Digimon Frontier: Behind these Castle Walls
by JPR8686
Summary: A girl from a powerful company has been called by a mysterious voice and discovers a whole new world. Traveling with the lone wolf, Kouji Minamoto, the leader, Takuya Kanbara, the flirt, Junpei Shibayama, the airhead, Izumi Orimoto, the youngest, Tomoki Himi, the bookworm, Bokomon and the dumbo, Neemon try to figure out what is going on with the world using legendary spirits. OCx?
1. All Aboard, Lobomon & Toramon

**This is the slightly edited version. I just had to fix some of the grammar which is kind of bothering me a bit. I am going through my stories and extend some of them and fixing anything that seems wrong. I agree to write out the whole story plot for each of the episodes now. Well, not all, just only some of them. So my stories will be a bit more longer. So yay for my humbleness and willingness for you guys.**

**I DO NOT OWN DIGIMON I OWN MY OC ONLY!**

**Let's get going**

* * *

I'm sitting on the swing at the park, watching parents and children play happily. I sigh. Happy Lonely Birthday, Rena. I stare up at the blue to orange sky. My green hair cascades down to my waist, a small purple floral clip holds my half pony tail. I wish my family could spend more time with me like that. Then again they are always so busy. I stand up, about to go home until my phone rings. Huh? A message? Checking my phone my crimson eyes stare questioningly at it.

_Would you like to start?_

_Yes? Or no?_

Who the heck knows my cell phone number? The only people that know are my Mom, Dad, and the maids and butlers at the mansion. Normally, I would ignore creepy messages like this but for some weird reasons I highlight yes and click on it. I bet my parents don't care if I'm gone for too long. It's always like that anyway. I'm just neglected. The maids and butlers are nice and all but... before I finish my thoughts my phone starts to speak with a feminine voice I never heard before.

_Hitsugaya, Rena, your destiny awaits. Take the 5:45 Jiyugaoka station._

Now checking the time, it is 5:35. I have ten minutes and really, I'm not that far. Five minutes' walk, at most, but I decide to run just to make sure. Let's hope this isn't a waste of my time. My black small over the shoulder bag bangs against my left hip as I run to the train station. I can feel the breeze whipping my forest green hair around. My crimson eyes scan my phone every 30 seconds making sure I'm not late. I tend to freak out when I'm late.

I finally made it and then pay for the ticket but instead of coming out white it was red. I didn't pay any mind to it at the moment and just go with it. I have time to contemplate about it later. I scan the ticket going through the gate and into the train. A lot of kids start filing in and before the sliding doors close a boy with darker version of forest green cargo pants, brown to green hat that is backwards, goggles over his hat, yellow t-shirt that has a sun looking design, a red t-shirt coat over it, brown gloves, and white-red sneakers jumps in and almost landing on his face. I ignore him and everyone else until till everyone notices me. I sigh.

"Hey look isn't that Shizuka's and Riku Hitsugaya's daughter?" one woman asks.

"It is. I thought she would be at her mansion by now?"

"I thought she would have bodyguards around her at least," the gossips continues as I glare threateningly at them. I'm right here idiots. I can hear you perfectly well. I was then interrupted by the ringing of my phone and surprisingly everyone else did too. I pick my phone up to see what it is. Another strange thing is that some other people's phone has a buzzing noise. Weird.

_Transfer to the 6:00 westbound train station to Shibuya._

Checking the time it is 5:56. Okay four minutes. I have to sprint to the nearest elevator. As the train finally stops I dash forward pushing people. I didn't pay them any mind as always since they will recognize me and freak out that I am the daughter of a powerful company and could be easily charged for assault if I had my bodyguards with me. But since it is my birthday my parents made an exception. I run to an elevator that is wide open. I made it in and was about to press the close button until a boy with blue bandana with yellow tiger pattern, blue jacket with yellow stripes going down the arms, yellow t-shirt, black high rise pants, black socks and white sneakers. His hair is blue which is tied back lowly and I notice it is long too. He stood on the opposite side of the elevator. I press the close button and there was the boy from before trying to get on the elevator. He jumps in surprising me and landing on his face against the wall. Ouch.

"I can't believe I made it. Destiny is starting to really bite," he then notices us. "Hey did you guys get the message too?" He questions us. The bandana boy turns his back to the boy not even answering him. Rude much, but then again I do that to everyone also. I guess that's the reason everyone thinks I'm a snob. I inwardly sigh. Awesome. "Well, you could've at least answered!" the boy yells at him taking a quick glance to me. I just nod my head to show that I did receive the message also. I'm not much of a talker when it comes to other people that's for sure. I can't even form words to make a decent conversation. I'm kind of shy when it comes to meeting new people but when it comes right down to business I have that leadership. Lost in my own thoughts, I feel a quick jolt from the elevator and I look up at the floor indicator that we are way past the basement floor. Holy cow?! How the heck was this even possible?! The elevator finally stops to an underground train station that I never seen before.

_It's up to you... Which will you choose?_

The voice came back from my phone and I leave the elevator once I heard the message. Okay you crazy voice lady, whoever you are, this better not be some kind of trap. There are many different type of colored trains all in a row but in a circular formation. I got into a silver looking train since, well, silver is my favorite color. Once I get on I went down the carriages to see if anyone is here. Unfortunately, there isn't anyone in here. I sigh. Fine by me, less people to deal with. I don't need any one getting all fanboy/girl on me or taking any childish comments from anyone about how much of a snob I am. The only reason you label me as a snob is because you guys can't keep your mouth shut of how jealous you guys are and take it out on me. You don't know me. Of course I am going to say mean things to you if you say mean things to me. Fire with fire, an eye for an eye and all that jazz. I never say I am superior to anyone. I just get pissed off easily.

As the train moves I stare out the window watching the tunnel walls going past. The back door opens and in comes the boy with the bandana from the elevator. I stare for a brief second before looking back out the window. I bet this will be a long ride. I bite my lip. Should I start a conversation? If I do he might ignore me. Whatever I'll try. If he doesn't answer fine by me.

"I'm Hitsugaya, Rena and you are?" I question taking a small peek at him. He stares looking with annoyance but grunts in acceptance. I bet when he heard my last name he probably thinks I'm those type of girls that will act all high and mighty over him. I know for sure I won't. I never do.

"Minamoto, Kouji," he answers and turns back at the window. Knowing that I won't be able to get any more than that, I left it with the deafening silence and tense atmosphere. As the ride continues everything went dark and the train speeds up. I grab the nearest thing to me which is a pole. I scan the area and see a weird silver and blue wolf like image in front of Kouji and disappear right after. What the...? Confusion makes its way on my face. Am I dreaming? Or is it real? What I notice is Kouji is also looking at me in confusion also.

"Was there something on my face?" I question dreading the answer. He scowls and shook his head.

"I was just seeing things," he mutters which I perfectly heard, with that said everything settles down. I let go of the pole not having to dread for my life. This is just making no sense. Where the heck are we? I look out the windows of the train to see a place I am not familiar with. It is a huge barren land with trees and houses close to be made out of metal. Who lives in a place full of metal? I shake my head. This is all too much. How the heck am I gonna tell this to my parents. I pull out my phone to call my parents that I'll be home a bit late and that's when I notice that my phone is not in my jacket pocket. What?! Instead of my phone I pull out a weird device. It looks like a miniature version of a walky-talky. The grip is black with the whole device being orange. There is a small square screen on the front; the star around the screen is silver, couple buttons on the front with a button on the side which are silver also. Tilting it over there is a small scanner looking thing on the top.

"Where they heck did my phone go?" I mumble as I pocket the weird device. Kouji did the same to check if his phone is still with him. Surprise! He doesn't have his phone either and it turned to the same model as mines except it is white with navy blue grips and buttons. I wonder if all the kids that got on the trains have the same weird device we have. Then I hear the same feminine voice from before. I pull the device out and stare. There is a sun looking symbol on the screen.

_Welcome to the Digital World, Hitsugaya, Rena. This is your D-tector._

My what, now? And where the heck is the Digital World? Don't tell me we are in a different dimension just by riding a train. Oh gosh how did I end up in this situation?! Wait a minute! Of course I should blame my own curiosity and my own body for dragging myself here. Yes I am my own fault. I choose to be here. If I choose to be here then there is no going back. At least I can get away from my family and those annoying bystanders. It was a while ride to get to place where the train finally stops at a station full of metal looking houses. About time! I get off fixing my black mid-thigh skirt and red blouse over a dark blue tank top. My mini shoulder bag shifts over to my right. My D-tector glows a little and I pull it out.

_Commence your search for the spirit._

"Spirit?" I mumble. Now I am supposed to find a spirit that I don't know about. This is being really productive.

_Your questions shall be answered once you find it_

Great. A scavenger hunt that's like finding a needle in a haystack. Where the heck do I start looking? As if my prayers have been answered through telepathy, a globe looking map pops with two data looking strip circulating and surrounding it with a circular platform at the middle of the sphere. It came out of the D-tector from the screen and a small white dot blinks in a direction of where the pink dot is. Hm. Two spirits in the same area. I see Kouji walking ahead in the direction of where the spirit is. I silently follow behind him. He seems like a guy who doesn't like to be bothered. So I kept a good enough distance where he won't snap at me. I'm not here to cause any trouble. I just need to find a way to get back. If finding a spirit is the ticket to go back then fine.

"Will you stop following me?!" Kouji snaps turning his head back to me. What?! Is he that much of an idiot?!

"Well excuse me, Mr. Bandanna Wolf Boy, but if you didn't notice there are two dots on the map: one pink and one white. All in the same area. It would be smart if I followed you since there are two of us and that spirit could be mine," I snap back, anger boiling that he had the nerve to yell at me like that.

"Whatever," he mutters leading the way again. I curse him as I fell in step with him. I huff seeing that we used to be on a good note and now it seems that fate decides to take the wrong direction and end up in a dead end and blame it on me. Jerk.

We have been walking for a while now and before we could continue the map disappears when we are right near it. Great, map where did you go when we are close to finding you? I glance around noticing that we are in a forest. What caught my eyes were a weird inscription and an open hole. I start to walk near the hole seeing there are stairs leading down into the darkness. Hope I don't trip.

"Normally, I would stay away from creepy holes," Kouji mutters behind me. He probably notice that I disappeared for a little bit. "But I didn't come here to play it safe." He then enters the dark entrance and down the stairs. I frown behind his back. I'm not very fond of the dark but there has to be another way... no I need to find the spirit now. There are two near here so that means I need to find that spirit and get out of here. Simple as that. I went into the dark stairs trying to catch up to Kouji. I got to admit he is fast but he won't be able to catch me since I am a runner and I know how to fight my way out of situations. Of course my mom didn't approve me of doing martial arts but I made a deal that I would do gymnastics while doing martial arts that way I have something girly. In truth, yeah I'm not that girly. I tend to do girly things when I don't notice. Okay I know I am rambling now but you can't blame me because of how I can't see crud in here.

"Kouji where are you?" I call to him making sure I didn't lose him while coming down here. That would pretty much suck if I did.

"Hurry up," Kouji calls and I follow the echoing voice. I caught up and made it to a dead end. Fan-tucking-fastic a dead end. We were about to leave when we hear screaming from down below. There's a deeper part of this place? Who knew? Kouji and I peer down the hole to see two boys. One of them looks on the bulky side wearing a blue and yellow jumpsuit. He has brown hair and blue and yellow sneakers. Then there is a little boy with the bulky guy who looks about eight or nine. He wears an orange hat, white t-shirt, green short, orange suspenders hanging from his pants, and green and white sneakers.

"Help us!" they scream as little round grey creatures with long fluffy looking ears and red eyes bounce after them. As my first instinct, I jump down sliding down the little tunnel landing on my knees, dashing forward I kick one out of the way. I slapped a few away as they are starting to attack me. Next thing I know, Kouji slides down holding a pole whacking the grey bouncing creatures. I kicked more away from me as Kouji keeps whacking with the metal pole. I never knew he could fight this well. Looks like I don't need to look out after him too much. He seems to know how to take care of himself in this kind of situation. We are then being surrounded and we end up back-to-back. I growl. Just my luck. They swarm us piling over us. I am not gonna let these bunch of little bunny things get the best of me. I kneel down and kick my feet up getting me into a handstand. Spreading my legs, I twirl knocking the grey bunny things away. I see Kouji ducking under my spinning legs and use his pole to vault himself up kicking away the ones that were over my head as I land on my knees. I make sure he doesn't get knock down by my feet as he spins around the pole. He lands perfectly on his feet twirling the pole around smirking. Okay now he is being a show off when I have some respect that he could fight. He just ruins it.

"Awesome!" the little boy cries out in amazement.

"Hey there hot stuff!" the one in the jumpsuit cries out with stars in his eyes. I glare at him. Is he trying to hit on me?! If he is, I am going to kick him all the way back to Japan and back if he did. I will not tolerate perverts at all.

"Oh yeah, don't you smirk just yet!" the bunnies yells as some data code things surrounds it turning it into a big pile of blue-ish purple goo. Okay more sludge like. Wait did those things just talked? Okay, off topic. Oh, crud. I thought as the sludge creature made a roar. How do we fight that thing? Normally, in situations like this I don't panic but since I don't know what the heck this thing is. I can make this as an exception. So sue me.

"Raremon!" the dark blue purple goo calls his name.

_Raremon the sewer Digimon. If his stench don't knock you out then his Acid sludge will_

"Acid Sludge!" the goo calls out said attack. And it up-chucks purple looking sludge. At least I know that these creatures are called Digimons. What a useful information to know about what we are fighting against. At least the D-tector is a small portable encyclopedia.

I pick my feet up and run. I grab Kouji's wrist making sure he doesn't get hit. As we are running the little boy trip landing flat on his stomach as an attack was shot at him. I skid to a stop and pick him up as the attack was about to hit him. But since I stop to pick him up, I didn't have time to move out the way, the attack is coming straight towards us. I curse under my breath. With quick reckless thinking, I push the boy away from where I am making sure he doesn't get harm. Someone yanks me back, landing away from the hole that was created from the Acid Sludge. I end up landing back first onto someone. Looking back I am shock to see Kouji that had pull me out of the attack range.

"Thanks," I mutter as I get up, dusting myself off.

"Sure," he mutters back. As we stare at the huge sludge creature. Not good. If we keep running around there will be a million holes around here and the possibility of us falling through them would increase. We need to find a way to stop him before we fall to our untimely deaths. I made sure to keep the little boy close in case he can't make it like last time. The sludge digimon is about to make another Acid Sludge attack until I see someone familiar.

"Ew this place reeks," a girl complains as she appears. She's wearing pink skirt, pink and white sneakers, a strip purple and white t-shirt that falls mid drift, pink vest over it, purple stockings and wears a purple pink hat. Her hair is blonde and down a little past her shoulders. Her eyes are green. Oh gosh pink and purple. They are my most hated colors ever. I despise those colors and anyone who wears those colors. I know I am not going to like her. She even came with two creatures that look like a cross of an elf and a duck that is white with a pink waistband and one that looks like a rabbit that's yellow-orange with a red footed pants. What are these things anyway?

"Spirit!" I hear the same voice from the elevator scream and instead of seeing the boy with goggles he is someone that have long blonde hair, mid length, red and black armor all over his body, the helmet has three horns protruding, showing his lower face and brown eyes. There is a symbol on the lower abdomen.

"Agunimon!" he yells. He rams Raremon into the wall stopping the attack but Raremon still spit the attack out spilling everywhere from the ceiling to the floor. Great. Just my freaking luck. He jumps back and turns to us. "Now is your chance! Run!" He orders but before we were about to, data codes surrounds him and he turns back to the goggle head we know and love. And our possible savor is gone.

"What the...? I turned back into me," he panics checking himself that he isn't Agunimon anymore. When I had hope that he could save us he just screws it up.

"Um... I hate to break it to you but look," I said trying to sound calm pointing at the direction where the sludge digimon is, and it emerges from the hole he was pushed in. It charges another Acid Sludge trying to finish us for good. Is this gonna get any worse?!

"Look out!" goggle head yells grabbing the kid knocking me into Kouji and we fall into the hole that is right behind us. DANG YOU GOGGLE HEAD! I didn't want to scream. I can't scream. I'm not a screamer. But seeing that it is dark and we could die I just couldn't help but let out a shrill scream. As we are falling for some weird reason light shines through the hole. Then there, at the bottom of the hole are two floating little figures. Are these the spirits? They transform into a human like figures and jump towards us.

Kouji "lands" into a spirit that is blue, white, and a little silver armor looking wolf with short blond hair, and blue eyes. There is a symbol on both the shoulders. I "land" into one that looks like a tiger. Data starts to coil around us.

_It is time_

"Spirit!" We call feeling some kind of power wrapping around us. The clothes I wore disappears, there are armor surrounding each part of my body. It then press onto my body, my eyes glowing white, and I feel the data wrapping around changing my form. I manage to jump back up with a new creature next to me.

"Lobomon!" the wolf digimon calls.

"Toramon!" I cry next. My form changes that I never recognize before. I have a Chinese dress that have slits on both sides where the thigh is and lands just an inch above the knees. The dress itself is orange, with red flowers on the hem and black outline rims. There are orange and black gauntlets that looks like cat paws. There are also orange and black shin armor that goes down to the feet where it also looks like cat paws. An orange handle and a black blade naginata hang on my back. There are tiger ears on top of my red hair while I have a tiger tail protruding under the hem of the dress. The symbol of space is under my left gold eye. In truth I didn't know what I am doing. But for some reason it's just coming so naturally to me. It's like someone is controlling my body. We jump out the dark hole, flipping and landing like it's an everyday thing.

"Man, did I look that cool?" goggle head asks staring at the both of us in awe.

"Yup, just different," the little boy exclaims happily star struck again that he is able to see us transform.

"That's Lobomon, the warrior of light and Toramon, the warrior of space," the creature that looks like a duck-elf read his book that he pulls out from his waistband. How did he kept that in there if it looks so bulky? I question, but shake that out of head not wanting to know, there are more important things right now and that's defeating Raremon.

"Acid Sludge!" Raremon throws out his annoying signature move that we easily dodged by jumping out the way. I grab the naginata from my back, twirl it and swung downwards. Free falling down, I stab the sludge on the forehead but the impact made me sink in. Damn it. I should have considered that. Before I was engulfed by Raremon, Lobomon came by slashing the sewer digimon which he calls it Lobokendo that looks like a lightsaber from Star Wars and pulling me out. The sludge digimon is then coil in its own data.

"Okay you talking trash heap. It's time for you to be recycled," Lobomon takes out Kouji's D-tector scanning the data. "Fractal Code Digitize!" The code gets suck in and in its place, an egg appears and it flies away. Once all that was done we change back into our original form collapsing. Geez that is tiring. I pant lightly.

"You guys okay?" the goggle head comes over to us, "Here, let me help you guys up."

"Don't touch me," Kouji snaps at goggle head and gets up on his own. "I don't need your help or anyone else's. But I should thank you for helping me. I always repay my debts." Wow. I shakily get up making sure I still have balance. Thank goodness that I still do. I dust myself and went behind the lone wolf.

"I didn't do it so you'd owe me, you know!" Goggles yells at Kouji seeming a bit pissed off at the attitude. I have a feeling we will run into those guys many times in the near future. I sigh. This is gonna be a long journey ahead of me.

"My names Minamoto, Kouji and you are?" I blink at his rudeness. Am I really going to stay with this guy? Then again we might not have much of a problem. We always have space to our own. We didn't bother each other which are fine between us. That, I know for sure. That's only if we don't argue like last time. But would you call it an argument. Eh, whatever. "So are you gonna tell me? I can't repay you if I don't know your name."

"I'm Kanbara, Takuya," he finally introduces himself ever since I first saw him in the train. At least I don't have to call him goggles or goggle head anymore. But that doesn't mean I won't use it as a nickname once in a while.

"Takuya, huh," Kouji then turns around quickly, his long hair swishing along, and walking away. "See ya." I trail behind him leaving the others flabbergasted. I'm not too good with crowds. That's for sure. I don't mind one or two people but any more than that I tend to freak out. Not freak out I get a bit grouchy actually. I'm just lucky to keep my mouth shut. I sigh, this is really gonna be a long journey. But now that we have a spirit what are we supposed to do with it? Will it really be a ticket to getting back home? Is there something that I need to do here for the reason why I have a spirit? A gut wrenching feeling says I need to stay and protect this world. But from what? I notice we finally made it out. I enjoy the forest now since it seems to be a lovely afternoon. "Hey." I jerk my head up surprise that he is talking to me.

"You know martial arts right? What kind?" I blink as if he was speaking in another language. "Well?" He says irritated for my lack of response.

"I know Karate and Kung Fu. I'm starting on Tae Kwon Do," I answer wondering why he asks all of sudden. He never talks this much to me. Well except for that one point when we argue but that was just brief. I always thought we would have short sentence answers. Nothing more.

"I trust you to have my back," with that said he turns around and start walking.

"Okay," I mutter trailing behind him again and we walk in silence to the nearest train station. There is a Trailmon waiting at the station. We get on telling him to take us wherever he is going. Our D-tectors starts making noises and we pull it out.

_Go to the forest terminal_

The voice contacts us after the crud we went through. You could have help us in some kind of way you know, you crazy voice. Ones thing for sure this will be a long night. I look out the window seeing the night sky. Another thing, it is apparent that, I am extremely tired. I close my eyes laying myself onto the seat since on one is sitting next to me. I doze off.

* * *

**Well like I said before slightly edited. Tell me what you guys think and I will try to write/type to your guys liking. I am willing to change anything. Also point something out if I made some kind of mistake I am kind of typing this blindly of what I hear from the episodes. I am also using other users story of what the dialogue is if I missed it because sometimes I forget where I am in the episode. Especially time frame. Well till the next edited/revised episode. Peace!**


	2. Kazemon Kicks It

**Yea chapter two slightly revised and edited.**

**I DO NOT OWN DIGIMON ONLY MY OC**

**Let's go**

* * *

A long night passes by. Waking up, I find out that we stop at a station. Not only that my head is laying on Kouji's lap on a bench. I can feel the heat rising on my cheeks. Why didn't he just wake me up? When he wakes up I'll scold him later. I then notice that the area is different too, making me forget what I am going to do to the lone wolf. When did we arrive here? I lift my head up slowly in case Kouji will wake up. To my luck he still is asleep. I shift a little to a sitting position and capture my surrounding. All there is, is the train station and there are trees around this place. Are we in the Forest Terminal? I get up seeing the map or sign that is hanging on the train station wall. It says "Breezy Village". I guess not. Then again when are things easy? I silent walk back to where Kouji is and I notice him stir. He opens his dark blue eyes and caught my crimson.

"When did you wake up?" he asks me getting up, placing his hands in his pockets that he always does that I never mention at all. Then again shouldn't it be obvious because he tries to act cool and all.

"Not too long ago. Like 5 minutes ago," I answer easily. Why is it so easy to talk to him than others. It's so bizarre. I adjust my bag again making sure everything is in order. I look around noticing how beautiful a morning this place is. But for some reason it looks kind of dead. Wouldn't a place called Breezy Village be wonderful? Really I am not sure. I am just basing it off by the name. But really judging by the name this place must be a good place to spend time if you are a nature person. I turn around hearing a female voice and a few male voices. Please oh please don't tell me who I think it is.

"Is this Forest Terminal?" the girl asks. Oh, great it's Pinky. I growl. Fan-tucking-fastic.

"No, this is Breezy Village," the duck-elf answers pulling his book out. The rabbit just stares indifferently. How does he know where to go while walking with his eyes close? That I will never know.

"Welcome tourist," Kouji comments walking towards them. I reluctantly follow a little behind him but I walk backwards a bit. I turn my back to the group. I don't want to see them right now. Oh, despite it that I may not look like I'm listening, I am always listening when you don't know it. It's a weird habit I pick up. I sometimes use anything I hear to my advantage. Cruel as it may seem it works to make people go down on their knees. I rarely use it though. I only use it in drastic measures. But that doesn't mean I can't break my habit of listening to everything around me. "So this is not it?" Kouji finally asks the duck-elf digimon.

"No it's not," the duck-elf answers putting his book away in his waistband. I still wonder how he carries that without making his stomach look bulky. Even though half of me does not want to know. I wonder what else he carries in there. Um... maybe I should stray away from that. Next thing you know I he might stuff a dead body in there without looking suspicious at all. I shiver at the thought. At least it went unnoticed. Kouji then walks into my view away from the quad. I follow after him not wanting to deal with Pinky and her crew at the moment. But she just had to say something. Oh how much I want to strangle her right now. Of course my morals is not to harm anyone who hasn't done anything to you, yet. That's the last thing I need my master to go on about when I break that rule. I am his top student in the dojo. Everyone is jealous that I'm his number one pupil. Some wished that they were me being praised and getting the most respect.

"Hey Kouji! Where are you going?" she calls him. He turns slightly looking irritated. At least we have something in common. Despise annoying girls like her. I'm surprised that she didn't address me seeing I am standing right in front of her. Stupid girl. Are you blind or are you just ignoring me because you have a "crush" on this wolf boy or you know who I am and ignore me like everyone else does.

"Hey you're the foxy girl from before," the chubby guy calls out smiling happily like a kid in a candy store. I for one, ain't a candy to be ogled with. My looks are not even decent to match the models you see in magazines. I growl. This is getting ridiculous. Then again at least he notices me unlike Pinky here. Thank the heavens he is not blind. I'll give him credit for that. Let's just hope he doesn't get over his head about this though. "Why don't you hang with me instead of him?" Okay that is so crossing the line. I rather not. Kouji is more tolerable to be with than annoying flirts, loud mouths and girly-girls.

"Leave me alone unless you want to be kicked back to Shibuya," I spit venom on him giving him a hint that I don't want to be bothered. He stares at me shock that I would say something like that. He must have thought I was the shy yet dangerous type. Well guess again. Anything that is annoying to me I get fired up and explode in their face. But I'm usually calm around everything. My master always to tell me to stay calm in any situation or else you might end up killing yourself letting your emotions getting to you. Especially when it is anger. Anger is the number one factor that gets everyone killed. People would rush into battle with anger without thinking straight and the only thing that goes in the mind is revenge. Of course I tend to overthink things a bit too. Like I am now.

"Where we go is none of your business," Kouji interjects grabbing my wrist before I could do any harm. He must of notice my hostility towards the nuisance of a group. And thank goodness he did before I have to kill a baby panda. Not literally FYI. But the duck-elf and rabbit isn't as annoying. The duck-elf seem to be the wisest one in the group which could be deem useful but could get in the way from time to time. Then again he is smart enough to hide. So I guess I don't mind him. As for the rabbit he looks like an idiot compared to his duck-elf companion. But I have a feeling he might have some smart moments as he goes through this world. I might as well be prepared for any stupid comments he might make. That I am sure there will be a lot of. I feel my wrist release pressure and swings back to my side. I look up seeing Kouji walking in front of me.

"Kouji reminds me of white chocolate, looks good but no taste. The girl reminds me of dark chocolate, looks mysterious yet bitter," Chubby says. He compares us to chocolate. What great analogy. I roll my eyes hoping to get away from these crazy quartet. We follow the tracks for a bit until we trail off a bit. Our D-tectors starts beeping. Is it a spirit? I question taking out my orange, black and silver D-tector. As we stop I hear rustling in the bushes. We stand behind a tree and a bush peeking to what the noise is all about.

"Ah! Some strangers are in the village. That sounds like trouble," A mushroom looking digimon says. They have purple stool heads with yellow circles on top, white body, purple gloves and shoes. Wow, talking mushrooms. Are the things in this world ever normal? If not then dang. There really are a lot of crazy things in this world that does not explain logic. It kind of feels like logic does not imply in this world at all. If there is no logic wouldn't that mean that my own logical thinking isn't gonna work anymore? But everything has to have some kind of logic in it. It can't be just because it's there and it can be. Okay I am over thinking things again. I need to stop that.

"They're human children," says mushroom 2.

"Do you think those wild flowers called them to help?" Mushroom 1 says.

"Who cares?! No one can defeat the Mushroomon brothers!" Mushroomon 3 says. They all look the same to me so that is what I am calling them, Mushroomon 1, 2, and 3. I get up. As much as I really dislike Pinky and Chubby, I have some morals. I follow that ideal no matter what. They need protecting and that is what I am going to do. Hopefully I can make it before they did. I dash ahead, Kouji follows behind noticing what is going to happen.

Why when we didn't travel very far it feels like we travel for two days and trying to get back where we came from feels like it's miles away. That's because I heard banging noises and smoke coming up from Breezy Village. By the time we made it there after who knows how long we ran, the Mushroomon Trio jump on top of each other evolving into a tall tree name Woodmon. Everything is in chaos right now. Chubby tries to attack with a small shovel but he got whacked by the branch and came toppling down to a tree, smashing himself into it. Zoe got her spirit name Kazemon. But Kazemon who of course has purple hair, butterfly wings and revealing clothing that guys probably drool over for. Okay my head should stray away from say this but I really need to. Her spirit just makes her look like a slut. I apologize to anyone who likes Kazemon but they way how she dress is not working out for me. I guess this makes me despise her even more. Kazemon is kicking Woodmon butt, using an attack called Roseo Temporale, Hurricane Wave and Love Tap until she was whacked away going back to her normal self. That didn't last very long. I have a feeling she is going to be the one in the way the most. I charge ahead taking out my D-tector. No hesitation.

"Execute! Spirit Evolution!" I raise my D-tector up in my left hand, my right hand down to my waist. The single strand of data code encircles my right hand. I bring my left hand down diagonally to my right hip and my right hand up diagonally to where my left shoulder is. I then make them cross over making sure the data strand gets scan. I twirl around letting the data swirl around me and raise my right hand up to the sky. I feel the familiar power surge coursing through my body as I digivolve into Toramon. Of course my D-tector decided to give me some fun facts.

_Woodmon the tree Digimon. The bark that surrounds his body is really thick like armor and watch out for his Branch Bash._

"Okay you talking woodchip leave this place at once," I command taking the naginata out. I twirl it around charging at him. He whacks me with his branch arm but I easily dodge it and stab him in the forehead. I twist it a bit to make the hole a little bigger. I spin around the naginata to make sure he does not whack me with his arm branch. Landing onto his forehead, I pull my naginata out, I then push off of him making him scoot back a little from the force. I land on my feet next to Kouji who is now Lobomon. Woodmon regain his stance laughing and mocking us. His body is really thick just like the D-tector said. Even my naginata isn't enough to cut through it. I need something a little more sharper to cut through him. Maybe the hole on the forehead could be of some use.

"Is that a Love Tap?" he questions laughing at us again. I want this to be over with now. He is getting annoying since the talking woodchip won't be quiet. Mocking us is not going to work since our experience of battle makes it easier for us to concentrate. I decided to be strategic. The only way to shut him up if force is not enough. I have a small plan hatch in my head. I'm not sure it's going to work but it's worth a shot. Anything to get that thick wood chip down. I turn to Lobomon

"Lobomon, hit his forehead with Lobokendo or Howling Laser. That should do the trick," I say putting my naginata away back to where my back is. He nods his head and raise his arm. He must have the same idea after he saw me make a small hole on the forehead. I guess great mind really do think alike. We really do know how to work together. But, what I don't know is that we are going to have a whole bunch of teamwork along the way. Especially with the group that we are going to be friends with in the end.

"Howling Laser!" he yells and a small thin beam shoots from the small gun attach to his wrist aiming towards the hole. It hits making the data surround him. Wow it really is that simple to defeat him. Who knew? "Looks like you've been corrupted by evil." Lobomon takes out the D-tector and scans the data. "Be purified by the light." The data gets suck in and Lobomon turns back to good old Lone Wolf Kouji. He kneels to catch his breath. I turn back right after him collapsing. I hate it when it takes so much out of you. Then again we will get use to it later on. Woodmon is now the three Mushroomon Brothers again.

"What happen?" Mushroomon 1 asks confusion written on his face.

"Where are we?" Mushroomon 2 asks looking at his two brothers.

"Were we in a bad dream?" Mushroomon 3 wonders looking at his surroundings. I turn to Pinky, Chubby, Duck-elf and Rabbit to hear that Kouji's D-tector is beeping. He looks at it and presses a button on the side. The data from Woodmon flies out returning the forest to what it used to be. I got to admit it is pretty. No wonder it is called Breezy Village. I secretly smile at the surrounding. You really don't see this every day back at our world. A beautiful forest that isn't being torn down, flowers growing beautifully in array of colors, the lush green grass, and the tree leaves really swaying from the light breeze this place emits. The place smells really sweet too. I wish to live in a place here too. It really is lovely.

_Fractal Code Rendered_

The Mushroomon and the Floramon are getting along well much to my pleasure. I turn to where Kouji is and stand up. Getting close, Pinky went up to him holding out her hand and saying something about them being happy. As always Kouji didn't want help and get up himself. He walks away with me following behind me. You know the usual.

"You could try to be a little friendly! I don't get why I try and like a guy that acts that way!" Pinky fumes glaring behind our backs. It's no use. You can't get past us in any way possible. We are in a leauge of our own.

"Will you be quiet? You're annoying," I comment making her fume even more. Like I said I am not a fan of pink and anyone in pink are my enemies. Just like back when I am in school. Those popular girls who think they are all that. I was the one taking the receiving end of all their insults. They are just trying to bring me down. They are just jealous I'm living a life of luxury. Even all the other students turn their backs on me. They don't know how it feels to be neglected. To be alone. Despite all the power I may have, I never use power of money. I use power of my own head, my own thoughts, and my own feelings that flares off. Behind all that, they don't know the life I deal with. They think I am happy about it all. Its just a lie. They will never understand.

"What's your problem?!" Pinky asks still fuming. I blink at her indifferently. She is really getting on my nerves now. I don't have time for this. We have more important things to do. And here I am picking a fight even though I could easily avoid it. But she is just so annoying I can't stand it. I know my attitude bounces around from annoyed, jerkish, pissed, calm and confusion, it's just that there are certain people in this world that rubs me off the wrong way. Some just don't know how to leave people alone when they need it.

"My problem is you. You are annoying. And what is up with the color of pink and purple? Got no other colors in your wardrobe?" I pissed her off, making her even madder than before. I don't care if I get into a fist fight. I can take her out in one go. Not even a single sweat will be shed. Her fist clenched tightly making it turn white. See if you can try Pinky. But if my Master see's me now I'm sure he will be disappointed in me. I would never get angry this easily with anyone aside from the people who treats me like dirty. She's not even doing anything to harm me besides just talking and trying to get on our good side. It's going to take a long time to get us to join you guys. Or for the most to get along with you guys.

"Look, I don't know what your deal is, but I am trying to be nice here and you shoot your mouth off with insults. You and Kouji are just the same! You guys regard people's kindness and act all superior to everyone else! We didn't do anything to make you get so hostile with us! At least give us a chance!" Pinky blows up at us but it felt more specifically to me. I don't care really. She's just gonna get in the way. It's not my fault. Everyone is all the same. With the exception of Kouji. He seems calmer than anyone else at the moment. He knows how to watch out for himself. We basically know how to back each other up without anyone getting in the way. Really, seeing Pinky try to fight, she could barely get any good hits in. A small scratch here and there but she was knocked out before she could get a counter and getting back up. People tend to talk big but could never back it up. As people would say, "all bark and no bite." At least I can bite back with small barks here and there. That's always my plan. Less barking to make people think I am weak and when I bite back I make them regret it. The next time they get in the way of me they will realize who the heck they are dealing with.

"Are you done yet? I like to get moving. You're just wasting our time with your little rants," I say walking off not bothering to hear anymore. Kouji raise his eyebrows at me and follow right next to me. I feel his stare boring into the side of my head. I turn my head to him questioningly, raising my own eyebrow.

"For some weird reasons I have respects for you," Kouji says suddenly. I stop giving a confused face. I rarely get that much respect from anyone. That's a first. The most of respects I got is because of my family name. Now that I think about it, he never questions about my last name or anything about the company my family owns. I got to admit at least someone doesn't care of who my family is. Just me as a person. "Look this may be sudden and I hope I am not offending you, but your last name, Hitsugaya, you're the daughter of the family who owns the Ice Lotus Dragon, right?"

"Yeah, what of it?" I eye him carefully. I don't like where this is going. Where is he going at? He better not shoot me off like everyone else or I will knock him out.

"At first I thought you were gonna be the girl that needs saving all the time and rant of how powerful you are and bribe people with money to do your dirty work. But I guess I was wrong. You know your stuff. You never mention anything about your company, you shoot people off as any normal people would when they are annoyed, you know how to take care of yourself and I feel that we could work together easily considering the few battles we engaged with and without the spirit," Kouji concludes, thinking I was the type of snob all rich girls are. But seeing the type of person I am, this gives me more respect towards him. At least he changes his mind about me. That is the worst impression you would get from someone. In fact, anyone for that matter. Like I said, he cares of me as a person than who is the family I came from.

"I get that a lot. I am no snob that people labels me as because of how rich I am. In fact they don't know the real story behind every rich people in the world. Sure some are greedy and happy with the money they have but in the end it just gets worse till they die," I comment looking up.

"What you mean by that?" Kouji asks the look of interest shines in his eyes. I stare at him wondering if I should tell him or not. If I tell him it will get off a small amount of resent towards the world. Then again, what if he changes his mind about me? Either way it feels like he will listen to whatever problems I may have. He does respect me at a certain point. It's now or never.

"Loneliness," I answer looking back up to the sky and start walking. I hear footsteps following after a few seconds of thinking. Yeah, loneliness is a huge thing for rich people. You have no one else to talk to even if you are rich. I am shunned from my own school. I'm used to it though. Not having friends. But it does hurt once in a while. I'll never get to see the day I smile. Truly smile. Always the fake smile to the maids and butlers at home, the adults that praises me when I am the highest of the class and what truly brings me down the most is my own parents neglecting me. I miss the love my parents used to give me before they became rich. It's always about their job over me. Everything will never be the same. We won't be able to go back to the way it is now. Will it be better if I just don't exist in my world? If I stay here will they be worried about me like a normal parent would? What if I go home? Will they find me coming home late at night, embrace me into a hug, scold me a little and go back to whatever a family does together? There are so many possibilities that my parents could do if I am at home or staying here. Which one of these options outweighs the other. Go home or stay here? I guess I'll just have to wait and find out in the end.

"Hey," Kouji calls, "I may not do this very often but if you need someone to talk to I'm here. I may not understand how you feel but I'm willing to try to help you." He sounds nervous. Huh, the great Kouji Minamoto, being nervous when it comes to talking to someone, especially when it comes to comforting someone. Well despite his rough exterior he still has a soft side. Like everyone else. I turn to him one last final time. He stares worriedly, probably thinking he might have said something wrong.

"Thanks," I smile softly at him easing his worries. At least someone cares. It's weird how I only know him for just a day and it feels like I know him forever. I just feel more at peace around him. More than when I am at school, at home, heck even in the company when my parents are sick and I had to take over for a little bit. But there are still mysterious information in the air for me to nab and know more about Kouji. He never talks about himself at all. He must think that telling someone about his problems is weak. Hm, telling someone you will listen to their problems but you have no one to listen to yours. I will change that. We may have broken the whole "work alone" barrier between us and at the level of acquaintance but I feel we can be friends. Of course it takes time and I'm willing to wait till he is ready or I'll make the first step to get closer to him. Little by little even if he refuses. He's willing to help me out so why not help him. I don't have any friends at all because everyone treats me like dirt. The only person ever to see me as a person is Kouji. Yeah, Kouji, the Lone Wolf is the only one to trust.

We continue our trek through the forest in a comfortable silence. Of course we don't know where the heck we are going. At least it is progress, somewhat, in whatever direction we are going. But before we could go any farther, the sun sets into the sky showing three different color moons that I never notice before. It got to admit, it is pretty. Blue, green, and pink color moons really know how to make a good combination in the sky that is dark blue or black. The moons lights up the forest we are in, making small glows here and there. I smile at the serene environment and sit near a tree. You never see this every day in our world, being able to see the stars. They are always shadowed by the smoke the city produces. It's lovely here. Kouji sits next to me probably enjoying the night also.

"It's pretty, isn't it?" I ask him.

"Yeah," he agrees leaning onto the tree trunk. I follow suit but close my eyes. I never knew how tired I was since all the walking and battling we had to do in the past several hours. Evolving really takes a lot out of a person who just recently got it. But I know for a fact that this isn't the last time we are going to spirit evolve. I don't know what is ahead of us in this world. I'll be ready. Though I do note this, a little moment like this really knows how to ease the tiredness out. Sleeping under the stars I mean. I doze off shifting myself in a comfortable position. But why do I have a feeling I'll be in a big surprise tomorrow morning. Eh whatever. I'm just too tired to be thinking about this. I fall into a deep sleep resting for tomorrow for another long journey ahead.

* * *

**Okay like the last chapter tell me what you think and I will try to write/type it out to your guys liking. Till next time.**


	3. A Molehill Out of a Mountain

**Here we go. A bit long and revised version of the third chapter**

**I DO NOT OWN DIGIMON ONLY MY OC**

**Let's go!**

* * *

Sun shines through the leaves hitting my eyes. I pinch my eyes tighter to avoid the light. But it is futile. I finally open them but instead of me seeing the ground I see Kouji's lap. I then notice a weight on top of my head. Slowly looking up Kouji's head is on top of mines. Why are we always in the most awkwardest position? I again feel my cheeks warm up for the second time this week. I don't get how that is even possible. It's like everytime I fall asleep first and wake up to find myself leaning on Kouji. This happened twice. If this is a cruel sick joke that will continue on for the rest of the journey I might kill a kitten. Not literally. I'm not that crazy of a sicko to harm animals. Especially if it is a baby. And be aware I might say this often. I lift my head off his shoulder, his head landing on my shoulder now. Oh great. I nudge Kouji a little to wake him up but not to piss him off too much. His eyes close tightly then open. He blinks looking up. His face close to mines. His eye twitch a bit and turns away quickly. I get up brushing my clothes making sure no leaves stuck. I have a feeling he is embarrassed. You don't see that every day either. Kouji being embarrassed.

"Sorry," Kouji mutters. I look towards him and nod. I turn back around and continue where we left off. Footsteps follows mines as we walk through the forest. This is really gonna be a long journey. We are probably not even halfway there. But still why is this always happening to me? I mean me staying with Kouji. I don't mind him but I normally am alone. I stated this before that I don't mind a couple people around me. I guess I envy people who has friends to be with. Are we even considered friends? I doubt that at the moment. Then again it is a good step. Lost in thought I feel my arm being pulled. Looking to where the tug is I see Kouji looking up at the tall mountain. Oh you have got to be kidding me.

"We are not climbing up that thing," I say not wanting to agree to this.

"Do you have any better ideas?" Kouji muses raising his eyebrow. Looking left and right to see if we could go around it. Sigh. I guess not. This is not my day.

"Fine," I huff as Kouji let me go first. What a gentlemen- wait a minute! I glare back at him. "Don't look up my skirt!" I yell at him as I find a proper grip on the rock formation. This really isn't my day. It's not helping that Kouji is beneath me and that we are over 300 feet in. I practically curse this day to end. By the time we are about to climb to the top we hear screaming and yelling. Climbing further up we found a small hole. Pulling myself up, I see a bunch of cages with snail looking Digimon. Who would do such a thing to these poor things. It's women too! Whoever did this shall get a fist to the face.

"Look heroes!" one of the snail digimon cries.

"Be quiet you might scare them away!" another says.

"Please help us!" another screams. Kouji comes up to the cage trying to pick the lock but couldn't. I look around the area to look for anything we could break. I find a decent size rock. Tapping Kouji's shoulder he turns around and I hand him the rock. He takes it, slamming it onto the locks. While Kouji slams the rock onto the lock the snail digimon starts to freak out. What is wrong? I turn around only to face with a digimon that looks like a gnome. He wears red and blue armor with a symbol on his stomach. A red gnome hat with a spike ball at the end and looks a little brownish.

"Kouji!" I yell his name as the gnome digimon grabs me by the waist and Kouji by the collar. He yanks us out the man made hole, off the mountain. OKAY WHAT IS UP WITH ME AND FALLING TO MY DEATH! I scream as I see the ground getting closer. I'm gonna die, I'm gonna die, I'm gonna die! I scream in my head. My heart pounds loudly in my chest. Then I feel a grip on my hands. I notice that I am being pulled closer to an embrace. I feel an arm, Kouji's to be more specific, slithering its way around my waist, the other hand behind my head, and the tip of his chin pressing my head closer to his chest. I close my eyes preparing for the impact. But I feel bad that Kouji is gonna take most of the damage. When I think its our final minute I feel something soft breaking our fall. Opening our eyes we find out that we land in a pile of hay. Getting up I see more snail digimons gathering around with pitchforks or rakes.

"You guys okay?" question one of the snail which are males. Sitting up, another snail came up saying how we ruined their hard work on cleaning their home. I growl. Okay that's all you think about when you see people about to die from falling from the sky. Really nice hospitality.

"Please don't mind him. Come in you must rest. We are the Karatsukinumemon," says an elderly snail. We dig ourselves out the hay landing to the lower platforms and entering a house that is... dare I say it... sideways. How the heck do you live sideways. I mean it's understandable because they are snails but what about others who can't stay on the side. I plop myself on the floor letting my heart rate drop. That was a close call. Maybe a little too close. If it weren't for the Karatsukinumemon piling hay from where we are falling we would have been a goner. Just our luck. Kouji went with the other snail digimon and told them that they found their women and we are willing to help. The Karatsukinumemon are overjoyed to have us aiding them to get their women back. Kouji came back with drinks. I take a glass from him and chug it down. Kouji found a broom stick sitting on the corner of the room and grab it. He took off the brush and start shaping the stick with the knife that he magically pull out. Where did he find a knife?

"Carving a wood to a weapon?" I ask him placing the glass onto the table that is the only normal thing out of everything in the house. I mean come on! The bed are on the wall which has to be the floor with the windows that seem weirdly normal. I don't know. I bet that we are standing on the wall. Then again it doesn't take a genius to know that. He nods his head as he made the end smooth enough for a good grip. I was about to go out when I hear voices. I back up slowly taking a fighting stance. Kouji hears it too, raising the stick up high. As the voice got closer a familiar face pops their head through the sideways door. He gets whack in the face.

"OW! What the heck was that for?!" Takuya yells angry that he got whack in the face with a stick, from Kouji no less. Then everyone starts to pile on top of Takuya. It went Takuya, Chubby, Pinky, Squirt, Duck-Elf and Rabbit at the very top.

"You guys are the people who choose to help?!" Kouji yells infuriated that the annoying group is going to help.

"Yeah, none of us could find any food either," Takuya assume. I glare. No it's not dumbo.

"We aren't even looking for food," I state crossing my arms over each other getting to Kouji's side. I really don't want to deal with them right now. Especially _her_. I really want to throw her off the cliff. But of course my morals has to be place first. She is just so plain lucky. If I didn't have morals I would have. But then again I would be considered a murderer. That I don't want in my permanent records right now.

"Don't lump us with you guys! They won't be able to help you at all!" I look at each one of them but I set most of my glare at Pinky since of course we didn't start off on a good note. You can feel the static between us. I bet the guys notice it too.

"I'll help you right upside the head!" Goggles yells back angry that Kouji thinks that they are a nuisance.

"At least give us a chance," Squirt says pleading us to get along. I doubt it. We are not that willingly to get along at the moment. Sorry to burst your bubble Squirt but it's gonna take more than begging to get us get along.

"Thanks, but no thanks. I mean look at you. The only thing you are good at is getting in our way! Can I help it if you're not up to our level," Kouji barks at them. Well at least he is not singling himself out. If he did I would have really whack him with his own stick. At least we have mutual respect with each other and at the same wave length.

"Watch it stick boy or I'll-" Takuya starts but is then cut off by one of the Karatsukinumemon that suddenly showed up.

"Gentlemen please," I turn to the elderly Karatsukinumemon the only one with the mustache, "My thanks to all of you for coming to help and now its time to eat." He declares.

"Alright, It's time to chow down!" the group yells happily that they lost grip and fall through. We back up not wanting to be under the pile of idiots. A bunch of Karatsukinumemon enters the building with food in a bowl that looks like lettuce or cabbage. Colorful too. Kouji and I grab one of our own and walk to the farthest corner of the building away from the nuisance group. Unfortunately, when we are trying to eat in peace the group were being loud. Especially debating who should eat the cabbage or Rabbit Food they call it. I try to ignore them but it's just so hard with the amount of noise level and my habit of listening to almost everything. Zoe being the brave one of the group eats it first and followed by everyone else as they state what their cabbage taste like. Of course that is ruined when takuya states his as asparagus. I'm surprised that he actually likes a vegetables. Well at least I can give a small amount of respect to that. Not a lot of kids in the world eat a lot of vegetables. Tasting mines, I get the flavor of... spaghetti? No comment.

"What flavor is yours Kouji?" I ask curious. It's even out of the blue for me to ask. He must think I'm a bit crazy. Then again who isn't?

"Beef steak," he answers. I take the half bitten vegetable from his hand and try it myself. It really does taste like beef steak. Well that is good. I lick my lips. Who knew I would enjoy meat tasting vegetables.

"What about you?" he questions in turn. I give him a piece of mines and he tries it. "Spaghetti?" I shrug my shoulders at the bizarre thing that a cabbage has another flavor besides tasting... well... like a vegetable.

"So, how did they get here anyway?" Takuya finally asks turning his head towards us. Kouji and I sit perfectly in harmony. No arguments. I place the cabbage in my mouth and I sometimes pick off from Kouji's while he did the same to mines. I don't know why or how we manage to stay this calm since normally people would freak out about sharing food. Oh well.

"They fell from the sky," Karatsukinumemon Elder says.

"They what?!" the group yells in unison surprise from the information being laid.

"They fell," the elder says again smoothly like it's an everyday thing. Once we are finish we place the bowls in a pile and the Karatsukinumemon takes the bowls into the kitchen, and we huddle into a small group, a map place in front of us.

"This is where they are," I state pointing almost to the top but a little to the right.

"We need to get in and out quickly," Kouji follows up. But the Karatsukinumemon are still frighten thinking that we may not make it out alive. I place a gentle smile that everyone seem to be so surprise about. Then again it is the first time people see me gently smile to anyone aside from Kouji since he is the first one to actually see.

"Don't worry. We have this under control," I say smoothly petting their heads or eyes making them relax. They smile at the gentleness and calming effect I have them in. At least they have high hopes on us. But why do I have a feeling things are going to get worse.

"Yeah, have no fear, leave everything to us, Legendary warriors," Chubby says lifting his arm up to make it look like he is flexing it, smiling at them. Then I notice their behavior change from happiness to worry in a matter of seconds. Maybe a little mix of anger too it to. They back up a bit. Hopefully, I'm not the only one who sense the sudden change. "What's the matter?" Chubby questions lowering his arm wondering why they freak out from the mention of "Legendary Warriors."

"You mean all of you are... Legendary Warriors?" the Karatsukinumemon Elder shakes in place. I sense fear growing in the air. Observing the snail digimon I have an assumption that a Legendary Warrior is the reason for kidnapping of the women. Then again it could be anyone. Everyone looks the same of the different species that their could be multiple of them. But these are spirits of the Legendary Warriors, so does that mean there was only one of these people in the past? Let's hope no one makes it any more worse than it is now.

"In the flesh," Goggles adds in proudly. I just had to open my big mouth or mind. Whatever it is. You get the dang point. The Karatsukinumemon huddles themselves into a circle like you would see in sports. Could this get any worse? Dang it I think I am just going to jinx myself aren't I.

"What got them so worked up?" Tommy wonders looking at us. I look at him. The only answer has to deal with the warriors. That's the only thing that could make sense at the moment.

"Believe me, I would have troubles believing you were legendary warriors too," Duck-Elf states rubbing his chin in thought. Once the snails are done talking they turn around, coughing nervously. I still can't get this uneasy feeling from them that we are gonna be in big trouble. This is what I get for being so paranoid in a place I don't know too much about. There are creatures called Digimons that could either help you or kill you. Since I take martial arts I always tend to have my guard up even if it's people that I know.

"Now it's time for bed," the Karatsukinumemon leader states rubbing their hands (?) together.

"And I say it's time to save the girls!" Takuya yells back that they are being sent to bed. If they are worried about their girls they could have sent us out by now. Why would they tell us to help them and tell us to go to bed so quickly.

"Uh, no, no, get some rest first and then you can tackle the job in the morning," the Karatsukinumemon says. Please, Takuya if you have a brain refuse. I don't trust these guys one bit with the change in behavior and changing their thoughts about saving their women. I swear, if you agree to this I am going to whack you with Kouji's wooden stick and make sure you don't wake up.

"Uh... okay," He says reluctantly agreeing. TAKUYA YOU IDIOT! I bit my thumb nail from really actually bursting out. Calm down Rena. I will catch them in the act. I will make sure to prevent whatever is gonna happen to us. Everyone were lead to the supposed guest room but since the beds are on the wall/floor we made our beds out of leaves. Everyone jumps into bed but I am the only one that is by the window looking out to the triple moons. Takuya and Kouji are arguing. As always I listen in staring back at them.

"It's great that you're helping us save the Karatsukinumemon women," Takuya says happy that Kouji is slightly cooperating with them.

"They help me first, but don't think I'll help you," Kouji turns away from Takuya. Goggles huff and turns away from him too. I stare back to the moon my hands gripping the window sill. Let's just hope that whatever the Karatsukinumemon are plotting we make it out alive. I then feel a hand being place on my shoulder. I turn to see Kouji.

"I thought you went to sleep," I say looking back out.

"I notice that you were not next to me. So I went to look for you," Kouji states removing his hand off my shoulder. I nod my head in understanding. "Something on your mind?" Kouji then asks leaning forward arms draping themselves on the window sill. I then turn back towards him and sigh.

"I'm just worried about the Karatsukinumemon. The sudden behavior change and the ideals change from doing anything to save their women to stalling. I just have a bad vibe coming off from them when the idiots mention about us being Legendary Warriors," I explain.

"I got the same idea too, but we need to rest. It's late. I need you on top shape so you can watch my back and not get in the way, alright," he says sternly. I nod my head and follow him to where our makeshift bed is. I lay down facing towards Kouji while he lays down facing towards me. I never notice before but his dark blue eyes really know how to complement my red eyes. But I'm not sure about dark blue hair and forest green. I'm like the definition of Christmas colors aside from my outfit containing black, red and blue. He closes his eyes while in turn I close mines. The sleep is really good since it's been awhile since I had a good sleep.

Hours later I wake up only to see the bottom of some kind of waterfall. Dang it! I knew it! I should have stayed up a little longer to stop this. Now everyone is dangling over rails to our death. I failed. I said that I would make sure that whatever the Karatsukinumemon are plotting I would stop them before this would happen. It seems like everyone is starting to wake up now. Once they are fully awake they all scream except me and Kouji.

"Are you crazy!" Goggles yell at the Karatsukinumemon.

"What do you think you're doing?!" Kouji in turn yells glaring threateningly at them.

"We'll give you back to your partner in exchange for our women!" the Karatsukinumemon exclaims. I knew it! I so totally call that! So the Legendary Warrior is behind all this. I didn't know that there are bad ones too. If they are bad I wonder how many others are out there. And if there are more we really need to be on the lookout. But the biggest problem right now is trying to get out of this bind.

"You dirty sneaks, is that why you brought us here!?" Takuya shout, glaring at the many male snail digimon. This is not gonna get us anywhere. They won't listen to reasoning at the moment. But somehow we need to prove to them that we aren't evil Legendary Warriors. This is not really my day. How many times am I going to be in a brink of death. I blow air out of my mouth. Normally, I do this when I have my hair in my face but since it's not, it's really not the same and the only thing I could do is just imagine it.

"But it is you, who are the dirty sneaks. Pretending to be caring, helping strangers when you're really the Legendary Warriors!" one of the snails declares pointing at us.

"What is wrong with that?!" Pinky cries in her annoying shrilly voice. Gosh I really despise that voice right now. There I go again off topic. I glare up at the snails. If only I can reach my D-tector then I would cut everyone else out. Then something click. My pocket knife! I can't believe that I almost forgot I always have a pocket knife with me the whole time incase I get jumped. I try to move my hand, making it's way across my bag that I somehow manage to keep safe after many falls, I unclip a small side pocket and catch my pocket knife before it fell into the abyss. I start to cut the rope they keep talking making sure they don't notice.

"The time for your games and lies are over. Soon you will be back with your ally," the snail digimon exclaims. Keeping a calm face, I still cut my way through I feel the ropes getting loose each strand is being cut off. Come on. I know I have a feeling something worse than this is going to happen and I am not letting the promise I told myself to protect the others to bite the dust now. But the way how we are tied all the way from the waist up, this may take a while.

"Ally? What are you talking about?" Kouji yells back anger coursing through, that he is being called something evil.

"Don't play dumb. We know you're all in league with Grumblemon," the Karatsukinumemon accuse us. So that's the name of the gnome digimon that Kouji and I encountered in the mountain hole and threw us out of there. Now I can get revenge. After he said that though, a huge blast came from the side where I am. Great, why am I the target. I glance back I am almost there.

"Give me Fractal Code or bad things be happen," the one from the mountain says appearing. Oh gosh, he has bad grammar. Did you go to school or what? Then again do Digimons even go to school. Probably, they must have learn about history of their world.

"Oh yeah, says who?!" Takuya yells back. Why does he have to make everything worse? I mean it's bad enough that we are hanging upside down we are vulnerable like this.

"Hey look at that," Pinky exclaims. "He's a Legendary Warrior!" No shiz sherlock. What gave it away, aside that the Karatsukinumemon gave hints of this before.

"Give Fractal Code or else, you don't want see what or else is," he threatens.

"I didn't realize there were bad Legendary Warriors," Duck-Elf says panicking.

"Why for human yo-yo's?" Grumblemon questions in his horrible grammar. Gosh the things I want to do to fix that.  
"Grumblemon, if you want to save your allies, give us back our women now!" the Karatsukinumemon demands holding the sickle/knife close to the ropes of Chubby. This is taking a really long time. Come on rope!

"Those knives are a little close there," Chubby tries to sound calm but really is freaking out in the inside at the moment.

"What? So, me don't care what happens with weak human things," Grumblemon answers while the Karatsukinumemon inches the knife/sickle closer making everyone scream in fear except for me and Kouji of course. The gnome digimon just scratch his nose in and indifferent way. Feeling the last strand being cut, I fall. I am finally free. FINALLY THAT TOOK FOREVER! I scream in my head anger coursing through.

"Rena!" Kouji yells my name as I start to free fall. I grab my D-tector quickly and spirit evolve into Toramon. I grab the rope and crash into Grumblemon. The Karatsukinumemon freaks out seeing that I ram into Grumblemon. I jump out of the cloud landing on a farther part of the land. I see the sickle falling cutting Kouji's rope. Once he is release he did the same thing as me and use Lobo Kendo while Grumblemon is getting up. He attacks Grumblemon making them crash more into buildings.

"So, you guys aren't allies?" the Karatsukinumemon questions confusion written on their faces as they see us battling to make sure everyone is safe.

"That's what we are trying to tell you!" Squirt yells looking like he is about to cry. By the time Grumblemon is distracted by Lobomon I run, jump and land next to the others, pulling them up and cutting their rope with my claws.

"Hurry up Goggles and help us," I rush him as I jump back into the action. Seeing Lobomon getting knock down off the cliff, I began to worry. Kouji. I hear a bunch of voices saying "spirit" and bright lights.

"Agunimon!" Takuya yells turning into the pyro dragon.

"Kazemon!" Pinky cries turning into the breezy fairy/butterfly.

"Kumamon!" Squirt calls next turning into an icy small polar bear with green armor with a smiley face on his forehead.

"Beetlemon!" Chubby lastly calls turning into a blue and yellow lightning beetling looking digimon. So they all have their spirits. At least they won't be too much of a nuisance. I kick Grumblemon on the side and try to slash him with my naginata but miss because he digs into the mountain. Dang him. I turn around seeing Kouji still holding onto the edge. I hold my hand out for him to grab but his pride is making him refuse. He turns his head away. "I thought you said you trust me to have your back. And give up your dang pride because all I can say that it's going to kill you one of these days." I glare at him. Not in the mood to deal with man pride at the moment.

"Fine," he cave in seeing the expression I have on. He grabs my hand and I pull him to safety. Kazemon and Kumamon comes by seeing that Lobomon is alright. "I need you guys to free the Karatsukinumemon."

"We will stay here and fight Grumblemon," I command next getting into a pouncing position as Grumblemon is about to attack Agunimon and Beetlemon. I jump, my claws glowing a bright orange. "Sun Slash Wave!" I call my attack that I never use. I rip the air multiple times, making a claw slash and sending it to Grumblemon. Unfortunately he digs into the mountain before my attack hits. My wave of slashes crash into the mountain making me curse. This is difficult battle than I thought it would. I land onto the wall, my claws digging in.

"What's wrong now?" Lobomon calls finally showing up.

"We don't know where Grumblemon is," Agunimon answers looking around his surroundings.

"You don't know?!" Lobomon yells at us. It's not our fault that he keeps digging into the dang mountain just to dodge our attacks. Then my ears twitch at the sudden small vibration. I can also feel it too. I can feel my claws shuddering wanting to let go of the mountain. Not good. I unclaw myself and land to another part of the mountain where the waterfall is. Dang it!

"Guys! Over there!" I yelled point just a little above us. They couldn't see it since he hasn't come out yet but the rubbles starts to break apart revealing the gnome digimon. Lobomon points his laser gun at Grumblemon but Agunimon swings in the way of his aim.

"You wanna get shot!" Lobomon says furiously that Grumblemon is gonna get away if Agunimon doesn't get out of the way soon.

"Go away now," Grumblemon says pulling out a hammer taking his chance to swing at Agunimon.

"You should have let us handle it!" Lobomon angrily yells at Agunimon. He falls off the mountain screaming a bit before he grabs the ladder. Grumblemon then again pops out the mountain taking another swing. Agunimon jumps out the way from the hammer but is in the way of Lobomon Howling Laser attack again. Lobomon curses a little and Beetlemon flies in saving Agunimon. Lobomon now pleased he took proper aim. Unfortunately, Grumblemon notices it and digs into the mountain again.

I would tell you all what happen but I'll make this short, quick and too the point. We are getting our butts handed to us. Kumamon is stuck on the wall, looking like an icicle, called Frozen Tundra, holding Agunimon and Lobomon from falling. I am hanging on the side of the wall, claws digging into the mountain where the waterfall for who knows how long and is getting me more wet than normal. I could try to climb up but I could easily lose my grip since the mountain could erode and break apart at any moment in the condition it is in from all this battling. Beetlemon is fighting Grumblemon on his own and Kazemon is out somewhere. Beetlemon used his Thunder Fist attack onto the mountain burying Grumblemon. I got to admit it is a good idea but when I look around I see something glowing. Oh no. The Fractal Code! Grumblemon comes out looking happy or should I say Gigasmon now. Yeah he has another spirit evolution called a Beast Spirit. And that is the form he is using now after using Grumblemon against Beetlemon.

"Now I get Fractal Code in name of Cherubimon!" he exclaims taking in the Fractal Code for the Mountain. "Fractal Code Digitize." Once he says that everything starts to disappear. Streams of data start to strip away entering Gigasmon. Dang it. No longer having the mountain, I fall, along with everyone else. I notice that Pinky, Chubby, Bokomon, who I got from Pinky, and Neemon, again from Pinky, fall in the right side. Kouji, Takuya, and Tomoki, who Takuya calls out in worry and I are falling in the left side. AGAIN WHAT IS WITH ME AND FALLING TO MY DEATH!

* * *

**Are you guys happy that I made it a bit longer now. Of course I skip a little at the end but you get the point now I need to fix the fourth chapter. After the fourth chapter is revised I will work on the fifth chapter. Like always tell me what you think and I will make it to your liking. Till next time!**


	4. Island of Misfit Boys and a Girl

**Yep it's chapter four revised and edited.**

**I DO NOT OWN DIGIMON ONLY MY OC**

**Let's get this show on the road!**

* * *

"When is this gonna end?!" Takuya yells. Everyone is screaming. Well except me and Kouji now since I have been falling into how many situations like this? How long have we been falling anyway? I am sure it's a long time too. After who knows how long a light appears showing something colorful at the bottom. Finally landing, we bounce up and land back in into the pit. Out of all places to land we land, it is in a ball pit. I was about to swim my way out until a hand grab me by the arm and pull me out. I look at the person who save me and it is none other than Kouji.

"Thanks," I say feeling his grip loosen from my arm. He nods his head looking around on where we are. I look too and everything is so bright and colorful. Plus it looks like a giant playground. Why, is there a giant playground? I thought this world is a bit more nature base considering all the places we have been to. Forest, mountains, heck even a place that is made out of metal.

"This looks like more fun than it is," Tomoki comments somewhere under the pile of colorful balls. I went to look for him and pull him out once I found his orange puffy hat. I have a soft side for kids okay. You can't blame me. I place him out of the ball pit and pull myself out.

"You're not kidding," Kouji comments next bring himself out too.

"Whoa, this is a big playground," Takuya says shock that at where we landed. He then pulls himself out lastly.

"But who needs one this big?" I murmur walking forward a bit. Looking at the tree that is full of toys, the quilted looking floor, toys litter the ground, and there are also rides, I feel like we are in some kind of toddler area. "Looks like we are gonna find out." I conclude as I start to walk.

"Look out for Izumi, Junpei, Bokomon and Neemon," Takuya orders taking the lead. I sigh. When did we appoint him to leader?

"I don't think it's that easy," I finally say something out loud making Takuya gasp. Did he think I was mute or something? I mean I talked to him before when I told him that we aren't looking for food but he must have not heard me the first time.

"You can talk?" Takuya asks shock.

"Did you think I was mute or something?" I say angrily, fist clenching. Okay I know I'm quiet but I just... urgh! I am not mute. I don't mind being called shy but being called mute is just pitiful. No offence to the people who are mute. Seriously.

"No! I assumed... I just... uh," Takuya stutters trying to find words to put together without getting me angry any more than I am now. My glare increases as he freaks out and screams. "I'm sorry!" He covers his face to protect himself as I growl and sigh. I stomp ahead as Kouji follows behind. Tomoki went up to Takuya telling him to go. Takuya reluctantly followed afraid of getting on my bad side. While we are walking we heard a whirring noise. I look around taking a fighting stance. The whirring gets closer and we see a flying robot.

"What the...?" I question staring at the thing like it's an alien.

"Hey, maybe that flying guys has seen them!" Takuya exclaims running after the robot with Tomoki. I sigh and run after them incase they do anything stupid. Kouji comes in step after. After finally catching up, Takuya and Tomoki pause. "Hey, where'd he go?" We all look around to see if we can spot the flying toy. But the problem: Tomoki is playing with a toy car set. I hear Kouji growl next to me, feeling the anger rising.

"Don't sit down! We don't have time for this!" Kouji says anger lacing threateningly in his voice. I agree with Kouji. If we don't find the others soon who knows what will happen to them. But at the same time Tomoki is still a kid. It's also our responsibility to protect him too. We are like 3-4 years older than him. They argue for a bit until I decide to step in since we are not even getting anywhere.

"Tomoki, sweety, I know you want to play but now is not the time. When we are able to find Izumi and the others maybe we can play a little bit. Just you and me, okay?" I sweetly say crouching next to him and preventing myself from gagging Pinky's name. Yeah I detest her that much that even saying her name makes me sick. I pat his head as he pouts and nods but still cling to the toy car.

"What's this?" Takuya wonders picking up the robot he accidently step on. "I wonder if it's the flying robot?" He presses a button and out came the arm in a punching motion. "Cool! Super robot punch!" Takuya exclaims. I sweatdrop. Oh gosh. Not him too.

"Not you too?!" Kouji, beyond annoyed that Takuya has been brainwashed by a toy. "Put those stupid toys down!" Kouji then commands Tomoki as he looks sadden. He drops the toy car, making a clunk sound. He clings to me by the shirt which I don't mind. Sometimes little kids cling to me when they are away from their moms. I thought it's cute though. I always thought they think I am their mom. We start to walk again for a bit until I feel my shirt lose it's tug. I turn to notice Tomoki gone.

"Tomoki?" I call him as I pause. The boys heard my voice and stop also noticing the 4th grader gone. "Tomoki!" I call one more time a little louder so he can hear me. Hopefully. He then comes running back out with a green balloon and a pig. I blink. I should have known that was gonna happen.

"Check this out you guys!" Tomoki happily exclaims pressing the pig's ear and it's tail start to spin, the nose jiggles and makes an "oink" sound. This is not going to end well. I have this feeling that something bad will happen. Instincts or Women's Intuition, whichever floats your boat.

"Hey, we decided this isn't the time to be playing around," Takuya scolds making Tomoki smile falter, releasing the balloon he had. Oh, Tomoki. I stated this before, I have a soft spot for kids. But I am in the middle because of how I support Kouji of making sure to find the others but Tomoki, again is still a kid and we need to make sure that we protect him. You know how hard this situation is to choose from?

"You decided?" he asks as I pat his head. Kouji looks at me disapprovingly that I am comforting a "baby." I sternly stare at him giving him one of my coldest stares ever. He looks shock seeing that my stoic face turn to something so cold. I only use this when I am disappointed in someone. And that someone is Kouji right now. He lowers his gaze to the ground but looks back up with a stern glare also.

"Calm down, don't start crying," Takuya panics waving his arms around. Tomoki glares at him and turns away not even looking at him in the eye. I sigh. Tomoki clings to my shirt and bury his face onto my blue tank top. I rub the back of his head trying to sooth him. "Aw man now I feel bad." Takuya comments, arms falling to the side.

"Why, because of him? The little baby has to grow up sometimes," Kouji states. I feel tomoki hands grip my shirt tighter. I can feel the trembling of his lips through my thin clothing. This is gonna get more complicated than I thought.

"Don't be so mean. I mean he's only a little kid for Pete's Sakes!" Takuya declares, glaring at Kouji, backing up my statement from before.

"Whatever," Kouji says and tries to walk off. But Takuya gets riled up calling him out.

"No! You just can't say whatever. Now listen up! I know you're not used to having friends, but you're part of the team now so you better show some support!" Takuya yells. Kouji stops slightly turning his head.

"Great idea. Let's support the useless kid to the point where we all die because of his stupidity," Kouji states. I have to stop this. Next thing you know they might tear each out each others throat out. I can't have that.

"You guys are just being immature," I finally spoke after who knows how long the argument was going on. They both turn to me as Tomoki raise his head. I glance at both before looking down to Tomoki. I am going to set this right. If things get worse from here on out I might have to resort to something that I don't want Tomoki to see. "I know both of you have different views of this situation. Kouji, you want to find the others, go to Forest Terminal and want Tomoki to take care of himself. Takuya, I know you want to protect Tomoki because of how young he is. Both of the ideals are both right and wrong. Yes, this is no fun and games at the moment and it is important to watch your own back since we are seperated but it's also our job to watch out for each other. If we can't watch out for each other then we will all be picked off one by one till each of us disappears. And there is a possibility we won't be coming back." I state as Tomoki stares all wide eyed. He must have some kind of inspiration from the little speech I had. That was even the longest thing I ever talked in this crazy adventure so far. Both the older preteen boys looks down thinking about what I have just said. It is silent until a whistling sound made its way into the air.

"Hey look! It's a train!" Tomoki declares as a train about our height or a bit bigger comes around the bend. And that's when Tomoki and Takuya starts to run after it and jump on it. I sigh as I run after it also and of course Kouji reluctantly follows. We both jump on before the train disappears. Takuya and Tomoki on one of the cargo carriage while Kouji and I are on the other. Since I am wearing a skirt I sit sideways, both feet dangling on the right side of the train. His arms loosely wraps around my waist making sure he doesn't fall or me the most since I don't have aproper grip. I feel a bit warm and it's not helping that the carriage thing is small. I feel my shoulder press against his chest. Okay, this really became a cruel sick joke whoever is plotting this.

"Some train," I mutter glaring at the back of Takuya's head. Why do I always end up in situations that wants to drive me insane?

"Yeah, some _toy_ train," Kouji complains his mood really turning sour. I can feel his grip tighten a bit. I nudge him making him loosen a bit. "Sorry." He mutters as I slightly glare at him. I am not a stuff toy you can squeeze the life out of. Geez.

"It's not that bad. At least you get Rena all to yourself. She's a cutie, you know. I'm jealous," Takuya smirks at us as I glare daggers at him. If only looks could kill I would have gotten away scot free for murder that's for sure. Kouji probably is glaring daggers too. But I couldn't help myself blush. I never get that much of a compliment. I mean Junpei called me foxy and I would push him off the cliff for that. I don't mind being called beautiful or cute. I never thought Takuya would say something like that. I always seen him as a dense person. Wait how did he get my name anyway? I never introduced myself before.

"How did you know my name?" I question wondering when did this happen. I send out more threatening glares out of my eyes as he laughs nervously.

"Kouji screamed your name when he saw you falling from the rope," he scratch his head nervously. ...Okay... He got my name from Kouji who screamed my name. Good hearing... I thought he wouldn't have heard that from the explosion and water falling. I grumble as I look away to the side. I am not in the mood to argue any more now. That is until I see a yellow teddy bear. A walking teddy bear?

"Whoa, that's wild! A giant walking teddy bear!" Tomoki exclaims happily.

"Hey maybe he knows how to get to Forest Terminal," Takuya in turn thought as we all jump off the train. But as we are running towards him he saw us and comes running after us. We skid to a stop and I got to admit that must of hurt. The reason: Takuya got picked up and was slammed down by the bear that is three times our size. Wow. That bear knows how to pack a punch.

"Now for round two," he declares as he was about to pick up Tomoki. I dash forward grabbing the little squirt, jumping out of the way and tossing him suddenly to Kouji. He panics and caught him. I run forward yanking Takuya by the back collar getting him up to his feet and I drag him a bit running away. He stumbles a bit before regaining his footing and we all run for our lives.

"Wait, we still need to play round two," the bear calls out but then thought about another idea. "Oh, we are playing tag." The bear happily chases us.

"This bear is dangerous" Kouji says running behind me. Oh really? What gave you that idea, that he almost took Tomoki and slammed Takuya down like he is a rag doll. I sarcastically thought. But the other side of me said that this bear isn't that bad. He just probably wanted someone to play with.

"And you didn't get thrown down by him," Takuya remarked as he glance back to see if the bear is still chasing us.

"He looked kinda fun to me," Tomoki voiced his opinion. I glance at him questioningly. Fun? How is that being fun? You know I am not gonna question this kids' brain anymore. Takuya retorts about being thrown down and a boat came into view. Well, you know when I said whatever floats your boat they gave us a boat. We jump in considering it was the only option to hide in at the moment. Laying low we wait for the bear to pass us by. We hear the footsteps grew louder and fade later. We waited for a few seconds in case he might come back. We then peek our heads out of the boat glancing around. All of a sudden I feel the boat jerk. Holy Moly! This really takes it to a next level of floating on boats. I squeak from surprise and fly forward where Takuya is at the front. The boat jerk again but before I was going to fly again Takuya quickly wrap his arm around me placing me in between the bow and himself. He lightly presses against me. I can feel my face getting warm again. This is the second time today. I never really had guys so close to me before. This is way beyond my control now since every situation I am in it's always something like this. I glance over to Kouji to see him fuming. Why is he this pissed off? Was it something Takuya did?

"Who's idea is this?!" Kouji yells trying to hold on glaring at the brunette towering over me. That was when I finally paid attention to my surroundings.

"You wanna wrestle the bear instead?!" Takuya yells back.

"Just get us off of here!" Kouji and I yelled in unison. This is getting more and more ridiculous by the second. I am getting dizzy too. I bury my face in Takuya's chest seeing swirls in my eyes. This is totally not my day. More far off than I thought. If I don't get off this thing I am going to kill a puppy. Not literally. My hands made it's way to Takuya's chest clutching it tightly. My body shakes like a leaf. In truth, I don't fit well with being dizzy for far too long. I can do it while fighting because half the time I have my eyes closed. I can use my other senses that I don't always use my eyes. I grown accustomed to that, that it became second nature. I can feel Takuya clutching to me tightly. I bet his face shows concern at the moment. Probably Kouji too or maybe he still has that pissed off look.

Everything is a blur to me right now. I'm not sure what is going around between me and the others but I can feel the boat finally going down. My grip finally loosens as I slowly pull away from Takuya. He looks down lightly smiling at me with concern but I notice a slight tint of pink dusting it's way on his cheeks. My eyes widen in realization and pull away from him landing next to Kouji. My face flush red once again. Takuya aids Tomoki off the boat. Not only that Tomoki looked green too. Oh dear. He must of gotten airsick from flying around too much. I wobbly try to get up but I collapse only to be caught by Kouji.

"You okay?" he questions trying to keep me steady. His voice sounds a bit gruff but tries to hide it with a little concern. I place a hand on my head as I hold onto Kouji. I close my eyes making sure I don't see doubles or see the world spin.

"Yeah, I'm not fond of spinning around for too long. I get dizzy easily," I say trying to get upright. He lets me go after a few moments. Once regaining my posture I look to where Takuya is and see that he is giving Tomoki a piggyback ride. I smile at him. He is so caring for others.

"Oh give me a break, make the kid walk!" Kouji yells angrily.

"Look, it's no big deal, he doesn't feel good," Takuya retorts back adjusting Tomoki on his back to a more comfortable position.

"What will happen if you get attacked while carrying him. You'll be too slow to run away, that's for sure!" Takuya looks down contemplating on what to do now. "You're about the worst leader I've ever seen! You never think ahead!" Kouji calls him out.

"Well at least I think of someone besides myself. Mr. Definition of the word selfish," Takuya retorts again. What happen to the speech I just said before? Did that just went in one ear and out the other? Tomoki sigh, a frown gracing his lips.

"I can walk," he says so he doesn't make the two older boys argue. He must be blaming himself for making Takuya and Kouji fight a lot.

"Are you sure Tomoki?" Takuya questions taking a worried glance at the young boy.

"Yeah, I mean I really don't have a choice," Tomoki says hoping not to get on the bad side of Kouji again. I look away hoping they would resort this somehow. But what caught my crimson eyes is that there is a house made out of candy. I wonder... I walk towards the candy house, the dreams of little kids to have. I open the door and the interior is the same as the outside: full of candy. I sigh no one in here. I was about to leave when Takuya and Tomoki barged in here. I blink at them. Um... did they have to have that kind of entrance.

"There you are. You know you're not suppose to wander off on your own," Takuya says sounding a bit worried.

"I can take care of myself thank you very much," I say leaving the candy house. That was when all hell breaks lose. They are arguing again. I can practically hear them just being 20 feet away. I swear I know I said this before but didn't my speech reach them at all. Maybe it's their man pride that didn't want to let a girl tell them what to do. If it's that, then I am going to whack them in the head. I then sense that the three boys decided to follow. One thing for sure it is deathly silent. We walk as if we are in a horror movie. The only noise is our feet that taps on the ground. I walk in the front, Kouji behind me, Takuya behind him, and Tommy is all the way in the back. This has gotten really awkward. It's like one false move I could set off a landmine.

Really, I got to admit. I'm actually scared. I never showed this kind of fear before. Fear of my... friends? Turning back, I see Kouji staring to the right, Takuya stares to the left, Tomoki looking down. I sigh. We fell apart ever since we got separated. It's like we lost connection, some kind of tie between all of us. Kouji, despite not liking the idea of working with Takuya and his gang he is willing to put off some of his differences and work with them. But now, it feels like he is back at the beginning when we first met. Takuya, he must have some kind of brother complex. He is willing to protect someone besides himself. But sometimes he lacks leadership, I guess causing him to wonder if he really deserves that spot. Tomoki, he's a sweet child. It must hurt being the sol problem of the really tense atmosphere. He felt like he is the one breaking the ties between us. He must of felt that he is in the way and don't deserve to be here with us. Where do I stand? I'm in between. I support both Kouji and Takuya. Plus a little of Tomoki because sometimes you need to relax and see the good things in life. Embrace what you have because you never know when you would be able to get it again. Tomoki has a long way to go and I envy his youth. Everything really just get complicated.

"Um... does anyone wanna talk?" Tomoki ask nervously hoping not to spark anything. Unfortunately it did.

"Fine, let's talk about a way to get to Forest Terminal and what we're going to do about the other Legendary Warriors," Kouji says getting straight to the point of thinking ahead.

"You're unbelievable. I told you I didn't want to talk about this in front of Tomoki," Takuya argues.

"And I told you that you can't treat him differently from the rest of us," Kouji argues back.

"Yeah, but can you respect that he's just a kid!"

"So are you!"

"Alright-!"

"Oh yeah-!"

"Will you two shut up and help me save Tomoki!" I yell running ahead of them as they saw me dash after Tomoki who is being held by a bear that looks tattered with stitches, grey, have a claw and a cape.

_The Shadowtoyagumon turned Monzaemon into Warumonzaemon. He's Heartbreak attack will really bring you down_

How lovely. This all I needed to spend my day. Wait a minute couldn't I just Spirit Evolve instead of chasing after him considering he is like way ahead of me. I mentally slap myself for the idiotic thing I just did. I take out my D-tector. Scanning the data that encircled my hands, my body morphed into Toramon. This time I am able to catch up to Warumonzaemon without problems. He notices me, he shoots his Heartbreak attack. I dodge them and use Star Slash Wave to make sure those blue looking hearts don't touch me.

"Raining Star!" I call out as mini stars start to rain like shurikens. I manage to cut up the grey teddy bear a little bit but he used his Heartbreak attack to deflect some of them since the Raining Star attack are small. Dang that bear. But then I remembered that I got to be careful not to hurt Tomoki. Shoot. I hope I didn't accidently hit Tomoki. If I did I would never forgive myself. I try to get ahead to see if Tomoki is okay. Lucky he isn't hit much to my relief. The only thing I had as an option is to chase after him. And so, chasing I did. I end up following him to a pink and purple looking castle. Oh you have got to be kidding me I skid to a stop just to stare at it. A castle that is pink and purple. This sent an image to my head that screamed Pinky. Oh gosh how I wish she just disappears right now. But now is not the time. I was about to cross the bridge until it closes up on me. Seriously...? Do you guys hate me this much that I must be cursed for whatever actions I do or something. I didn't do anything wrong, yet. Story of my life. "You have got to be freaking kidding me!?" I yell.

I look around to see if I can find a way to scale this thing. Then I notice the eye patch teddy bear at the top floor. Looking down I see that there are... crocodiles? in the river. Well this is going back to medieval times. Come on Rena or Toramon I got to think. How am I going to get up there without getting eaten by the crocodiles. I glance back at my naginata. Will I be able to vault myself up there? No I can't. My naginata is the same height as me maybe just a few inches longer. It's not enough. What if I toss it towards the wall? But will I be able to make the jump? It's worth a shot. I step back from the moat a good enough distance. I then run throwing my naginata towards the wall that I could try and make the jump or at least grab the handle. It sick around ¾ of the building. I then did the same thing as before backing up and run. Jumping close to the edge, I practically flew for a bit until gravity decided to takes it's toll. Of course I freak out a bit and reach for the handle almost narrowly missing it. I lost grip for a bit making my other hand reach the handle. I blow air out relief spreading that I'm not crocodile food. I pull myself up and use my claws to attach myself to the wall. Good thing for metal claws or else that would have really hurt. Before I start climbing I make sure to grab my naginata and start scaling my way up there. Hopefully the Shadowtoyagumon or Warumonzaemon doesn't find me while climbing this. While scaling I see a black looking blast coming my way. Dang it. I need to climb faster. That's when I didn't dig too far in. I am like zig zagging around the side of a castle. Luckily Toramon is a cat and cat seems to have good reflexes. I made it to the top. I burst through the double doors only seeing Tomoki playing with... Monzaemon?!

"Hey Toramon!" Tomoki happily greets. I stand there confused out of my mind. What the heck just happen? I change back since there seems to be no threat at the moment. I walk near them still being a bit cautious.

"Don't worry I won't hurt you. I am a lovable bear," Monzaemon claims.

"Yeah! All he wants is to play with someone," Tomoki backs up. I smile at him. At least he is alright that's fine with me.

"Oh I know let's play dress up!" Monzaemon exclaims. Wait whoa! No! I am not dressing up! My eyes widen. No, no, no, no! I shake my head widely. "Oh don't be like that." He grabs me and push me behind a curtain and hands me a robe. I did as the bear said for some strange reason and walk out in it. He then pushes me in the bathroom and tells me to take a quick bath. I smile. I wonder how long has it been since I last had a bath? He leaves me and I remove the robe and dip myself into the tub. It smells like watermelon. My fave. I dunk myself wetting my head. Coming up I wash myself nice and squeaky clean. Once I rinse, lather and repeat I finally get out wrapping the robe around me.

I walk into the walk-in-closet to see what they have. Most of them were dresses fit for a princess and maybe a few for a prince. Then something caught my eye. I pull out a top that is a light blue color with a little silver snowflakes and is sleeveless. The skirt is like a light shade of green with dark colored floral beads in contrast to my forest green hair. The sleeves I found is separate and is a light shade of red. A shade that doesn't look too pink much to my pleasure. It has beads that are ranges from orange, red, yellow and brown looking like leaves. This represents like the seasons. Winter, spring/summer and fall. I even found boots that goes up to my knees. It's color consists of black with a little threads of yellow in shape of stars. I guess representing the nighttime. I then notice a bag like a shoulder bag I'm using but more of a shoulder backpack. The bag looks a little more daytime. It has the picture of the sun. on the front with clouds despite it being a bit of a darker shade of blue from the top I'm wearing. I got to admit to this. I actually like it. I change into the outfit seeing how I contrast to the original one. Placing my old one on the hanger, I compare the outfit to the one I have on. I look a little more colorful unlike my old one. But I might as well keep my old outfit incase I am able to go back home.

I folded my old clothes neatly and place them into my shoulder backpack. I place my small shoulder bag in it too. At least I didn't pack a lot of stuff. I just have a pocket knife, my wallet, and my supposed cell phone which is now a D-tector. I take out my D-tector incase I need to fight again and place it on the side of the shoulder backpack. Same for the pocket knife. My wallet and old clothes can stay in the inside. Walking out the closest I hear footsteps coming up.

"Tomoki! Rena!" Kouji and Takuya came bursting into the room. I place my hands on my hips.

"What took you guys so long?" I ask a bit irritated that I had to do the most work.

"We thought you guys were in trouble and what were you guys doing?" Kouji asks confused of what he is seeing. I glance at Tomoki who is playing video games with Monzaemon.

"Well as you can see Tomoki is playing video games while I had a clothing makeover," I answer them. They just stare at me like I'm crazy.

"I know. I feel just awful about that guys. But this little trooper saw the real me and played with me anyway," Monzaemon states placing a puffy paw on the Squirts head patting him too. "He's a good boy."

"So can we keep him?!" Tomoki asks excitedly hoping that he could keep Monzaemon. I really want Tomoki happy but we just can't take him out of his... environment? Or is it his home? I don't know. We all disagree making Tomoki pout a little. Then suddenly a panda digimon just pops out of nowhere scaring the life out of me. Though I just look shock from everyone else's view. But really he did scare me. Who the heck is he and where did he come from?

"To make-up for their monstrous mistake, the ToyAgumon insist they take you off the island," he proposes and everyone cheers except for me and Kouji. Yeah we are just too cool to cheer. We are then taken outside and a plane is sitting out in the yard with ToyAgumon sitting in the drivers seat. We all pile in with Tomoki with Takuya in the second and Kouji and I in the third. Then the plane takes off and we are in the air.

"Hey Tomoki, why weren't you scared?" Takuya wonders asking the little boy.

"I'm not really afraid of airplanes," Tomoki answers nonchalantly looking at the older teen.

"I meant when you were captured by that evil teddy bear," he corrects himself.

"To be honest, at first I was really scared that I almost wet my pants. But I then figured that the big guy only wanted to play video games with me," he answers honestly. "Then Rena Onee-chan came in and we get to see her play dress up. I always thought she doesn't look the type to play dress up. But she does look pretty in the new outfit she has!" I blush at Tomoki's compliment. It's the truth I rarely play dress up. I mean maybe when my family were happy together before we got rich, I did, really, but now that's just in the past.

"Only a kid could figure that out," Kouji claims, "But you, Rena off all people to play dress up." He scoffs. I growl and punch his rib. Hard. "Ow! What was that for?!"

"Just because I don't like playing dress up doesn't mean I can't look pretty from time to time!" I exclaimed. Wow did that really came out of my mouth. I never really like dressing up to impress people. I only dress up if it's a special occasion, something important or if I just feel like it. Plus I don't really care what people thinks about my looks. I always thought I look average.

"You know Kouji, you thought kids aren't good for anything," Takuya says smugly, "and don't listen to what Kouji says, Rena. I think you're cute too." He smiles at me making my blush even redder than a tomato. He then turns back draping his arm behind the seat looking relax. I look down embarrassed that I became some kind of target practice. But then I feel a sudden change of aura in Kouji. My face starts to cool down as I glance at him. He glares threateningly towards the goggle head. It happen again. Why is he mad at Takuya? I wonder as I turn my head to Goggles. It happened when I was being held by him and when he compliments me. Could he be jealous. I doubt that. Kouji doesn't seem to be the type of person to be jealous over anything.

"If you guys look down, you can see the forest," the ToyAgumon says. We look down just to see the vast trees. "And for our thanks, how about a little excitement." Excitement? What did he mean- but before I could finish that thought the plane did the loop-de-loop. OH FOR CRYING OUT LOUD! I clung onto Kouji for dear life. That is such a jerkish move!

"Maybe I am afraid of airplanes!" Tomoki yells clinging onto the airplane seat. I hold Kouji tighter as I feel my spine tingle a little. Then I feel Kouji's arm wrapping around my waist. I start to relax knowing that he is there to comfort me. I let go feeling more embarrassed than before. Once the ride is over we fly over where the river is. We see a small raft with the other half of the group. This is our stop. ToyAgumon said there are parachutes under the chairs. We each grab one and jump off. Free falling, I pull the cord that lets the parachute open and everyone else did the same. We glide down to the small raft that surprisingly didn't tip over from the add weight. We all unbuckle ourselves and throw our parachute into the river/ocean. Sorry to whoever is living in there.

"I am so glad you guys are okay!" Pinky exclaimed clapping her hands together. Tomoki and Takuya happily greets the two while Kouji and I stay quiet as always. Pinky notices me with a new outfit. "When did you change?" She asks nicely. I guess she is trying to get on my nice side again.

"Not too long ago," I answer making her gasp in surprise that I nicely answer her. That's a change I know. I guess being with Tomoki and Takuya longer than I thought would change my attitude a bit. But that doesn't mean I will get along with her. We might have some agreements here and there. But it's still not gonna change the fact I don't like her. Just not as much I guess. I don't know anymore. She hasn't done anything bad to me ever since we first met. Maybe, just maybe I should give her a chance. Yeah, I'll give her a chance when the time comes then. Maybe Chubby too. We all sit in silence while the waves and wind carry us to wherever we are going.

* * *

**Again tell me what you guys think and I'll fix it to your liking. I will post chapter five whenever it is ready. I am still at the beginning of the story where they finally found land and ditch the boat/raft thing. So till next time peoples in Digimon Frontier: Behind these Castle Walls!**


	5. Welcome to My Nightmare

**I posted this chapter around 12 in the morning. Yeah I stayed up late for you guys when I have school.**

**I DO NOT OWN DIGIMON ONLY MY OC**

**Let's just get the show on the road because I am tired.**

* * *

This is our next stop. We came to an area with... guess what, more trees. This place really loves trees. We still stroll along the forest being really quiet. Takuya is in the front. Bokomon and Neemon is next to each other behind our so called leader. Pinky is behind the duo. Kouji is behind her with me slightly trailing behind him. Tomoki and Junpei are dragging their feet right behind us. I'll give them 2 minutes before they start to complain.

"I believe the forest Kingdom begins beyond that track," Bokomon inferred looking at the passing train in horizon.

"It sure is big," Takuya complements.

"Bokomon, how much do we have to walk to get to the Forest Terminal?" Junpei asks dragging his feet as always.

"Don't worry, you should only have to walk a little bit further," Bokomon answers looking back placing his book into his waistband.

"A little bit more? These little bits are killing me," he complains again. Well looks like that didn't take long to get him to complain. We still walk for a bit, being quiet as always. This is the most peacefully thing I finally had all day. But I'm still a bit weary around Pinky. Chubby complains a lot but he hasn't spoken a word ever since he made that comment.

"Man, isn't it time for dinner break," Chubby says breaking the silence again, "I'm wasting away here." There he goes, he complains again.

"We didn't even get any breakfast yet," Tomoki agrees.

"I guess we better stop here and make camp," Takuya finally agrees seeing how his friends are "wasting" away.

"It's been a long day for all of us," Pinky reasons.

"I agree. We have been battling the whole day and we barely had a chance to stop and take a long needed rest," I agree with Pinky. She looks hopefully at me but I just stare indifferently breaking her spirits again. She huffs and turns away from me.

"Yeah, whatever," Kouji shrugs his shoulders.

"We're stopping?!" Tomoki says excited with a hopeful gleam in his eyes.

"Does that mean I can eat and lay down and... eat?!" Junpei also asks excitedly with the same dreamy eyes. Does he always talk about food? Because that doesn't seem like a good habit. Then again sometimes when I think about food I rarely get hungry. But I still get hungry even if I'm talking about it. I take a step forward but end up stepping on something round making me fall back. But before I hit the ground someone grabs my hand to pull me up but the weight wasn't balanced enough and pulled whoever tried to catch me fall with me. Slamming my back to the grass, I groan, eyes close. I push myself up a bit and place a hand on my head. But before I can get to a sitting position, I feel another weight on me making me fall back. I open my eyes and stare at hazel eyes. Blinking my crimson eyes, I see Takuya hovering over me. OH FOR THE LOVE OF...! Out of reflex I kick him off. Harshly. That makes him fly off me and near where Bokomon and Neemon are. He rubs his head roughly after getting a chance to sit up.

"What was that for?!" he yells at me.

"Reflex," I squeak as I jump up dusting myself and walk behind Kouji facing away from the group. Why am I being tortured? What did I do? My cheeks warm from the close contacts I had with Takuya and to add with Kouji I say that is 6 or was it 7, I think. I hear scuffling. I glance back to see Pinky bending down.

"Hey, look at this," Pinky says picking up an apple. I should have seen that. How did I not see that. I shall curse you apple for all eternity. "I wonder if it is edible?"

"It's called a Meat Apple," Bokomon answers rubbing his chin.

"Meat Apple?" we question, confusion makes its way on our faces with question marks hanging over our heads.

"Yes, each one has the flavor of different meat. It's quite nutritious," Bokomon answers. Okay we have meat flavored apple then again we had flavored cabbage that doesn't even make sense to me whatsoever. I think I said this before but is logic even pulling it's weight here? I think not. I'll just go with it.

"Where did you find that thing?" Takuya wonders.

"I just tripped over it," I say embarrassingly. I could feel my cheeks begin to warm up.

"There must be a tree around here then," Pinky says looking around. "Bokomon will you help me find some more?" She then runs off.

"Certainly," Bokomon agrees following behind her.

"Can I come?" Neemon asks Bokomon only to be dragged by his pants. Does that answer your question Neemon? Sometimes he can be stupid. If you want to go just follow.

"Wait for me!" Tomoki exclaims running after them. Then that leaves Kouji, Takuya, Chubby and I to look for wood. We all left and separating from each other to find our own pile of sticks. It's really quiet between us really. Takuya came up to me having string that he magically has with him and help me tie my pile of wood.

"How do you manage to be with Kouji anyway?" he asks out of the blue. I stop tying the wood and stare at him. He blinks at me waiting for an answer. How do I answer that? I can't say that I'm just really comfortable around him or anything. He might get the wrong idea. So I did what I do best: shrug and lie.

"I don't know. We just have things in common like being alone, I guess," I answer.

"But how do you tolerate him being so cold towards anyone? I mean I'm surprised he hasn't yelled at you at all!" he exaggerates. Again I shrug my shoulders continue to tie the pile of wood.

"I guess we just think alike that's all." And that's no lie we really do know how to think alike even if some words aren't spoken. It's like we have telepathy or something. I guess it's just a weird way saying that we somehow click together. Once I am done tying the string around the pile I carry it back with the rest. I place the pile down. Kouji and Takuya went off to make the fire, Junpei went to try and taste the Meat Apple only to spit it out because it is still raw, and I mean it's called a meat apple for a reason. You still need to cook it. Bokomon, Tomoki, Pinky and Neemon used the sticks that we gathered as a handle when we cook it. I just stand there looking up at the sky. Especially at the three moons that made it's way out. I'm always fascinated with the moon of this world. You never see this in our own. It's really amazing with all the things in this world that our world could never achieve or understand. It's a fairy tale land like Wonderland or something of that sorts.

"Alright guys the fire is ready!" Takuya calls us. We each grab our Meat-Apple-on-a-Stick and place it in the fire. We sit around it with me sitting next to Kouji on his left, Takuya next to me, Izumi, Tomoki, Junpei, Bokomon and Neemon. Once everyone is settled Takuya asks us a question. "All of us have the power of the Legendary Warriors, right? So, tell me why even though we combined our powers, it still wasn't enough to beat that stupid Grumblemon?" Everyone seems to have the same question too. We did have the upper hand but...

"At some point we seemed to have the upper hand but..." Kouji starts off.

"He evolved into Gigasmon," I finish for him. Everyone is in deep thought of what we just said. If he is able to evolve again then wouldn't that mean we could also. What was it called again?

"He called it Beast Spirit," Takuya answers my question that he somehow knew. "Just what does it mean?" Everyone prods to the idea. It's what I said earlier. If Grumblemon is a Legendary Warrior and able to spirit evolve again, then does that mean we could too? Is it even going to be easy trying to control a beast spirit. The only reason I'm thinking this is because logically beast are normally hard to tame unless with proper experience and ability to know what the creature is thinking. What if we attack each other if we can't control it? I know I think ahead a lot but that's what comes in the package when you are from a big business company.

"Bokomon, is there anything in that book of your's about Beast Spirit?" I question glancing at him.

"I haven't seen anything," he replies.

"If it isn't any trouble could you check again?" Takuya nicely asks. Wow he has some manners surprisingly.

"Certainly," he complies taking out his book and flipping through the pages. He frowns and says, "I'm afraid I don't see anything." Then I notice Neemon has his paw stuck in between book before it closes. It seems he found something. Well Neemon despite your stupid appearance you manage to do something smart. But Bokomon takes it the wrong way and told him to back off.

"I think he has something, Bokomon," I calmly say getting up and open the book again. Bokomon confused at my actions he just stares. I flip to the page where Neemon has his hand/paw in and unfold the page. "Just as I thought." I got back up and sit back in my place.

"My gosh, Neemon you actually found something!" Bokomon exclaims surprised that Neemon notices something strange. "This really changes everything. It seems that there are two spirits for each Legendary Warrior. The first is the Human Spirit like Agunimon. The second is called the Beast Spirit. That's must be where Gigasmon come from." Bokomon explains reading off what information he has on the book.

"I wonder how life would be like a beastie?" Neemon wonders trying to imagine himself a scary looking version of a rabbit. I doubt that would happen for you Neemon.

"Let's feed you one and you can find out from the inside!" Bokomon yells at him, "Don't you understand? This mean that the children may have more power to spirit evolve again!" I do wonder what my spirit of the stars would look like. Considering my Human Spirit is a tiger I have a feeling I'm going to be an actually a tiger. Then again it's not always that. I mean Kumamon is what a Polar Bear bear already just for a Human Spirit. He could be something else when he Beast Spirit Evolve.

"If that is true, we're only halfway there," Pinky says.

"Oh man, it's like starting over," Chubby complains. Well that didn't even take long either. Next thing you know I am going to count how many times he complains through this whole adventure. I mean I think I started counting how many times I am in an awkward situation with either Kouji and Takuya. The most I got is 6 or 7 and there are probably more on the way that I should be aware of. I notice Neemon poking Bokomon and Neemon repeatedly while Bokomon just slaps his hand away getting annoyed each time.

"If we get our Beast Spirit then we can beat Grumblemon," Tomoki says with a grin.

"I'm willing to try! Beast Spirit here we come!" Takuya exclaims punching the air. Neemon continues what he is doing and finally said something.

"Is this a good idea?" he asked us. What do you mean a good idea? Of course it is. If we can get stronger then taking Grumblemon/Gigasmon should be a walk in the park. We could even the scores that hurt our self esteem when we last battled him. And that is saying something because when we were beaten by Grumblemon badly he did it without even breaking a sweat. I mean sure we were in his kind of terrain, we lack coordination, and he has a second evolution which put us through a major disadvantage, it was kind of cheating. Then again I wouldn't call it cheating, it's just being smart since he digs into the mountain to dodge our attacks. In the words of my Master, "Always use the terrain to your advantage," which no doubt he used successfully.

"What's the matter with you? We have to help you find the Beast Spirit as soon as possible! After all, it may be the only way to save the digital world!" Bokomon fumes clutching his paws together. "We haven't even made it to the forest terminal! We're running our of time! These Beast Spirits must be our number one priority!"

"No, not good," Neemon continues his little psyche escapade.

"What is not good?!" Bokomon now more than annoyed.

"The meat apples. While you guys are talking they are burning up," he pointed to our food which is starting to look rather dark. We panick and grab it out of the fire singeing our fingers. We let them cool down a bit before trying it out. Taking one little bit I taste Chicken Teriyaki. My fave. We each other what ours taste like until a crackle from the sky is heard. We stop, looking up we see the clouds covering the sky. Then we notice a glow around us and it shows some kind of image like it's TV.

"What's happening?" Tomoki says inching closer to a tree near him. "Wow it's a TV!" He says excitedly. Well, a tree that can turn into a TV just when the clouds roll in. I wonder what's playing though?

"There's a bunch of them," Takuya says looking at the rest of the trees.

"That is pretty sweet," Kouji mutters beside me.

"Wait a minute those things are from our world! There from back home!" Pinky declares when she is standing close to the Tree TV.

"That's right, Izumi. It's called the TV Forest. A video gateway to the human world," Bokomon answers our confusion. A video gateway to the human world. Doesn't that just sound a bit stalker-ish? I mean is this what the Digimons do when they are bored? Watch us do what we normally do in our world? That's just creepy thinking about it. I stray my head away from the thought and walk closer to a tree that has a big looking house to it.

I gasp noticing the familiar yard. The mansion I knew too well to forget. My frown deepens as the image flash to where my parents are sitting in the living room. My mom looks like she is crying. My dad try to comfort her. The waiters and butlers running around the mansion doing what they are suppose to do. There were even polices roaming around the area. Is my leaving really that affecting my family. They called the cops. Have I really been gone that long? I want to reach out to them. Telling them that I'm okay. That I'm right here. My fingertips brush against the tree's bark. I wish that it was a portale right now so I can go to them. I really didn't want my parents to cry over me if I am gone too long. I just thought that they wouldn't mind as much. I guess when I feel neglected they think I must have run away because they rarely paid attention to me. I jump hearing Tomoki crying and yelling screaming that he wanted to see his mother again. I stroll slowly towards him and notice that the images are gone. I place a comforting hand on his shoulder. He turns around and clings to me crying his little heart out. Takuya came next to me and sweet talk the little boy. I did the same. he still hasn't calm down yet. Biting the bottom of my lips an idea pops in my head. Let's hope this works. I clear my throat and take a deep breath. Closing my eyes, I begin.

_"If you'll be my star _  
_I'll be your sky _  
_You can hide underneath me and come out at night _  
_When I turn jet black _  
_And you show off your light _  
_I live to let you shine _  
_I live to let you shine_

_But you can skyrocket away from me _  
_And never come back if you find another galaxy _  
_Far from here with more room to fly _  
_Just leave me your stardust to remember you by_

_If you'll be my boat _  
_I'll be your sea _  
_A depth of pure blue just to probe curiosity _  
_Ebbing and flowing _  
_And pushed by a breeze _  
_I live to make you free _  
_I live to make you free_

_But you can set sail to the west if you want to _  
_And pass the horizon, 'til I can't even see you _  
_Far from here _  
_Where the beaches are wide _  
_Just leave me your wake to remember you by_

_If you'll be my star _  
_I'll be your sky _  
_You can hide underneath me and come out at night _  
_When I turn jet black _  
_And you show off your light _  
_I live to let you shine _  
_I live to let you shine_

_But you can skyrocket away from me _  
_And never come back if you find another galaxy _  
_Far from here with more room to fly _  
_Just leave me your stardust to remember you by_

_Stardust to remember you by"_

I sing gently to see Tomoki with his tears dried. Everyone stares at me. I blink and lightly blush. I never really sing in front of anyone at all. I only sing when I am alone especially when I am down. Music is like my medicine when no one else is. Takuya pats my back and I meekly glance at him. He smiles that I was able to calm Tomoki down with my singing. I lightly smile back.

"That's a beautiful voice, Rena," Izumi comments. I just nod my head in thanks but replied that I really suck at singing. I do and that's what I feel. "Who sang that anyway?"

"Gregory and the Hawks. It's the only song I know from them that gives me comfort when I am down," I say patting Tomoki who eyes looks a bit droopy. He leans towards me and I let him fall on my lap letting him sleep. Once Tomoki is heavily asleep I move him near the fire and lay next to him. I gently place my hand over his head and patting it. Then I notice something dash around the corner of my eye. I couldn't help but feel alert. Something is here. But what? I try to dismiss the idea but it just keeps popping up like those annoying gophers. This thing is discreet that all the others didn't notice. I close my eyes trying to get some rest. But my so called rest isn't even considered a rest when you have things on your mind like who is after us? After a short moment of my so called "rest," I hear Tomoki mumbling. I open my eyes quickly and sit up noticing him tossing and turning mumbling something about not forgiving us. Huh?

"Tomoki," I call to him only for him to get up and grab a stick form the fire pit. I gasp. "Tomoki put that down!" I order him but he seems to ignore me and tries to hit me with the barely flaming stick. I dodge it as he keeps swinging at me. "Tomoki please!" I plead merely missing the stick my a few centimeters.

"I won't forgive you, I won't forgive you, I won't forgive you," he chants as he raises the stick over his head one more time and try to swing at me "I will not forgive!" He yells swinging the flaming stick. Dang it. I dodge it and back flip landing next to Kouji. I worriedly glance at Tomoki and see his eyes. It looks like he is in some kind of trance. He threw the stick away and Spirit Evolve into Kumamon. We back up as he makes his way to where we are.

"That is one angry bear," Takuya nervously says.

"I'm tired of you bullying me!" Kumamon angrily says as he let out his Crystal Freeze attack, knocking down a tree.

"Now he's gone completely insane!" Takuya yells behind a tree.

"I'm really sorry, Tomoki!" Junpei screams until Tomoki unleashes another Crystal Freeze attack. We all run away again. But the icy attack hits a tree where Izumi and I are. When we see the shadow growing and the tree falling we are rooted in place. Then there goes my reckless thinking again with pushing Izumi away. Takuya pulls Izumi out of the line of the falling tree but she tries to pull away seeing that I am going to get squished. Takuya has a good grip on her by the waist to make sure she doesn't get hurt. Of course I seen the fear in his eyes too that he can't do anything to save me. The tree is falling fast and he probably knows that he won't make it in time. The tree is about only less than a couple feet. I guess this is it.

"Rena!" Izumi calls with a scared look on her face. I smile slightly towards to her waiting for the tree to crush me. I close my eyes but before I could feel my bones crushing my entrails I was pushed out of the way and made a few rolls. I finally stop rolling a good few feet from the fallen tree. I open my eyes to see a mix of frightened and angry look on Kouji.

"Rena, you are an idiot. But are you okay?" Kouji sneers as he gets off of me. He then asks quietly with a now concerning look. I sit up and going to answer to only to be embraced by Izumi and Takuya.

"Oh Rena! I was so scared! I thought... I thought..." she breaks off about to cry when she pulls away. A small pool of tears on the corner of her eyes. Now I feel bad for making her cry. Or close to crying.

"I couldn't even do anything," Takuya mumbles as he hugs me tighter and lets go. Yay more guilt trip for me. If I really have this much affect on these guys then I really need to be careful. Then again I am never careful. That's when I'm thinking about it. "You girls okay though?" He asks both of us. We nod our heads saying yes. Kouji looks relieved to say the least. He comes towards me and shockingly pats my head.

"Don't scare us okay," he scolds. I smile at him seeing that he actually shows concern. Much to everyone surprise. Then again all moments like this has to come to an end with something stupid.

"Hey! How come you guys get to save the girls?!" Junpei complains that he didn't even get a chance to save us. Now is not the time Junpei. We all look at him incredulously. "What?" He questions. But before we could scold him our lovable Kumamon pops out.

"Run!" I yell jumping up with everyone following behind.

"The only chance we have is to spirit evolve and take him out," Junpei suggests. We all look at him baffled. My anger rise at his idea. NO WAY IN HECK AM I GOING TO HURT KUMAMON OR TOMOKI FOR THAT MATTER!

"Are you mad!" I yell at him. "I am not going to Spirit Evolve and hurt him no matter what!" I growl. Everyone agree to the idea that we won't spirit evolve and hurt Tomoki.

"Then what do you propose," Junpei retaliates.

"Guys! I think we better run!" Takuya yells all of a sudden pointing at Kumamon. We all run for our lives again barely making out from another Crystal Freeze attack. As we were running Junpei trip and was step on by Izumi. At least they are safe considering they are in the other side. Bad news is that Kumamon is after Kouji, Takuya and I. We back up until we hear rustling noises.

"Did you guys hear that?" I ask taking my stance towards the trees.

"Yeah," they both answer. Kouji and I take our D-tectors out and spirit evolve. Junpei looks annoyed that we broke our pact that we won't spirit evolve. If he only knew. Izumi tried to reason to Junpei but it was futile since Junpei didn't look as convinced. I went to take on Kumamon. He attacks me with Blizzard Blaster as I pull my Naginata out.

"Solar Flare!" I called as I wave my naginata back and forth shooting small flames at the attack to cancel each other out.

"Ancient Spirit of Light!" Lobomon cries holding up his sword lighting the sky and the forest. I got to admit that is really bright that I had to squint. "Takuya over there!" He then yells. Not missing a beat, Takuya Spirit Evolve and chase after whatever is in the forest. Junpei and Izumi are more angered than normal now. That's because Izumi was screaming at us.

"Don't you guys dare land a hair on that bear!" We get that the first time Pinky. I snarled in my head. Kumamon attacks us with his Frozen Tundra attack. We jump out of the way not missing a beat.

"Kumamon, please stop," I beg as he comes after us again. I step back as he inches closer. Lobomon is right in front me. We keep backing up until our backs are against a tree. Great. Agunimon then pops out of nowhere riding a pig.

"It's only a dream!" Agunimon yells trying to hold on. "Bakumon has convinced him that we're his enemies!" He gets jerked off and Bakumon runs away. I went after the pig while Takuya and Kouji deals with the in trance bear. It's a good thing I'm a cat. Cat's are fast and I can see him through the night too. I pull my naginata out getting ready to attack.

"Okay you pig, time to get roasted," I snarl at it. "Solar Flare!" I wave my naginata as small flames shoot out roasting the pig. "Time to be showered with grace from the stars." I pull out my D-tector and scan his data for him to return to normal. I change back and walk back with a very guilty Bakumon. When I got back Tomoki is back to his normal self but what surprised me is that he doesn't remember anything. Oh well, it's better that he doesn't remember.

"Wow, Lobomon, Agunimon? Have you guys been fighting?" the kid asks hoping he didn't start another fight that involves him again. They just shook their heads.

"It's just good to have you back Tomoki," Lobomon says smiling at him.

"You just had a terrible nightmare," I say making everyone jump. Am I really that much of a ghost?

"That's right, dear boy. You gave us quite a scare. Bakumon dreams had you thinking that we are your enemies," Bokomon explains popping up from gosh knows where.

"But it was all Cherubimon fault," Junpei says.

"See, bakumon is all better," Neemon also pops out of nowhere. Wow they know how to make an entrance.

"I'm sorry. I promise that from now on I'll only show you good dreams," Bakumon apologizes snorting. I pat his head that I accept his apology. He leans into the pat that he found someone that cared.

"Okay, I had and adventure and I don't remember it," Tomoki whines.

"It's good that you don't," I say ruffling his head. We all walk back to our campsite. Everyone is in front of me. Takuya and Kouji were talking a little. After a heartfelt conversation they fist bump. I have a feeling that they are best friends. Izumi notices that I am lagging behind and fall back with me.

"Thanks for saving me," Izumi thanked. I shake my head.

"I did what I can. One of us has to survive. I'll save anyone even if it cost my own life," I say not looking at her. That's the truth. I put everyone else first before me. Going through the whole night Izumi isn't a bad person. Sure she can be demanding from time to time but at least she means well. I guess I'll give her a chance. Hopefully I didn't regret this. But how should I start this off. Maybe a simple "sorry" should do it. It's a start. I did told her off in the beginning anyway. Yeah that's my best bet at the moment. "Sorry." The word slipping from my mouth as Izumi stare at me shock. "Nothing." I blush trying to walk faster. I am ahead of the group and the boys were wondering about my behavior. But I know I can feel her smile widen as she chases after me and locking her arms around mines. I turn away not wanting to look at her. To say I'm nervous is an understatement. I am embarrassed. I glance at Izumi who just smile like I'm her new best friend.

"It's okay. I mean sure I was mad at you that you told me off and pissed me off to no end. But I just had to let you get used to me for a little bit before I made my move. I wanted you to feel comfortable around me before taking any chances. That's why I haven't talked to you as much since we met in Breezy Village and when we meet up in the Karatsukinumemon Village," Izumi explains. I nod my head in understanding. "I just wanted to be your friend. I don't know what happen to you that makes you dislike other people, but I'm willing to be there when you needed if other can't." Izumi says full heartedly. I smile. That's the first friend I ever had that's a girl.

"Thanks, Izumi," I say smiling at her. We finally made it to the campsite. I wonder next to a tree while the others gather around the campfire. Bakumon sprays dust making everyone fall asleep instantly with dreams that could make them smile.

"Now that's a way to sleep," Kouji mutters. I just stare at the group. I smile. This is the most I have smile in forever. Kouji notices. "Looks like someone has a good day." He comments. I stifle a giggle.

"I guess you can say that. I just feel light that's all," I answer looking at him a smile grace my lips. He looks down and smile while patting my head. I pout. "Really, Kouji?" I raise an eyebrow at him. He laughs a little. My eyes widen and his too that he notices what he has done. He turns away not looking back at me. I frown. Did I offend him? If I did then I'm really sorry about it. Guilty to say the least. Then I hear beeping noise from Kouji's D-tector. He pulls it out glancing at the now sun shape insignia on the screen.

_Your Beast Spirit awaits, Minamoto, Kouji. But first you have some growing to do_

The voice announces. Kouji scowls at the message. I got to admit the message he received sounded a bit offending to a mans pride. I mean he is my age of 12 and saying that to a boy his age would tick them off.

"Let's go," was all he says grabbing a piece of paper and pencil out of nowhere and telling me to leave a message that we went on ahead. I nod my head and write the message and place a rock over it in case the wind or something finds it and picks it up. I look back at the group and left without any other word.

* * *

**Okay like always tell me what you think and I will fix it to your liking. I feel like I rushed the part where Izumi and my OC will be friends. I was thinking of holding off till maybe the next episode or so or maybe when they had to fight against Ranamon herself. But I felt that that's really long time. So tell me if you really want and I will fix this chapter again. Till next time everyone!**


	6. Can't Keep a Grumblemon Down

**Chapter 6 I hope you guys enjoy**

**I DO NOT OWN DIGIMON FRONTIER ONLY MY OC! THIS SHOULD BE OBVIOUS BY NOW! LIKE REALLY!**

**Let's get this show on the road I am tired, it is 12:25 in the morning, and I want sleep.**

* * *

It has been a long night for both Kouji and I. No doubt in my head I am tired. We were up for a while. There were a few breaks here and there of course but Kouji wanted this done. We rested not too long ago maybe around 3 hours ago. The sun is up, beaming down on my forest green hair. Of course the outfit I'm wearing have a small glitter to it because of the beads that are kind of shiny. Okay I am rambling again. This is what I get for barely having any rest right now. Coming up to a small pond Kouji kneels down getting himself a drink and splashing water on his face. I kneel next to him and splash water on my face trying to keep me awake. The cool water jolts me and it should help for the next couple hours, hopefully. While we are relaxing near the pond both of us hear voices. We look up too see Bokomon and Neemon behind the trees. Both of us knew they were following from the very beginning because of how noisy they can be. If you are gonna follow someone be quite as much as possible without being detected. That should be the most obvious thing to do. I just shake my head at their amateur attempts to follow us.

"Stop following us!" Kouji yells annoyance lacing his voice. He quickly gets up and starts to run. I did the same running next to Kouji. We then enter tall grass which almost completely covered us. Knowing Bokomon and Neemon are short they would have a hard time trying to find us. By the time we got out of the tall grass we skid to a major stop because of the edge.

"Dang it," I mutter eyeing the slanted cliff side. Why does everything have to make it so difficult for us? Before we turn around to go to another direction Bokomon pops out of the tall grasses landing on Kouji. I grab onto his wrist to prevent him from falling but Neemon leaps out after, landing onto my back, making me lose my balance and tumble down with Kouji. We roll for a little bit before Kouji pulls me into another embrace like before. We keep this up until a ledge makes us fly up in the air and land painfully with a loud thud.

"Oh my, we must be on a roll," Bokomon comments with swirls in his eyes. Did he just used a pun? I shake my head while sitting up. But while sitting up I see a rock looking kid with a spectacle hanging from his neck. I blink at him while Kouji gets up noticing the rock digimon too. Everyone scream in shock except for me. He blinks and smiles.

"Hey there cutie. What are you doing with these losers?" the rock digimon tries to flirt with me. I anime sweatdrop. Really? Is this kid really flirting with me? I slowly got up and leap behind Kouji. I shiver behind him. I bet he just rolled his eyes at me for my behavior. Probably thinking that I could take the guy down if he flirts with me. I know I can't stand a lot of flirts but a kid that is a rock, that's just weird and a bit creepy. I rub my arms trying to rid the goosebumps that appeared on my arms. I feel Kouji's gaze on me and turn back to glare at the rock kid.

"Who are you?" Kouji demands with so much authority that I never knew he had.

"He's Gatsumon, a living rock, but basically kids and can be real trouble makers," Bokomon reads out of his book. Does he have all the information of every Digimon in this world? It feels like my D-tector is a useless encyclopedia now that it's only good to make me digivolve and take in Fractal Codes, purify and restore what was lost. We also rarely use the map now that I notice. Well, now it became even more useless, yet it's still helpful in it's own way. Helplessly useful I guess. I notice Kouji and the rock kid, Gatsumon having a staring contest. Wait a minute. How long were they like this? I am really blanking out a lot. My crimson eyes swings back and forth between the two. Um... okay.

"What do you want?" Kouji starts off breaking the silence that was there not too long ago.

"Nothing. So what do you guys want?" Gatsumon throws Kouji's question back at him after answering.

"Nothing. Why do you care?" Kouji retaliates answering the same way Gatsumon did to him. They went back into a staring contest again. I blink. They really are hardheaded. No joke.

"If you are not going to ask, then I will," Bokomon says getting annoyed at their behavior. And I had to agree with that. They sound really stupid and immature right now. I sigh. This is going to be a long~ day. "Do you know how to get to the Forest Terminal?" Bokomon asks. The Gatsumon stares at us and nods. We had a small gleam in our eyes hoping he would tell us.

"Yeah, I could tell you, but I'm not gonna," he responds. Our jaws slack. OH FOR THE LOVE OF...! Why not?! What the heck did we do?! He then runs after answering and we just stand there in shock.

"Well don't just stand there! Go after him! Chop, Chop!" Bokomon says breaking out of his trance and ordering us. We comply to that by literally chasing after the rock kid.

"Don't tell me what to do!" Kouji yells not like being ordered. I roll my eyes. This is getting annoying. Really! After a while of running he jumps and disappears into thin air. What the heck? He just does a simple jump and magically disappears. I growl. I am not in the mood right now. That is saying something because my tiredness is getting to me now.

"He shouldn't have gone to far. Look here kid we are not going anywhere," I call, irritation showing.

"So, just come on out," Kouji calls next, now having the same irritation flowing out of him.

"Okay, fine," he grumbles jumping and showing himself from being one of the rocks. "I'm still not gonna tell you anything." He is somehow taunting us. This is getting more and more ridiculous but the second.

"You little brat. I don't think I've ever seen such and unrespectful Digimon in my life," Bokomon growls anger rising in him. Oh really? What about all the Digimons that try to kill us. I don't hear you complaining about them now do I?

"Yeah, so what if I am?" Gatsumon not fazed from the comment. He knows how to take insults well. I'm impressed. Normally, people would blow up after an insult. He's just ignoring it like it's an everyday thing to him. Then he jumps up on top of a rock, feeling like something is wrong. We follow him noticing him staring at the monstrosity ahead of us. Looking at the direction Gatsumon is staring as we gasp seeing Grumblemon back in action. Gatsumon jumps back down. I notice him with small trickle of tears in the corner of his eyes. This place must be home then. "He won't get away with this." He mumbles hands clench into a tight fist. Then everything click in place. I'm not letting this guy down. We lost one Fractal Code from him in the mountains where the Karatsukinumemon lived. It's time to redeem ourselves and get ready for round 2.

"You are crazy if you are gonna fight that guy. Leave him to us," Kouji says determine to also redeem himself. Kouji trying to be so macho, climb up the rock and Spirit Evolve while I stay on the ground and Spirit Evolve from there.

"Lobomon!" the shining silver, blue and white wolf appears.

"Toramon!" and me the orange and black tiger. I can feel the the amaze gaze of Gatsumon knowing who we are. We then jump up with little specks of dust flying landing where Grumblemon is. Bokomon and Neemon are following behind us and hide once Grumblemon is in sight. By the time we get there Grumblemon is taking the mountains Fractal Code. I am not going to let you get away with this again. Firming my resolve I call, "Grumblemon!"

"It you," Grumblemon turns talking in his bad grammar we all know, "That good. I have been looking for you." He snorts and grin at us. My gold eyes narrows at the gnome.

"And?" I hiss at him.

"You got away once before. But if I defeat you and get Spirit, Cherubimon would be more grateful to Grumblemon. Slide evolution! Gigasmon!" Grumblemon says excitedly and evolves into Gigasmon. Great now we have to deal with a beast spirit when the others aren't even here. He leaps into the air landing right behind us. I pull my naginata out, holding it in front of me. He raises his fist and is about to punch us but Lobomon takes out his Lobo Kendo and spinning it.

"Solar Flare!" I call out my attack combining it with Lobomon Lobo Kendo making the attack stronger. Now it's a flaming Lightsaber. When Gigasmon punches the flaming lightsaber it went downwards cracking the ground beneath us. The ground we are standing on drops making us lose balance. But me being a cat, I jump around balancing myself, landing to the lower part of the mountains. I glance around to see if I can find Lobomon and luckily I did. I jump over to him seeing if he is okay. He looks out of it. I glance at him in worry. Then Gatsumon appears out of nowhere using his camouflage ability covering us from view of Gigasmon that passed over us.

"Thanks," Kouji murmurs. I nod my head in thanks also. Quick thinking before for the little guy before Lobomon would have taken more than one blow.

"Don't thank me 'til we're out of here," he says going on ahead. We follow him turning back to our little human selves. But it's kind of difficult for me since I have to make sure Kouji makes it. We lag behind for a bit while Bokomon and Neemon try to help me. After couple miles we came into a home that is really dark. But it is slightly lit by candles that are around. He gives us drinks while we slide ourselves against the wall down to the floor. Man, is Kouji heavy. I mean I'm strong but not that strong to carry a guy. Bokomon and Neemon barely helped since they are way too short. Not only that, Neemon was holding onto my shoulders which made the trip a bit longer than normal. He thought it was fun until I had to whack him off from my shoulder. Stupid rabbit. I growl in irritation. Again it's my tiredness that is getting to me now.

"Is there anything we could do?" Bokomon asks concern showing in his eyes.

"No," Kouji replies closing his eyes. I sigh. Will this ever end? I pinch the bridge of my nose. Is this day gonna get any worse? I exaggerate.

"Don't listen to him Bokomon. His pride is just hurt that's all," I huff not wanting to deal with anything right now. Kouji glares at me and I glare back. I was hoping to actually stop Grumblemon right then and there but with his Beast Spirit in the way, this makes it a whole lot harder than I thought. And I know it's not easy trying to fight him with the Human Spirit that we have with us right now. On top of that we need to find Kouji's Beast Spirit along with mines and the others. This is an added list to all the crud that's going to take forever to do and probably never get done at the rate we are going.

"Here. This should make you feel better," Gatsumon tosses something that looks like a clam with some kind of ointment in it. I take it and hopefully Kouji accepts it if not I will throw this at his head for not accepting the medicine.

"I don't need anyones help," Kouji says. Here we go again. I roll my eyes. This is getting old.

"Yeah, I can tell. You did such a great job yourself," Gatsumon sarcastically replies.

"Like you can do better," Kouji flares this conversation.

"I will. I will be a hero and I won't need any help like you," Gatsumon left leaving us here to rejuvenate. But Gatsumon is caught by the door as the other Gatsumon in the village tries to stop him.

"No don't! You will only make Grumblemon angry with us," one of the Gatsumon worriedly say.

"Yeah don't cause trouble for the rest of us," the other says trying to hold Gatsumon with the spectacles back.

"Let go!" Gatsumon whacks the two away.

"Look kid, you just don't stand a chance," Kouji says trying to make him fall back from the recklessness he is committing. This is all too much. This argument is like from the island we were on a couple days ago. Kouji really knows how to cause an argument right off the bat when he first meets people. I just groan. Good thing they didn't hear me since they seem to be too focused to pay attention to me.

"Yeah, maybe I don't, but I can't do any worse than you! I know that for sure! Some Legendary Warrior you are!" Gatsumon yells at us leaving. "And the rest of you are no better." Now that just hurts. That probably broke Kouji's pride even more or maybe he is just shock considering that he just gasp and that just ruined my resolve to help this village. Are we really that bad? I mean we manage to stop other Digimon from destroying homes but is Grumblemon really the sole problem with all of us. That this one defeat really knock us down a notch a whole another level.

"Well there he goes off to save the world on his own again," Gatsumon 1 says.

"That kid has full of rocks in his head," Gatsumon 2 follows after. "If you ask me, that Gatsumon is gonna get us all destroyed."

"There is no hope for us now," Gatsumon 1 starts to cry. I bit my lip. This is really our fault. If only we had our Beast Spirit earlier maybe we would be able to prevent this. But we don't even know where to start looking. But I know for a fact that the Spirit is here osem where. This is the reason why we are somehow near the Gatsumon Village. My crimson eyes narrow once again. This list of Things-to-do really knows how to grow.

"Nice going Kouji," I grumble not liking where all of this is going. Gatsumon is getting himself killed trying to fight Grumblemon. The size difference would probably be half and half if Grumblemon is in that form but in Beast Spirit that is just overkill right there or better yet suicide. My anger and stress level is really high on the meter right now and I really need to blow off steam before someone takes the fatal blow of it. But I guess all that bottled up anger just decide to unlock itself now.

"What are you talking about?" he glares at me not liking the tone I'm using.

"If only you accept his hospitality in the first place, stop showing off and never start an argument with him we would not have to be in this mess," I explain.

"Why are you blaming me?!" his voice got angrier and a bit louder.

"I'm saying is that everywhere we go, you seem to start an argument and things just get worse from there on out!" I yell at him. I can feel the stare of all the other Gatsumon in the cave staring at our quarrel. But I just ignore them because Kouji can be so hard headed when it comes to a battle that he does not like losing. That I caught on.

"What about you, huh?! I don't see you trying to stop him!"

"Uh, hello! I haven't even start an argument before. Maybe once with Izumi but it wasn't as bad, when I started following you, when we meet Takuya and the others, when we were separated, and now. Plus, I would have if you know how to try and keep your mouth shut. You always have to make some kind of snark comment to almost everything."

"Well you started this one and you make snark comments too," he retaliates. I growl true to the words I did start this one but my woman pride isn't gonna let me back down now.

"I have always kept my mouth shut from making any comments. I haven't even argue with anyone else! In fact I argue the least!" Kouji shuts his mouth probably thinking that it was true. I argue the least and he knows I can keep my mouth shut when needed. Even if it sometimes slips out nothing has gotten worse from there. "You and your superiority complex!" I yell at him infuriated. Everything is going downhill.

"I'm not the only one! Is it because I didn't come from a super rich family like you! You probably been thinking that as long as you don't lift a finger and let us do most of the work you don't have to get your pretty little dress dirty!" How dare he!

"I don't think of me being superior than anyone else! You don't understand what I had to go through! You don't understand the loneliness, the bullying, and trying to make people notice you of who I really am than just a daughter of the cursed company I am from!" I am fed up with him. I got up not even bothering to deal with him. I would have really punched him if I didn't keep my temper in check. I glare at him before turning away. My temper now rising tenfold as I stomp out of the cave hoping to be far from Kouji. I enter the forest where there are the tall grasses. I try to find my way to some lake, river or pond. Any of those things would be good. Wandering around for a bit I came to a clearing that has a river to it. I stroll near it taking off my boots and socks and dipping it in. I sigh and stare at my reflection.

"Stupid Kouji! And I thought we were on neutral grounds by now! I guess I was wrong! So much for trusting that guy!" I rant some more until I finally cool down after an hour and a half. I fall flat on my back looking at the sky. Staring at the sky I wander back to the argument. We both left on a sour note. Sure I did start the argument true to that but they way how he said I act like I'm superior to everyone. I'm not. I always think so lowly of myself. He probably doesn't need me. He can be on his own. I don't care. But... there are chances that I have to go back. But if I go back will he still be angry at me? I shake my head and sit up. I need to say sorry. I started all of this and if I didn't pin the blame on him this would not have happen in the first place. I pull my leg out the river and dry it off my hands. No towel when I need it. Once my foot is dry, I put on my socks and boots. I then went behind a tree and decide to change back into my old clothes that I wore getting here. I know my new one is kind of dirty and my old one is clean because Monzaemon washed it before we left. While I was putting on my shirt I hear a loud crash really nearby. Then dirt start covering the area. I start to cough and try to wave it away. I quickly put on my blouse and run to where the crash site is. Well surprise, surprise. Guess who is back. Yes, Grumblemon is back but in Beast Spirit form. Not only that Takuya and the gang are here as well.

"Who want beating?" Gigasmon says.

"Me first!" Takuya.

"Don't forget about me!" Izumi.

"And me!" Junpei.

"And me!" Tomoki.

"Don't leave me out of this!" I yell.

"Execute! Spirit Evolution!" we all yell in unison Spirit Evolving into our respective Legendary Warrior. It's now or never. I'll make sure this guy gets a taste of his own medicine.

"You want big fight? You no learn lesson from last time," Gigasmon gloats. We all jump up getting ready to attack.

"Pyro Tornado!"

"Tempest Twist!

"Thunder Fist!"

"Crystal Freeze!"

"Star Slash Wave!" we all attack in unison but he easily block our attacks. This is a total awesome sauce you know. He then uses his quagmire twister to knock us all back and up in the air. We are all trying to retain our Human Spirit form but I notice that Kumamon Fractal Code is showing. No! Gigamons goes after Kumamon while Agunimon, Beetlemon, and I start to fall. Kazemon notices it too and fly to where Kumamon is taking the hit.

"Kazemon!" Kumamon yells falling to the ground and landing.

"NO!" I yell in horror as Kazemon Fractal Code appears around her and the small little figure has been eaten by Gigasmon. Kazemon turns back to Izumi and starts to fall. I dash after her with my cat like reflexes and catch her before she could end up killing herself at that height. "You okay Izumi?" I ask placing her down.

"Yeah, but..." she trails off disappointed that her spirit is gone. I stand up way beyond pissed at Gigasmon now. The other two Agunimon and Beetlemon also pissed that they hurt Izumi. We all attack in pure rage only for Gigasmon to Slide Evolve into Grumblemon and using his hammer to knock us down. Landing roughly on the ground, our Fractal Code appears around about to turns us back to our human self. Grumblemon is about to take our Fractal Code until Lobomon pops out of nowhere using his Howling Laser to stop him from taking it. I am totally grateful he is here. If not our spirit would have been gone too. Lobomon grabs Grumblemon and taunts him for a bit before he was about to get hit in the head by Grumblemons Hammer.

"Lobomon!" I yell worried now. But to my relief he tilts his head back missing the hammer by a mere inch and kick Grumblemon away making him angry. He starts running to where the Gatsumon Village is. Is he crazy?! He could endanger the other Gatsumon! Grumblemon then Slide Evolve back to Gigasmon and starts to chase him. I look down at Izumi to see her depressed. Junpei and Tomoki are by my side.

"You okay?" Junpei asks.

"I guess but... what good am I to you guys?" she asks looking at her D-tector with a static screen. I growl at her.

"That's just pathetic Izumi," I comment, making everyone look up at me, either confusion or anger. Junpei is the one who is mostly pissed off.

"How could you say that?! You think you are better than everyone else?! Well look at you, all beaten up! Even the great Hitsugaya, Rena isn't strong enough to take out Grumblemon," Junpei insults me making me whack him in the head.

"I didn't mean it to be an insult, you fool! And don't you dare insult me like that!" I yell angrily at him while he is holding his head in pain. "I mean pathetic on how she is moping around!" I cross my arms and turn to Izumi. "Izumi, don't think of yourself useless. And don't ever mope when I'm around. You need to pick yourself up. Even if you don't have a Spirit there is always a way for you to be useful. You just need to work with what you have. It's like working in a business. You don't have a lot to work with but the things that are sitting in front of you. You just need to come up with an idea on what you think you can do with those items. And when you thought of an idea of what to do with those items it could be useful to others. I will get your spirit back. We will get your spirit back. I promise you that." I confirm comforting her yet scolding her at the same time.

"Thanks Rena," Izumi smiles at me picking herself up. "You are right. Moping won't get me anywhere. I just need to have to make due until I get my spirit back." I smile at her seeing her new resolve. Again hopefully I don't regret this. I take a deep breath and shyly look at her.

"I could... you know... give you lessons on Kung Fu, Karate and a bit of Tae Kwon Do," I offer to her. She looks at me in surprise.

"Really?" Izumi asks with small hope. I nod my head.

"It's a good way for you to know self defense in the condition you are in. It will be useful in the near future," I state. She smiles at me and hugs me really tight.

"Oh thank you! Thank you! Thank you! You are the best!" she screams hugging me tighter by the second. I can't breathe. I cough and gag trying to get air but it seems that is proving some difficulty.

"Izumi... I...can't...breathe..." I choke out losing oxygen to my head. She lets go of me making me fall back with swirls in my eyes and taking in deep breathes. That is the last time I am offering lessons to anyone that hugs me that tight. We all got up. "Let's go check on Lobomon or Kouji to see if he is alright." I state and everyone agrees running to where he is. Finally getting there, we see a bright light on the ground that has a huge crack on the ground. The crack got bigger and bigger until a glowing figure pops out of it. Is that... Kouji's Beast Spirit? No kidding it looks like a wolf.

"Beast Spirit!" Kouji calls out to the figure and it comes floating towards him. He held out his hands as multiple rings of data encircles it and he scans it across his D-tector. He screams as he Beast Spirit evolve sounding like a wolf.

"KendoGarurumon!" out comes a silver, blue and white metallic wolf with yellow blade like wings and wheels on his feet. He then howls up to the sky like any other wolf would. Wow. He looks amazing for a Beast Spirit of Light.

"Why does he find his first?" Takuya asks. I facepalm my forehead and whack him upside the head. I swear this is the worst comment you had to make Takuya. He clutches the back of his head in pain and glare at me. "What was that for?!" He yells at me. I glare at him.

"Out of all the things you could have said you ask that stupid question," I remark crossing my arms. Stupid Takuya.

"I could have done that!" Junpei in turn says. I roll my eyes and also whack him in the head.

"Boys," I comment shaking my head. Looking back the the shining metallic wolf I still can't help but peel my eyes away from the beauty of his beast spirit. Gigasmon better hide now 'cause we are making a comeback. But I notice something the glow in his eyes. It doesn't feel right. Something is wrong. He roars again, the wheels unlocking itself to the ground and the wings open up. He roars shaking his head and starts driving himself into a tree. "KendoGarurumon!" I yell worried.

"Ouchies," Neemon comments.

"Oh no, Kouji can't control his Beast Spirit yet," Bokomon also says in concern. This is what I was afraid of: controlling the Beast Spirit. I knew it. KendoGarurumon keeps this up until I ran in front of him.

"Rena, come back!" the gang calls after but falls on deaf ears.

"Kouji! Please stop!" I yell grabbing his attention. He growls and roars at me making his way towards me. I stand firm on where I am. "Kouji I know you don't want to hurt me! So please stop!" He is only mere inches away his mouth opening wide. I reach my left arm out trying to show him I'm harmless only to be clamped on by his razor sharp canines. I bit back my scream. I can feel the blood soak my blouse and here the cracking of bones. Great, broken arm and I'm going to bleed to death. "Kouji please. Know who you are. Know who your friends are." I whimper in pain nuzzling his snout. He breath heavily sniffing my scent and lower his growl into a whimper. He un-clamps his mouth from my arm and whines at me. I smile at him as I clutch my arm and try to stop it from bleeding. "I know you would recognize me." I wince when I try to see if my arm can function a little. I can barely feel my fingers twitch but I can't move it too much.

"Aw doggy guilty of girl pain. I make worse," Gigasmon taunts coming after me. I just stand there knowing I can't get very far. With me bleeding to death and Gigasmon at least five times my size this is not going to end well. Then KendoGarurumon steps over me in protection growling and roaring at Gigasmon. He then charge after him making a huge explosion near the edge of the cliff. The ground beneath me starts to break apart from the impact and me falling. I try to grab anything near me but with one arm out and one that's functioning. I don't think I can properly pull myself out of it. That's when I land on KendoGarurumon wings. He then Jumps from rock to rock using the small jets from his back. He throws me up by spinning and grab onto the ledge. I land roughly on my back. As Takuya come running towards where I am helping me sit up, I can't help but glance at KendoGarurumon who is holding on to dear life.

"Kouji!" Takuya yells as KendoGarurumon turns back to Kouji who still clings to the edge.

"That spirit knows how to take a lot out of a guy," Kouji comments and lets go of the cliff. I suck in a breath wanting to grab Kouji before he falls to far. But the condition I'm in I doubt I will make it. Even with a broken arm I doubt I'll be able to hold my weight with his. Gatsumon then rushes in grabbing onto Kouji before he falls into the water below. I then let lose the breath that I held. Relief wash over me calming down a notch.

"I guess to be a hero I really needed your help after all," Gatsumon says "And you needed mine to be one too. Maybe asking for help is what makes you a hero. Then again having a Beast Spirit doesn't hurt either."

"Can I come up now?" Kouji asks with a light voice.

"Oh, right sorry," Gatsumon then pulls Kouji up.

"No problem. You gotta work on your hero skills. Rescue first, talk later," Kouji scolds. I giggle to see him joking like this. I'm so relieved he didn't fall into the ocean. Really, I am. Despite having a spirit lost at least we have a Beast Spirit in our hands. Kouji limps back to the group to see me clutching my arms. He guiltily looks at me. "Rena... I'm sorry... It's my fault you got hurt. If only I controlled my Beast Spirit sooner this wouldn't have happened."

"Blame yourself and I will whack your head. I already had to give a lesson with Izumi and I don't need to give one to you too," I scold. "You're better than that. I know it. And I want to say I am sorry too. I shouldn't have yelled at you. My lame excuse is that I rarely had any sleep and I get irritated easily. I also had stress. You don't know how guilty I felt after finally cooling my head for over an hour." I glance at him hoping he would accept my apology. He smiles and pats my head. But still frowns when he sees my tattered red blouse and blood trickling down my arm. At least my blouse is red that the blood doesn't show as much. But it's just made it darker. What will mom say about this? But after letting all this blood loose I feel sick and probably pale too.

"We need to patch this up," Kouji says seriously as I try to stand up but lost my balance getting dizzy all of a sudden. He caught me before I fall. "Rena?!" He yells in concern.

"A little light headed," I say leaning towards him feeling myself getting weaker. I see fear in his eyes before I close my own.

"Rena!" is the last thing I heard from everyone before everything goes black.

* * *

**Oohh what will happen. Will Rena survive? Sorry I had to keep the suspense. I try to make an argument. But I failed at it. So bad. That is why I really don't like this chapter. But like I said before tell me what you guys think and I will fix it if something doesn't feel right. And I won't tell you when she will get her beast spirit. But it's soon that's all I can say. Well, till next time guys.**


	7. Fear and Loathing in Los Arboles

**Okay chapter 7 yay. This is the edited version now. I at first choose not to combine episode 11 and 12 together. But I change my mind and decided to actually combine both of it. It's because episode 11 is a first part and 12 is a second part that all happen in one day. Somehow. So this is the only chapter that will be really long. That's my reason. Then the next several chapters would of course be around 5,500.**

**I DO NOT OWN DIGIMON ONLY MY OC!**

**Let's just get this show on the road.**

* * *

Everything is so black around me. I wander aimlessly in this empty void. It's cold in here too. I rub myself to try keep myself warm. Where am I? I look at myself to see me glowing. I am also a bit transparent. Not too much but just enough to see myself and the blackness. How am I glowing and close to being invisible? This doesn't make sense at all? Where is everyone? I look around to only still see the empty blackness.

"Kouji! Takuya! Tomoki! Izumi! Junpei! Bokomon! Neemon!" I call for them but no reply. This is getting way too creepy. Am I really alone here? I shiver at the thought. How did I even end up here anyway? All I remember was snapping Kouji out of being controlled by his Beast Spirit and having a broken arm and bleeding. But my arm is okay now that I notice it.

"Are you okay, child?" a feminine voice calls to me.

"Who's there?" I take my fighting stance preparing for any attack of this unknown voice.

"Relax child. I am not here to harm you," the voice says but for some odd reason it sounds so familiar. It's like I know that voice somewhere. I calm down a bit but that doesn't mean I trust the voice. I keep my guard up in case they attack. Then a glowing orb appears in front of me. I shield my eyes with my arms to see a small figuren. Is that...? "Yes child it is I, Toramon." Then the figuren turn into Toramon itself.

"Toramon?!" I yell in shock "But how?!"

"I am part of you child."

"A part of me... if you are, where are we?"

"In your subconscious," Toramon answers, "You passed out after blood loss."

"I passed out from blood loss! Am I going to die?!" panic rises in me, scared for my own life that I never got to fulfill. This is not good at all. I can't die yet! My parents! My friends! I bet I am scaring them and worrying them too no end right now if they hear about this!

"No you are not so calm down child. I took over your body for a bit and heal any bite marks on your arm. Unfortunately, I could not fix your broken arm. I'm afraid you need to let that heal on its own."

"Looks like I'm on the sidelines for a bit," I grumble not liking the idea. But I just need to make due. "So I am still alive?" She just nods her head. "How long have I been out?"

"A week," she replies. A week! A freaking week! What if my friends are hurt because they had to watch out for me while battling. I wonder if they really are okay. If they did got hurt its all my fault. "Do not worry. Your friends are safe and they all stayed in the Gatsumon Village until you are stable enough.

"I see. At least they are safe," I sigh in relief that nothing bad happen to them. I would have really blamed myself for that. I am probably the worst friend to have if I make them worry too much about me. I place my hand over my heart to feel the beating slow down. At least this is all good news. I am alive, my friends are safe, and I don't know when I'll be waking up but I hope it's soon. "When will I be awake?" I question.

"Very soon. Look I do not have much time before you wake up but I am afraid you need to be careful," Toramon warns.

"Wait, what do you mean?" I ask in confusion and small worry bubbles up.

"Two of your friends are in grave danger. One of them is under a spell of Cherubimon," Toramon answers.

"I still don't understand. What do you mean two of them are in danger and what do you mean one of them is under a spell of Cherubimon. Who are they?" I try to ask her all the questions I still had.

"You will find out soon enough. As for Cherubimon, he is a celestial Digimon that used to rule the Digital World with two others but he has been corrupted by power. The reason the other two celestial digimon called you all to our world."

"So, you want us to stop him?" I ask not liking the idea. She nods her head before her glow starts to disappear. "Toramon!" Then a glowing portal starts to appear behind me. I panic. Is this one of those end of the tunnel where you go to heaven thing. If it is I don't think I am ready for that. I look back at her hoping she would help.

"Looks like you're starting to wake up. It seems time is up for me. Remember what I have said," was her final words before her voice fades away and I was pulled into the glowing portal. "Toramon!" I jolt up scaring everyone in the room. Then my head start to get dizzy and the pain in my arm scream at me for moving. I scrunch my face in pain. They all stare at me and come crowding around me. I look around the room to see that I am in Gatsumon, the one with the spectacle, room.

"I'm so glad you are alive!" Izumi shouts hugs me and lets go stretching her arm out. I place a hand on her hand smiling. She smiles back. "Next time warn us if you are gonna do something reckless like that!" She scolds and then backs up letting the next person in line.

"Me too!" Tomoki hugs my waist and trying not to squish my arm. He lets go with tears and puffy red eyes. He must have been crying for a while. I pat his head to show that I'll be alright from here on out. He backs up and Takuya comes up sitting next to me where my good arm is.

"You scared us to death!" Takuya exclaims placing an arm around my shoulders leaning his head onto my shoulders. I feel a small drip from my shirt and tell he must be tearing up a bit. "I was worried, heck even scared." He says hugging me tighter. I pat his back. I don't think he is gonna let go any time soon. I lay my arm down and look a the rest.

"Yeah!" Junpei adds not really knowing what else to say. He just pat my head and backs up nervously. It's still a bit awkward between us but hopefully we can fix that.

"You are lucky young lady that you survive. It was a good thing that we are near the Gatsumon Village," Bokomon scolds, "Do not ever do anything as reckless like that ever again." I chuckle at Bokomon. He really knows how to do the talking. Especially trying to be some kind of mother despite him being male.

"Can I write on your cast?" Neemon randomly asks holding out a black marker that I don't even know where that came from. Huh? I don't do that kind of thing!

"No," I bluntly answer and push him off the bed not letting him get anywhere near my arm. Everyone laugh at this comedic scene but stop as everyone makes way for Kouji as he walks up. Kouji just looks at me with sad eyes. He must still be blaming himself. I whack Kouji with my good arm and he grabs his head before glaring at me. "Kouji, didn't I tell you not to blame yourself for this injury." I shake my head at him. I swear this guy really knows how to hold on to a lot of things. His glare lessens and he holds my good hand.

"I was afraid," he whispers in my ear. Takuya nods his head in agreement hearing Kouji. These two... they cling more than anyone else onto the group. Especially when it's me. I don't know what's so special about me. I'm just an average person. I don't think there are any good qualities that I really think are good. But Takuya and Kouji... they... care... a lot. I just let them hold onto me before Gatsumon comes in. Everyone turns to the door.

"Looks like I came at the right time. You're awake," Gatsumon says cheerfully placing the tray of food which looks like some kind of vegetable on the table. I smile at him. "You must be hungry or at least starving since you have been out for a week."

"You bet!" I exclaim just as my stomach rumbles. We all giggle and eat our fair share of food. But me being hungry I kind of had more than normal. We talk on what happen during the week I was out. Takuya was pulling his hair out. Not literally. Tomoki of course has been crying. Izumi tried to practice some martial arts but failed miserably falling on her butt and everyone told her to wait till I wake up. That I had to agree I don't want her accidently hurt herself because she was eager to go into training. Junpei was being Junpei. He comes in awkwardly and try to make a weird conversation even though I won't be able to answer. But it was amusing to hear what he said. Bokomon and Neemon were trying to research something. Especially when Toramon took over my body for a bit before going into slumber. As for Kouji, everyone tattle tales on him that he has been keeping an eye on me and sleeping right next to the bed. Of course Kouji try to deny it but it's six against one. He blush in embarrassment and wish he could hide under a rock.

We stayed at the Gatsumon Village for a few days until I can walk on my own. After those few days pass by we all left the village thanking their hospitality and going forward. After a few hours we are taking a short break. I notice Junpei seem to be quiet lately. He hasn't complain about anything. We all sit around in a circle. Kouji and I near a tree a bit far from the group, Izumi sits on the ground near a root, Tomoki near Takuya across Izumi and Junpei also a bit off somewhere across from us. Bokomon and Neemon are sitting somewhere in between.

"Junpei what's wrong?" Takuya asks seeing the serious look on his features.

"We need to get Izumi's spirit back!" Junpei exclaims. I sigh. That's what's bothering him this whole time. But I doubt that we will be able to get the spirit back that easily. With one Beast Spirit I doubt we will be able to beat him with the rest of us in our Human Spirit form. Sigh. Plus there is no time to get Izumi's spirit back. We are running out of time before the whole world looks like swiss cheese. We need to get to Forest Terminal even though I do want to get Izumi's spirit back. I promise her that I will. We will. But we need to keep moving forward. We don't even know where Grumblemon is.

"Junpei you are getting ahead of yourself. We need to continue to Forest Terminal," Takuya reasons. Junpei didn't take it the right way. He fumes saying that we should get Izumi's spirit. I shake my head.

"Junpei it's okay," Izumi says even though she does wish to have her spirit back.

"It's not okay, Izumi! The Spirit of Wind is yours and you were destined to find it! So we're gonna get it back for you!" Junpei exclaims all fired up.

"Nice sentiment," Kouji nips rolling his eyes.

"Junpei as much as I agree but we don't know where to find Grumblemon. Also we can't fight a losing battle," I pipe up, "It's better to continue on. We might end up meeting with Grumblemon anyway considering the encounters we seem to be having with him." I reason.

"What is your problem!' he yells at, "Both of you would be going crazy if you lost your spirits!" We glare at him. Is he really calling us out like this. I mean sure I would be disappointed but at least I can still defend myself in one way or another. I am not that completely useless. Kouji too. "But hey, I understand if you're afraid. I mean even the ice cool duo doesn't stand a chance against Grumblemon. Who cares if you, Kouji, have a Beast Spirit. You can't even control it!" Junpei mocks us and insults us all the same. This is getting worse and worse by the second. Kouji keeps his glare. I went up to him and place a hand on his shoulder. He glances back still fuming. I shake my head.

"It's not worth it. Junpei is being stupid right now," I try to calm him down. Tomoki stands in front of Kouji with pleading eyes.

"Please stop," Tomoki begs. I hear Kouji with a low growl. Takuya jumps in front of Junpei.

"Knock it off Junpei!" Takuya holding him back. Junpei crosses his arms and huff.

"I guess I am the only one that wants to help Izumi!" he declares.

"Guys, just forget it. Let's just go to the Forest Terminal," Izumi declares not liking the idea of being called back into the conversation. We all stare at each other or more of glaring considering we seem to be in an unagreeable predicament.

"We are wasting time arguing!" I snap, "If this is going to continue I might kill a baby rabbit for all I know!" Everyone look at me in shock. "I won't." I mutter crossing my arms annoyed from all this arguing. Really, I had enough of it.

"Alright I have had enough! I think it is time to do something more productive than stand around here and argue!" Bokomon yells at us. We all stare at him seeing that he is beyond annoyed. "The time has finally come. I'm ready to show you the path of wisdom." He states and start to walk. Wisdom huh. Hopefully it's something that makes sense to us. I still have questions on who this friend of ours that is under a spell. And who is the one that is in grave danger? How does Toramon even know all this? Who are the other two Celestial Digimon? Who the heck is Cherubimon? He must be one psychotic Digimon to try and take the Fractal Code. What the reason behind taking the Fractal Code anyway?

"So what "wisdom" do you have in mind?" I ask crossing my arms.

"Fortune telling," Bokomon replies. Then goes into a rant of this great Shamanmon how he is really wise. Fortune telling? Is that really gonna help us? I really don't like knowing the future. I'm just fine the way things are at the moment where I don't know and let them come. For a bit we come to a carnival looking place that is full of colorful tents and Digimons of all different shapes and sizes. This place really reeks of fake fortune tellers that's for sure. I don't like this at all. I scowl and getting close to whoever is in front of me which is Takuya. He glances back sensing the bad vibe I have. I bet he sense how tense I am.

"You okay?" Takuya whispers in concern.

"I don't like the looks of this place. This place feels like a scam to get Digimon money or something of that sorts," I growl and shiver as we walk past one that has their brain showing. Ew. That's creepy. I even notice that Junpei stop to get his fortune read to only daydream about a girl which I bet is Izumi. I seem to notice this a lot even if he complains. He tries to impress her as much as he can even though she wouldn't even acknowledge it. I sigh only to pull him by the ear making him yelp in surprise and in pain. I am starting to hate this place more and more than anything in the world. I drag Junpei as we come up to a rock looking temple with many pillars. Letting go of his ears we start to climb it. Upon entering Bokomon starts to talk.

"Shamanmon, we are in need of your insight and we are basically asking for two cents worth of advice," Bokomon praises a Digimon looking like a troll with blonde hair in a mohawk, a blue and brown top and pants with black belt holding a club.

"Who calls upon Shamanmon?" the troll asks in some kind of majestic yet creepy way.

"Weary travelers in need of guidance from the universe," Bokomon answers.

"Oh, you'll get guidance alright," he replies. He turns around only for Takuya to scream at him.

"Ah! I remember you!" Takuya points at him.

"You're one of those nasty Goblimon from that Wind Factory!" Izumi states next.

"Come on guys! Let's get him!" Tomoki calls next getting into a fighting stance. I am so confused. What the heck just happened? Where the heck is this Wind Factory they speak of? Why did they even go to the Wind Factory in the first place? Maybe Junpei's spirit was there since Izumi's spirit was in Breezy Village. Tomoki spirit was probably somewhere there is ice and Takuya was maybe in some kind of ring of fire. But seriously they accuse him even though he hasn't done anything yet.

"No! No! No! Shamanmon is one of the good guys!" Bokomon try to reason with the others waving his arms around. "This all seeing Digimon does a ceremonial dance and uses his magical club to see into the future." Bokomon then explains. With that said he started to dance waving his club around.

"You should be very careful. Ahead you face much danger. You will come against a foe you have faced before but this foe has a friend and in meeting him, you will find a friend is your foe," he says while dancing. Does he mean Grumblemon? I mean we faced him a couple times in the past but it seems he is going to bring a friend. That doesn't sound good. Not at all. But what about the "friend is your foe." It sounds like what Toramon said, it sounds the same but just worded differently. She said that a friend is being possessed or something of those lines. Or is he referring to somebody or something else? Hm. It feels like Toramon knows more than she lets on. Whenever the next time I see her, I should ask her more questions to see if I can get any more answers. After Shamanmon says all this everyone looks a bit skeptical, especially Takuya and Tomoki.

"I don't buy it," Takuya bluntly says with Tomoki nodding his head.

"Then listen to this: the greatest test will be faced by you three!" Shamanmon declares jumping in front of Takuya and Tomoki but also pointing at me. I point to myself and he nods his head. Me? Why me? My eyes widen as Takuya and Tomoki looks a bit panic. "This test has the power to destroy you if you're not careful. Heh!" He then turns around and walks back to his place.

"Hey come back!" Tomoki pleads.

"Yeah! We don't want to be destroyed!" Takuya calls after.

"How am I part of all this?" I ask not liking the sound of it. Shamanmon then turns back around and start dancing again.

"Then remember who you are and trust each other and your friendship-" Shamanmon is then cut off from falling because of the earthquake that seem to appear out of nowhere. The temple starts to shake violently and looks like it's ready to tumble down. I back up and start to run out.

"Don't just stand there you idiots! Run!" I yell at them seeing like they look like sitting ducks. With the idea finally registering they finally pick up their feet and make a mad dash to the exit. By the time we got out of the shaking building, we scowl at the sight before us. Guess who's back? Yes, it's Grumblemon and not only that, he really did bring a friend. It looks like Grumblemon except it just have a helmet and is ten times bigger than all of us. What the heck, man?! What the heck?!

"It's Golemon!" Bokomon panics while seeing the big behemoth.

"Me bring friend for little spirit kids," Grumblemon says patting the head of Golemon. Does this get any worse? ...Dang it I think I just jinx it again. Me and my big mouth/brain.

"One of these days I'm gonna beat this guy for good," Kouji says a bit arrogantly.

"When will you learn? How about working with the rest of us, huh?" Izumi scolds. Golemon jumps up in the air and slams his fist onto the ground. We all jump out of the way but just barely when the ground tore open. Not wasting any second I pull out my D-tector and spirit evolve. But it is difficult since I still have a broken arm and scanning it is not fun. But by the time I spirit evolve into Toramon my left arm feels better. I guess it's because I'm in a different body instead of my own. Then everyone else did the same. Kouji take out his D-tector last, getting ready to Beast Spirit Evolve but Grumblemon takes his chance and pulls out a small vial, throwing some purple dust at Kouji. Then a circular symbol with a star appears beneath him preventing him from any movements.

"Kouji!" I dash towards him only to be caught in the hands of Golemon. "Let go you rock head!" I scream at him trying to wiggle myself away from him but his grip starts to tighten crushing every fiber I have. Dang it. I don't know how long I can keep this form before I go back to myself again. Not only that, there is a possibility my left arm will be in a more worse condition than it is now if I devolve back. I need to stay in this form no matter what.

"Crystal Freeze!" Kumamon calls out his attack blowing icy wind at Golemon face. While Kumamon is distracting him Beetlemon swoops in.

"Thunder Fist!" Beetlemon attacks where I am making Golemon let go of me. I land by Golemon feet and dash away from him making sure I don't get in the crossfire of Kumamon Crystal Freeze attack. When I think I am far enough Golemon attack the two with his Sulfur Plume. They are blown back and come crashing to the ground with dirt cloud kicking up.

"Please no tell me that best you can do," Grumble mocks and laughs at us. I growl at him. He is more annoying than a fly.

"Don't count us out yet!" I declare and jump up, "Solar Flare!" Swinging my naginata small balls of fire comes out of the blade.

"Pyro Tornado!" Agunimon calls spinning and sending the flaming tornado towards Golemon. Both attacks make the fire tornado bigger and send Golemon back. Sadly it isn't enough to take him out.

"Sulfur Plume!" The same attack hits us, sending us flying back to where Beetlemon and Kumamon are. I really, really need to stop jinx myself every... single... time! This is going on my list of "worst days possible."

"You can do it guys! Just Work together!" Izumi cheers us on.

"Enough! Give me spirit or you finish," Grumblemon demands on top of a rock. He is getting annoying as always. I hiss at him giving him one of my cat glares. I glance at Kouji seeing the pissed off face since he can't do crud at the moment because of the binding circle. And we are all pissed off that we can't seem to beat this guy. There were a few lucky hits but it's never enough to actually take him out. This is so infuriating.

"Any bright ideas?" Beetlemon asks. Golemon then jumps up again slamming his fist down and everyone dodge all the same. The earth crumbles making a huge hole from where we last stand.

"Like this, Solar Flare!" I call out.

"Pyro Tornado!" our attacks combine like before slamming into Golemon. Kumamon jumps up using his Blizzard Blaster attack right after. Then Beetlemon jumps in with his Lightning Blitz attack knocking down Golemon. That was the first we decided to attack all at once. We always seem to do our own thing.

"Don't let him get away!" Agunimon orders as Grumblemon slide evolve into a good old friend, Gigasmon. Man, am I really starting to hate his Beast Spirit. Kumamon attacks first with another Blizzard Blaster but the attack have been block by Gigasmon Quagmire Twister and is knock down. Kumamon Fractal Code appears around his body and the figuren flies out. Gigasmon takes that chance and take it too. No! Kumamon turns back to Tomoki and I dash forward catching him also. Now not only I promise Izumi to get her spirit back now I promise Tomoki. I menacingly glare at Gigasmon. This has gone too far.

"Tectonic Slam!" the attack Gigasmon use makes the ground crumble beneath our feet. I jump onto the pillars of rock that had form, getting myself out of there while Beetlemon flies away and Agunimon jumps out of the way also. Gigasmon was about to send another attack but he is then attack by something huge that flies by. The thing lands glaring at Gigasmon. The Digimon wears a white helmet with red, black and yellow armor. It has a tail and orange feather like wings. I wonder who that Digimon is. The Digimon makes a roar making Tomoki whimper and shake in fear. I quickly and quietly take Tomoki where Izumi and the others are to make sure he doesn't get caught in the crossfire. I then make my way where Agunimon and Beetlemon are.

"What is that thing?" Agunimon asks.

"Um... a Digimon, duh?" I answer comically while Agunimon just growl at me saying he knows that but what the Digimon name is.

"Don't you mean another bad news," Beetlemon answers nervously.

"Just hold on, that thing might be on our side," Bokomon tries to reason with us.

"Whatever you say Bokomon but... I highly doubt that," I reply to his statement wearily looking at that the lizard like Digimon. Then Golemon digs from under the lizard digimon and try to pull him into the ground. Unfortunately, Golemon plan fail as the lizard Digimon wings expands wider than I had ever imagine and flies up pulling Golemon with him into the air. Then he pull out two weapons that looks like guns and shoots out flaming bullets on the head of Golemon. Golemon falls to the ground leaving his helmet and the lizard Digimon just smashes it with his own feet. Gigasmon runs away making the thing go after him. We all just stand there processing what we have witnessed. A digimon that easily took care of Golemon without any sweat. Could it be...? We'll just have to find out. I then notice that the binding circle on Kouji disappears and runs towards where Tomoki and the others are.

"Oh man, he's strong," Tomoki says sounding scared.

"Too strong, if you ask me," Kouji says not liking the flying lizard.

"If it is then it will be impossible for us to beat him," Izumi states.

"Right. Let's get a move on," Bokomon orders pushing everyone. But for some reasons I just stand there with Agunimon. He must have felt it too. Something is just strange with this Digimon.

"Agunimon, Toramon, let's go." Beetlemon calls out to us walking away with the others.

"Right," we absentmindedly say as we were about to walk away we heard the Digimon talk. We turn back around noticing it struggle with it's mind.

"Help me!" the voice sounds a bit disoriented but it made itself clear, "I have been possessed by the Beast Spirit."

"Shamanmon?" I ask worried for the troll like Digimon.

"Please rescue me! I was in the temple when the Beast Spirit was revealed. The instant I touched it I was possessed. Please help me!" he cries trying to stay in control of the Beast Spirit. Agunimon walks towards the flying lizard with me right behind him.

"Agunimon! Toramon! What are you doing?!" Beetlemon exclaims seeing that we are being crazy trying to get near the Shamanmon possessed Digimon.

"Don't worry, We're going to help you," Agunimon says. But before we even get near him he went berserk with flames coming out and swinging his tail at us. We both jump out the way. He flies up and tries to attack us while we are still floating in mid air. We went with the combination attack we previously did but that didn't do anything. Not scratch in sight. He shoots at us with rapid flaming bullets hitting us dead on. We land roughly onto the ground. The Digimon flies towards Agunimon and pins him down with his foot. He raises his arm gun ready to shoot the life out of Agunimon but hesitated. Did Shamanmon take control again? Agunimon takes this chance and kick him attacking him all at the same time. The Digimon Fractal Code appears and Agunimon scans it with his D-tector. Bad news though. Red light has engulfed Agunimon and change into the beast that we were attacking not too long ago. He screams in agony and pain. Flames erupted from his whole body. Everyone starts to yell out to Takuya telling him to stop or devolve.

"Takuya!" I stand up calling out to him. The flames around his body stops and his eyes glow red. He turns to me and charges. I dodge as much as I can but he is too swift for me which leads to his arm hitting my stomach sending me flying and turning back to my human self.

"Rena!" Kouji yells catching me before I hit the ground. "You okay?" he asks helping me up and trying not to hurt my left arm any more than it is now.

"Yeah, but Takuya," I answer worriedly.

"No time to dilly dally! Let's go!" Bokomon yells at us as we watch Beetlemon trying to handle Takuya's Beast Spirit but to no avail. This is not good at all.

"Takuya! That's Junpei!" Kouji yells seeing him attack his own friend. He turns away from him and charges at Kouji.

"Kouji don't!" I yell at him, running towards him but it is too late, he Beast Spirit Evolve into KendoGarurumon. He towers over me and growls at Takuya's Beast Spirit. Takuya then turns to where KendoGarurumon and I are. He glances down and tells me to leave by nudging his snout on my back. I shake my head no. "Kouji this is going to far! There has to be another way to snap Takuya out of this without hurting him!" I plead. My voice cracking, my whole body shakes in fear. I am scared. I admit it. I don't want to hurt him. Kouji nudges me again telling me to leave now. Stubborn as I am I still refuse. He growls and picks me up by the collar and throws me on his back. He slightly turns his head telling me I better not regret this. "Just try not to hurt him. I'll think of a way to get to Takuya," I say as I hold onto his back. Takuya and KendoGarurumon/Kouji zooms into the forest with me trying to hold on tight.

It's not easy trying to hold onto a big dog that is zooming into the forest while being chased by a flying lizard. Especially when it's your friends. Another bad news is that Takuya is shooting at us with lasers burning the place. Smoke rises with trees slowly turning to ashes. I pull up my tank top a bit to cover my nose so I don't inhale the smoke but the thing is, my tank top is thin and is barely big enough for me to pull it up further without revealing my lower abdomen.

"Kouji we got to do something soon before the forest gets destroyed," comes my muffled voice.

"I'll see if I can do something about this," he answers. His blade wings expands and cut the trees down. Is this gonna work? I can't believe that he thought of this. Isn't it just gonna make it worse? I don't really know now. Kendogarurumon stops away from the fallen trees to see that it really did work. How is that even possible? The whole place are either chartered or turn to ashes. Takuya stops for a bit and roars in pain. The flames burst again sending Beetlemon, Kendogarurumon and I flying. I lose my grip on KendoGarurumon, land roughly on my back, wincing in pain and skid for a little bit before stopping. I weakly push myself up as Beetlemon and KendoGarurumon tries to stand up themselves. Kouji glances back to see that I'm not his back. He glances around to find me struggling to get up with one arm. He makes his way over to me and holds his snout out to me. I grab on and he pulls me up. Takuya then stops and stare at us. He looks like he is pissed off or something. He roars and charge at us.

"Takuya! Please don't do this!" I plead as KendoGarurumon nabs me before I get burned by one of it's flaming bullets. He places me as far as I could go. I then notice Tomoki and the others are here too. Oh man. They can't be in here it's too dangerous. KendoGarurumon then charges at Takuya attacking him as much as he can but was slam down. Hard. "Kouji!" I scream seeing him trying to get back up but is struggling.

"Fight it Takuya! I know you don't want to hurt any of us!" Tomoki yells getting his attention. Takuya then stops gazing at the little boy before him. He growls and charges at Tomoki. No! Tomoki! I made a mad sprint to where Tomoki is. Man do I hate it when I feel so far away from the others when they are close by. Takuya is then slam by Beetlemon making sure that he didn't get any where near Tomoki and a last make of surprise attack/sacrifice before he is going to be defeated. Thank goodness for that but Junpei made it as a last second resolve. I make it, standing in front of him protecting him. "This really isn't you! You're just out of control and afraid!" Tomoki tries to reach to Takuya.

"Please, Takuya! Listen to us! To our voice! Nothing more!" I call out to him. He grabs Beetlemon by the neck and slams him down also making him turn back. He stares at us as we move slowly closer to him. He growls as we stop in our tracks. "Takuya it's me, Rena! And Tomoki too!"

"Don't you get it? We're your friends. We're here to help you!" Tomoki says stepping forward. Takuya froze stopping his growl but went berserk a bit and went to charge at himself at some boulder that is placed. He repeatedly slam his head until he changes back. He sobs falling down to his knees. We all slowly make our way to Takuya.

"Takuya," I call to him going down to mines as well and try to hug him with the only good arm I have. I bury my face in the crook of his neck as I feel his hand clutching my hand. He sobs harder. "It's okay Takuya. We are all safe and sound." I sooth him.

"But I... I..." he chokes, "I hurt you... guys... I... couldn't..." He sobs even more, cracking in his voice. He couldn't finish his sentence.

"Sshh. It's okay Takuya," I say gently unwinding my arms from his neck and taking off his hat and goggles. I place them on the ground and pull him into another embrace, letting him soak my shirt. I never seen him this broken before. He was always the one to have one foot over the other. He always takes the lead while we all follow behind. He always had that cheerful face on even if things go bad, even if he might not admit like every other guys does. After a while he stops, wiping off any stray tears.

"I probably look pathetic right now don't I?" Takuya questions sheepishly. I shake my head no.

"It's only natural Takuya," I whisper to him as I hand him his hat and goggles. He carefully takes it from my hand and puts it back on. I stand up at the same time he does.

"Thanks Rena," he murmurs a little embarrassed. I nod my head and turn to the others.

"We might as well get going," I state, "It be better if we cover more ground." The others nod their head and we walk. I stay close to Takuya in case his head is still a bit in the clouds. I glance at him once in awhile. He notices and smile at me.

"Don't worry about me Rena. I'm fine," he reassured me. I smile weakly at him but I still can't help but worry about him. "Thanks for your concern Rena, really. But I'm fine." He states slinging his arm around my shoulder. I yelp since he did it where my broken arm is. "Oh shoot! I'm so sorry Rena!" He panics as I open one of my eyes wearily and smile. Dang that hurt. I rub my arm hoping it would sooth it even if it's in a cast.

"It's okay Takuya," I say sharply.

"Be careful, Takuya," Izumi scolds grabbing me by the shoulder and pushing me to where Kouji is. I notice him looking a bit angry and worried. I look at him questioningly. He turns away huffing. What's his problem? I furrowed my brows, not liking his attitude.

"What's wrong Kouji?" I ask hoping he would at least answer me.

"Nothing," he answers harshly making me slow down a bit. Was there something I did to make him this mad? All of us walk in silence with Takuya leading, Izumi second, Tomoki third, Junpei forth, Bokomon and Neemon fifth, Kouji sixth while I am all the way at the back. Takuya then stops suddenly looking at vine or root slide thing with three X's and an O at the end. Neemon suggested this could be a game. We all happily agree to it since it will get our mind off of things.

"Okay guys, get your own vine and we will start at the count of three!" Takuya calls to us as we each grab our own. I take the one that that is farthest from the right. "Alright, you guys ready?" We nod our heads and a small "yes's" and "yeah's" here and there. "1! 2! 3! Go!" We all jump onto the vine or root and slide down. We criss-cross each other, either falling behind one or moving forward. Coming towards to the end Kouji, Bokomon, Neemon, Izumi and Junpei all land in the X's while Tomoki, Takuya and I land in the O. I think I am just lucky that I actually won or we won because there is something that needs to be done. Then the ground shakes making the ground act like a muddy quicksand. That's when I notice that the one who lands in the X's were sinking. Oh great. Takuya grabs the nearest vine and throws it at Izumi and Junpei. I did the same with Kouji and Bokomon. Tomoki did the same with Neemon. We were about to pull them out when the ground shakes again to reveal Grumblemon again. I am getting sick and tired of this guy.

"It looks like you three won race. Too bad winners now big losers. It spirit taking time!" Grumblemon declares.

"Takuya go after him. I'll stay here with Tomoki and get the others out!" I call out to him. He nods his head and goes into his Human Spirit form while Tomoki and I try to get the others out. Unfortunately, while Grumblemon dodges Takuya/Agunimon attacks, he Beast Spirit evolve, swiping me and Tomoki. That's when we were halfway to pulling Junpei and Izumi out. I also curse this day to no end. I try to wiggle out of his grip because he is crushing my arm. I feel like if I can't let my arm heal I will never be able to use it ever again. But the way how we always end up in battles is just making things worse for me. Agunimon tries to chase after Gigasmon but is still no match for him and is sent flying back where the other might be.

"Takuya!" we call out to him in worry. When he is nowhere in sight all we can do is wait for our doom. Gigasmon stares at us and starts squeezing the life out of us. We both scream in pain much to Gigasmon pleasure. Once Gigasmon stops squeezing us for a bit he still holds onto us.

"We make you trade for spirit," Gigasmon says tying us up by a vine and trying to find Takuya. The only thing we did is hang.

"You okay Rena," Tomoki grunts in pain.

"Yeah but my arm," I glance at my left arm. "At this rate my arm will never be healed and I might end up losing it."

"Don't worry. Takuya will save us," Tomoki reassures me. I smile at the boy. When I thought he needs to be watch over because he is young. He really has grown. We are then lowered down in front of Takuya. Gigasmon uses us as blackmail to trade us for the Beast Spirit. I shake my head.

"Gigasmon! You are the worst you know that!" I yell at him making him look at me. I growl at him and spit on his face once he pulls me to his eyes. "You are annoying you know that! You need to go to school, since your grammar sucks!" He growls at me anger rising.

"Me show you to go school!" he then unties me from Tomoki and tosses me in the air. Maybe not my best idea. I gulp down the small lump in my throat as I did my quick thinking again.

"Rena!" everyone screams my name in fear again. I grab my D-tector from the side pocket and try to spirit evolve. I was lucky too because I mange to change before I crack my head. Takuya saw how Tomoki isn't scared and how I manage to stand up to the guy and insult him despite my condition. He took that as courage, even though mines was stupid, I admit and Beast Spirit Evolve into BurningGreymon. Gigasmon runs away while BurningGreymon chases after him. I went back to the others and pull them out.

"Thanks Rena," they all thanked. I nod my head and went back to being myself.

"That was risky you know that! No not risky, it's stupid! Idiotic even!" Kouji scolds at the same time insult me, "You could have died from that impact at that kind height. You are lucky you manage to Spirit Evolve the last minute!" I wince at the tone of his voice. Tomoki arrived seeing that everyone is okay.

"You guys, we gotta hurry!" Tomoki rushes us as we run to where Takuya is. By the time we get there Takuya knocks Gigasmon down with the Spirit of Wind, Ice, and Earth floating. Takuya manage to get Tomoki's spirit back and try to get Izumi's but Grumblemon wakes up taking both the spirit again and digs away. Dang it so close. Looks like Izumi has to wait a little longer.

* * *

**Oh boy chapter 7 finish with both episode 11 and 12 together. Then Chapter 8 would be where they go to the Forest Terminal. I also know I shorten episode 12 because all their is, is that Junpei and KendoGarurumon basically got there butts handed to them, Tomoki was able to calm the rampaging BurningGreymon, then they battle Grumblemon/Gigasmon again. That's basically the summary of episode 12. That's why I shorten it and change a few things here and there. Since it is 9 o'clock PM I will start on chapter 8. The real chapter 8 since episode 12 was suppose to be chapter 8 but I change my mind and combine it with chapter 7 since it was basically the whole entire day. I think I said this up top already but I shall repeat it anyway.**

**This is my longest chapter and I will see you next time in the next chapter.**


	8. Better an Egg than an Egg Shell

**Chapter 8 and I finished this 3 in the morning. Man are you guys lucky. Oh yeah I probably missed on what they said because my brain is half working. As in my brain goes in and out of foucs while trying to re-watch episode 13. So sorry if it's a bit choppy.**

**I DO NOT OWN DIGIMON ONLY MY OC**

**Let's just do this. I am tired and I want to sleep.**

* * *

It has been a few days since the incident with Grumblemon. Izumi still doesn't have her Spirit, Tomoki temporarily had his spirit taken away, Takuya can control his Beast Spirit and I am no where near having my left arm healed. All that bashing I took is going to make my arm take even longer to heal. That's why this sucks big time. And I hate getting casts. I mean I alway have to deal with it when doing martial arts and gymnastics all the time that it gets annoying even if you get used to them. Takuya is all the way in the front as always, Bokomon and Neemon second, Izumi third, Kouji and I fourth while Junpei and Tomoki are fifth and sixth in the lineup. That's not the only thing. The whole place is foggy you can barely see your own hands in front of you. That's how awesome this place is. I try to watch my foot and make sure I don't bump into anyone but with the fog obscuring my vision this is not going to end well.

"Hey check it out! The sign says Forest Terminal," Takuya exclaims reading the sign that is hanging.

"Isn't there supposed to be a Trailmon here?" Izumi wonders looking at the deserted tracks.

"Well, maybe they're on there way back right now or you know they... uh...um...they could be. Oh man~" Takuya tries to come up with an idea of why they are not here but failed miserably and come up blank. Wow Takuya. That's the best answer I ever heard Takuya. Good job.

"Who cares about a Trailmon. There's a restaurant here," Junpei points out to the left. How did he manage to see that while we didn't? Then again Junpei thinks with his stomach. It looks like a small house. I guess a mini dine in. We slowly walk towards it to see if anything bad is gonna come out of the door. When we deem it is safe we enter to see a peacock looking digimon.

"Welcome weary travelers," the peacock digimon greets us. It has a bush for a tail white body, yellow beak and a blue head with a gold crown on top.

"What do you have to eat?" Junpei asks getting excited.

"Ask what I don't have to eat. Step right up friends and don't worry about money. For you, the meal is free!" the peacock offers. That sounds suspicious. Why would you want to offer free food? Unless this is a trap or just desperate to keep this place open. Junpei looks giddy as a schoolgirl and ran in. I sigh and follow him in along with everyone else. Everyone is seated on the barstool seats. I end up sitting in between Takuya and Kouji. The bird put what looks like bowl of noodles in front of everyone and throws eggs in the air. He peck them and lands in the bowl looking like it's cooking it. Why do I have a bad feeling about this? Then again why do I never have a bad feeling about everything.

"Dig right on in," the Digimon says cheerfully with some kind of hope in his voice.

"Hail to the Chef!" everyone else cheer as I poke the suspicious noodles. They all dig in but stop once the food touch their mouth. Everyone gags and spit out and yell of how disgusting it is. Looks like I am correct about it. It's a good thing I didn't taste it.

"We must decline you kindly offer of food," Bokomon declines the bird in as nicely of a manner he can.

"I can't feel my tummy," Neemon whines.

"Alright! What's the big idea?!" the bird yells angrily at us, "I can't believe you guys would just turn away free food!" Well if you haven't notice your food sucks. I mentally answer rolling my eyes.

"That was food?!" Izumi yells incredulously shoving the bowl away from her.

"I'm insulted," the bird says in shock.

"I'm about to puke!" Junpei yells also shoving the bowl away from him.

"Fine! Get out of here 'cause you are bugging me. Go to the forest," he says with an evil glare, "They say no one's ever returned from there." Is he trying to scare us 'because if he is, then he is failing miserably at it. I shake my head and get up. Along with everyone else.

"Yeah, well we'll just take our chances," Takuya states crossing his arms, "I doubt Forest Terminal will be any worse than your food." Then the bird starts to cry saying that he was sorry. Yeah right. We all glare at him not even batting to his pleas.

"Oh come on you guys," he went down on his knees, "I was trying to be nice." He starts to cry all over again. This bird is pathetic. I wouldn't praise him for anything. His cooking sucks, he tries to threaten us and now he is begging. I shake my head not wanting to hear anymore from this pathetic bird. I left the house and wait for everyone else when they are done talking.

"I swear that bird and his cooking," Junpei mutters. Everyone agrees while I stay quiet.

"What did you think Rena. You haven't said anything since we got here," Takuya pressures while everyone else looks curiously at me. I blink raising an eyebrow at them.

"I didn't try it. In fact I was smart enough not to since he says that the food was free. Only desperate people would say that when it's some kind of trap or would do anything to keep their business open and get the word out," I explain shrugging my shoulders. They all gape at me. "What? It's common sense. If you are part of a marketing and business you would understand that." I say waving my hands in a nonchalant manner.

"You have got to be kidding me!" they all yell at me still in disbelief. I pick my ear since they seem to yell at my face and being noisy.

"Like I said you guys, I'm part of a company that knows trade marketing and tricks that could reel people in. That was one of the most easiest manipulation I saw through since anyone with the word free will be easily be suckered into it. It's an impulse of the person mind to nab it while they still can without knowing the consequences before it's already too late," I explain looking at my nails and back at them in a more serious manner. "If I were you guys, I would be careful of what you do with the word free when someone says it. It could get you into a lot of trouble. Now, if you guys are done asking questions, we need to get to where ever we need to go in Forest Terminal." Everyone reluctantly agreed now knowing that I could be one step ahead of them in anyway possible because I could easily manipulate them. But I know for a fact that I won't. By the time we are in the deeper part of the forest the fog got denser.

"Stick close guys, we don't want to lose anyone," Takuya orders while everyone gets close but not too close that our personal space is popped and to trip over each other. It's way too quiet for a terminal like this. I wonder what happen to all the Digimon that used to live here. Are they hiding from something or did they run away? As we are walking, I was knocked forward by Tomoki who was knock over by Bokomon who was knocked forward by Neemon who trip on a root. That lead me to knocking onto Kouji, Kouji into Izumi, Izumi into Junpei and Junpei into Takuya. I can't believe we became a human domino. We all turn to glare at Neemon who asks if we can do it again. We all surround Neemon and whack him all at once leaving him with a huge bump on his head. We all huff and continue our merry way. We climb up stairs into a cave that splits into two paths. Great where too?

"I say this way," Takuya says pointing to the left.

"I doubt it Takuya, I say right," I debated. He turns to me and ask why right. I retaliated with "why left." We ended up arguing which way to go. Both of us being stubborn at the moment to listen to reasoning. Until a bright light from Tomoki's pocket shines. He takes out his D-tector and a beam of light points to the right. I give Takuya a smug look as he grumbles about being wrong and to a girl no less. I pat his head. "Maybe next time Takuya." I then lead the way. We walk for a bit until we came to a dead end with vines wrapping around. I know for a fact it's right. If Tomoki's D-tector reacted to this place then maybe one of our D-tectors will react also.

"You were saying," Takuya gloats thinking that it really still is the left.

"Just wait and see Takuya. I'll prove to you it's right," I state, "If Tomoki's D-tector reacts in this place then there is a possibility that one of our D-tector will react taking the vines away." As I said this another light from Junpei's D-tector makes the vines vanish with the exit. I still give him a smug look. "I'm still right, Takuya." He scowls at me and huffs again.

"You know it all," Takuya try to insult me but failed.

"Takuya, I'm not a know it all. I use my brain and logic. Something you should do next time," I remark walking farther into the dense fog. This fog is going into my list of things I hate. I almost trip into anybody that is in front of me. Okay Rena you just need to calm down. I know you can sense other people around. You just need to relax. Ever since I got here I have been on my guard and been way too tense to actually sense my surroundings. With everyone else around me, I have the impulse to make sure everyone is safe. That makes me panic a bit and nervous that I might fail to protect them. And I have been noticing that. I have done a lot of reckless things without thinking things through, my reactions are starting to slow down considerably, and knowing that anyone could be an enemy, everything is just going haywire for me that I can never seem to think straight anymore. We stop since the fog seem to never end and gets thicker and thicker with every step we take. We try to think on how to go on about this.

"You know, since Rena said something about D-tectors reacting in this place, I wonder if mines could be of some use," Izumi says taking out her D-tector. With that said, light shined and a small pink ball pops out the screen. It then grows bigger with a gust of wind blowing the fog away. Well, what do you know? There is a shining purple and pink castle in the distance but what's keeping us from it is the huge gap or chasm that could have killed us if we didn't stop before. I notice two wooden posts a good distance away next to each other. I furrow my eyebrows. I notice there is another one across the chasm also. I pull out my D-tector and an orange with silver tinted ball of light pops out of my D-tector and flies halfway across the chasm. The light then shines creating a bridge for us to walk across. We all walk over it getting across to the iron gate.

"Kouji, can you take your's out," I politely ask. He was reluctant. I can tell he thinks this is dangerous. I gave him a reassuring smile but my tone sounds serious.

"If anything happens I'll take the blame. So please just take your D-tector out," I plead a bit. Let's see if he can catches the bait. He nods his head and takes it out. Well, that wasn't too hard. A small bribe and that would get him to cave in. Then again there are things in this world that he isn't tempted to cave in for. Good strong head if you ask me. It also glows opening the iron gate. We stroll into what looks like the yard and we come to the entrance of the door.

"I say we go in. I mean Sleeping Beauty lives in a castle in a forest," Izumi says looking at it admiringly.

"Yeah, so does the wicked witch," Kouji comments. I look at him weirdly. He ignores me and follows everyone else in.

"How do you know that?" I ask him. He just shrugs his shoulders not answering my question. I swear this guy. I didn't even do anything to him and he just ignores me like we first met. What's his problem? I scowl at him and following after. Is he still mad at me for all the reckless things I have done in the past? But he doesn't look like it. Or at least showing any signs of it. Then again looks can be deceiving. Whatever the reason, I will get to the bottom of this. Takuya knocks on the door but no one answers it. Then Takuya's D-tector lastly glows opening the door. This time a Digimon that looks all white with small blonde hair, white wizard hat, white cape, white outfit with zippers brown gloves and boots with the shape of the moon and wields a staff that has a snowflake on it. he points his staff at us.

"Get back Cherubimon scum!" he yells at us getting ready for an attack.

"Isn't that Wizardmon?" Takuya ask. How is he meeting all these Digimon that he seems to recognize? I mean this is ridiculous. I always end up standing there confused on how they encounter such people.

"But he's a different color," Tomoki replied.

"And meaner," Junpei follows up.

"We can beat him, just like we beat Gigasmon," Takuya says feeling confident. I take a step forward making sure to protect Izumi if he were to attack.

"Gigasmon, but he's one of Cherubimon goons," the wizard Digimon says in surprise, "So you are not one of them?"

"No," I reply.

"Listen, why don't you put that wand down," Kouji says stepping up next to me, "We are all on the same side. Isn't that obvious?" I nudge him a bit for being a bit rude to him. He growls at me and takes a quick glance. I growl back and we be quiet after that.

"This is what comes from fighting so much. Everyone seems like an enemy," the wizard says as he sighs bringing his wand down. He looks down a bit ashamed but looks back up with curiosity.

"I can't help but agree to that," I add waving my hand in a dismissive way.

"I apologize, friends. How did you find this place?" he questions us.

"We got this message that said to go here," Takuya answers, "But there was no one there and we kept walking until we ended up here on your doorstep." The wizard Digimon hums.

"A message... could it be? My common courtesy has driven from me. I am Sorcerymon," he bows, "Please come in. I have something important to show you." We all follow Sorcerymon down the hall.

"Where are you taking us anyway?" Kouji asks suspiciously.

"Someone that wanted to meet all of you," Sorcerymon replies.

"I bet it's a trap," Kouji accuses.

"You think everything is a trap," Tomoki retaliates. I pat his head and shake my head.

"It's okay to be cautious Tomoki. We are treading into areas we don't know which is normal. It's better to be safe than sorry. But you also need consider what kind of situation you're in to limit how cautious you can be," I scold him a bit. He nods his head in understanding.

"You are wise young one. I could not have said it better than anything else. With that said, this is a prophecy you must fulfill," Sorcerymon says as we continue down the hall and he stops in front of a door. He opens it revealing a huge spacious room. We walk in not seeing anything.

"So where is he?" Takuya asks taking a look at the room.

"He is up here. Please let me introduce our salvation, Seraphimon," Sorcerymon introduces to the creature inside a crystal that is on the ceiling. We all look up amazed.

"Um are we suppose to know who that is?" Izumi asks still confused.

"Seraphimon was one of the-"

"Three celestial Digimon isn't he?" I finish his sentence. Everyone turns to me wondering how I know.

"How did you know about Seraphimon?" he interrogates me.

"Toramon told me when I was unconscious. She told me about Cherubimon as well," I answer not missing a beat. But I didn't want to say the info about a friend being possessed. That will be saved for another time. Until I can get some kind of answers with that. Or at least some clues as to who.

"The spirit of Toramon? You have her spirit?" he questions. I nod my head showing my orange, black and silver D-tector and showing her symbol on the screen. "Oh my. So it is true." He looks at me calculatingly. "Please take care of her spirit. She plays an important role far more bigger than the others. Her spirit must not be taken to Cherubimon. No matter what."

"Why is that?" I question.

"Legend says that Toramon has two different spirits living inside one. Toramon is a kind Digimon that will help others, no matter who. Her other half is Kitsunemon her evil side. A sly fox that will destroy anything that gets in her way. If she were to fall into the wrong hands Kitsunemon will unlock and will wreak havoc across the land. Both together are a powerful force and is wanted by many. Thus making her a target. She of course helped the Ten Legendary Warriors to defeat Lucemon at a price. You may be able to tap into her powers and may be able to control it. Though I do have faith in you if you choose too. Toramon has more power under the sun since the sun is the star of the morning. Kitsunemon is more at night time where all the smaller star and moon powers her up. Oh before I forget," he tells his story and suggested me to tap into the power of Kitsunemon if wanted. I'll think about that. He then lifts his wand, a small glow appears, revealing a small portal. Then a figure of a tiger comes out of the portal. I take out my D-tector and scan the Beast Spirit.

"This is my Beast Spirit?" the statement comes out as a question.

"Indeed, this is Sentoramon," Sorcerymon answers. "I do hope you take care of Toramon Beast Spirit. I was given this spirit to keep and protect it. I also had to make sure to give it to the one who has the Spirit of Toramon." I nod my head in understanding. I can't believe that I got my Beast Spirit now. I thought I would be last to get it but wow. It was even given to me. I thought it would be sealed up by something. I put my D-tector away. Now that I have a Beast Spirit but I also wonder about Kitsunemon and her Beast Spirit. If her spirit is that bad what would happen if I were to control her power. Would I hurt my friends like Kitsunemon would? Would I follow under Cherubimon orders if Kitsunemon was able to take over? Or would Kitsunemon just do her own thing like before? I am scared of what would happen if I were to try and tap into Kitsunemon powers. But how do I unlock Kitsunemon if I do wish to control it. How does Toramon and her evil side really relate to the story of the three Celestial Digimon and the rest of the Legendary Warriors? I shake it out of my head. I can start thinking of this later. There are important things to do right now.

"So~ what are we suppose to do now?" Takuya asks after hearing the story of my spirit.

_Let your light shine as one_

That voice again. Now you decided to say something after how long you have been quiet? Where were you when we needed some kind of guidance a long time ago when we were about to die?!

"That was Lady Ophanimon. She was the one who told me to watch over Seraphimon," Sorcerymon exclaims. So she was the one who called us. I'm guessing she's also one of the Celestial Digimon considering how Sorcerymon said "lady." "It all makes sense. I brought you here because the prophecy said that one day a group of humans would release Seraphimon." He states thinking this through. We look at our D-tectors trying to figure out what she means by "let your light shine as one." Then all of a sudden it starts to glow. Man our D-tectors are glowing a lot. Next thing you know I need a sunglasses.

"Hey maybe we should point our D-tectors towards where Seraphimon is," Takuya suggests.

"Looks like you used your brain for once," I comment following his lead.

"Oh shut up," Takuya barks holding out his D-tector. Everyone else followed suit. Sparks fly everywhere and the figure starts to float down. Seraphimon looks like a man full of gray, yellow and blue armor with a blue helmet. He has about ten yellow wings going around in circles..

"Lord Seraphimon, welcome back," Sorcerymon greets ecstatic to see him.

"It is good to be back my faithful companion," Seraphimon also greets back. "Tell me Sorcerymon, I can not remember what has happen."

"My lord when defeat is nye Lady Ophanimon was able to save you by sealing you away," Sorcerymon answers.

"That is right! Where is Ophanimon? Why isn't she here?" Seraphimon panics.

"Unfortunately, no one knows where she is. But these humans have been in contact with her. Hope is not lost my Lord," Sorcerymon points at us. Seraphimon turns to us in disbelief.

"These humans? But they are only children," Seraphimon says. Are we that bad? I mean what is wrong with us? Sure we tend to argue a lot about stupid things but at least we know our limits. We are 8-14 years old. We can be responsible when needed. We are just preteens here and a grade schooler.

"Yes they may be children but they possess the spirit of the Legendary Warriors!" Bokomon tries to convince Seraphimon. "If it weren't for them you would have been still stuck on the ceiling."

"Legendary Warriors? Impressive," Seraphimon compliments. He must be a bit intrigue with us with our ability to be Legendary Warriors.

"Okay what the heck is going on here? We are getting lead around places, getting our snot kicked out of us and we do not know why we were even brought here into this crazy world!" Takuya fumes.

"Yeah I feel like someone owes us some answers," Izumi picks up.

"And that someone has to be you. So do you mind explaining?" Kouji kicks in next.

"Um... please," Tomoki added politely since he seem to be taught that way.

"Very well. If you want answers I shall give them," Seraphimon begins, "It all begins long ago when the Human Digimon and Beast Digimon were at war with each other. Their battle laid waste to what once is the Digital World befouling the beauty. But Lucemon appeared ending the fighting in the time he ruled in peace. But was soon corrupted by his own power. The Eleven Legendary Warriors fought together to save the oppressed and the abused Digimon. They battled valiantly and after a fierce struggle they were able to defeat the tyrannical Lucemon. After peace was restored to the Digital World, Champions were chosen to protect that peace: Cherubimon, Ophanimon, and myself. Unfortunately, our time of peace was short lived. Cherubimon wanted to control the Digital World by himself and so attacked me. You know the rest of the story that I am sure Sorcerymon have told you. Ophanimon rescued me and took me hear where I can rest and regain my strength and is awakened by you: Legendary Warriors."

"Luckily you all came when the Seraphimon is needed the most. The world is in a terrible state as you can see," Sorcerymon announces holding up his staff and a small map of the Digital World pops out with holes in them. This place really is starting to look like swiss cheese. Man oh man. "Cherubimon also sent his minions to destroy it."

"This is even more serious than I imagine. We need to find Ophanimon."

"Yes my Lord. I am sure that with you back and Ophanimon we will be able to restore the Digital for what is lost. I too will fight by your side," Sorcerymon preach.

"You courage gives me strength my dear friend," Seraphimon agrees and comments us on how we travel this far to save him. But everything turned around when he told us to go back home that our journey is done here. What?! That can't be true! We work so hard to get this far and this is what we fall to. We can't back out now. We all disagree on going home. Seraphimon was about to answer only to hear smashing of the wall by a hammer.

"Look like whole brat brigade is here," Grumblemon walks towards us.

"And ready to fight!" Takuya challenges.

"You better be," Grumblemon chuckles, "'Cause me introduce other Digimon to defeat you. Ranamon."

"Charmed, I'm sure," a girl with blue and light blue armor, sea green skin, red eyes and have fins greets with a country accent.

"Arbormon."

"You are in for it now," a robot looking Digimon that is all brown and tan threatens in some kind of accent that a suffer or a British accent would say. I can't tell because his accent is in between those two.

"And Mercurymon."

"So these be the welts that given thy so much trouble," the one that look like a robot also but is green with a mirror on his arms states in those Shakespearean accent. From that there on we ignore the rest of their talking because it's basically them saying that they will take us out and make sure Cherubimon rules. We all spirit evolve getting ready to take them out. Agunimon went to separate them. I end up working with Lobomon against Ranamon. Lobomon uses his Howling laser. My claws grow and I use my Star Slash Wave. She easily jumps out of the way and she laughs at us. Now I hate it when she mocks us. I guess since she is small she can dodge more faster since she is a fish.

"Let me show you how it's done, Draining Rain!" then clouds fly over our heads and a heavy rainstorm poured on us. Arbormon kicked Lobomon, he grabs me and throws me at a wall. Ow. I groan in pain. I try to pull myself out of the crater in the wall. I guess that Draining Rain move really drains your energy. By the time I manage to pull myself out I am able to see Seraphimon attacking because Sorcerymon was defeated.

"Strike of the Seven Stars!" the attack hit and Seraphimon told us to go back now. Of course us being hard headed we wanted to stay and help. When Seraphimon attacks again Mercurymon went in front of the attack and used his Dark Reflection move to reflect back the attack. Seraphimon is then hit and KO'd. His Fractal Code appears and Mercurymon takes that chance to take it away. Seraphimon now turns into a digi-egg right before our eyes. I jump out the hole and catch the egg before it becomes scrambled. I grunt in pain since I land on my broken arm since I turn back into my human form after I was slammed into the wall. Okay not my best Idea yet again. I really need to stop doing that. I wonder what happen to my rational mind.

"Maybe we can bring him back if we have his egg, right Sorcerymon?" I ask making sure the egg isn't crack. I wince trying to get up. I hand Izumi the egg since I still have a broken arm and using one arm to carry an egg is a bad idea.

"Right, If we can take it to Ophanimon she might be able to bring him back," Sorcerymon replies. We all surround Izumi and the egg. A new resolve builds up and that is to protect this egg no matter what the cost is. Then a bright light appeared and exploded near me showing some kind of exit. We take this chance and everyone turns back to their human selves and start to run. We then hear more explosions. We come to a door and Sorcerymon opens it revealing a Trailmon. We all climb on only to see Sorcerymon staying.

"Sorcerymon?" I call to him. I know that look anywhere. I had that look before when I was close to Tomoki's age. "Sorcerymon, come on we got to go." I beg. He shook his head.

"No, my friends, my place is here," he replies. He was about to shut the door but stops. He calls to me and I walk up to him. "I notice your broken arm. I will heal it." He says quickly and cast a chant. A white glow appears around my arm, the cast came off magically and I slowly move my arm. It feels so much better now. I glance at Sorcerymon.

"Thank you," I say with tears in my eyes. He nods his head, I back up from the door and he shuts the door. I couldn't stop the tears from falling. He sacrifice his life just to save all of us.

"Sorcerymon!" Tomoki cries. I zombie walk over to him and hug him letting the tears flow. He can't stand a chance against those guys. It's one against four. Right now, it feels like we are wanted fugitives and they will be coming after us. The goal is to protect the egg. I will not let Sorcerymon sacrifice be in vain. My glare hardens, the tears still running down. Tomoki still clinging onto me. I pat his back hearing him starting to hiccup. Everyone is just silent after that, moping that we lost a valuable friend. No more. I don't want to lose anything or anyone anymore. This happened way to many times in the past. My hands clench together into a fist. No more. No more. I won't let this happen.

* * *

**Like before guys tell me what you think. Man... I am so tired... Goodnight and hopefully I can wake up to do chapter 9 later on today and do homework. You guys are so lucky... Till next time * Yawns *people.**


	9. No Whamon

**Sorry for the long wait. Here is Chapter 9. I manage to type it during the weekdays like Wednesday and a little of Friday night and Saturday night bu I couldn't get most of it done because of how I had to go to places.**

**I found out why the title is called No Whamon. It's a pun to say No way man. I was like oh~ when I read it. Then I said that was stupid after. But I did like what they did there though. That really got me. Oh before I forget:**

**I DON'T OWN DIGIMON ONLY MY OC!**

**Now that is out let's get the show on the road!**

* * *

Times like this you needed to think. We all sit in the Trailmon. Izumi hugs the egg like it's a lifeline. Tomoki sits next to me while I stare out the window. Kouji and Takuya are on the sides of the Trailmon Junpei is off in a corner somewhere. I sigh. I just can't get my mind off of Sorcerymon who was left behind at the castle. He's a brave wizard that's for sure. I just couldn't help wishing that I should have convince him more. I move my arm seeing how it looks like I haven't even broken it in the beginning. Even the tattered red blouse that I am wearing looks like it hasn't been torn. I sigh again getting up. Everyone glances at me as I went into the other carriage. I pull out the other clothes that I worn before and notice it clean just like I first saw it back at Toy Island. Gatsumon must have cleaned it while I was out. I decided not to change into it since I don't know when the next village we are able to stop at. I dig into the pockets to still see my pocket knife and my old black over the shoulder bag. I dig into the other side pocket where my D-tector is tuck in. I close my eyes seeing if I can contact Toramon from my own subconscious. Plus it's been awhile since I last meditate. Meditation is good for clearing heads which I need right now. Then again how can a person meditates in this kind of joy ride? Simple ignore everything and pretend they don't exist. Taking a deep breath, my mind wanders into my own head but with a little difficulty because the bumps and turns keeps rocking me or knocking me somewhere.

"It seems you have enter your own head. I'm impressed," Toramon compliments as I open my eyes to be back into my dark subconscious side of the brain. "How did you do that?" She ask curiously.

"Meditation. It's a good way to clear one's head," I reply. "Toramon?"

"Yes, child?"

"About Kitsunemon?" I began but stop if she might not be comfortable of bringing her up.

"Ah, yes my other half," Toramon gloomily says. "What about her?"

"Sorcerymon says that I could tap into her powers and I was wondering how?" I ask seeing if she is willing to go this far. If not I won't push her. She eyed me carefully debating whether or not she would tell me. "If you don't want to answer you don't have too. I'm just curious is all." She bit her lips and sigh.

"You must wander into your head at night. You will find her somewhere in your mind along with mine. Remember I am part of you so anything from my memories will show up once in awhile in here. Kitsunemon likes the night time so that is your best bet. I'm normally around since this is my main form."

"What about being able to control Kitsunemon powers?" I tilt my head a bit.

"The only way to control her powers is if you can defeat her. That's when she will prove you worthy to use it to whichever you please and she will not complain. But if you are going after her you must be careful. She is ruthless and will show no mercy."

"Wait do I just attack her they way I am or do I have to spirit evolve into you to fight her?" I don't like the sound of attacking her the way I am now because I am powerless against a Digimon like that. My chances are slim to nothing. How can I compete with someone that doesn't care who they kill as long it satisfies them?

"The way you are now," she answers. I gulp down a lump in my throat. That's not the answer I was hoping to hear, "Remember what Sorcerymon and I said. We may be in different forms but we are one and the same. I can not help you for I will be sleeping inside Kitsunemon while she will try to attack you."

"If I was able to beat her and control her powers, how do I switch between you two?" I question further.

"There should be a button on your D-tector that ables you to switch between mines and my other half. Even if we are two different spirits in one I guess it considers that you have two Human Spirit."

"Same for Beast Spirit then?" I raise a questioning eyebrow.

"I believe so," she infers as a small growl makes it's way with sharp gold eyes eyeing us.

"Welcome Sentoramon," Toramon greets as an orange tiger appears. There is a silver bell tied to the tail with a small ribbon. There are four armors on her legs and one on her head. The symbol of the space is tattooed onto the left shoulder.

"What a party," Sentoramon growls sarcastically, "I can't help but hear that you are pursuing Kitsunemon." She eyed me carefully also. I shake my head.

"I don't know if I should or not," I answered her back. She nods her head.

"It's up to you to decide if you want to pursue her or not. I'm sure you are aware that we cannot help you in any means possible," she states still eyeing me with her golden eyes. I nod my head. If I were to go after her I need to be careful. One wrong move could easily take me out of my own head or whatever happens in my own head when I am defeated by a fox that never cared for anyone.

"I need to go. Who knows where we are now," I say a glow opening behind me. They both nod their heads agreeing that I have been in here for a while. Even though I wanted to ask more questions there will be time for me to meditate again. I walk into the light. I open my eyes to see that we are still on the tracks going who knows where. I enter back into the carriage where the others are.

"What did you do?" Izumi ask curious.

"Meditating," I answer her. She nods her head then stops and stares at me with wide eyes.

"In this kind of bumpy ride?!" She questions shock that I would try to meditate at a time like this. I shrug my shoulder seeing that I don't know the answer to that myself either. How I manage to do it is beyond me. I guess it's natural habit. It went quiet for a while until Kouji decided to make a really sarcastic comment that gave us a good scare.

"Hey, Bud, could you positively go any faster?" Oh Kouji how I want to knock you off the Trailmon right now. You just made it worse than it is now.

"No problem, just hang on to your bandanna," the Trailmon says increasing his speed tenfold. We all scream clinging onto anything near us. Yep my list of things I hate: trains. Even though I have to ride the train to get to places. Yeah, how fun.

"Kouji!" We all screamed at him annoyed that this was all his fault in the beginning.

"What?! I was being sarcastic!" Kouji yells a bit panic stricken, clinging to the side of the Trailmon making sure the force of the wind and the speed of the Trailmon don't knock him off. This not a smooth ride at all. But then again we slowed down just a smidge.

"Oh man, there's two of them," Takuya whines seeing two paths.

"What?!" I went out to see that there really are two paths. The wind whipped my green hair into my face and I think it whipped Kouji in the face because I feel my hair being pulled down with a scowl gracing Kouji's face. I laugh sheepishly and going back in seeing he doesn't want eat hair at the moment.

"How do you tell which is the right way?" Kouji asks

"Don't know. The direction of the trails is up to the rails. We're on the right track now," Trailmon answers. Really the tracks have a mind of it's own. I thought the tracks would be able to change depending what the Trailmon wants. Bad thing is while they are talking the tracks zig-zag a lot and we are being tossed around like salad. How fun. Then things died down but I know for sure it's gonna be short lived. Bokomon comes up to Izumi taking the egg from her. I question what he is going to do with it.

"I shall take that since I know how to handle Digi-eggs. They need the proper care and warmth to hatch perfectly into a healthy growing baby Digimon. It's a good thing I am prepared for this," Bokomon answers placing the egg into his pink waistband. I am surprised the thing didn't even crack. He does look pregnant too. Creepy. Tomoki try to touch it but Bokomon slap his hand away making Tomoki whine with the overprotective look.

"It's getting rough again you guys!" Takuya calls to us and we clinging again to anything that is near us. Why me? I then look out the window to see the Trailmon actually flying. Why is everything reminding me of falling me to my death?! You crazy, crazy Trailmon!

"End of the line and all is fine," the Trailmon rhymed. I groan. Really, you make a joke while we all almost died because of you. We get off and see him ride backwards into the distance. Okay. I wonder how he manages to jump back. Once he is gone the only option we have is the tunnel. We all run to make sure to hide and cover ourselves if the rest of the Legendary Warriors are able to catch up to us. The tunnel is a long winding path that never seem to end. We basically ran through it hoping to get out of it soon since some of us can't stand to be cooped in this space for too long. When is this ever gonna end? When I thought that there is a small light shining out.

"Hey everybody, there's an opening up ahead," Takuya announce much to my relief. At least we get to get out of this place once and for all that I could go up to Takuya and Kouji and kiss one of them on the cheek but you now I would never do that in public.

"Let's just hope it leads us outside," Kouji comments making my hope sink a little. You just had to bring that up did you Kouji Minamoto? You always have to ruin my happy moments. Takuya agrees by nodding his head. By the time we get out of the tunnel we all groan. It isn't the exit like we hope for. It's a freaking cavern.

"This is the outside? This doesn't look like the outside," Junpei complains. No shiz Sherlock we all can see that. I blow a small strand of my forest green hair out of my face as my crimson eyes stare at the area. I notice there is a small lake in front of us. I slide down the cliff side and scan the area a little to see if there are any exits. Kouji and Takuya slides down next to me doing the same thing. Izumi, Tomoki, Junpei, Neemon, and Bokomon tried slamming into the wall to see if the wall might cave in and show an exit. I shake my head. No use. It's all solid around us hearing how the rocky walls vibrate. I go back to where the lake is with Junpei and Tomoki are standing.

"Maybe there was an exit in the tunnels," Izumi suggests. I shake my head at her.

"There are no other branching paths that could possibly lead us out, Izumi. I check. I have keen eyes when we were running," I explain as she sighs in defeat.

"Well maybe you just passed it and thought it was a wall since it was so dark in there," Tomoki logically says. Smart boy. He finds a loophole into my explanation even if I said I have keen eyes. Then again sometimes my master says just because I have keen eyes I can't always rely on it too much if I were to lose it. We were about to check it out until a geyser of water slams into us. Junpei, hit the wall hard on his back, while I caught Tomoki and slamming into Junpei making the impact even harder for him. Great now I end up hurt Junpei even more. We all slide down the wall.

"Rena! Tomoki!" Kouji, Takuya, Izumi, Bokomon and Neemon yells in unison running towards us. I groan checking on Tomoki.

"You okay Squirt?" I ask him as he nods his head but the looks of concern wash over him for Junpei and I.

"You two alright?" Junpei ask seeing us unscathed "Hey, why didn't anyone yell my name?" Junpei whines feeling rejected. I roll my eyes. Now is not the time to start and argument.

"Junpei, don't complain. Now is not the time," I scold helping Tomoki up.

"I don't feel so good," Tomoki looks a little green again like he is going to barf. I rub his back to try and ease him. He wobbles a bit as I try to keep him in balance. Not good.

"Don't worry you two-AH!" Junpei calls out going to help us but more water comes gushing out soaking us even more. The water stop gushing to see the lake drain itself with a something big, gray and brown sticking out. Then I notice it is a whale. He whimpers and yells about wanting to go home. He splashes everyone since he is slamming his tail and fins on the lake. That even makes the water start to slowly go down.

"Whamon is a big friendly Digimon that lives in the sea. I wonder how he got in here?" Bokomon give some data of the Digimon in front of us. Some of us try to think of a way to calm the huge whale digimon but came up with none. Takuya and Kouji Spirit Evolve trying to talk to Whamon. Junpei manage to get Tomoki out of the way. I make my way over next to the Legendary Warrior of Fire and Light and see the whale Digimon finally calming down since he seems to notice all of us.

"What happen Whamon?" I ask gently not wanting to scare the guy. He sounds confused and lost at the moment so I try not to make it worse by being so demanding. He sniffs a bit and begins his story.

"I was happily swimming, minding my own business. Then I notice my stomach growling and saw some glowing seaweed. I couldn't help myself and ate it since it look really good. Then I was suddenly sucked in here because Grumblemon took the Fractal Code from my home. He made the wall crumble and I am stuck in here," Whamon sniffs again telling his story of how he got in here. Then he starts to cry again.

"Hey now don't be such a cry baby about it," Takuya/Agunimon panics yet scold a little.

"Like that is gonna help Takuya," I remark crossing my arms. He really knows how to make a person feel better. I shake my head again. "Whamon please stop crying." I plead.

"You okay Rena?" Lobomon asks. I nod my head to answer him. He then turns back to Whamon who is still cryin.

"It's all my fault that you guys are hurt," he says splashing around again.

"You're forgiven!" Junpei calls out not really mad at the whale Digimon but he just wants him to stop crying since he can't seem to handle the waterworks.

"Hey since we are stuck here we can try to get out together," Izumi states happily making him stop crying. Seriously that was all it took to make him stop crying. He happily agrees but it was short lived when Whamon starts to cry even more. I sense trouble. Junpei panics even more on why he is still crying. I then notice that the water is being drained.

"Guys, I don't think that it's us that making him cry. Look," I point at the water as everyone finally notices it too. And in no time flat the water disappears and Whamon is just flopping around like every fish does leaving Whamon out in the open. That is not normal. Grumblemon then pokes his head out near Whamon. I should have known that they would catch up to us in no time. We wasted our time here. Then if he is here then that means... no Sorcerymon. Lobomon and Agunimon gets into a fighting stance.

"Grumblemon!" Everyone yells his name as he snickers at us. He is an annoying pest that needs to be taken care of like seriously.

"Nowhere hide now," he states as we all growl at him, "Me find you. Me so glad we see each other again. And only this time me steal spirits good."

"Grumblemon you know you're still an annoying pest like every other that tries to kill us!" I scream at him, "You need to find something better with your life!" I insult him. He merely shrugs his shoulders in indifference.

"Taking spirit is my life for Cherubimon," he exclaims.

"We are not letting you take any spirits! We're not afraid of you!" Agunimon yells confidently. Just wait till you get over your head Takuya. I side glance at him and sigh.

"Na na na na na Grumblemon," he mocks us again. I have had it with this guy really. "You will be." He then pulls out the vile and throws more dust everywhere in the room creating circles. "You may have taken Gigasmon but me have other powers. Me found you first before Ranamon, Mercurymon and Arbormon. So your spirits be mine." He gloats as more Golemon is being summoned. Fun. We have playmates. I grab my D-tector and Spirit Evolve into Toramon first. When I was evolving the Golemon charges at us. Agunimon already start to attack with his Pyro Tornado kicking and punching and Lobomon with his Lobo Kendo slicing and dicing. I pull out my naginata and jump in the air.

"Solar Flare!" slashing the air mini fireballs are shootout from it hitting the targets.

"We need some assistance here!" Bokomon cries backing up with all the others into a wall.

"On it!" I jump up, "Sun Slash Wave!" I scratch the air but before I even get to finish I was yank by the tail and pull back. "OW!" I hiss turning back to see Arbormon with an extended arm holding onto my tail. I can't help but tear a little. My tail is sensitive if it's yank like that. His other hand ejects itself and catch Lobomon by the neck to prevent him from going after the others. I hiss more menacingly and and scratch his extend arm with my Sun Slash Wave attack. He releases my tail and I hope out of the way going back to the others and taking out the leftover Golemon.

"Toramon!" Tomoki yells happy that I made it out.

"You guys okay?" I question glancing back at them. They nod their heads. Junpei wanted to help but noticing his condition I doubt he will be of any use. I always notice him flinching every time he tries to move. I then notice Lobomon and Agunimon now being drag away by Arbormon and being used as a punching bag. At this rate their Fractal Code is gonna be released. No one hurts my friends. I hiss and charge swiftly at them easily dodging Arbormon swinging arms. I manage to tangle his arms together seeing how he is struggling to untie his arm. "You are messing with the wrong tiger, you hear." I slash him with my naginata but he dodges despite his tangled arms. "Come back here you coward!" I growl even more seeing how that Agunimon and Lobomon Fractal Code are already showing.

"Calm down little kitty I'll make sure to feed you properly," Arbormon mocks managing to untangle his arms. His arms shoots out trying to capture me but I manage to dodge him without any problems. Then a random Golemon grab my feet and dangle me upside down with Grumblemon on top.

"Ahahahaha!" Grumblemon laughs at me. I can't believe I didn't see that coming. I should have went after Grumblemon first before going after Arbormon. Then Golemon starts slamming me onto the ground making me scream in pain. Dang it! He slams me a few more times and throws me to a wall and I notice my Fractal Code showing. No. Not now. He slowly makes his way until towards me until I notice Tomoki and Junpei Spirit Evolving into Kumamon and Beetlemon slamming into Golemon where Grumblemon is. My fractal Code manages to go back safely inside my D-tector as I slide down the crater again from the wall again. I plop on the ground feeling myself really sore.

"I'm getting tired of you! You are going to pay what you have done!" Beetlemon angrily yells slamming down a Thunder Fist attack which is countered by Golemon Sulfur Plume. He slams down on the ground going back to Junpei. Grumblemon then pulls out his hammer and telling Arbormon to deal with Agunimon and Lobomon who manages to keep their Spirit intact. Bad news is that he Slide Evolve into Petaldramon. He becomes a giant wooden lizard with green moss on his legs and back with wooden spikes with maroon leaves around his neck. Great another legendary Warrior to deal with, with a Beast Spirit. When Grumblemon is about to hit Junpei Whamon miraculously saved him using his Blasting Spout attack. Literally, washing Grumblemon away into the cavern walls. Then something blue like a tank pops out of the spout of Whamon revealing Junpei's Beast Spirit. Who knew Junpei's spirit would be a snack to a whale Digimon? Grumblemon pulls himself out of the wall and notices me. Uh oh...

"Well, well, look what me have here," he devilishly grins my way as I try to get up to run away. But I wince seeing how hard I seem to slam into the wall. I couldn't get away fast enough and he grabs me keeping me in a vice like grip. He notices the Beast Spirit and try to go after it with me in his hand. Junpei quickly taking out his D-tector he manages to get the Beast Spirit before Grumblemon with him slamming on the ground and me going down with him. Ouch. I groan in pain seeing how I am the one who seems to be getting hurt the most. I feel myself being lift up.

"Rena!" Everyone yells seeing how I become a hostage.  
"Give me spirit and you get friend back," Grumblemon bargains shaking me up and down like I'm just a toy.

"Don't do it Junpei! Forget about me!" I yell to him as I look at him with one crimson eye open, my forest green hair falling messily around me. He growls in frustration but made a decision. He holds his hand out and multiple Fractal Code encircles his hands as he Beast Spirit Evolves.

"MetalKabuterimon!" a beetle like tank lands with his legs as the tires, the hands becomes those cannons, and the color schemes are yellow, blue, gray, and a small tint of orange. I have even more of a bad feeling now. And my assumption is correct because when Junpei/MetalKabuterimon attacks with his Bolo Thunder, he shoots the ceiling not having any control with his Beast Spirit. The sparks around his body dances and the glowing green eyes shows that he doesn't have control. Everyone scrambles to get out out of the way from the collapsing stalactites. I was then dropped seeing that Grumblemon wants to save himself. I try to get up but I don't have the strength to do it. I was then yank by the collar and notice Agunimon managing to grab me as he ran away from the falling rocks. He places me on his shoulders and I try to hold on tight as he dodges.

"Calm down friend," I hear Grumblemon nervously say as he backs up to his Golemon. I shake my this rate he is screwed now. Junpei stares menacingly towards Grumblemon.

"You are not my friend! You don't know the meaning of friend!" the glowing green eyes disappears and and the sparks are gone. He leans forward, the cannon on top of his head charging for an attack. "Electro Cannon!" Then a huge ball of light shoots its way towards Grumble making him show his Fractal Code. I had to shield my eyes since it was so dang bright. Then I notice two spirits floating one is Izumi's while the other is Grumblemon. Junpei Slide Evolves back to Beetlemon taking Grumblemon spirit and turning it into an egg and sending Izumi's spirit back to her. He turns back to normal collapsing to the ground tired. Lobomon and Agunimon turns back to the lone wolf Kouji and the leader Takuya.

"Can you stand?" Takuya asks carrying me in his arms.

"I think so," I mumble out as he gently places me to my feet. I wobble a bit and I feel his grip tighten on my waist and arm as I wrap my arm around his neck. When I have good enough of a balance I let go. He was reluctant to let go in case I fall again but I give him a reassuring smile that I am fine.

"You okay?" Kouji jogs his way up to me. I smile at him too.

"Yeah a little sore but it will pass," I tell him. Then I notice the floor start to rumble and I was being pulled by Kouji who notice the ceiling Fractal Code disappear. We ran for our lives yelling to the others to run. By the time we got to the others, water start pouring in.

"Let's just hope you guys know how to swim!" I yell to them as the water engulfs me. I crack my eyes open a bit to see the others being tossed around by the waves. I close my eyes again seeing that this is no use. Everything went black. After a little bit I crack my open again to see I am in something dark and it kind of reeks in here too. I sluggishly get up seeing that I was laying on someone's tongue. Um ew.

"Did we die?" Tomoki asks warily opening his eyes.

"I don't think so," Izumi's voice follows up her eyes blink open.

"Smells like something did. Peew~" Junpei voice comments. Then there is something shining and i notice those are teeths. The only Digimon I know that has this size of a mouth right now is Whamon. So we must be inside Whamon mouth. He opens his mouth as we see the ocean.

"Whamon!" We all happily greet him as he is swimming. on the surface of the ocean.

"I don't know how you saved us but thank you," Bokomon thanks rubbing the egg. That still is creepy to think he is pregnant. I shake the idea out of my head as Izumi agree.

"Welcome back Whamon," I say cooly still sitting on my butt. I am so tired and sore.

"I should be thanking you. Without your help I would have been stuck in that cave forever. Hold on everyone we should be reaching the island very soon," Whamon announces. We all in turn are shock at what he said.

"Island?!" we all question/yell at him as we see it approaching. What we needed an island. I wonder what this place has in stores for us. Grumblemon is out of the picture and the only ones left are Ranamon, Arbormon, and Mercurymon. But I notice something weird. Some of the elements together has their opposite side. Like fire and water, wood and air, ice and wood, thunder and metal, and lastly light and dark. But the Legendary Warrior of Darkness seems to be missing at the moment I wonder where they are at the moment. What if they Legendary Warrior of Darkness is also on Cherubimon side? Or maybe someone who is like us has the Spirit of Darkness and is traveling somewhere right now! I wonder if space has an opposite to her self too like time or something. I am getting ahead of myself again. Right now we just need to prepare ourselves for the worst when we arrive at the island. We all stare straight ahead as the island gets bigger and bigger upon sight. Yeah right now we need to be ready.

* * *

**Like always review tell me what you think and I'll try my best to make it to your liking.**

**I also want to thank you to you guys who all reviewed, fave, and follow this story so far. It makes me happy to know that there are people like you guys who enjoys my stories. So thanks again.**

**Well till next time in Digimon Frontier: Behind these Castle Walls.**


	10. Beastie Girls

**Chapter 10 is finally up. I am so tired. I finish this also three in the morning. Let's hope I can wake up in time to do my homework and do chapter 11. Then again I might end up combing the episode again with this and Bizarre Bazaar all into one since it some how counts as the whole day. Either that or I'll just add a little night time scene. I don't know. Yay for little fluffiness. I haven't put any of them since they made it to Seraphimon Castle. So here you go. But dang I am sleepy.**

**I DO NOT OWN DIGIMON ONLY MY OC**

**Let's just get this show on the road I am tired I want sleep.**

* * *

With the last several minutes we all manage to land on shore of the island. We all turn to Whamon to say our goodbyes and he disappears into the horizon. I'm gonna miss him. He may be a big whale who cries a lot but he has a big heart. At least he can roam freely to do whatever he wants. Let's just hope the rest of the Legendary Warriors don't do the same thing again the next time we see them. This has become awfully eventful lately. We never seem to get any rest. We manage to go on without fighting until we are being dragged into another. No doubt that we are gonna be in another one once we relax for a bit. We will never get any rest.

I notice that we are in some kind of tropical island to. No wonder I feel a bit warm. I take off my blouse seeing that dark red is not gonna go well in a heat like this. It's a good thing I have a tank top. I fold my blouse and tuck it into my bag. I am still surprised that I haven't lose my backpack. Sure it's a little soak but nothing better than the sun to dry this off. Hopefully the rest of my stuff isn't as soak too. Checking the rest of my belongings, the only damage is that they are a little moist. That's good.

"Well there he goes," Kouji states once Whamon is fully submerge into the sea.

"Nice of you to point out the obvious," Takuya mumbles crossing his arms.

"Don't be such boys!" Izumi cheerfully says. She jogs to a nearby rock and stand on it, stretching her D-tector in the air. She must be really happy to get her spirit back. I smile at her seeing that she can finally pull her own weight. That reminds me, we never got a chance to practice with her martial arts skill. I guess since we are on the move a lot we barely have time to practice since Cherubimon and his lackeys are taking the Fractal Code of this world. We don't have time to stop and play around as I hope. With lives at stake we can't afford to lose anymore precious time. It seems that teaching her is a trivial thing to do now. No matter at least she can take care of herself.

"Has the heat affected your head?" Takuya asks wondering why the blonde is so bubbly.

"Takuya, don't blame her. She just had her spirit back, of course she would be happy," I state crossing my arms. "I'm sure you would be too if you lost your spirit and got it back after a very long period of time. The feeling of being useless in battle when everyone else are fighting a battle for you is not a good combination when you have the power to do it."

"Yeah, yeah," Takuya grunts. I roll my eyes at his behavior.

"I think the heat affected your head more than it did to Izumi," I remark.

"Anyways~ let's not forget who has a beast spirit!" Junpei pipes bringing up the atmosphere, also happy mimicking Izumi.

"Let's hear it for Junpei, the Princely beast of Thunder!" Izumi chants.

"And Izumi the Princess of the Summer Breeze!" Junpei chants next.

"And Takuya the King of I'm gonna be sick!" Takuya grouchily interjects the light mood. I whack Takuya up the head as he groans in pain. He glares back as he held his head.

"Don't spoil their fun, Takuya. Just let them have it while they still can," I scold walking ahead. "Let's go and see if there is anything we can do." I say boredly. Everyone nods their head and follow suit.

"You know I can't help but notice it's summer and we are in a beach," Izumi states as we got farther into the Island. "You know what that means!" She cheered happily.

"Summer vacation!" everyone cheered except Kouji and I. How come everytime there is something good, something bad always seem to follow up? It's always that feeling. But I can't spoil the mood right now. It would be too cruel of me to do that.

"The waves!" Tomoki yells his arms in the air trying to look like waves as the water in the background made a decent size wave.

"Shell hunting!" Izumi says next holding a pink-ish orange starfish from who knows where.

"And lots of Sunshine!" Junpei said pointing up to the sun in which it is blazing hot right now.

"Put them all together and what do you get? The beach, baby!" Takuya answers a bit more cheerfully than before while he stares at the ocean.

"Aren't you guys forgetting something?" Kouji questions catching everyone's attention. "We're on a mission here. We'd be stupid to let our guard down." He states. He does have a point. But with all the crud we been through I doubt maybe a short little break wouldn't hurt. We are just gonna end up moving on after that anyway.

"Oh come on, lighten up," Takuya says jumping to Kouji's side and elbowing him. Junpei did the say thing. But what I notice is that Kouji is twitching a bit. He then bit his lip to stifle his laugh. Who knew the great Kouji Minamoto is ticklish? Especially on the sides. Maybe I could use that as an advantage. Then again I'll leave him be. It's not my forte. It's irrelevant. As the two brown haired older teens keep elbowing Kouji's side he burst out laughing. Then the two stop as Kouji try to gather up his serious expression.

"It can't hurt to take a short break. We've earned it," Izumi declares along with Junpei, Takuya and Tomoki. I shrug my shoulders in indifference. I don't really care, really. But that doesn't mean I'll let my guard down either. I know better.

"All in favor say 'Aye,'" I say counting the votes while half raising my arm.

"Aye!" the others all except Kouji cheers.

"Fine, whatever. I'm obviously outnumbered here," Kouji grunts, giving up. I pat his shoulder while he rolls his eyes at me. As my crimson eyes flies away from Kouji, I notice a shack. I raise a suspicious eyebrow at it. A shack? Hm.

"You guys, there's a shack," I point at it. We all walk there and we stand in front of it.

"This is all too convenient," Kouji says suspiciously as he cross his arms. There are reasons Kouji thinks this. Of course when we got here the shack could have been placed there that we didn't notice it before. Then again that shack could have been there long before we even came to the Digital World. This is all a 50-50% chance of either one of those options. We all slowly go up to it to make sure nothing is out to get us. By the time we got near it, four toucan like Digimon appears wearing Hawaiian clothing.

"Honored guests, we welcome you to Toucan Paradise," the one with the actual Hawaiian shirt greets bowing down.

"Thank you Mr. Toucanmon. We're honored your honored," Tomoki gleefully says.

"Yeah, we're honored but we are broke Toucanmon, Sir," I state going all business like. It's the truth the money that we have isn't any good here. I heard a few Digimons saying something about Digishackles as their currency. The Digital World doesn't have machines or tellers to help us exchange so the only option to that is to earn them ourselves. But with the boys that may be a bit lazy won't be as much help. As much as I want a time for myself we don't know how to earn Digishackels.

"Come on, what's a few Digishakels between friends. It just so happens that today, everything is on the house," the Toucanmon with a safari hat cheers. On the house? Looks like someone is desperate also. Got to play it like I am not suspicious of them. But I just can't help but glare at them.

"By which he means free. Not served on the roof of course," the one with the chef's hat says. We take that as an offensive greeting as we furrow our brows together.

"We know what that means," I cross my arms in a huff. I can sense the nervousness they emit as I give them my best business poker face I got.

"Sorry, so sorry. It was just a small joke. Very Small," the one in the Hawaiian shirt squeak as he flaps his wings a bit faster sensing the dangerous aura I emit.

"S'okay," Tomoki reassures them waving them off. I am not liking these birds one bit. Sometimes I wonder how everyone can trust random Digimon that looks so harmless yet don't know if they won't backstab you in the end. Of course there were a few who went against us but turn back to being good and help us at some point. And some that was really harmless that you could really make it your friend without having any difficulties.

"There is absolutely nothing we won't do to make it up to you," the one with swimming gears says. Hm? Insult us and apologize by doing anything we ask huh. Birds thinks business and business is my forte. I'll make sure to put them in their place to make sure they know who they are dealing with.

"Oh, really?" I ask eyeing them carefully. They nod their heads vigorously. Something tells me they are eager since they have their confidence being boosted. Whatever the reason for their boost of confidence I will deflate it before it gets any worse. Hopefully. "Let's see what you provide to us weary travelers. Let us start off with a nice feast. We have traveled very far and haven't eaten in days. I am surprised that we manage to get this far with barely any nutrition. We are famished and we want you to serve us your best course of meal. If you do I could possibly advertise your little Beach Resort to have all kinds of Digimon to come by." I propose. "I am sure this is an offer you can't refuse."

"Right this way~," the Toucanmon cheers happily as we follow them to an area where the tables are. I sit in between Takuya and Kouji as always. Bokomon is next to Kouji. Junpei, Izumi, Tomoki and Neemon are on the opposite side of us. The Toucanmon with the chef's hat disappears into the kitchen and starts cooking in a breakneck speed. Hopefully he doesn't stab anyone with those knives while the rest of the Toucanmon enters in there. After almost 15 minutes of waiting the food arrived and is placed in front of us. I got to admit the food actually looks good. Really authentic. Plus it's the food we eat back in our world: curry, salad, pizza, pasta, steak, you name it. It's not those food where a fruit taste like meat or a cabbage taste like spaghetti. We each pick our food. I go for the salad and the curry that was sitting in front of me and Izumi. I try the curry first. Lumi curry? Never knew they would actually make this.

"This is the best Lumi Curry I've ever had!" Izumi exclaims putting another mouthful in.

"I agree," I state not caring. I am starving if you haven't notice. Like I said I would ignore my grumbling stomach and push on even if I get a bit grumpy or weak in some ways or two. But if there is food in front of me, I tend to be a little possessive when I am beyond starving.

"You two are weird. Is that supposed to be a compliment?" Kouji asks and looks at us like we grown an extra head. I shake my head answering him as I elbowed him for calling us weird. Sure I can sometimes take insults well but there are some points where I take the insults to heart. Especially back home... I sigh at the thought of home. I wonder how my parents are holding up. I shake they thought away not wanting it to cloud my objectives.

"Don't you get it. It's real food!" Junpei exaggerates waving his arm towards the food on the table. Knowing Junpei he always talks with his stomach. I still don't get why he is so obsessed with food. I mean yeah food is good and keeps us alive but sometimes we don't always need food. We can still survive without it. But in the end the body starts to eat itself especially the fats stored in our bodies to keep us going. So wouldn't that consider us being cannibals. What do you call a person who eats themselves? Self-cannibalism I believe. Wow did I just think that far? I never thought that a person would eat themselves unless desperate measures or maybe, they are just plain nut cases.

"Yeah everything looks like what it is. Besides, it's a Beach House. The food could have dirt and bugs and stuff all over it and no one would even care," Takuya states weirdly. I was pulled out of my stupor as I raise skeptical eyebrow at him. Then again other people in the world do eat bugs so I can't complain.

"Bring on the bugs!" the others cheer as I quietly eat my lunch. I take a quick glance at Kouji to see him a bit irritated. Must be because he is more focus on moving on than enjoying his time here. I do admit he can be a party pooper, a downer, the one that zaps all the fun away and the list goes on. But he does have a set goal in mind and wants to accomplish that. He's not the type of person to waste time on something irrelevant. I'll give him that as a hard worker. While all of us are eating, chatting away, and relaxing we clean the plates of all the food.

"Man, my stomach feels like a melon," Takuya pats his stomach sounding like he is about to burp.

"Did you get enough to eat, Tomoki?" Izumi questions the younger boy as he nods his head. As long he is growing properly and eating enough he should be fine. He's still a kid after all. It's our job to look out for him not matter what. Plus I need to make sure he goes home in one piece along with everyone else. That's a vow I will make till the very end.

"A fine meal. You Toucanmon have done well. You have my respect. I assure you will have Digimon coming to your Beach Resort in no time," I compliment as I stand up. "Unfortunately, we are also in a hurry. We wish to stay but we have more important business to take care off. Excuse us." I politely excuse all of us as the rest stand, agreeing.

"Oh no please stay for a bit longer. Sooner or later you will get hungry again. You are all growing children. We don't mind," the Hawaiian Toucanmon panics trying to convince us to stay. Now that is suspicious.

"Are you kidding we won't be hungry for a very long time. We need to save the Digital World," Takuya says trying to get us out.

"But you will soon when you are out in the sun, playing all day. We would be bad host if we didn't tend to our customers," the safari Toucanmon says. Didn't they get the "save the Digital World" message? I really do need to keep an eye on them.

"We don't want to impose," I say trying to leave but the one with the swimming gear flies in front of me, stopping me in my tracks.

"How about free swimming rentals?" the one with the swimming gears asks pulling the curtains revealing all the swimming gears and swim suits. That caught everyone's attention and finally agreed to the idea. I still have a bad feeling about this. Izumi pulls me with her into the girls dressing room while the boys went to the guys dressing room. Really, I didn't want to go but since Izumi is forcing me to go might as well. She went through the racks of swimsuit trying them on and tossing them out saying that it doesn't suit her. I then hear the guys out of the changing room screaming with delight making their way to the beach. I sigh at their little antics as I pull out a baby blue two piece swimsuit. I undress and neatly fold my clothes placing them into the basket. I then dress myself with the swimsuit and grab myself a beach bag. I take my D-tector and pocket knife in case something terrible is going to happen. I place them into the bag. I tie my forest green hair into a braid putting the purple floral clip into the bag. I then left Izumi alone as she still looks through the racks of swimsuits and make my way out.

"Seriously, Izumi just choose one," I say slightly annoyed.

"At least you can look good in almost about any outfit," Izumi whines feeling envious. I shake my head.

"No I don't," I say modestly, "I'm going."

"See you out there," she calls back as I turn around. Going out I stray a little bit away from the shack in case those Toucanmon are up to no good and I'll be able to stop them in their tracks. I sit myself down on the warm sand and watch the guys swim. Then Takuya notice me and makes his way over.

"Come on Rena the water is fine," he eagerly pulls me up from my spot and drag me to the ocean. I stop by the time the water is up to my thighs. "I got to admit though, you look good." I glare at him and splash water in his face. What is up with him and flirting with me? I mean Junpei did it before but at least he stop and is thinking about Izumi. How did I tolerate him anyway?

"Shut up! I don't look good at all!" I embarrassingly yell at him, splashing him again. But he ducks under water avoiding the attack and grabs my waist. I take a deep breath as he pulls me under with him. I open my eyes to see his face close to mines. He gave me a smirk as he wraps his arms around my waist. Dang it not again. I was having a good streak too. I can feel my cheeks warm up a bit. I turn around trying to swim away from him but he keeps his grip tight on me. I squirm as I can feel his bare chest against my own bare back. I can feel a little tingle running down my own body. Then I can feel another grip on my hands. I swivel my head to see Kouji glaring at Takuya. He points up and we all follow him. Resurfacing, I breath in all the air I need from holding my breath for too long. I wipe my face a bit to see Kouji still holding my hands and Takuya now having one arm around my waist. Why me? I embarrassingly thought.

"Dude what was that for?" Takuya asks a little tick off that Kouji interrupted his fun.

"Are you trying to kill her?!" Kouji yells/asks angrily him. "You could have made her drown! What if she can't swim?!" He seems to be a bit over protective. I mean I don't mind Kouji's protectiveness but I can take care of myself just fine. Even if Takuya might do something stupid in the end.

"Oh, please she manage just fine," Takuya nonchalantly waves him off.

"Um... can you guys let-" I start but was never able to finish because a piercing scream makes its way over. I ran out of the guys grips and dash for my beach bag and make my way back to Izumi. "Izumi you okay?" I enter the changing room to see herself half naked.

"Someone is a peeping tom!" she screech at me. I growl. Toucanmon! I failed again. I close my eyes rage filling my entire being. Not only rage; guilt. I knew they were up to something but why can't I stop them? Even the first several times I failed to protect the others. Am I cut out to be a Legendary Warrior. Ah! I shake my head ridding the awful thoughts. I can't think like that now. I went to my basket to change. I took off the top half and grab my undergarments until Takuya and Junpei pops their head into the dressing room.

"Izumi are you okay?!" they both yell but stop getting red in the face. I growl at them and throw a basket at them along with Izumi. "Perverts!" How dare they pop their head in here while we are getting undressed. They both scream like girls and yell "sorry" along the way. I huff. "If I see them again I am going to do much worse." I growl at them as I finish dressing up.

"I agree," Izumi pipes up finishing getting dress to. We both get out seeing the boys still in trunks. "Sorry you guys, it's just that someone was a peeping tom." I cross my arms.

"That creep lemme at 'em!" Junpei exclaims as everyone besides me glances at Junpei. "What?"

"I don't know Junpei you seem to be a likely suspect," Takuya infers, while Kouji and the other nods.

"But Junpei was with us swimming," Tomoki defends Junpei much to Junpei's relief.

"I agree with Tomoki," I call out patting the kids head. "We all have the same allebei. The only people or should I say Digimon here are the Toucanmon." I deduct. Their eyes widen and went to their baskets and start to dig.

"They took our D-tectors!" Kouji yells frustrated.

"Those dang birds!" Takuya yells. They were about to change and I back away knowing the outcome. Izumi squeaks in surprise as I grab her before they notice Izumi standing in front of the changing room.

"You don't want karma to hit you," I advise as she nods her head nervously. As they were finish dressing up we all run outside to see the footprints in the sand. We follow them until we see them on the ground with the boys' D-tectors.

"Oh Ranamon the Ravishing!" the Toucanmon chants.

"What do you mean by Ranamon the Ravishing?!" Takuya yells angrily at the bird Digimon.

"Give us back our D-tectors!" Kouji yells next.

"No way, no how. This little baby is our ticket to a date with Ranamon!" They screech at us. Seriously all that for a date with a Digimon that we despise. How unprofessional.

"It seems that you all have lost my respect. I demand you to give the D-tectors back or prepare for punishment!" I command them.

"You can't make us! Now scram!" the one with the safari hat yells at us trying to be macho.

"Maybe we should scram..." the one with the chef hat suggested.

"Scramming!" they all yell running away. I growl and chase after them along with the others. By the time we manage to catch up to them a fountain of water sprays up with Ranamon on it. Great, just our luck. Then there is Seadramon with his golden head, green serpent like body with white on the bottom and red tail in all his glory.

"Oh dear, it's Ranamon. She is the Spirit of Water and very evil," Bokomon read from his book.

"Didn't we figure that out at Seraphimon Castle!" I yell at him being a little late. "She has lousy timing." I glare at her as she chuckles at us.

"Now be good lil' children and handover your precious lil' spirits," she evilly smiles at us.

"I'll have to disagree to that idea," I state stepping forward.

"Sounds stupid to me!" Izumi says next stepping up next to me.

"We don't have our D-tectors!" Kouji yells.

"That's you guys but I kept mines with me the whole time. So let Izumi and I take care of her," I turn back to them giving my "business face." They reluctantly agree and step down.

"This is gonna be a treat," Ranamon smiles as water tornadoes comes crashing down on the beach making the sand all clingy.

"Ready?" I ask pulling out my orange, black and silver D-tector.

"Ready as I'll ever be. I need to make up the lost time," Izumi says pulling out her pink, purple and a little grey D-tector out. Time to redeem myself too. I should have kept a better eye on the guys things because I was the one still weary about the Toucanmon.

"Spirit Evolution!" Izumi and I cry out changing to our respective Legendary Warriors. I jump into the air my claws glowing an orange yellow.

"Okay you sea fish time for you to become sushi, Star Slash Wave!" I rip the air with my claws sending waves. Seadramon dives down into the sea dodging the attack. As I fall, he resurface and whacks me with his tail into Kazemon. Ranamon water pillars engulf us while Seadramon shots bullets at us. "Raining Star!" I send out rapid stars from the sky canceling the attack. Then Ranamon water pillar dies down and she dives behind Seadramon.

"What is she up to?" Kazemon wonders as she flies over.

"I think she found her Beast Spirit," I state pulling myself out of the water and shaking like a cat or dog would when they are wet. I really don't like the sound of that. When I think I am dry enough the water explodes upwards showing Ranamon as a huge squid. "I so called that!" I point at her. Well if she has a Beast Spirit time for me to test mines out.

"Calmaramon!" the ugly squid exclaims waving her tentacles around. "Look how beautiful I am!" Sorry but I have to disagree to that. I animatedly sweat drop. How about you just keep telling yourself that and all is fine. No, maybe a paper bag should do the trick.

"That is Ranamon... the Ravishing...?" the Toucanmon questions not liking the view also.

"That's just ugly!" the guys says as I face palm. They need to stay quiet or else they would get attack. And true to the words Calmaramon attack the guys with no hesitation. The area has become a massive torn down forest you see in our world. The sand are either been dug deep or piled high. The trees have been knocked down by the thrashing of Calmaramon. Not good at all.

"I'm coming you guys! Slide Evolution!" I jump into a data code warp tunnel. My body shifts into a tiger I saw/imagine from my subconscious brain. I land on my feet as I gave a loud tiger like roar. My tail flicks with the small bell ringing getting everyone's attention.

"Sentoramon!" I roar my name making another swish of my tail and the bell rings once again. "Hurt my friends and you will become an actual calamari!" I will not let her hurt my friends. She will regret it if she does. I'll make sure she will pay if she lay a finger on them.

"Whoa! Rena's controlling her Beast Spirit!" Tomoki cheers while the older guys nod their heads in agreement at the turn of events. I was just lucky enough to even get my Beast Spirit from Sorcerymon. I'm probably even more lucky just to control it.

"How did she do that?!" Junpei asks still bewildered.

"Meteor Roar!" I roar at the skies with comets falling from the black sky trying to crush her. Unfortunately, the attacks were canceled because she was able to whack the comets away using her many tentacles. She swings at me as I dodge being nimble on my feet as always and Kazemon tries to attack but she was then slammed into me causing us to turn back. That didn't last long. But I do have to admit Beast Spiriting really takes a lot out of you. I help Izumi up as I help myself.

"Izumi! Rena! Watch out!" Takuya and Kouji warns us as Calmaramon makes her way over to us.

"Titanic Tempest!" Calmaramon calls one of her attacks but she spun out of control and out of sight. Looks like she can't control her beast spirit yet. Sucks to be her I guess. Then again sucks to be anyone who can't control their Beast Spirit. Now I am making fun of the guys who couldn't control their Beast Spirit from the start.

"What just happen?" Izumi questions confusion makes its way on her face.

"It seems that she can't control her beast spirit yet better than you lot and I say you did quite well in controlling your Beast Spirit, Rena," Bokomon praises and also agreeing to my statement before. I nod my head as a thank you. "Way better than the rest of the boys."

"Hey!" the boys except Tomoki yells at the insult. I look around noticing the Toucanmon gone. Dang it they got away while the boys were distracted and we were fighting. Sneaky little guys. I should have told the guys to go after their D-tectors while we keep Calmaramon/Ranamon busy.

"Guys there's no time to argue about who controlled the Beast Spirit the Best, the Toucanmon are gone." I state as they all panic and we went into a frenzy. The main goal right now is to find the guys' D-tector. We will deal with Ranamon later on in the future 'cause I know for sure we will end up running into her like we did with Grumblemon. This is becoming one hectic day. Is my list of things I hate ever gonna stop? If not I might lose my sanity one of these days. I thought as we all follow the direction into the forest.

* * *

**As always review, tell me what you think and I'll try to get it to your guys liking. Now I want sleep so good night everyone.**


	11. Bonus Chapter 1

**Okay I know I haven't been updating but the reason is: I have homework, Tennis Practice and Team Read so I have less time to be on the computer to type up the story. But to make it up, I will give you this Bonus chapter. I will do this every 10 chapters. Also chapter 11 will be two episodes in one like the chapter 7 as an apology for not updating two times a week. Don't worry I will try to get it in within a week. So please just enjoy what I have.**

* * *

Izumi's POV

I know Rena and I are friends but sometimes she can be such a jerk or at least a snob. I guess that's when I first met her. I'm guessing she is either misunderstood or maybe protecting herself from everyone. All I know is that she comes from the famous Ice Lotus Dragon company that her parents own. She never really says anything else besides her name. Of course we all know her in TV but in person, that is a different story. I always thought she would be that snobby rich kid, but really she is kind and always thinks of others. The way she does it is a bit harsh, like the way Kouji does, but she comes around later on. I don't know how those two can stay together. Then again they both seem like the lone wolf type. Those two seem close. I remember Kouji looking like he doesn't care about any of us in the beginning. I guess his views must have change at some point. Maybe because of Rena. Wish I had that kind of connection with Kouji. I got to admit, Kouji and Takuya are cute. But I really am jealous of Rena. She seems to grab both of their attentions without even trying.  
I mean there were times I wanted to help Kouji and Takuya but Rena is always there, right by one of them and helping them faster than me. I feel invisible between the two boys. I mean she's smart, athletic and can always stay calm at any situations. I envy her for those traits that I don't have. I guess you can say I can be a dumb blonde once in awhile. I still have my smart moments. I guess not as often.

Then there is Junpei. He can be sweet despite him complaining alot which really annoys me to no end. Oh, there is Tomoki but he is really young. So I feel really responsible to watch over him. Everyone else to. But Rena seems to do a good job of watching over Tomoki. Especially when she sang to him. It was a beautiful voice I ever heard. She seems willing to do anything for Tomoki. I wonder if she has a sibling.

I remember she even saved me when a tree was about to fall on me. That was one of the most scariest things ever. When she pushed me out of the way I thought she was gonna die. It was a good thing Kouji was there. I was about to cry that time to. She even was close to dying the second time when her arm bleed so much. She always worries me. Every time I try not to be useless I always end up getting in the way. She always puts everyone first before her own. Then again sometimes she can get a little reckless but at least she makes up after a while too.

I admire how she fights though. Way better than me. She even promise me she would help me practice martial arts but we seem to never get a chance since everything is after us. She even said it herself. If I knew how to fight without my spirit then maybe I wouldn't have to be so helpless. Rena is just perfect, end of story. If only I was like Rena then maybe I can get everyone to notice me. Sigh.

Hm. Bokomon and Neemon, the most annoying Digimons ever but still they are funny together. They can be really helpful on our journey because we can't even find our way around this place even if we were given a map. I can't really say much besides Bokomon being a parent for Seraphimon egg and as a know it all. Neemon being just Neemon. I guess that is expected since those two are like our comedy relief since the things we are doing are so serious and weighs everything on our shoulders. Hopefully we can get to the end of this.

But right now our goal is getting the boys' D-tectors back and Rena and I are the only ones that can do it. I really need to start pulling my own weight since I was on the sidelines for far too long. I'll get the boys' D-tectors back even if it means beating Rena. Then maybe I'll be notice from the guys. Rena be prepared because I am not going to be that useless girl that everyone sees me as.

* * *

Tomoki's POV

When I first came to the Digital World, all I wanted was to go home. I wanted nothing to do with this world. But after seeing Takuya Onii-chan evolve into Agunimon, he became the coolest Superhero looking Digimon ever! That's when I wanted to be just like him! Takuya Onii-chan is the coolest guy you can ever meet. He can be the best older brother too. But seeing that he has a little brother he must be really used to it. Now that I have the Spirit of Ice I wouldn't have to be the one that needs saving. But the time when I saw Takuya Onii-chan Beast Spirit Evolve he was scared and confused. So I became the brave little boy to get him back together. Seeing him cry was depressing. I never really seen him cry like that before. He always seems to have the happiest face ever. Then again there are always a time someone will become sad, right? I wanted to cheer him up but everyone seems to keep me away from him until Rena Onee-chan manages to cheer him up.

Rena Onee-chan is amazing too. She knows how to protect herself with that awesome twirl on her hands just like Kazemon. The way how she kicked all those Pagumon away and how in sync she is with Kouji in fighting was really cool. When Rena saw how homesick I was she was able to be there for me. The way how she sings reminds me of how my mother used to sing me to sleep before. Also, during that time when she stopped Kouji from being controlled by the Beast Spirit I thought she was gonna die. I cried to no end because of how long she was out. It may only been a couple weeks but I don't want to lose her. And I am sure no one wants to lose her too. But it makes me happy to have have an older sister figure. She's the only one that never says anything about me being young to do anything. Takuya Onii-chan is my older brother figure despite us not being related. I think Takuya Onii-chan likes Rena Onee-chan. Same thing with Kouji. I have this feeling since I notice Kouji stare at Rena Onee-chan once in awhile. Takuya Onii-chan even compliments Rena Onee-chan alot too. Even though I may be a kid I can be observant. Some say I'm smart for my age of eight.

What else can I say? Oh, Junpei. Junpei can be insensitive to everyone but I think he cares in his own way. We get into trouble before when we first came here. We were the ones that made the Pagumon hostile with us in the first place. That was a bit scary but not as scary as the Candlemon or maybe when Grumblemon was after all of us. That reminds me of Sorcerymon. Sorcerymon sacrificed his life just to protect us. One thing's for sure we need to protect the egg.

Seeing Bokomon being the father of the egg, really... is a bit creepy but I think it's cool he is willing to go this far while we have to protect it. Bokomon is really smart too. If it weren't for him we would have been lost a long time ago. Neemon... I can't say alot about him.

Uh... Izumi... she's really nice. But sometimes she can get scary when she is angry. I remember she slapped Takuya Onii-chan once at some point or at least yelled at him. I guess I kind of see her as an older sister but not as much as Rena Onee-chan. But it sucks being the useless one again. My D-tector has been stolen and I want to help Izumi and Rena Onee-chan since they are fighting against the other Legendary Warrior which has the element of water. I hope I can get mines and the rest of the guys D-tectors back so we can help them fight Ranamon. One of these days we will but we need to find the Toucanmon first. But that is proving hard since we don't know where they went. Sigh, I don't really like being useless and we have to rely on the girls.

* * *

Junpei's POV

I feel like I am hated in the group. I don't know if I get on everyone's nerves because of how I tend to complain. I can't help it. Food is like my number one on my list. I mean I lost all my chocolate by those Pagumon who chased us because I bribed them to help me get home. That was when I met the foxy Rena. I always see her as the mysterious quiet one since she rarely talked to us before. Then I found out she was bitter like dark chocolate since the way how she talked to Izumi liked that. I didn't give her respect until later on.

Especially when she saved Izumi when she was about to be crushed. That then I felt useless. I could have saved both of them but I tend to be scared to even budge. But seeing Rena almost dying, that made me realize that there are no second chances in life. Both of us are still a bit awkward around each other. She always tend to make remarks when it's either me but I think it's mostly Takuya since those two seem to get along really well. Then there is Kouji. Kouji seems to be interested with Rena also. I feel like there is something between those two. Takuya is a factor since Kouji seems to be really protective of Rena. Like that time when we were swimming. I remember when Takuya and Rena seem to be playing around and Kouji seemed really pissed off. I will get to the bottom of this.

Takuya's Beast Spirit really took a beating on me. I thought I was really a goner there. I never knew how death feels like but sooner or later I will experience it because Rena did. That would have been a scary thought. Just thinking about it makes me shiver a bit. But I got to stay strong for Izumi. It's really hard to get Izumi's attention since she seems to be more focused on the Takuya and Kouji which I am really jealous of. How come everyone is paying attention to each other but me. I guess being the oldest of the group I need to learn how to watch out on my own. More responsibility I guess.

Getting my Beast Spirit is cool too. But getting to control it was hard just like what Takuya and Kouji went trough. I am actually surprised that Rena actually controlled her Beast Spirit better than any of us which is really shameful. We are guys and we should be the ones controlling everything. I wonder how girls can control that kind of power. Great, now I have to watch out. If girls can control power just like that, then I really am screwed over. If the girls get angry, they could take me out no problem. Story of my life I guess.

One comment, Bokomon is creepy with the egg. Him trying to be a mother is just wrong in so many ways. I don't get why a guy like him has to take care of it. At least let the girls do it. They seem the type. Shoot, if the girls heard that I am royally screwed. Don't tell them that. They will never live it down. Sigh, I guess I'll just be quiet now. It kind of sucks that I don't have my D-tector but I wonder what Izumi will look like in her Beast Spirit. I hope it's not as ugly as Ranamon or Calmaramon. That was scary. Oh well. I can't complain as much or else Rena is gonna scold me like always.

* * *

Takuya's POV

Oh boy... this trip has been one trouble after another. I thought I was gonna get run over by a truck when I first got the message and somehow I keep getting lucky and make it every time. I remember first meeting Rena and Kouji in the elevator. Kouji was rude as always and Rena quiet as she is, she knows how to make my day. Rena really is an interesting person. Sure she makes smart remarks and sometimes hits me in the head but she means well. Especially when she cheered me up when I got my Beast Spirit. She may not be much but she has a heart. I really love messing with her since I always get the best reaction out of her. She's cute when angry. I got to admit that. I was actually jealous when Kouji gets to hold Rena when we were riding on the train and while riding on the airplane. But I got shots when she looked really out of it in that boat. But the most fun I had was when I drag her down with me when we at the beach. She looks really hot in that two piece. I must be crazy but having her close to me just really makes my day. Plus you don't see green hair and red eyes as often. I think it's pretty cool. Makes me wonder why she hangs out with Kouji.

Speaking of Kouji, he doesn't seem much. He has this superiority complex going on. He always thinks that he is better than anyone. Always gets on my nerves. But I think Rena has to do something with some of his behavior change though. Ever since Rena almost died I think something clicked. Same goes for me. I was scared crapless when she was out for so long. I guess losing someone really hurts, you know. Back to Kouji. He still a jerk. Kouji really knows how to kill the fun. Then again he does have a point. At least he cares for Tomoki. He really made Tomoki feel bad that I wanted to whack up upside the head. The way how he insulted the kid really bothered me. It's a good thing he thinks Tomoki as a little brother now.

Speaking of the little guy, Tomoki is like my little brother, Shinya. They are almost alike except Tomoki seems more grown up in these past few several adventures when we first met. He's more brave than I ever expect for a little guy. Going against Grumblemon and getting captured when I was controlled by my own Beast Spirit. You don't know how much I regret hurting Tomoki. I was scared to even think about Beast Spiriting when I had to fight Grumblemon. At least he's okay. Hopefully that wouldn't happen again. I wouldn't count on it for sure.

I can't really say much else. Um... Izumi, now that I think about it. Izumi is cool but sometimes she can get easily angry. She slapped me once. At least it wasn't as bad as Rena who whacks me behind my head. Compare to Rena she rarely stays calm in any situation. But I did feel bad when she lost her Spirit. I felt responsible because Grumblemon went after Tomoki first. Then Izumi took the hit when she protected him. I should have been there to save Tomoki first. Can't be helped though. Huh? If I were to choose between Rena and Izumi I guess Rena. She's just different. Someone that you never even expect from a girl that's from a famous company. She'll always be my fave. It's just fun to make Kouji angry to. So two for one, best deal ever.

What else? Oh Bokomon. He's cool but he can be a bit annoying with his constant nagging. Plus he tends to boss us around. But is useful to get some information about a lot of things. But with the egg being placed in his waistband is scary. Him being a suppose mother and he is a guy. I think I'll have more nightmares to go along the way. Neemon is... well I can't really describe him. He is just the opposite of Bokomon, just in rabbit form. I can't say a lot besides having my D-tector taken and we have to rely on the girls to get it back.

* * *

Kouji's POV

This whole adventure gets better and better. Sarcastically speaking. What am I gonna do with these idiots I am with. No, not counting Rena. She can handle on her own so I trust her. Seeing Rena I thought she would be like those snobby rich kids but she's different. She told me she was lonely despite everything she has. I bet she wishes to be like a normal person like us. But she's now being reckless. She almost died twice. I don't know why but I think Takuya is being an influence to her now. I don't trust Takuya when he is with Rena. He almost drowned her. Oh crud I just can't seem to get the picture of Rena in that two piece swimsuit. Okay I need to shake that out my head. If anyone find out they will never live it down. But yeah, Rena, I can trust her on her own but with her recklessness growing I don't know if I can keep up.

Talking about Takuya, he sometimes can be an idiot. He never thinks ahead, he is reckless, he sometimes gives up and he almost killed all of us when it came to his Beast Spirit. Then again I can't say much since I almost killed Rena with my own Beast Spirit. Sigh. I hated myself for that. Urgh. No. I will not let that get to me. If Rena sees me like this, she will come after me. Alright I need to go back to Takuya. I mean sure we are friends now but it still irks me that he can be so careless. It bothers me. But I can't help his nature though. He is what he is.

Junpei. I really need to get this off my chest. He complains. Alot. He complains about working, needing food, and he can't seem to catch up to us. He needs to stop complaining and get on with it. This is not easy. You have to earn it by working hard and I have to learn that the hard way when I was practicing Kendo. Then again everyone else has to deal with his constant complaint. So I'm not the only one. He just needs to man up.

Tomoki. He's okay. He may be a kid but he knows how to pull his own weight. He complains once in awhile but not as much as Junpei. What annoys me is that when he played with the toys before. I mean sure kids are like that but what Rena said about us coming back alive, that is one thing the kid needs to drill into his head. He needs to get his head straight and to stop playing around. This isn't a game. But I am surprised he can easily accept it. He's grown for a kid. I'll give him that.

Izumi... I can't really say much. She's okay. I guess. But she does get in the way. She can barely hold on her own in a fight. I don't know why Rena was wasting her time trying to teach her how to fight. If she can't hold on her own it's just a lost cause. But still she can manage to take care on her own. I did felt bad seeing her Spirit taken. But it can't be helped. It's the way how the cookie crumbles. Let's just hope no other spirits are taken.

Um Bokomon and Neemon. Annoying little pest but we need them. We would have died a long time ago if it weren't for them telling us how to get to places and telling us what Digimon we are looking at. He is like a tour guide. But the egg... even though it is our priority to protect it Bokomon takes it over the top. It's wrong in so many levels. I rather not even think about it either.

Hm, Neemon is a stupid rabbit but he does have his smart moments especially when he found a page in Bokomon book. Eh. But right now I hate being useless. Without my D-tector I have to rely on the girls. I still trust Rena on getting my D-tector back. But that doesn't mean I have a small faith in Izumi. I just couldn't believe how Rena could easily take control of her Beast Spirit and I couldn't. That just hurt some of my pride. I have a feeling that Izumi will find her Beast Spirit soon. Then Tomoki since the rest of us already have ours. This really is going to be a long journey. But I still can't help the feeling that something is missing. Or someone. I don't know but I'll try to figure it out. I bet Rena is thinking the same thing. Might as well just continue to look for those dang birds of a Toucanmon.

* * *

**I am sorry if they seem a bit OOC. I try to get them close to their character as much as I can. But I failed miserable. Like I said I will try to get the actual chapter 11 in. I am sorry for all this. Tell me what you guys think as always. Till the actual chapter 11.**


	12. The Swiss Family Digimon

**Holy Poptart I actually updated within a week like promised. I also changed my mind again of doing two episodes in one. So I decided to separate the episodes and give you episode 16 with a little extended scene at the end as an apology instead. In truth I feel like I did really bad at this. I did this from 9 or 10 PM to 3 in the morning to get some grammar out the way, add stuff, editing and re-watching the show again in case I forgot something. My mind went on and off with a lot of things. So I am sorry if it's not to your liking. I try to and I am starting chapter 12. I got the first paragraph in. Sigh my brain is fried right now.**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN DIGIMON ONLY MY OC**

**Let's just get on with it**

* * *

We have been searching for hours on end for the Toucanmon and I am getting irritated. They couldn't have gone far. I mean four huge toucan like Digimon is not hard to find. They are even bulky looking with their obvious hat and colorful body. These birds will be the death of me one day. I climb up a tree to get a better view of the forest. Why is this island so huge? I feel the branch I am standing on shake a bit. Looking down, I see Kouji climbing up on the same tree. He pulls himself up helping me to find them faster. I hold onto the tree trunk making sure I don't fall if the branch gets unsteady.

"Hey Toucanmon! Come out, come out wherever you are!" Takuya yells poking his head through the tall forest grass and popping his head back up. "Hey!" He calls one last time before he sighs and scratch his head. "Oh who am I kidding. We won't be able to find them even if they bite us on the nose."

"For big birds they know how to hide and run away," I grumble jumping down. Tomoki pouts, while Junpei looks tired and Izumi finds a barrel at the side of the shack. She looks into it admiring her looks. I hear Kouji growl and jumps down also. Takuya makes his way out of the tall grass. I notice Junpei about to sit and I see something small and scurrying around a bit. "Uh, Junpei I wouldn't sit if I were you." He turns to me puzzled.

"Why not?" he questions only to sit down not heading my warning. He felt something pinching his bottom and turns around. A small crab latches on and he freaks out running away. I sigh, shaking my head. Tomoki chases after the screaming Junpei.

"Toucanmon!" Neemon yells pulling into Bokomon waistband. Why the heck would the Toucanmon hide in there? I animatedly sweatdrop. Neemon hands are slap away by Bokomon.

"Not in my pants, Dorkus! You are going to be in big trouble if the egg got cold," Bokomon scolds the idiot rabbit. Uh, did he really call the pink waistband pants? I'm not going to question that. Turning around towards the forest, I eye the forest carefully hoping to find the Toucanmon or at least catch a glimpse or hints of where they went. Stupid birds.

"You know you really are a good father," Neemon compliments trying to get back on the good side of the so called parent of Seraphimon. Bokomon really is taking this parenting to another level. I then feel a presence behind me. Turning around I see a grumpy Kouji.

"You okay?" I question seeing if I can get anything out of him.

"Nothing," he bluntly and rudely replies. I don't like that tone he is using. I don't know what his problem is. He never even bothers telling me what's wrong. Sure I said I'll wait but this constant rudeness really is getting to me. How can I help him if he doesn't warm up to me like before. I don't know if it's my recklessness, or if Takuya is bothering him or maybe something is bothering him that no one knows about.

"Kouji, I'm your friend, right? If you are willing to help me then I sure am willing to help you. I don't know if I am being the problem to your behavior or if it's just the group. But please tell me and I'll try to fix it," I plead to him my crimson eyes stare longingly at him. His dark blue eyes bore into mine. He breaks eye contact for a bit and stares back. My worry gaze begs for some answers. He sighs frustratedly as his hand makes his way to the bridge of his nose. Once he finishes messaging it, his hand makes it's way to the back of my braided forest green hair. He pulls the tie off and my hair flows into waves from the braid. My hair covers my red blouse and tank top and small amount of my skirt. "Kouji...?" I mutter his name as he combs his hand through my hair.

"Sorry," he whispers pulling his hand away. I grab his hand and hold onto it tightly. He did the same to mines. "It's just that something is missing. I... never mind. Forget what I said." He shrugs off his chance to tell me. I sigh and let go of his hand.

"It's fine Kouji. If you don't want to tell me I won't push you to," I smile sadly at him as I walk near Takuya. He notices me with a small grimace and pokes my cheek. A little irk mark makes it's way as I glare at him. The warrior of Flames shuffles back a bit, holding his arm up like he is surrendering. Seeing his sheepish grin I cool off a bit and sigh. He notices the sudden behavior and walk up next to me.

"Everything alright?" he questions concern makes its way to his face. I shake my head giving the best smile I could muster. But I think I fail at it since he doesn't look convinced. "I notice you and Kouji talking. Was it something Kouji said to you?" I didn't think he would pay us any mind. I rub my arm feeling a bit exposed.

"Just a small quarrel. We'll forget about it later," I lie to him. He still give me a skeptical look but shakes it off. "Any luck of the Toucanmon?" Takuya shakes his head in disappointment.

"It's no use. We will never find them," Takuya sighs giving up. We all crowd around on in a circle near the shack. Takuya, Tomoki and Neemon are on the bench, Junpei sitting on the steps, Kouji off standing to the side, Izumi standing in front of everyone, Bokomon is standing next to the bench and I sit inside the shack away from everyone else. I sigh again. Finding the Toucanmon is one thing but Kouji... What was he gonna say? What's missing? He is still a mystery to me. I can never seem to pinpoint any exact ideas that will get me closer to him. He shuts everyone off by being rude to everyone. I know I went down that road and still am. What am I going to do with him? I told myself that I will try to break that cold shell of his but even that is proving difficult since we are on the move, we barely had time to ourselves, the Digital World is in danger and we have to watch out for the others to prevent ourselves from getting killed. Stress is really building up.

"Hey Junpei is your... you know...?" Tomoki asks glancing at the older teen.

"Yeah," he sighs sadly. But not as bad.

"Hey, cheer up. We will find your D-tector," Izumi tries to cheer Junpei up by placing a hand on his shoulder. Junpei looks up confused at Izumi.

"Huh? Did you say something?" Izumi places both her hands on her hips, confused and slightly irritated as to why he wasn't listening to her.

"Weren't you thinking about your D-tector?" Izumi questions.

"Oh well, I was wondering if you would be like that," Junpei fidgets a little. What? Be like what? Thinking back, I remember Calmaramon and her ugly squid self pop into my head. I gag. Is that what he was thinking about the whole time: if Izumi's Beast Spirit will be like Calmaramon. I doubt that. Izumi is better than that fish.

"Be like what?" Izumi still confused, questions.

"Like Calmaramon..." Junpei moans at the thought of the squid Digimon.

"Calmaramon?! Where?!" Takuya sits up. I think he is being delusional. It's either his goggles squishing his brains or the heat getting to him. I sigh getting up and sitting on the bench between Takuya and Tomoki. I pull Takuya's ears, making him yelp in surprise and lay him down on my lap. He blinks at me and I catch a glimpse of red dusting it's way on his cheeks. My face warms up and I look away to the side. I notice Kouji glaring darkly at us. His hands turning a bit white as he clench them and scoff a bit looking away. I feel the pang of guilt making it's way to my heart. I guess it really is me. The heavy atmosphere didn't go unnoticed by Takuya. His hand makes it's way to mines as I hold it on tightly saying that I'm okay with a small grimace. He sits up again releasing his hold. I clench my own hands together feeling the coldness on my own hands. The warmth long gone. I don't know anymore. I don't know what to do. I am the problem that Kouji seems to be mad.

"I was wondering if you would be scary like that... you know..." Junpei continues sounding a bit worried, "When you get your beast spirit and all that." Then everyone else starts to imagine about the beautiful fairy/butterfly Digimon being something evil and scary. Izumi snaps.

"HOW DARE YOU THINK SOMETHING LIKE THAT! I WILL NEVER BE ANYTHING LIKE CALMARAMON! I AM NOTHING LIKE HER!" Izumi fumes steam coming out of her ears as she crossed her arms. I agree to that. Izumi isn't like Calmaramon/Ranamon. Izumi is a girl that's kind hearted. I know for sure. Better than me. I never was kind hearted. Maybe to Tomoki but everyone else I seem to push away. I was only there when they needed help. Am I really considered as their friend? Or just a comrade?

"Of course," Neemon says clapping his hand together.

"Say it like you mean it!" Izumi pulls onto Neemon red footed pants and snaps it making Neemon yelp in pain.

"He's not saying that your evil or anything it's just that Beast Spirits are hard to control," Takuya tried to defend all of them. I fake cough making them notice me. "Well... except for Rena." He excludes.

"Yes, remember what happen to Takuya," Bokomon interjects. Izumi smirks at the boys, she raise her hand, whacking Neemon in the process.

"I'll always be a beautiful and cool Girl Digimon. That I know," Izumi states confidently.

"But how?" Tomoki wonders tilting his head a bit. Izumi goes into some kind of superhero pose still smiling at us.

"Because I'm a girl and girls know how to handle power when they need to!" Izumi states proudly. "And if Rena can do it, then I know I can too!" I smile at her confidence. I know she can without a doubt. Both Junpei and Tomoki freaks out screaming.

"Scary!" Neemon exclaims joining them. I sigh. This is getting out of control.

"Knock it off! Having power doesn't make you scary!" Izumi yells at them. I sigh at their antics and shake my head. I get up walking away from the group again. I look up at the blue sky admiring the color. As always something good will always have a bad side to it.

"Geez you sure?" Takuya questions skeptically. Then I notice four red flying figures going away from the island. They are flying away! I shuffle towards the group.

"Guys! It's Toucanmon!" I alert them then chase after the bird brains.

"Where are they going?!" Tomoki panics seeing them fly away too. As I am chasing after them I fall over as I feel something snag my foot.

"AH!" I splash into the ocean, undignified. I open my eyes and notice a white seal looking Digimon with purple markings, claws, red Mohawk hair and golden eyes stare at me. I hear more splashes as I feel arms wrap around my waist and pull me up by none other than Kouji. I breath and cough a bit as my forest green hair clings to my now soak body and I shiver a bit.

"You alright?" Kouji questions still his arm around my waist. I ignore all that as I answer with a nod.

"Yeah, a bit cold but I'm fine," I rub my arms, "Who are you?" I question looking back into the ocean as I move some piece of my hair away from my eyes as the seal Digimon pops his head out the water.

"What the heck is that?" Takuya question weirdly at it.

"That's Gomamon," he seal Digimon answers.

"Why did you trip me?" I interrogate it.

"Sorry but we had to stop you guys," he answers as more Gomamon are popping their head out of the ocean saying hi.

"Yeah hi but what are these things anyway?" Takuya still confused at the Seal Digimon.

_Gomamon are cute and curious but if you get them mad they won't hesitate to attack_

I pull my D-tector out as I see information about Gomamon being able to control fishes, is a vaccine Digimon, and all sorts of information on the seal Digimon. Izumi squeals saying how cute it is and hugs one of them as the Gomamon being hugged struggle in the iron grip of Izumi.

"Yeah girls are tough," Junpei mutters seeing the reaction of Izumi. One female Gomamon swims up to us curious. I tilt my head at it as she smiles at us.

"Can I help you?" I question not liking to be stared at.

"Are you two dating?" she questions. Huh?! My eyes widen and I shake my head vigorously.

"N-no!" Kouji and I yell in unison. If we were to look at ourselves now our face would have been red as a tomato.

"Then why are you hugging her? I thought all humans who hug someone are dating?" the little female Gomamon questions. Where did she get that kind of idea? Kouji lets go backing up. I too back up bumping into Takuya who gets knocked down by knocking into Tomoki, who knocks into Junpei who falls into the water like the rest of us. The boys glares at me as I sheepishly grin and scrambled my way out of the water and into the girls changing room again. I change out of my soak red blouse, blue tank top, black skirt and sneakers into my seasonal looking outfit. I can't believe I made a fool of myself. I never let those things get to me but why now? Leaving the shack, I go back to the others where they are now on the sand.

"Why did you stop us?" Izumi wonders holding onto one of the seal Digimon.

"We wouldn't be good friends if we didn't. The water may look warm, cuddly and inviting but it's really dangerous," another Gomamon answers.

"Um... what do you mean by dangerous exactly?" Takuya questions.

"Just look. All that foam by the island which is caused by all that whirlpools," the Gomamon explains turning back to the island.

"Whirlpools?" Takuya questions again.

"Don't worry, we're safe here but if you get too close they'll suck you in and never spit you out. And even if you get passed them you would get slammed against the cliffs surrounding the only beach you could land on," I feel more down about hearing this. How are we gonna get across now there are whirlpools? And the small beach? How are we going to land there without getting sucked in or slamming into the cliffs? Then again there is the possibility that we could fly. I mentally slapped myself. Of course how can I be stupid. But the only people who could fly is Izumi when she digivolves into Kazemon, Junpei who can digivolve into Beetlemon and Takuya who can Beast Spirit Evolve into BurningGreymon. Kumamon or Tomoki, Lobomon or Kouji and Toramon or I are land type Digimon. Kazemon won't be able carry all of us since the boys don't have their D-tectors either. Why are things getting more difficult each and every time? "We know all about it because we used to live there." Gomamon sadly says. Great now I feel even more sad. They must have friends and family still on that island then. I guess being separated from friends and family really made them depressed.

"Is there some kind of secret way to get there?" Takuya questions some more. Sadly the Gomamon answers saying that there are none.

"What happen exactly?" I question next. I need to know what happen so I can find some kind of solution to what we need to do and how to stop the whirlpool to makes sure the Gomamon can get home.

"It used to be so wonderful here. One day we went out to play and get some food until this giant earthquake. That's when the whirlpool started," Gomamon tells their story, "We have been cut off from our island and haven't been able to get home since."

"I have the feeling the earthquake came when the destruction of the Digital World began," Bokomon comes in adding his assumption. "It seems that no one, Cherubimon evil touch hasn't hurt." He sighs.

"So you're saying that there is no way to get across huh?" Kouji deadpans. I sigh. Is anybody thinking things through at all.

"Um... how about flying...?" I question wondering if they finally get my drift.

"Oh! Maybe a flying Digimon!" Junpei catches on.

"Great idea!" Gomamon happily accepts the idea. Everyone thanks the Gomamon as they were about to leave. But I stay put as well as Izumi. I don't want to have them separated from their friends and family. They deserve better. We can't just leave them here.

"What's wrong girls?" Junpei turns back seeing us stare sadly at the Gomamon.

"Why don't you come with us?" Izumi walks up to them inviting them. I walk up next to her and crouch down.

"Yeah. Don't you want to see your friends and family back home?" I pat their heads hoping they would except.

"Don't worry about us. When we swim close to the whirlpools we can catch a glimpse of our friends on the other side," the leading Gomamon says.

"You bet! We get along just fine," the female Gomamon says trying to sound cheerful.

"Oh come one! Are you telling me you aren't a little sad that all your friends from afar, not even being able to talk to them! Well I'm not buying it!" Izumi preach. The Gomamon gloomily look at Izumi. "Everyone get sad without their friends!" Then the seal Digimon looks down.

"Yeah, we just try to ignore that because we get all depressed," the leading Gomamon agrees. My shoulders sag at the acceptance. I pat their heads again.

"I promise you we will get you back to your home," I vow to them. They look up with small glimmers of hope.

"Yeah! All you need to do is come with us!" Izumi exclaims with a simple minded solution. I shake my head at her as I get up making her look at me in disbelief.

"Izumi, it's not that easy. It's also dangerous if we were to bring them with us. It's only the two of us trying to watch out for them and then there are the guys who still don't have their D-tectors. That is putting more stress on us. We need to find another way," I explain to her.

"She's right we can't even help ourselves," Kouji agrees. "What good are we?" I growl at his answer. I whack him in the back of his head. He clutches his head and glare menacingly.

"Kouji Minamoto, I will not tolerate that kind of behavior from you. I know you better than that. I told this to Izumi once. It doesn't matter if we have the ability to Spirit Evolve, we need to work with what we have. We can still help even if limited on power," I also preach as I glance at everyone else.

"It's just an excuse if you are going to give up. But we are not going to!" Izumi declares backing me up. She winds her arms around mine.

"I believe we can do anything when we put all our heads into this," I finalize looking back the Gomamon. I unlatch myself from Izumi and pick one up in my arms. "I told you guys I promise to get you guys home."

"After hearing your speech I don't think we can refuse even if we wanted to," the leading Gomamon agrees persuaded. Kouji and Takuya walks up to having a new found motivation.

"The girls are right, we can help each other out and we will make it together," Takuya stares at the island ahead.

"Even without our D-tectors there are still plenty of things we can do as a team," Kouji adds in. I smile that they all agreed to this.

"I can't swim well and may be afraid of water but count me in," Tomoki jumps in.

"Finding flying Digimon is too much work anyway," Junpei jokes.

"You guys," Izumi and I say in unison as I snuggle the Gomamon like a little girl would with a teddy bear.

"Hey don't start crying or else Tomoki will," Takuya jokes.

"And I will if he doesn't," Junpei.

"Let's get to work shall we!" Izumi chants as the Gomamon cheers. We all decided to build a raft and the things we need are cloth, sturdy trees, and rope. I enter the shack as I find a decent size knife or machete to cut the trees down. Izumi enters the shack pulling the curtains down. Takuya is tying the raft together, Junpei looks like he is doodling on the sand and Tomoki and Bokomon are carrying any stray logs the Gomamon found. As for Neemon... well... he isn't doing much. I run out to where Kouji is and told him to use it. I'll help pull it down since Tomoki is still small and barely weighs anything to pull it. Kouji hacks at the tree with the machete till it's able to bend a bit.

"Alright you guys!" Kouji yells giving the signal to start pulling. Tomoki and I pull the palm tree down and jump out of the way once it starts to fall on us. We went at this for a few more hours until we are ready to set sail. We all push the boat into the ocean and hop on before it floats away.

"Can you guys make the raft stop moving so much?" Tomoki ask a little woozy. I guess from the last experience from the boat ride from Toy Island really did a number on the poor kid. I pat his head as he sits inside the barrel. Izumi and Neemon stands next to Tomoki, Takuya and Bokomon are standing in the front, Kouji steering the raft, Junpei sulking on the corner of the raft saying about not looking at his drawing board and I am on the other side of Tomoki.

"This is amazing!" Izumi cheers, feeling the wind blow through her hair. My green hair also flies in the wind. My crimson eyes happily dance across the ocean as the Gomamon swims around us. As we approach the whirlpools our fun and games are dropped seeing the size of the whirlpool. They really were not kidding about this. But Gomamon said that they haven't been able to get home for a while now. Normally, earthquakes would make short whirlpools, not long lasting one. So that means that there is something at the bottom of the ocean causing this. As we get a little closer, a huge tidal wave starts forming and come crashing into us. The wave engulfs us soaking us to the bone but sadly I got swept away. I try swimming my way out but a column of water start to form around me. Oh no. The water column nabs me and pulls me out of the ocean waters but still emerge me in itself. I try to hold my breath as long as I could but bubbles start to form between my mouth and nose. The currents are too strong making me lock in place. Then from the third column of water Ranamon floats out from it.

"Oh no!" everyone else yells.

"Howdy. Now if you guys have any last wishes, now will be the perfect time. Or should I say to one of your friends!" the column of water moved over in front of everyone as they see me struggling to keep conscious. I try to swim away but the currents still hold me in place. More bubbles form as I choke.

"Rena!" they all yell my name as the column weaves its way back to Ranamon.

"AHAHAHA!" Ranamon laughs diabolically.

"Give her back!" I can faintly hear Kouji's voice. I can hear the anger and passion behind it, weirdly enough. I never hear Kouji this worried about me in my time here.

"What if I don't," Ranamon mocks.

"I swear to you I will turn you into fried fish!" Kouji threatens. I choke on the water one last time as my vision blurs more. Kouji... was the last thing I thought before water starts to fill my lungs and everything goes black. I open my eyes seeing I'm back in this empty void again. Toramon and Sentoramon are standing next to each other.

"Looks like you almost died again, child," Toramon points out. I sigh knowing I have been in many situations like this. I nod not going to hide it. It's useless to hide when they are inside your own head and soul.

"Can't be helped, I guess," I mutter sitting down. "Death seems to love me in so many ways."

"I told you, you need to be careful, child," Toramon scolds.

"It won't matter," Sentoramon says, "Let the child do as she pleases." That's pretty thoughtless of her. And I thought Sentoramon would be the same as Toramon. I guess she's a little different. Slightly rude but kind enough. But what about Kitsunemon Beast Spirit. She's probably a little more intimidating itself.

"Your friends are trying to protect you while you are knocked out on the raft."

"Wait how did I get out from the column of water?" I question eyeing the two.

"Your female friend, has found her Beast Spirit that resided in the ocean floor. She was able to get you out of there before she has to fight Calmaramon," Toramon answers.

"So it was Izumi's Beast Spirit that made the whirlpools," I conclude. I cross my arms. Great. How long was I knock out? I wonder what her Beast Spirit is called or what it looks like.

"You are only out for 30 minutes and her Spirit is called Zephyrmon," Sentoramon answers as if she is reading my mind. Well that answers that. "We don't have much time here. I am going to say this once, pursue Kitsunemon. You need her in the near future for someone more powerful than the Legendary Warriors you are facing." Pursue Kitsunemon?

"Wait who?" I call as the glowing light appears behind me, taking me with it. Toramon and Sentoramon disappears right before my eyes. I can feel the suns rays hitting my eyes as I tighten them shut. I cough up water as I try to sit up. I blink my eyes open as I see the others hovering over me. Takuya and Kouji the most with Tomoki in the middle. "Hey." I raspily greet. They all smiled in relief as they glomp me. They all hug and cheer that I am alive. Even the Gomamon cheer knowing that I am alright too. Once the hug fest is done they all let go letting me breath. "Where are we?"

"Gomamon Island," Kouji answers.

"So that means that you guys are finally reunited with your friends and family huh?" I look at them as their smiles get even bigger.

"Thanks to you we would never have been able to see them," the leading Gomamon thanks.

"You should thank Izumi and Rena. They did the most," Kouji gives us the credit. I try to get up but only to stumble. Kouji and Takuya both catch me. As I look up I can feel some tension in the air. What is going on? I question in my head looking between the two.

"Uh I think I can stand on my own," I say stepping back. They stop their glare and nod their heads. Weird. It's like nothing even happened between these two. But I can still feel the tight atmosphere of hatred, jealousy, and maybe a small amount of competition. I don't know what's going on in their heads but I feel it's not something good.

"Aw! You guys helped me more than you know," Izumi hugged both of them making them blush in embarrassment. Then I feel a weird sinking, bubbling feeling in my chest. I don't know why but it's like a mixture of anger and pain. I don't know what's wrong with me. It's just Izumi giving a hug because of the accomplishment. Maybe all the near death experience really made me insane. Tomoki and Junpei whined about not getting a hug. Izumi agreed and hug them. More hug fest went around but Kouji being a person straight to the point ask a serious question.

"Have you guys seen the Toucanmon around?" Kouji questions.

"They're gone," another Gomamon answers. Izumi, Junpei and Tomoki stop the hug fest hearing the bad news. Gone! Dang it! My hands clench tightly. Those bird brains. "They all left for the Autumn Leaf Fair." Autumn Leaf Fair? Is that somewhere near here?

"It's a traders market on a continent north of here," Bokomon says pulling his book out and reading it. Well at least that saves us trouble on where to go but the major problem is that since it's a traders market how are we going to get it back. Not only that, I need to pursue Kitsunemon because she can help me fight a person that is far more stronger than the Legendary Warriors we are facing, and this weird feeling in my chest. Everything really knows how to push me to the edge.

"Then let's go!" Takuya eagerly yells.

"But how are we gonna get there?" Tomoki asks.

"Why are things never easy?" Junpei complains.

"Life is never easy, Junpei. I have a feeling things are gonna get harder from here on out," I comment making everyone agree to the statement. We all look at the setting sun. We need this time to rest before we head out to look for the boys D-tectors. Then this is my chance to talk to Kitsunemon at night. Hopefully I come out alive.

Night time comes and I sit under a palm tree. The three Digital World moons shines the dark dense forest. Everyone is asleep except me. The campfire burns to keep everyone warm from the cold night. The only thing that is running through my head is Kitsunemon and what Toramon and Sentoramon said. I need to pursue her because of someone who is far more powerful than the Legendary Warriors we are facing. If so, who? Of course there is the Legendary Warrior of Darkness that we haven't met yet. So he must be a last resort. If he is that powerful then we are screwed. But I do hope that our Beast Spirit is enough to take him down. Then there is Cherubimon. Of course the one causing all this has to be the most powerful. Not only that, he is a Celestial Digimon too. But I also have this weird feeling that he isn't the only one running this show. I just can't place my finger on it. I sigh knowing that if I think about this any more I would get a headache. I calm my nerves down and close my eyes for meditation. I let my mind wander off to my own subconscious.

Opening my eyes I see a field under a night sky. A small pond or lake right beside. Then there are trees here and there. There is a small, circular white gazebo sitting not too far away. I blink from the sudden change in scenery. Is this... Kitsunemon place? I stand up walking closer to the gazebo. The table has the almost kanji symbol of space but in a small corner there is a picture of the moon. I never really give the symbol much thought, but the symbol of Space has a curve line on the top, facing downwards like a frown with a small stub in the middle, a line goes straight down in the middle with a small curve in the inside going up. Then there is a longer straighter line right underneath the curve line. Next to it is a curve square and inside it is four ovals. I absentmindedly trace it until a paw grab the back of my shirt and throw me out. I land roughly on my back taking a few tumbles before I stop. I groan in pain as I try to get up. I feel a feet being place on my back crushing me to the earth. I squirm trying to get away from the attacker.

"So you're that little pathetic human girl that has the Spirit of Toramon. I was hoping for more of a fight in you since Toramon said you are strong. But I guess not. I'll have fun torturing you till you beg for mercy," a smooth silk but intimidating voice resonates through the open field. The pressure from her foot grows as the ground beneath me starts to crack. Dang it. Next thing you know I could have a broken rib if this continues. With the strength I have left I grab her foot and drag her foot off of me till she did a split. She flips out of the way gracefully landing in front of me. I scramble to get up, stumbling on my own two feet. I pant a little as I finally see Kitsunemon in person. She wears those shrine maiden kimono. A silver scythe hangs on her back. Her feet wears those two toe socks with the traditional flat slippers (something like from Bleach). She has bushy white tail and white fox ears. Her skin is pale with light blue eyes. Her hair is silver too.

"So you're Kitsunemon that a few Digimon talk about," I state getting into a fighting stance.

"What of it?" she sneers at me getting her scythe. I eye the grim reaper weapon carefully. Not good. I could be killed right here and now. I don't know what happens to my spirit if I were to "die" here.

"I'm just here to check this place out if you don't mind," I try to talk my way out of this.

"Huh, pathetic. Don't waste your time being here. I have nothing for you here so leave," Kitsunemon demands. I shake my head as a response. She glares at me getting into a fighting stance also.

"I have business with you too."

"Hm, something about being powerful, right?" I nod my head in response again. "Well, if you want it, you have to fight me for it. I warn you though, if your spirit can't make it out alive you won't be able to make out to the real world." I can feel the perspiration form on my forehead. Looks like I will really die if I don't stop her.

"What if I do make it out alive with injuries?" I question trying to get the most information I need for the chances I will survive.

"Your body is just strained. You will feel weak when you wake up, until your spirit can rejuvenate," she answers swinging her silver scythe. Just a strain to the body. Great at least I won't really fully die. But my chances of surviving are still slim to none. I got to make everything count. "I hope you are ready. Entertain me." She dashes forward her scythe gleams under the moon ready to slice my head off. I duck and try to punch her using the momentum I have. She jumps out of the way flipping and throws her scythe at me. I back flip out of the way and sprint my way forward. I jump into the air and flip doing almost a drop kick. Kitsunemon did the same, back flipping away, making me land with a small crater. But that also made my feet hurt from the impact. I glance around as Kitsunemon held her hands out with her pointer finger towards me. "Lunar Beam!" A yellow beam of light shoots out of her finger aiming straight at me. I dodge the incoming beam and I notice her charge at me. I twist my body trying to get a perfect aim to the head. She ducks and punches me on the stomach. I gag and cough as I land on my knees.

"Dang it..." I cough.

"Sad," Kitsunemon comments, "I was hoping you would put up more of a fight."

"Not yet," I struggle to get up. "I'm not done yet." I dash forward as she swings her scythe. I grab the handle and pull her forward. She gasp a bit and I manage to knee her in the stomach. She use her other paws and scratch my face. I tumble back landing on my side. I place my hand on my face as I feel blood running down. My senses enhance making me more alert. Even though I'm not gonna get these scars when I wake up but it feels so real. I "look" up. I grit my teeth.

"What are you going to do now?" Kitsunemon taunts. I get up and run away from her, trusting my senses. I can hear her light footsteps. I jump remembering where the lake is located. Landing in, I can finally open my eyes as the blood washes itself away. I hear her footsteps stop at the edge. "Running away now. You pathetic creature." She tries to taunt me again. I swim a little farther away from where she stands. I swim until I find something hidden in the seaweeds. Swimming towards it, I find a small paw like locket. I snatch it swimming quickly up, starting to lose oxygen. As I pop my head out of the lake I quietly swim my way out. I tread my way behind a tree hoping Kitsunemon haven't seen me yet. I examine the locket seeing that it's in good condition. I wonder who this belong too? Then I hear the crunching noise of Kitsunemon. Dang it she must have sniffed me out. "Come out come out wherever you are." She chants. I try to make myself smaller to hide from her. But that seems really useless because her head pops right next to mines. "Found you!" She swings her scythe down as I try to get out of the way. I end up tripping on a root that was conveniently place.

"Dang you roots," I cursed as Kitsunemon shadow hovers over mine. I gasp seeing the scythe up to my neck.

"Game over," the scythe lifts and comes slashing down. I close my eyes waiting for the attack to make contact until the locket glowed in my hands. The attack stop. I open my eyes seeing a spirit version of Toramon and Sentoramon. "What? I thought you two are asleep!" Kitsunemon yells surprise and anger coursing through.

"You are not killing this child," Toramon commands. Kitsunemon growls.

"Ruining my fun," the fox whines. "But it seems you find our locket."

"This?" I stare at the necklace.

"It's a synchronizing locket to connect Toramon and I. No one has ever found a way to mix both our powers with that locket. Only the chosen one can use it. Since you are the chosen one, let's see if you can merge our power. Toramon and I are the only ones that know how to use it. You are just going to have to find out on your own," she explains. "Since you lasted this long, better than anyone else, I'll let you free. I never even thought you would find the locket either. So in generosity, I'll lend you my powers. But the next time I fight you, you better prepare yourself. I won't hold back. At that time, I'll make sure Toramon won't be able to help you." She threatens as she disappears. The area changes into a sunny field with flowers, trees, the same lake I swam in, and the gazebo. Toramon takes Kitsunemon place.

"Welcome to my adobe," Toramon greets.

"Lovely place," seeing that everything looks more green and colorful than the nighttime version of this place. She giggles at me. "Are you alright, child?" She asks seriously.

"Yeah never better," I grin at her. "But I am a bit sore." I rub my back.

"You should be waking up now. Morning is about to rise," Toramon warns. I nod my head as the same portal opens. I walk into it the bright light making me blind. The sun shines in my face as I groggily wake up. Did the meditation take all night? I try to move but my body feels weak and stiff. So this is the effects of the fight. I twitch a bit before I try to get up.

"Arg," I groan as I try to move again. I get up only to stumble and land on my knees. Kouji stirs seeing me collapse. His eyes widen dashing towards me and kneeling.

"What happen to you?" Kouji questions sternly.

"A little fight in my head, nothing to worry about," I wave him off. He growls at my answer and demands to get a proper one. "Okay I had a little talk with Kitsunemon." I finally answer wavering through his intense gaze.

"You went after Kitsunemon?" I nod my head.

"A little worn down but I can manage," I try to stand but my legs turn to pudding and I collapse again. Kouji sighs.

"Looks like you are not walking the rest of the day," I sigh. "Let's wake up the others we need to get going to the Autumn Leaf Fair." I nod my head as he leaves my side. He wakes the rest up making everyone complain.

* * *

**Ahaha I have finish this chapter and I have a feeling this is around 6 thousand words or so because the scroll bar looks really small. Uh.. like always tell me what you guys think. But I feel like I rushed the ending and I feel like I didn't do a very good job at it. So again like I said I am sorry for not updating as often and the only thing I could give you is the bonus chapter and this chapter at the moment. I will try to finish chapter 12 as soon as I can but I can't make any promises. I might have to do it during the weekends but I have to go to my uncle's house because we are celebrating his birthday. Also we need to take care of him because he has cancer and that is also been on my mind alot. My mind is like a mess right now. My grandpa is also sick and has been coughing for a week. I am normally only one home to take care of him until the rest of my family comes home around 5 PM or so, so if I update less often then those are the reason why along with homework, and after school activities.**

**Sorry if I rant this long but I do sincerely apologize. So until the next chapter. **


	13. Bizarre Bazzar

**Wow I took a nap when I got home from Tennis practice. I wake up at nine and I stayed up till 3:45 or should I say almost 4 in the morning to type this up. Well chapter 12 for you guys. I am tired and I need to wake up to help my mom clean. I would probably have less than 7 hours of sleep now because I am typing this story. The things I do for others... Oh well can't be helped.**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN DIGIMON ONLY MY OC**

**Lets just get this show on the road that way I can sleep.**

* * *

Hours went by as I hang onto Kouji's neck as he walk. I have been bombarded with questions from the others. Also teasing along the way. I answer them in order from Izumi, Takuya, Tomoki, Bokomon, Junpei and Neemon. Everyone really knows how to worry about me. I grin sheepishly at them saying that I'll be alright. I just need rest and that's all. Junpei, Tomoki, Takuya and Izumi are helping drag the Raft till we see the river. They place it on the raging river, holding it down letting Kouji and I first. Takuya next, with Neemon and Bokomon, Tomoki third to last, Izumi second to last and Junpei push the raft down and hops on. I clung onto the mast in case the river gets bumpy. Kouji holds on to me in case I let go. I can feel the warmth radiating off from him as his body hovers really close to mines. I don't know but I feel my stomach getting all squirmy and tingly. I try to ignore that but that's proving hard because of the close proximity Kouji and I are in. I lost count how many times this happened already. Then again I'm not even bothering to count it considering how long we have been here. This is really amazing... sarcasm noted.

"This is working really great!" our leader, Takuya states, "We should be getting to the Autumn Leaf Fair thingy in no time!" We all ride the little curve as he says this.

"Let's hope so," Bokomon prays. Way to set the mood Bokomon.

"And let's hope the Toucanmon are there," Tomoki declares as he tilts his head to the side to see Neemon taking a nap. I sigh at Neemon. Is he really going to sleep there. "Wah! How can anyone sleep at a time like this! Doesn't he know we have important things to do?"

"Like what sweep up the raft?" Junpei sarcastically ask, "Relax. So, Kouji, how do you enjoy holding Rena?" Junpei pops his head in front of us wiggling his eyebrows in a teasing manner. The wolf boy growl under his throat as I give him my menacing glare.

"I am just making sure she doesn't fall off. You know she could still be weak after her encounter with Kitsunemon, if you haven't forgotten," Kouji counters, "Besides you know how many times she almost died?!" Junpei falls silent remembering how I almost died from the gash in my arm, falling from a height that should not be fallen from, how I almost drowned and Kitsunemon was about to kill me and is still seeking that wish. That's when the atmosphere start to feel dense again.

"It's okay guys, I'm fine, really!" I ensure them. They look at me still a bit worried. "You know I can take care of myself now stop." I demand.

"You have become more reckless," Kouji states. I shift under his warm body so I can properly face him instead of craning my neck.

"Yeah I notice that too but I can't seem to help it now. I'm normally rational about all this but I guess being away from my family for too long really knows how to change a person," I lowly say thinking about my family. My Mom and Dad always makes me think rationally at home, heck even my Master makes me do it while fighting. I don't know if it's the affect of fighting with others but I have the feeling it is. Fighting with others helps get the job done but it means to watch out each others back more often or should I say teamwork. Then there is just fighting on your own. That way the only thing you do is take out whatever is in your way and watch out for your own. I was so used to working on my own without any help from others but being with these guys... I can't really place my finger on it. They are friends, yeah and something else. I guess family. They are like family, but I'm more confused with Takuya and Kouji. It's something I never even think about in my life at all. I always feel like myself around those two. I tend to get nervous around them when they are close. Whatever it is, I hope I can figure this all out. I'm rambling again aren't I? I glance up to see where we are now. Riding along the river, I notice icebergs floating around.

"Huh, now we are really cooking," Takuya compliments as we enter the icy waters.

"Cooking?" I questioningly ask. "You call this cooking? I see icebergs everywhere and it's freezing." I unconsciously scoot closer to Kouji because of his warmth that I seem to be attracted too. I mean my outfit consist of a skirt, boots, a tank top looking shirt that has sleeves that aren't even attach. Not only that these are thin too. From that second though I feel the wolf boy getting tense before relaxing a bit. But he still is weary.

"Y-Yeah! My h-hands are fr-freezing!" Izumi chatters her teeth, trying to make herself small from the icy breeze. I feel the warmth leave as I frown a bit. Kouji removes his blue jacket and hands it to her. There goes that bubbly feeling again and not the good one either.

"Here, take it," the warrior of light says.

"You sure?" the warrior of wind questions making sure. Kouji nods his head in confirmation. "Grazi! You're the best!" Izumi takes the jacket and puts it on. She even blushes a bit. I hear a bewildered sound and turn to Junpei seeing how Kouji got to Izumi first before him. I shake my head in disappointment. If Junpei keeps acting like a coward he will never get to Izumi at all. Then an icy breeze makes it's way over making me shiver. I try to make myself smaller as I bury my head in between my legs and chest to warm myself up but that is proving as a failure. Takuya notices and grabs my hand. Shock, I feel a tug then turns into a pull. I crawl a bit towards him and sit in a position where I'm comfortable to sit. His arms wraps around my shoulder and waist pulling me closer to his chest. I can feel the heat radiating off of him like with Kouji. I bury myself in the warmth as I feel the grip tighten a bit.

"You hanging on alright?" the warrior of flames whispers in my ears. I slightly push away from him and nod my head a bit.

"Just cold, but you notice that already," I whisper back cuddling myself in the warmth again. I can feel a small vibration which I guess is a chuckle from him. But I can't help but feel eyes burning behind my back. I know one is Kouji but who is the other. It could be Izumi since a girl like her would have a crush on a cool, calm person like Kouji or a wild, playful guy like Takuya. One could be by Junpei since Takuya and Kouji are the one's that seems to get Izumi and my attention alot more than him. Then I notice Tomoki panic a bit.

"Neemon wake up! You can't sleep in the cold or you will freeze to death!" Tomoki warns him making Neemon jolt up almost peeing his pants. I animatedly sweat drop at his behavior when Bokomon finally says something from this whole entire ride.

"Hey, look at that," Bokomon announces as we see an icy looking land ahead of us. "Land ahead!" Then the raft jerks making me cling on to Goggles. We all scream a bit before landing onto the land. The raft now turn into a bobsled as we ride down the snowy path.

"Better than I thought it would be but where is the Autumn Leaf Fair?" Takuya asks. Bokomon digs into his waistband looking for his book.

"It should be just up ahead," Bokomon reads.

"Well there is something ahead but it doesn't look very fair!" Izumi warns as we all take a look. Coming closer to the edge, we gasp as we see a huge crater like snow.

"Everyone hold onto something so we don't fall off the raft!" Kouji directs us.

"You don't have to tell me twice!" I yell clinging onto the raft as Takuya's left arm leaves my waist and holds onto the raft also. But he bends down a bit keeping me in place. I can't help but press myself farther in his chest from the bumpy ride. As we are riding down the snowy hill the mast break right off from the small jerk.

"It's not over yet! Ah! What is that?!" the warrior of ice wonders with panic as we come closer to something that is piled and decorated.

"A snowman!" we all yell clutching our head for impact as we crash into the poor snowman with yellow gloves, rocky face, stick for arms and a red pail for a hat. The raft broke into pieces as we all fly into the air. Everyone lands roughly onto the ground but I land on something soft and a groan makes it's way to my ears. I open my eyes and push myself up. I look down to see I landed on the warrior of light. Not only that, our faces are only mere centimeters away.

"I-I'm s-sorry!" I apologize, stuttering and trying to get up. He coughs a bit trying to gather himself up.

"I-It's alright. Y-You okay?" he mumbles looking away.

"Y-Yeah, I'm fine," I mumble back looking away also. Everything really knows how to embarrass me wherever I go. Then I notice something really weird. "Huh? Grass?" I look back seeing the snowy area and look where I am now to see the area growing grass and some flowers. There are a few trees here and there. "It's warm here." I state taking a step forward.

"Warm? Why is it warm?" Izumi wonders with her arms up. Takuya gets up taking his goggles off.

"Maybe that!" Takuya exclaims pointing at a giant furnace. That huge thing really warmed this place up to melt the area full of snow! We all stare in awe. "Hey it's the fair thingy!" I face palm.

"Takuya, how many times are you going to call the Autumn Leaf Fair a thingy?" I question his intelligence crossing my arms.

"I don't know. It's a fair thing I don't know about," he answers. I deadpan. Is he serious?

"I question your intelligence," I mutter leaping up onto my knees.

"His IQ is as small as a peanut," Bokomon guesses.

"I say a microscopic organism," I add in.

"Agreed," Bokomon nods his head.

"Hey! I am not that stupid! I can be smart!" the warrior of flames fumes. We all stare at him skeptically raising an eyebrow. He sweats a bit seeing that we all gang up on him. "Leave me alone will you!" He yells at us as we go onto our own business.

"I'm not much of a fan for crowds," Bokomon comments as he and Neemon walks in.

"Even if the Toucanmon are here it's like finding a needle in a million haystacks," Izumi states giving Kouj his jacket back. I have to agree with that. Four Toucanmon in this huge fair is gonna take forever if we stay as a group like this. The only way we can do this if we split up. We all walk in seeing all types of Digimon: Armadillomon, Togemon, Koromon, Bukamon, Gatomon, Veemon, Agumon, Wizardmon, Wormmon, Terriermon and others that I never seen before.

"We have to split up," I suggest as everyone nods their heads. We all dash in different directions. As I walk down the road, I ask all the different Digimon if they seen four Toucanmon anywhere. Unfortunately, all of them said no. I enter a shop with a Wizardmon tending the store; a jewelry store.

"Hello," I call, walking in slowly.

"Hello, how may I help you?" the wizard Digimon asks as he glides his way over.

"Have you seen any Toucanmon around?"

"Why, yes I have. Though, if you don't mind my asking, why are you looking for them?"

"They stole something very important from my friends and we are trying to get it back," I plead hoping he would tell me the directions.

"That is terrible, come follow me to the back," he ushers me in, opening the door, a crystal ball is place on the center of a table. The room is dimly lit with purple fabric everywhere. Great more fortune telling. I already had enough of that when we got the Beast Spirit of flames. But I might as well work with what I got. I sit down on the cushion as Wizardmon followed suit. "Tell me what are these important objects you are looking for?" I pull out my D-tector and show it to him.

"These are the one's I'm looking for except they are all different colors. One of them should be blue and yellow, the other one is blue and white, another is red and black while the last one is green and white."

"May I see?" I hand him the D-tector as he examines the device. He flips it over a few times before he hands it back to me and starts chanting, placing his hands over the crystal ball. The ball swirls inside with purple-white fog and an image appears with a store within an alley. Is that where the D-tectors are? I have a bad feeling about it since it's a trading shop. Dang it. It's gonna be harder than I thought getting the D-tectors back. What am I going to trade for four D-tectors? While I was contemplating I glance at the crystal ball again and what surprises me is that Tomoki is heading straight towards there.

"Oh no, Tomoki!" I quickly stand up.

"Is he a friend of yours?"

"Yes and I need to help him! I know about trading businesses because my family owns one. He has nothing to trade over for their D-tectors!" I was about to run out the building before Wizardmon grabs onto my arm.

"Please let me help. I will not forgive anyone who steals from others," I nod my head as he runs ahead leading the way. I follow close behind him. We weave our way through the town and into the area Tomoki was in. I was about to enter the shop only to see Tomoki leaving.

"Rena Onee-chan, Datamon has the D-tectors. He said that I only have an hour to find something to trade with him for them," Tomoki explains the situation.

"I was afraid of that," I bit one of my thumb nail a bit. "Wizardmon, is there anything that Datamon is really interested in that we could trade in?"

"Well, Datamon has a knack for electronics. I guess anything that is electronic that he could tinker with could work," Wizardmon answers. I nod my head as we went to look for something that is electronic and appealing. Wizardmon stays in the town seeing if he can locate anything. Tomoki and I ended up going out of the town and see if we could find anything. Then we encounter the Toucanmon. They freak out and run away.

"Come back here!" Tomoki yells.

"You better pay for what you have done!" I yell after them. We chase after them until the ice crack beneath their feet and fall into the icy water. I walk up to them and grab the camera handing it to Tomoki who catch up after the long sprint.

"So this is what you traded our D-tectors for, well I am taking it back!" Tomoki yells and is about to leave but turn back. His eyes looks undecided. "You took our D-tectors and you deserved it!" Tomoki runs away but comes back. "Oh who am I kidding." He places the camera down as I pick up the small contraption. Even if the Toucanmon did deserve to drown for stealing he knows he can't refuse to help them even if they did something bad. I give him props to that. I go on and help Tomoki get the Bird Brains out of the freezing water. Un-notice to everyone the camera was recording. The Toucanmon just stand there dripping wet. I clutch the camera towards me.

"Look here you Bird Brains, stealing from us is one thing but trading something that doesn't belong to you is another. I'll make sure you will-" but before I could finish the warrior of wood pops out of the ground in all his brown, tan robot looking self. "Not now..." I groan.

"What do we 'ave 'ere?" Arbormon questions. He looks back from Tomoki and I to the Toucanmon. "Looks like I got me couple prizes to trade for the spirits."

"Like in heck you will take my spirit and the guys!" I stand my ground. "Tomoki warn the others while I hold him back! Here take the camera!" I toss the camera to him while he looks at me with concern.

"But-"

"I don't want you to get hurt! So go!" I yell at him as he starts to cry and leaves me alone with the wood robot.

"Like you can stand a chance! Arbormon Slide Evolution! Petaldramon!" So he decides to get rid of me once and for all with the beast spirit huh. Fine then. I take out my D-tector as bright light filled the area. My right hand is placed down to my waist while my left hand with my D-tector is up to my head. My hand then is being encircled by multiple data rings. I lift my right hand up to where my left hand was and my left hand where my right hand was. I scan the data code through the D-tector lifting my right hand up as the the left hand went down. The data swirls around my body as I yell which turns into a roar. The area has small sparkles mix with light gas. The stream of data hovers around and over my body like before and new armor is being place over my own. The data press onto me as I land gracefully, roaring. The bells on my tail rings dignified.

"Sentoramon!" I roar as I get into a fighting stance.

"I'll make sure to bury you!" Petaldramon yells. "Leaf Cyclone!" Snow gets kick up mixing with the cyclone and into the air making like it is a blizzard.

"Meteor Roar!" I roar up to the sky as flaming rocks comes crashing down only to get some of my rocks stuck in the grass-snow cyclone while some almost hit the wooden lizard. Petaldramon then lifts his tail and try to whack me with it. I jump out of the way and climb onto his tail. I then run across his back until I get to the neck. I bite into him. "Cosmic Fang!" Flames erupt from my teeth burning his neck as he tries to jerk me off. I try to keep a good grip on him only for his tail to whack me off. I land roughly to a skid before I stop. I stand up shaking off the attack.

"Leaf Cyclone!" he attacks again as I charge up another Meteor Roar. But the Leaf Cyclone sucks in the attack like before and it hits me doubling the power from the flaming rocks. I tumble back as I change into my human self, the code of the Beast Spirit floating around me. I got to get this in before Arbormon takes it.

"Urgh, that is the last time I am letting a beast spirit kick my butt even if I am in Beast Spirit myself," I turn myself over quickly with a pounding head. I take my D-tector quickly and scan the Beast Spirit Code in before Petaldramon takes it because I can feel the ground shake underneath me. Petaldramon turns back to Arbormon. He grabs me, ties me up and stuffs me in a bag. "Let me go!" I yell at him as I thrash around in the tight space of a bag. Then it occured to me that if I move to much I could lose oxygen in a small space like this. So I had to stop before I could die of suffocation. He grabs the other Toucanmon and throw them in too. He slings us over his shoulder and feel him walking towards town. "I hope the others are okay." I whisper as I hear doors crash open. Then I have been poured out of the bag. Me, landing on my side. I groan in pain.

"Give me what I want!" Arbormon demands.

"No deal. I already have a customer that already traded it for it," Datamon says making me gasp.

"Datamon did you...?"

"Yes, the kid told me all about you and your friends and left not too long ago with the D-tectors to try and find you, but it seems they are too late," Datamon says.

"What?!" Arbormon yells in outrage. And out of anger he slide evolve to Petaldramon. I roll myself out of the way from the falling debris. I reach for my knife on the side pocket. I start to cut my way through while Datamon tries to distract Petaldramon. I walk over to the Toucanmon and tell them to leave and that if I ever see them again I will turn them into fried Toucan. Of course the little fraidy cats they are, they run away screaming like little girls.

"Rena!" Kouji, Takuya, Wizardmon and Tomoki yells as they finally arrived.

"About time!" I yell to them fuming that they are late and that the other Digimon in town are in danger.

"Execute Beast Spirit Evolution! Korikakumon!" Tomoki yells. Then a huge white monkey like digimon with arrow looking dreadlocks, green wristband, and horns on top appears. That's the Beast Spirit of Ice? I'm impressed that he actually manage to control it. But for how long? He grabs onto Petaldramon taking him away from Datamon and I. He tosses the wooden lizard away and start clasp his hand together like he is praying.

"Oh no, he probably can't control his Beast Spirit yet!" I cry.

"Be careful everyone," Wizardmon warns getting in front of us in case Petaldramon attacks us.

"This is no time for a reflection!" Bokomon comments.

"Look out!" Datamon warns. Then Petaldramon jumps onto Korikakumon but is later kicked off. Korikakumon jumps back up summoning his Avalanche Axes. The area had this cold air and the Aurora Borealis shows up in the background with huge two sided axes falling from the sky. Remind me to never get Tomoki mad then again there is also Junpei with his Electron Canon which could take out almost half the area because he is a freaking beetle tank. Off topic here. Then Korikakumon jumps in the air and starts slashing away. Once Petaldramon flips over on his back Korikakumon leaps from one foot to the other like any monkeys would when they are happy.

"There is something you don't see everyday," Kouji stares at the once controlled Beast Spirit of Ice.

"He can't control his Beast Spirit. He looks pretty silly doesn't he," Takuya says trying to steer the attention away.

"Not as silly as you lot trying to beat up your friends Mr. Pot Coin and Kettle Black," Bokomon scolds.

"Oh yeah! You are gonna regret that!" Petaldramon stands on his two front legs shaking his behind. He slams his tail into the ground. "Thorn Jab!" The attack makes its way under Korikakumon hitting him and binding him at the same time.

"Come on you guys! You got to help them!" I yell to the other two. They nod their heads as they pull out their D-tector.

"Execute Spirit Evolution!"

"Agunimon!"

"Lobomon!" They both attack the roots letting Korikakumon go. Korikakumon then charges at Petaldramon into the snowy area. We all arrive there to see the finishing blow with Korikakumon Frozen Arrow Heads jabbing into Petaldramon making him skid away.

"I'll be back!" Petaldramon yells. Well there he goes. But we haven't seen the last of him so we better expect him to attack us later on. Then Korikakumon clasps his hand together like he is praying again. Um... no comment to that. He changes back as the sun goes down.

"Molto bene!" Izumi cheers at Tomoki who stands in the middle of all of us.

"For a young child you posses great strength," Wizardmon compliments the Warrior of Ice.

"I'm just glad that I didn't hurt you guys when I got my Beast Spirit," Tomoki says grateful.

"Why does everyone have to bring that up?" Takuya grumpily says.

"Rena Onee-chan, are you okay?" Tomoki clings to me as I can feel him shake. "I was so worried that you would get hurt or maybe worse fighting him alone. So I tried to get to you as fast as I can."

"Don't worry Tomoki you did great. I am really proud of you. The only thing I did was stall time until you guys can get your D-tectors back," I coo as I hug him back. "Now don't cry okay." He nods his head pulling away from me wiping any stray tears.

"We are all glad you are okay," Izumi pipes in.

"Thank you Wizardmon for helping me," I thank as he bows.

"It is my pleasure to help," standing straight up.

"Where are you gonna go now?" Tomoki asks.

"Since the town has been destroyed it will be a while to rebuild it. The only thing I can do stay and help rebuild," Wizardmon looks back to the partial destroyed town.

"If you want you can come with us," Izumi suggests.

"I appreciate the offer but I must stay and help the other Digimon rebuild. Though I will consider the offer," Wizardmon refuses. "We will see each other in the near future, especially you young Warrior of Space." He teleports away leaving us to wonder when we will see him again. Then our D-tectors start to make noises.

_Digidestines_

"Huh, Ophanimon?" Takuya calls out. We all pull our D-tectors to hear what she has to say.

"Seraphimon turned into a Digi-egg," Izumi warns.

_Yes, I know_

"So what are we suppose to do about it?" Kouji bluntly asks.

_Before I tell you, you must know this is a crucial point. You can stop now or face the dangerous road ahead. Will you accept the risk?_

Well that is a dumb question. We made it this far we are not backing down now. We nod our heads in unison knowing the answer.

"You better believe we will," Takuya confidently answers for all of us.

_You must be certain. All of you._

"I don't think I have been certain fro anything in my life," Izumi confirms her choice.

"Me either," Junpei adds.

"Yeah," Tomoki calls after.

"I'll do anything as long this world is safe from harm that is the only reward I will accept," I state.

"So what do we do now, Ophanimon?" Kouji asks again.

_Go to the Rose Morning Star and then-_

The line is cut off from all the static.

"And then what?! What did you say, Ophanimon?!" Kouji cries but it's useless. I clutch the D-tector tightly. This is not good. Something is disrupting the signal to prevent Ophanimon from communicating with us. But what is the Rose Morning Star?

"What's the Rose Morning Star?" Neemon asks. Bokomon swivels his head back and forth looking for it. He then finds it and points at it.

"That is," Bokomon states as we see red demonic looking aura floating in the sky. Is that suppose to be good or bad? I say bad. I eye the so called Rose Morning Star.

"That's the Rose Morning Star? How do we get up there?" Junpei asks in bewilderment.

"No, not up there, we are going to what's under it," Bokomon rephases.

"All the way over there?!" Junpei whines. We all sigh. Will we even make it in time?

"It looks pretty far. Do we have to walk there?" Takuya asks. We sigh again but this time dejectedly. Wonderful. Then Izumi gasp in realization.

"Presto!" she yells happily pulling out eight green looking cards.

"What are those?" Goggles asks.

"They look like train tickets," I answer taking one from Izumi's hand and flipping it over a few times.

"Yep!" Izumi cheers, "You know that eating contest I entered in, well the grand prize are these if you can scarf down thirty plates of that horrible food under an hour. Do I rock or what?" She gloats while everyone cheers.

"Well, come on guys let's head for that Star!" Takuya chants as we all raise our fist up. Though I only did half way since I am usually not the type of person who cheers like this. We all go back to town to see if a Trailmon is there. Lucky for us it is. We told him that we need to go to the Rose Morning Star and he agreed once we showed him our tickets. We all sit in one little carriage quietly. My D-tector shines a bit. I pull it out to see Kitsunemon spirit figure on the screen. If I remembered correctly, Kitsunemon responds to the moon or at least the night time. I look out the window as my screen glows dimly into the night as the Trailmon rides on the snowy tracks.

* * *

**Okay you guys I hope you enjoyed it. As always tell what you think and I will try to get chapter 13 up. I am tired... Good night everyone or good morning now since it is 3:50 in the morning. Ten minutes till 4... geez. Okay for reals good night.**


	14. Trailmon VS Trailmon

**Okay same thing as always. I stayed up till 3 in the morning to finish this. I am tired, I want sleep and I apologize about not updating for two weeks. So the closest I can do is to make some fluff moments with Kouji and Takuya. I will try to get the next chapter in before school starts on Monday but I doubt that because I need to finish Chem HW, Medical Interventions HW and start working on Spanish. I have so many things to do that I had a headache when I was doing Chem on Friday. So Saturday I had a little break and now today I decided to work on chapter... 13. Dang it has been so long that I almost forgot what chapter this is. Well enough of me rambling.**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN DIGIMON ONLY MY OC**

**Let's get this show on the road!**

* * *

Everyone in the carriage is asleep while I am still wide awake, away from everyone. Watching them sleep really makes them look really innocent. I stare out the window watching the scenery go bye. D-tector in hand, Kitsunemon figure glowing in the night. I should get some sleep. No one wants to get in the way of a cranky Rena if I don't sleep. Closing my eyes I feel my own conscious going to the one place I always know. Feeling a cool breeze, I open my eyes to be in the night field. Kitsunemon standing right in front of me. Jumping up, I stand into a fighting stance in case the crazy fox is going to attack me.

"Don't look at me like that. I won't hurt you even though I want to but Toramon is gonna pop up from the necklace you have in your pocket to stop me," Kitsunemon snarls a bit. The necklace? I almost forgot about that. I pull out the small paw necklace and observe it. Kitsunemon said that this will merge Toramon and her powers together and no one found a way to do that. The only one that knows are these two. How am I going to do that? I put the necklace around my neck that way I can always remember that I have it. "What are you doing here anyways?" Kitsunemon rudely asks.

"Just slipped in here I guess," I shrug my shoulders showing that I don't have the answer. She eyes me and looks away after. Then a smirk appears on her face. I don't like that look. I back up a bit but getting ready in case I need to run again like last time.

"I want to play a game," Kitsunemon devilishly say walking towards me as I step back.

"What game?" I suspiciously ask. She just smirks at me and raise her scythe in the air. I yelp but before I can jump out of the way she swings downwards to the ground changing the area from night to day. Toramon takes her place. "Toramon?" I ask as she smiles at me.

"It seems that Kitsunemon wants to see how well you can keep up like last time but this time with the necklace that you have. You are going to change into her," Toramon explains pointing to the necklace around my neck.

"Okay?" I confusingly say.

"Focus child and you will be able to change into her," Toramon orders. I breath in like normal as if I am meditating. I close my eyes focusing on one thing: being Kitsunemon. Then I feel a surge of dark power yet not too much. A bright light engulfs my body earning me a bushy tail, fox ears, the shrine maiden kimono and the scythe hanging on my back. I open my now light blue eyes to see Toramon smiling at me. She claps her hand. "Well done, child. Now it is time to help you fight in that form. Come at me with all you got." Toramon takes her naginata out as I swiftly take my scythe. Toramon rushes towards me swinging her naginata. I block her with my grim reaper weapon.

"Lunar Laser!" I call out pointing my finger in close range. Toramon gasp getting hit in the face and tumble back a few times. Who knew Kitsunemon really is that powerful. I get into a fighting stance again. No time to be thinking about that right now. I gotta stay on my toes. Toramon jumps up using her Sun Slash Wave.

"Crescent Wave!" I yell swinging my scythe diagonally. A silver crescent moon with small faint white glow around it flies towards Toramon as she jumps out of the way. Toramon is a cat that is of course really nimble. Foxes which are dogs are slightly nimble but really know how to get the job done. Now that I think of it.

"Raining Star!" Small showers of stars comes hurtling towards me as I make another Crescent Wave attack. Some were able to get past me, hitting my arm and leg. I hiss a bit but shake it off. No pain no gain, right?

"Lunar Blast!" I call out slamming the scythe blade down into the ground. Bright silver lights crack the ground straight towards Toramon, surrounding her and exploding when it was near her. She tries to dodge the attack but it was futile. She flies back a bit landing on her knees, skidding.

"Well, you seem to get the hang of it, but don't get too confident, child," Toramon compliments. "Solar Flare!" The familiar flaming fireballs flies towards me as I try to slash them away but it wasn't my brightest idea. When hitting it, it explodes in my face making me fly backwards also. I tumble back landing on my stomach. Ow. Okay never try to slash away a Solar Flare even if the others find it easy to do it. I guess since it's my so called "own attack" when I'm Toramon it's less painful. I use my scythe to pick myself up. I grunt in pain as I wobble a bit.

"You did well child. But it is time for you to wake up, I can sense the sun rising and your friends will wake up. Once you get used to being Kitsunemon we will battle with your Beast Spirit," Toramon schedules the rest of the training session.

"You said I can Switch between you and Kitsunemon, how do I do that?" I question.

"Like I said before there is a button on your D-tector that switches between me and her. You just need to know which one it is. I must warn you though it has a password," she answers. I nod my head as a familiar glowing portal opens and I walk into it. Password? I wonder what the password is. Knowing Toramon, I probably have to figure that out on my own, mysterious as she is. What is her past like? The meadow I was in was probably a place she remembers that she spends her time in. Then, what really happen to Toramon when she defeated Lucemon? Opening my eyes I find myself in the morning and everyone is stirring. I yawn and stretch my back because of the very uncomfortable position of sleeping while sitting. I should have laid down. I crack a couple bones getting the kinks out. By the time I finish I finally feel the small strain from the training session I had with Toramon. Geez even if I turn into Kitsunemon for a few hours or so I still feel sluggish.

"Good morning," Izumi greets, yawning.

"Good morning," we all greet back.

"Did everyone sleep well?" Izumi questions. There were a few mumbles of "yes's" and "no's." Then the Trailmon made... I guess you can call it a whistling noise even though he sounds like he is screaming at us. Noisy train. I rub my neck before looking at Tomoki who stares longingly at his D-tector with the Beast of Ice, Korikakumon.

"My very own Beast Spirit, wow. Together there is nothing you and I can't do," was all Tomoki say. Now that Tomoki has his Beast Spirit, that makes all of us in total. I take mines out staring at the screen with Toramon figure. Kitsunemon long gone into the depths of slumber. A button she says. A password too. I tilt the device over to see if there is any extra buttons because the two front ones shows the map and the encyclopedia of different Digimon. The side button is to scan and the orange button feels like the switch button between Beast and Human spirit. I flip it over a few times more. I sigh placing it down. Nothing. A button, a button? Where can a button that switches between a tiger and a fox be? I look out the window then look back to my D-tector.

I pick it up once more but this time a bit lazily and stare from the bottom of it. Then I notice something poking out from the side. Pulling it closer, I notice it was some kind of tab on the black grip. How did I not notice that? I pull the tab down to reveal a button. So this is the button Toramon was talking about. It's just like all the other buttons, silver. I press it. The screen goes blank for a bit before going to Kitsunemon but then a small lock symbol appears on screen. It then asks for a password. Before I can figure out what kind of password it was going to be, something ejected at the bottom of the D-tector. Looking at it it had a shape of a paw print. A paw print? I don't know any - I slowly reach to my neck. I feel something cold. I pull back a bit before touching it again. The same familiar paw print shape. I look down to see the necklace I found in my dreams and the one that I wore. I take the necklace off placing the paw print pendant on the platform. A small silver light scans it and the screen says that it accepted it. The screen now reads that Kitsunemon is in use but Toramon is locked. So if I want to switch between these two I have to do all that. But that means I have to change between one or the other quickly or at least before a battle. That's difficult. The only thing I can do is to run away a bit before switching. That's is time consuming. I wonder if there is any other way? Well at least I can do a test run to be as Kitsunemon with the others. I take the pendant off the scanner and place it back around my neck. That didn't take long to figure out.

"What a good little baby, yes you are," Bokomon coos walking back and forth with the Seraphimon egg. That is still so creepy. I look over to Takuya who is looking at his D-tector too.

"Zephyrmon, you are becoming a part of me everyday and I couldn't be any happier," Izumi too, looks at her pink and purple D-tector lovingly.

"KendoGarurumon, what awaits us at the Rose Morning Star," Kouji dreams, staring at his D-tector. Is everyone okay? We are all talking to an inanimate object. Well Tomoki, Izumi and Kouji are. I made a discovery that I can change to Kitsunemon now and Junpei is looking at us weirdly.

"Who's a bouncy-wouncy, la la la la la~," Bokomon hops back and forth on his feet.

"Have you all lost your minds? What are you guys talking to your Digivices for?" Junpei questions our sanity. Bokomon then turns to the Legendary Warrior of Thunder.

"Don't knock it till you try it, my friend," Bokomon scolds as Junpei sighs dejectedly.

"Oh excuse me, Mr. Bouncy-wouncy," Junpei insults a bit.

"Oh he likes it when I bounce," he answers happily. Okay I am more like scared for life now. Then a pink little Digimon with a high voice and a brown bonnette came strolling in with food on a cart.

"Good morning~! Does any want a little snacky?" it asks.

"Me! I want!" the Legendary Warrior of Wind cheers getting up and raising her hands. Then Takuya has to burst her bubble.

"It cost money you know," he reminds. That is true. When traveling and people who are offering food are normally selling it when it is a short distance away from your destination.

"I know," Izumi says checking her pockets if she has any. Unfortunately for her, there is none. The little digimon then strolls away calling out cupcakes, candy bars and other things you would find in a store. Poor Izumi. "Wait can I just owe you for one!" Izumi cries calling back to the pink Digimon.

"We are almost there," Bokomon tries to cheer her up.

"But..." Izumi starts but was interrupted by her own stomach grumbling. I can't blame her. The last time we all ate was when we were at the Toucanmon Paradise. Then it has been days since then. Bokomon chuckles a little at Izumi's embarrassment then he jumps.

"It's kicking! My baby is kicking!" Bokomon happily cries. Then he starts to do a little dance and sing at the same time while I still freak out at his behavior.

"Station coming up everybody off that is getting off!" the Trailmon yells at us happily. Once he parks into the station we get off seeing a place that looks like a neighborhood you seen back home. The house are all white with brown roofs. There are even balloons with the paper tails floating around.

"Wow this place is amazing!" Izumi compliments the area. I got to agree with that. You don't see this anywhere besides our place in Shibuya. "Bilizimo!"

"Hey, where are we?" Takuya asks while Bokomon pulls out his book.

"Now that is a good question," Junpei says while Tomoki agrees. I look around the area to see if there is any clue as to where we are.

"I thought this was the Rose Morning Star Express," I comment since I look at the ticket before and read where it leads to. Is this really the Rose Morning Star or is it just a place before it. It then whistles loudly making us cover our ears.

"Not today! Today is the great Trailmon Race!" he laughs making more noise and leaves us where we are. "And I'll win~!" Great. our one way ticket to our destination and he kicks us out for a race. That is the last time I am relying on trains now. I sigh and grumble colorful words at our luck. Destiny must really wants us to work for it.

"Hey wait! What is this Great Trailmon Race?" Takuya tries to call it back but it is no use. Well the only option is to see what's going on around this place. No use standing around doing nothing.

"Well since we are stuck here, might as well have a look around," Kouji points out voicing my idea.

"I'm looking and I'm kinda liking," Junpei says as we start off in a random direction. We see many digimons walking around like a Numemon, Togemon, another Monzaemon, and others that I don't feel like listing out.

"Oh wow, I am starving," Izumi dreamily says watching some of the Digimon eat. Then we see Digimon crowding and cheering around one place as we make our way. Once we get there the Trailmon all line up.

"I guess this must be the Trailmon Race," I comment seeing the Trailmon we rode in recently, the silver one that Kouji and I rode in, and the red one.

"Yep," a snowman looking Digimon replies, My detector calls out saying his name is Frigimon. He seems like a friendly Digimon.

"Does the Trailmon have to have someone controlling them or do they just race on their own?" I question the snowman Digimon.

"The Trailmon is controlled by a driver. Both the driver and the Trailmon has to work together to win the race. But it's also dangerous," Frigimon answers.

"Any prizes involved?"

"They get to go to Hamburger Village and try the best Hamburger ever made," Frigimon answers as I nod my head. A hamburger sounds good right now. I am hungry. But with the word hamburger Izumi cheers saying that she will be his partner. The one we rode on to get here. Luck is not on Izumi's side today because a black looking wolf with bandaged up arm, and green tattered pants with a skull on it jumps in growling menacingly at her.

"He's already got a partner," the wolf digimon growls at her again while a yellow dog looking digimon with a letter "D" on his body, jumps in agreeing. I have a bad feeling about them. They look like those types who are gonna cheat their way up to the finish line. I better keep a close eye on them.

_ShadowWereGarurumon is a particularly nasty character. His special attack is Shadow Claw_

_Doggymon, he's full of sneaky tricks and can stretch himself like rubber_

"Together again. Thank goodness. I will never win with a human," The Trailmon we rode on before insults Izumi. That good for nothing Trailmon. I will rip him apart.

"Hey! That is a rude thing to say!" Izumi angrily yells at the Trailmon. Then two drivers freak out jumping out of their respective Trailmon saying that they are not gonna race against ShadowWereGarurumon. Looks like I have a witness. Than all the other riders left too. Izumi jumps in to help a Trailmon that is pink and looks like a mole while Junpei jumps in also saying that he will help a Trailmon that is green looking. Takuya went to the one that is Red with sharp teeth. Tomoki decided to drive the one in blue. Kouji went to a one that is a darker red but with metal mouth. Neemon choose the one that that is yellow and looks like a duck. I stand in the sidelines with Bokomon. who said that he would have agreed but he has a baby. I shake my head at him.

"Why don't you join in, my dear," Bokomon urges me. I nod my head in agreement. I still have a bad feeling about that ShadowWereGarurumon and Doggymon. I tap Takuya on the shoulders and he notices me.

"Hey you wanna join me?" Takuya asks happily.

"Yeah, also I just have a bad feeling of that ShadowWereGarurumon and Doggymon. Keep your wits about them, Takuya," I warn him.

"Aw come on Rena lighten up," he says as he helps me up into the drivers seat. Since there is only one at the moment I had to stand and hold on to the chair. I glare at him as he looks taken back at the look.

"I mean it Takuya," I seriously warn him. He nods his head in understanding as an Angel Digimon floats down being an announcer. He starts to count down.

10...

9...

8...

7...

6...

5...

4...

3...

2...

1...

GO!

The wheels screech loudly as we all race off. ShadowWereGarurumon, Junpei and Izumi are ahead from Kouji, Takuya, Tomoki and I while Neemon is left behind who I guess is now out of the race. Junpei for some odd reasons decided to spirit evolve and pulls ahead of ShadowWereGarurumon. Why did he do that? What was the point in spirit evolving? Is he just trying to look cool in front of Izumi? Sadly for them Junpei's Trailmon had to pull over because of a sludge digimon is in the middle of the tracks. He falls back from the stench and de-digivolve back. He freaks out and runs away as the sludge digimon starts to climb the green Trailmon. We all then pass by him. I guess that means Junpei is out then. Much to my surprise we actually caught up with the other duo.

"Now's our chance to pass them!" Takuya yells.

"I was hoping you would say that!" our Trailmon, Worm, decides to pick up the pace. "See ya later!" He then whistles cheerfully.

"Adios Fuzz Face!" Takuya salutes them as they have steam coming out of their noses.

"Takuya, focus," I scold. He pouts at me.

"We got this in the bag, so relax," he says in a carefree tone. This makes me wonder why I decided to ride with him. I mean Kouji would have understand. He is always the cautious type. Maybe I should have went with Tomoki. Yeah that would have been a great idea. Takuya can watch out for himself. Then again make that half the time. Kouji I don't really need to worry too much about him but I still worry. Tomoki is now who I am more worried about. But Tomoki is a big boy now. He can take care on his own. I hope. No, as long as he can spirit evolve he should be fine. I just need to focus at the task in hand: make sure ShadowWereGarurumon and his lackie don't do anything that could hurt the others.

"Takuya keep going I am going to make sure no one gets hurt," I say hopping out of the small compartment. I go down to my knees that way I don't fly off. I notice we are climbing a mountain terrain and crossing a narrow bridge.

"But Rena you can't fly," Takuya reminds looking back at me.

"I am aware of that. I am just gonna do what I can. If I can't catch up to you, I'll meet you back at the starting point with the rest of the trailmon that gets out, okay," I propose as he looks at me with concern. He nods his head with reluctance.

"Be careful, Rena," he says standing up and taking my hand. He sadly looks at me. "I don't want to lose you." I feel my heart jump. He...doesn't... my own eyes widen as his also, realizing what he just said. He pulls his hand away getting red and waves his hand in a rejected manner. "I-I mean we don't want to lose you!" He panics sitting down, not looking back. I calm down a bit but I can still feel my heart racing.

"I will," I reply making my way towards him as I unconsciously peck his cheek with a small kiss. His blush reddens along with mines as I pull out my D-tector.

"Just come back," Was all I hear from Takuya before a single ring of data incircle my hand. I did my familiar scanning pose spirit evolving into Kitsunemon. I can feel Takuya's eyes widen in shock as he see a new digimon before him. I ran across Worm with light steps and jumping into the air. I see Doggymon pull a bomb out and throwing it.

"Crescent Wave!" I call out my attack canceling the bomb but that didn't stop the explosion from breaking the bridge. Oh no, Kouji! I land on the broken bride that starts to fall. I hop on each rocks till I land on the tracks. Kouji and his Trailmon look frighten as I try my best to find a way fix this. But before I do Kouji's Trailmon jumps over my head. Well I guess that's one way to do it. But then I remembered about Tomoki and Izumi. Dang it all. I turn back to see their Trailmon try to stop. I went forward and jump onto Tomoki's Trailmon.

"Tomoki freeze a bridge if you can!" I order him as he looks at me frighten and a bit amazed.

"Don't be alarm, it's just I, Rena," I reassure him as he nods his head now in determination. He spirit evolves into Kumamon as Izumi into Kazemon who flies right next to us. He used his Frozen Tundra attack to make a bridge but Mole, Izumi's Trailmon misses the bridge and falls off the edge. Kazemon flies down to catch the train Digimon. She manages and lifts him back up with a bit of difficulty and an insult. Tomoki and I left Izumi which I feel bad about, who is now out. I ran next to the Trailmon as Tomoki skies. How does he do it, I will never know.

"That's amazing Rena Onee-chan. How did you find out to turn into Kitsunemon?" Tomoki asks.

"Around this morning while everyone is talking to their D-tectors," I reply jumping over a boulder. When we manage to catch up ShadowWereGarurumon and Doggymon Trailmon were ramming into Worm. I sprint my way on top of Kouji's Trailmon and leap to where the two dog Digimon are. "Lunar Laser!" The yellow beam of light shoots past there heads and they turn to me. "Leave my friends alone!" I shoot another Lunar laser at them making sure they are distracted enough for Takuya to get away. But Doggymon decides to go against me while ShadowWereGarurumon keeps slamming into Takuya. I dodge the bombs Doggymon was throwing but I catch a glimpse of red falling out of my vision.

"Takuya!" Kouji yells.

"I got him!" Tomoki skies down the hill trying to catch up to our google head leader. He jumps off the cliff using his jet pack he manages to catch him. I sigh in relief now that I don't have to worry about him. Kumamon lets go of Takuya's hand as he spirit evolves into Agunimon. He jumps back up ready to attack. However, while I am distracted an explosion is created from the bomb Doggymon threw and exploded right in front of me making me fly back. I de-digivolve back. I turn around facing forward to see that I am going to fall off the edge. I let myself fall until I feel a hand grab mines. I look up to see Kouji hanging on the Trailmon side, holding onto me.

"Hang on!" he yells as he grunts pulling me up. Once my feet touches the side, I dig my feet so I can have a better traction. I start to climb up with Kouji behind me. Pulling myself up, I pull Kouji out of the side of the Trailmon. "You okay?" He questions looking at me in concern. I nod my head.

"Yeah. Thanks for saving me," I thank as he takes me to the drivers seat.

"Stay here, I'll go and help Takuya," he instructs.

"Be careful," I say. He nods his head and jumps off digivolving into Lobomon. He lands pulling out his Lobo Kendo. ShadowWereGarurumon attacks back with his Shadow Claw. They both jump at each other striking and hitting each others attack. They both skid past each other landing opposite sides.

"You okay Lobomon?!" Agunimon asks. Lobomon just nods his head. "Alright then let's see of dog boy can handle this one!" The legendary Warrior of Fire then powers up an actual Pyro Tornado knocking the black wolf back. Then I notice Doggymon jumping onto Franken.

"Lobomon! Agunimon! A little help!" I yell to get their attention. They look up with distress but is soon replaced with confusion and questioning looks.

"The stupid mutt is chewing on my breaks!" Franken answers their question as they finally notice the dog. Lobomon jumps back up to slash away Doggymon but he stretches and gets back on Buffalo. Lobomon then tries to stop Franken by being in the front and "push" him back. But with the momentum we were in it's a lot more harder since we need to have more force than this. I can't Digivolve since I already used up my fuel for today. Franken and of course Lobomon decided to have a little chat even though we could... you know... die! I look ahead and my eyes widen.

"Lobomon, stop! It's no use! We are going to go downhill!" I yell at him. But he refuses to listen and gets knock off the edge. "Kouji!" I yell but then I get thrown out falling. Lobomon catches me as Kumamon grabs onto Franken. Angler holding onto Kumamon. Lobomon the slide evolves into KendoGarurumon and I had to hang onto the neck as he skids and claws on the side of the mountain. He jumps down letting me off. He nuzzles my head seeing that I'm okay. I pet him for a bit until I look up and gasp. Bad news is Angler lost his um... footing and slides off. KendoGarurumon notices and jumps up catching both Franken and Angler in break neck speed. I then run after Kumamon and catch him but I ended up landing on my bottom because he is a bit heavy to. They both change back with Tomoki sitting on my lap and Kouji landing right beside me tired.

"That was close, Thanks Rena Onee-chan for saving me," Tomoki thank as I pat his head and hug him.

"You worried me to death you know," I whisper to him as he hugs back.

"I'm sorry," he apologizes and lets go. I look over to Kouji.

"You okay?" I ask with concern.

"Yeah, just tired," he answers leaning a bit towards me. I blush a little from how close he is but then I remember back to the beginning of this whole entire fiasco when I kissed Takuya on the cheek. It was small but... oh what did I get myself into?! Angemon flies over our head saying that Franken and Angler are out of the race. Well since I can't catch up with Takuya anymore I might as well go back with the others. We all get on Franken and Angler to ride back to where we all started. Once we return we had to watch what happens and they are both in the tunnel and entering an abandoned cave filled with floating fireball Digimon. Doggymon throws three bombs at the same time lighting up Agunimon and Worm. Now they are both on fire. Not in a good way either. Angemon flies out of the tunnel first before I get to see what else happens. Curse you, you semi Celestial Digimon. He lands in front of the tunnel waiting to see who will get out first. After a brief silence of waiting who gets out Buffalo comes out first. Oh no Takuya! I gasp. Please be safe. I pray. Then Angemon screams because of the bright light. Fire then blasts its way out of the tunnel with Worm and... BurningGreymon?!

"Wildfire Tsunami!" BurningGreymon feeds his fire attack to Worm making him blast out fire from his mouth attacking Buffalo off the tracks. Alright! Takuya did it! I cheer once Worm is back on the tracks and making his way to the finish line. BurningGreymon de-digivolves back to our lovable google head leader, Takuya who lands back into the drivers seat. Worm made a loud whistle of satisfaction. And of course Angemon congratulates Takuya and Worm for winning the race and Izumi whines about not getting hamburgers. I walk up to Takuya and tap him on the shoulder. He turns around from surprise and sees me fiddling with my skirt. I know for sure my face is turning red now considering how warm it is. He smiles at me with a small blush, he rubs his head a bit.

"Are you okay?" I mumble to him looking away.

"Yeah. You know I should have listen to you to keep an eye out on ShadowWereGarurumon and Doggymon," Takuya finally agree. "You almost got hurt because of my carelessness." Takuya says seriously. I look back at him shock to hear this from him. He looks away looking guilty. I walk up and hug him. I don't care who is watching as long as he is okay.

"Well lovebirds have fun on your trip to Hamburger Village," Angemon which I guess, he teases us as I quickly let go. As all the other Digimon did something close to catcalls and wolf whistles. Okay scratch about not caring who is watching. I take that back. I take that all back. But I also feel glares behind our backs. I guess it's Kouji, Izumi and maybe Junpei again. Then we hear a gurgling stomach. We all turn to Izumi who holds her stomach in embarrassment. We laugh finally getting the attention off of me.

"Oh yeah at least it's not as worse as your guys'!" Izumi retaliates as we still laugh at her. Well I guess that is out next destination then: Hamburger Village. I wonder what in stores for us there.

* * *

**Well hope you like it guys. As always tell me what you think, throw some ideas if you want and I will try to fit it to your guys liking. Now it is time for me to go to sleep. Again I apologize if I hadn't update in two weeks. I will try to upload the next chapter soon. Adios!**


	15. Hidden Episode 1: Pain

**This is just extras. This is not considered as a chapter. I call this as the hidden episodes or chapters which is about parts of the story that I could have added in or thought about but decided against it though it is obvious that I am following the anime. But that doesn't mean that I could have change it a little. I am also sorry that I could not get chapter 14 up earlier but I will post it around Friday or Saturday.**

**Okay while I was getting the 14th chapter typed up I was doing this one at the same time. I know the extras could have been at the end of the story but sometimes you need to have an interlude right. I mean the bonus chapter is already one which is basically about all the other characters on what they think so far but that's like every 10 chapters. I will have like around 5 or maybe 3 since I skip episodes. The next bonus chapter would be after chapter 20 the actual one not the fanfiction count twenty. So that is around chapter 22 in fanfiction count.**

**Yes I actually keep track on what chapter each of my actual chapter story is on and what chapter the bonus chapter is on and of course hidden episodes. Okay enough of me talking.**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN DIGIMON ONLY MY OC**

**Let's get this show on the road.**

* * *

"Ow!" Rena voice echoes through the forest but tries to muffle it the best she can while covering her mouth with her hands. No one else heard her because they are all too far away trying to find a good place to stay safe for the night. They believe leaving Takuya and Rena is a good idea, much to Kouji's displeasure. But he had to go along with it. A small tear starts to rain down her cheek. She clutch onto Takuya's t-shirt jacket since she was laying on it to be a little bit more comfortable.

"Sorry, Rena. Did I hurt you too bad," Takuya's voice went into worry, afraid that he caused her too much pain. He can't stand seeing Rena hurt. It pains him to even think about it. She manage to nod a bit but relax a little bit. Her breathing a little rough.

"No," Rena's voice crack a bit trying to sound like she's okay even though she is not. She push herself up a bit but Takuya push her down. Rena groans. The legendary warrior of fire grimace still not liking the idea. He would blame himself if he hurt Rena even more than she is now.

"You need to relax," Takuya says soothingly. He creases Rena's head trying to comfort her the best he can. Rena close her crimson eyes and try to release the tension in her body. She breathes in then out opening her eyes again.

"Go," Rena demands bracing herself.

"Are you sure, we can stop," Takuya coax trying to stop what they are doing. Rena shakes her head in confidence.

"Just do it," Rena deadpans. With reluctance, Takuya's hands glide down Rena's leg making her shiver and moan. "Damn it Takuya just do it!"

"Don't say I didn't warn you," Takuya warns.

"Stop beating around the bush, Takuya!" Rena screams at him. He sighs and - Crack! "Ah!" Rena clutch her foot, more tears coming down. "Dang it all! Why did it had to be me?!" Rena curse. Rena had a little accident while walking in the forest before Takuya got his Beast Spirit. They both decided to spend a little time with each other away from the group. They were both horsing around much to Takuya's surprise since he always seen Rena as a serious type of person. Of course from the course of the time that he knew her she wasn't as bad as he thought she would be. He thought she must have been misunderstood or just needed someone for her to lean on. He decided to be that support even if it isn't as acknowledged. But he is willing to do something like this for her even if he doesn't want to.

"Told you so," Takuya deadpans sitting next to her.

"Shut up," Rena barks leaning onto his shoulder rubbing her sore foot.

"Just be lucky it's just a small dislocated foot," Takuya scolds.

"Whatever," Rena mumbles. She normally could handle pain but something dislocated as that is not a good sign. Then again she thought that it could be worse which was either breaking the foot or losing it. She isn't even going to plan on that in the near future. She would like to be home in one piece regardless of what happens in the Digital World.

"Come on, can you get up or do I have to carry you to find the others?" Takuya questions getting up from his spot and look down at the forest green haired girl. Her crimsons meets his hazel as she sighs. She tries to get up but only to end up tipping over and land on her bottom. "Yeah I am going to carry you." The goggle head leader confirms turning around and crouching down. "Get on." Rena wanted to refuse but considering that night time is here and the others aren't back she got worried that they are in trouble. She finally wrapped her arms around the leaders neck making sure not to choke him as Takuya grabs onto her legs. He lifts her up easily as if she was a feather.

"This is so not my day," the legendary warrior of space grumbles burying her head into the crook of Takuya's neck. She has never been embarrassed in her whole life, until recently in this whole adventure. This is a pain in the butt for her and there will be more of that in the near future. Takuya then grabs his t-shirt jacket before heading off to find the others.

* * *

**Haha. Didn't see that coming did you. Or maybe you did because I was predictable. I mean they are twelve. But I just love to tease ahaha. This is why it is rated T yet it sounds like M. Well like I said don't count this as a chapter. I will make another one like this after 15 or so chapters or till the end. Or if you request to have another hidden episode I won't mind doing another one. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I will get chapter 14 in on Friday or Saturday and the other chapters around during my Spring Break that means you guys might end up having more than 3 chapters in the whole week. Lucky you! Well, until the day I post chapter 14, I will see you guys, everyone good night.**


	16. You want Fries with That?

**Well I finally finished this. I would have finished this earlier if my family didn't keep calling me to help them in the house. But hey it's still my responsibility to help them since I am the only child of my age at home. I finish at... 2 in the morning. Yeah an hour before three. I am still tired though. Once I finish this I will go to sleep.**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN DIGIMON ONLY MY OC**

**Let's just get one with it.**

* * *

"Capture those two girls," a dark figure commands to the remaining evil legendary warriors. They all bow their heads in respect.

"As you wish Lord Cherubimon," Mercurymon recites and leaves along with Arbormon and Renamon. One last Legendary Warrior is left not even leaving the room.

"If they fail, finish the job," Cherubimon orders as the last legendary warrior nods his head and leave the room. "Soon you both shall be mine." The evil laugh echoes through the room and the dark castle as the four legendary warriors went to do their master's bidding.

* * *

We all ride in Worm to the village. All of us were wondering what the Hamburger Village is all about. And really, talking about food is making me hungry. I wonder what kind of Digimon lives in that village. Probably a Digimon called Hamburgermon. If that is true then shoot what a lucky guess. Looking around the carriage, Takuya is sitting next to me while Neemon, Bokomon, Tomoki and Kouji all sit across from us. Junpei and Izumi are the only one standing.

"So what is this Hamburger Village all about?" our leader asks.

"It's a hamburger lovers paradise, my boy," Bokomon answers patting the egg.

"Sounds great!" the warrior of wind cheers clasping her hands together joyfully.

"Bring on the beef, baby!" Takuya cheers next. I just stare quietly at their enthusiasm. Hunger must be really getting to their heads.

"Yeah I'm gonna eat my body weight! Maybe even all of ours in burgers," Junpei chants next with small saliva dripping down as he clutches his stomach, I guess dreaming about the piles of hamburgers. Yep, the hunger really is going into their heads. But like I said before we haven't eaten anything since that time with the crazy Toucanmon.

By the time we arrive at the Village it looks really deserted. Sandstorm is raging while everything looks completely devastated. Who would do such a thing to the Digimon who lives here? This is not a good sign. I keep a sharp eye around the area to see if anything or at least any Digimon is still living in the houses. I swear this is like those ghost towns in the south in Texas or something. While we are walking, we hear whimpers and sniffles while someone chants "oh, Mama." Coming closer, the sandstorm lifts and we see a mother with her babies surrounding her doing all the weeping. Whoever made these family suffer will get the end of my foot.

"What's up with them?" Takuya asks lifting his goggles. Izumi and I dash towards the weeping mother.

"Excuse us..." I call. The mother looks up with tear stains.

"Are you alright?" Izumi questions.

"Oh, no dear. A giant Digimon raided our whole entire village. He said something about the three moons making him hungry. So my husband decided to give him a plate of our best hamburgers," The mother started to tear more.

"Now I'm hungry," Takuya states as I whack him in the head, as the normal, he groans and clutches his head glaring at me.

"Don't be so insensitive, Takuya," I scold. He sighs and grumbles crossing his arms together as I gave him one of my dirtiest glares. I swear, this goggle head.

"He likes them so much that he took my husband to cook for him in his mansion," the mother finishes her story. That's horrible. Why would you separate a family like that?

"Wow," Squirt says with sympathy.

"That's just really messed up," wolf boy agrees.

"Yeah! How are we gonna get our hamburgers now?!" Chubby declares as I too whack him behind the head.

"You too Junpei, don't be insensitive," I scold glaring at him as he whimpers in fright.

"Your compassion is outstanding," Bokomon compliments or was it a sarcastic compliment. I hope it's the sarcastic one.

"Daddy is coming back right Mama?" one of the babies wonder, flapping closer while all the other babies flap closer to their mother chanting "Isn't he Mama." Then her face change from sorrow to a pleading look.

"Please young man, will you and your friends help us free my husband?" The mother pleads standing up. I look at Takuya because knowing him, he tends to answer to everything before we can even agree to anything.

"I suppose, but I don't even know where to begin looking for him," Takuya answers making my hypothesis correct.

"The monster said that he will bring Daddy back if we can make a beggar burger," one of the babies replies. Beggar? Doesn't he mean better or bigger burger? Probably better since the mother said that her husband made the best burger that he could whip up. That must be it.

"He means better burger but I'm afraid that's impossible. My husband makes the best burgers around," the mother says sadly. "There is no way that anybody can make a better hamburger than my husband. Oh dear what are we going to do?" The mother weeps again making us think for a bit.

"The monster said that to get Daddy back, we have to get the better burger ready before he moves three times," the baby says, flying away, making me confused a bit. Moves three times? That doesn't sound right. What did he mean moves three times? I could try to come up with a list of things that moves three times but of course we don't have time for that. I look up to the sky hoping it would give me some kind of answer. Then I thought about the night time of this world. Could it be that it has to do something with the moons? Again the mother said something about the three moons when the Digimon raided the village.

"No silly, he said before the three moons align," another baby corrects flapping away also.

"That's soon," a third one says flapping away too.

"He's right, we must do something," the mother begs sounding more desperate by the second. "The three moons will align by nightfall and the Chamelomon will be back for their Master's burger."

"Then it's up to us. We can make a better burger," the warrior of wind states making the others gasp. I nod my head stepping up, a plan hatch into my head.

"I have to agree with that. It's probably the only way to fish out the Chamelomon and whoever is behind all this. We could follow the Chamelomon back to the mansion. Besides we have eaten burgers before and we should at least know some of the ingredients to make it look almost like it," I explain sounding more convincing as I explain the benefits for us.

"Nice plan," Junpei agrees placing his hand other his chin in a thinking manner. But Takuya and Kouji looks a bit uneasy.

"Yeah, but the problem is, I have never cooked before," our warrior of light deadpans.

"Me neither, but I'm willing to try," Takuya agrees. Let's hope this doesn't turn into a disaster.

"Me too. I remember that I used to watch my mom cook back home," Tomoki says placing his hand on his knees talking to the babies. "Don't worry we will make the best hamburger ever and get your daddy back." Looks like I'm going to help Tomoki. I don't want him hurting himself even if he have a small gist of what to do.

"This will be a really good experience for us," Izumi chirps.

"Anything with food is always a good experience for me," our warrior of thunder cheers. I bet he wants to be the taste tester. Knowing Junpei he always thinks with his stomach.

"Yeah especially when it's burgers," our little warrior of ice agrees.

"I don't even know what's in them. I guess I'll have to make it up," Takuya says making me shake my head in disappointment. Really Takuya? You eat hamburgers before and never see what is inside of those buns. I think this really has become a disaster already.

"That's the whole idea. We can all each make one and the judges taste them," Tomoki explains.

"Takuya, this will be a friendly competition, right~?" Izumi angrily looks at Takuya as I look between him and my blonde female friend.

"You worry too much, Izumi," Takuya exasperate.

"Yeah, no problem," Kouji pops up next to our goggle head leader. Yeah, it's not going to be a disaster; it's going to be chaotic.

"We may be a little rough, but we're ready," Izumi announces making the babies and the mother cheer and happily thanks us.

"Why don't I be your taster," Bokomon suggests. "It will be an honor to let my superior knowledge be for a noble cause. So, bring on the beef, baby!" Did he just copy Takuya. I facepalm. Never again will I let Bokomon be with Takuya ever again.

"That just means you wanna eat," Neemon babbles making everyone laugh as I sigh, smiling at them. Oh, Neemon.

"My kitchen is fully stock. So help yourself to anything you need," the mother says please to know that we are helping. "Now let's get cooking!" Then everyone cheers while Kouji and I just smile. We all enter the kitchen looking at all the food you can imagine ranging from fruits to veggies to grains to meat. I'm impressed to say the least. We all each get an apron as we all get into our own stations. I wash my hands to make sure I don't contaminate the food I'm touching.

"Tomoki, I'm going to help you out a bit, okay. I don't want you to get hurt while cooking," I pat his head as he nods, happy that he has me by his side.

"Thanks Rena Onee-chan!" Tomoki joyfully starts getting the ingredients as I help him carry anything he wants in his burger. I help him carry the onions while he has the buns. I place them both on the counter as I grab a package of ground beef. Tomoki comes back with cabbage and I with the tomatoes.

"Oh man I'm ready to chow right now," Junpei drools snatching an apple and eating it.

"Hey! Save some ingredients for cooking," Izumi worriedly tells the glutton of our group.

"Yes ma'am," Junpei answers with food in his mouth. Tomoki starts to peel the onions but starts to tear up. I place a hand on his shoulder as he looks up at me.

"Let me do it, dry up your tears and get the pan ready," I soothingly order him, patting his head. He nods as he left, wiping his tears away. I peel the remaining skin off the onion and take the knife and start to chop it into slices. My culinary skills are decent. Before I became rich I remember helping my mom in the kitchen every night. I know the basics like mixing and getting everything ready. My mom even let me hold the knife once to cut but that didn't end well since I actually cut my fingers. I was lucky that I didn't cut it all off. I have tiny scars on my fingers actually. It's not as noticeable than before. I can feel my shoulders sag a bit from thinking back to the past when all of that was my favorite happiest moment. It was a time that I spent time with my mom.

"Rena Onee-chan, the pan is ready," Tomoki calls breaking me out of my stupor. I jolt a bit. He tilts his head cutely. "Something wrong Onee-chan?" He asks concern. I smile trying to show I wasn't bothered.

"I'm fine. Do you think you can toast the buns for a little bit?" I ask sweetly. He nods his head a bit better and runs off. My smile falters a bit as I put the onions on the side and start with the ground beef. I give it a little salt and pepper to make it come to life. I mix them all together and start molding it. I glance up a bit to see Kouji staring at me. I tilt my head like Tomoki. Our wolf boy looks down and comes to Tomoki and my station. Confusion now makes its way as I stop what I am doing.

"You alright?" he questions placing what I believe is an octopus on a plate next to him. Who puts octopus in hamburgers? I weirdly look at the ingredient, eyebrows raised and a look of disgust. Kouji notice and blush in embarrassment. "Don't say anything." He commands taking the plate and is about to walk back but turns around. "Really, are you alright?" I sadly smile at him as I continue to work on the patty.

"Just... missing my family before... I... became famous," I reply placing the patty down on a rack and make another one. I hear our wolf grunt. I guess in understanding or just sympathizing. "You should go back to making your burgers." My voice sounds more monotone and dull than a cheerful one. I place another patty. Tomoki comes by with two pairs of golden brown buns. I smile at his accomplishment patting his head. "Tomoki why don't you make the sauce. I'll start to fry these patties alright."

"Okay!" Tomoki cheers and leaves.

"You really are like a big sister," Kouji says a bit amused.

"I'm just fond of little kids is all," I answer watching Tomoki contemplate what to put in the sauce. He was a bit clumsy walking around with a few ingredients in hand and accidentally mixing ours with the others. I chuckle at him. He tastes one and said that it isn't half bad. I turn around getting the pan ready with small amount of oil. I get a spatula and slowly put the patties into the pan letting them cook.

"Have you cook before because you seem to know what you are doing?" Kouji wonders, going back across to his station with all the seafood sitting there. I close my eyes and smile but with faint disgust because of the seafood hamburger which I guess he is going to make. I can feel my mouth and eyebrow twitch as I try to smile.

"I used to cook with my mom," I reply smiling at the memory. Despite us being a bit distant now a days it was a memory that I hold dear to me and all the other times I did spend time with my mom. Dad too. We would always do something that my mom didn't approve of. Heck it was funny when my mom is afraid that I will act more like a guy than a girl. The reason why I do martial arts and gymnastics. My mom believe that if I balance those out, I still can act like a guy but still be a girl. It was ridiculous really but I went with it to make my mom happy. I flip the patty remembering where I was. I don't want a burnt burger.

"Must be really nice," Kouji says sadly. I look up confused. Did something happen to his mother?

"Kouji?" I question a bit worried that I must have set something off.

"It's nothing," Kouji angrily says leaving me alone.

"Kouji..." I whisper until I smell something burning. "Oh shoot!" I freak pulling the pan away and quickly scrapping the patties off the pan before it gets any worse. Well there goes a perfectly good patty. I remake the patties again this time being more attentive and I manage without burning it. Tomoki place the bowl of sauce on the counter next to me while I place the patties onto the burger. I went to cut the tomatoes while Tomoki went to peel off some cabbages. Once everything is done, he places the sauce while I place the cabbage, tomatoes, pickles, onions and the top of the bun. But ones thing for sure when we are building the burger I am a bit distracted because Kouji seems a bit down when it came to the topic of mothers. I even almost cut my fingers a few times because of that. I even took quick glances at Kouji who seems to be back to normal but I can't always be sure.

"This looks really good Rena Onee-chan," Tomoki comments as I put on my small fake smile.

"Yep, now let's impress the judges," I say sticking my tongue out in a playful manner. We put our tray of burgers on the table and place one on a plate.

"So do you think they are edible?" questions one of the baby Hamburgermon. Well that is a nice way to boost our confidence. I animatedly sweat drop.

"I'm not gonna try it. You try it," another said. Well that's just nice. Then again they are children, sometimes they don't know when to keep their mouth shut when it comes to insults or compliments. So we decided to start judging starting with the glutton in the group, Junpei.

"Meatloaf and yakisoba noodles! Ladies and gentlemen, an exotic combination for a new generation," Junpei announces holding his hamburger up. Bokomon takes one and bites into it.

"Well, Junpei, I am actually surprised it is edible," Bokomon compliments. At least we have some hope.

"Here, try my Burger Italiano made with cheese, tomato sauce and lots of fresh chopped mushrooms," Izumi holds hers out. That really sounds Italian. Not that I am complaining. Neemon then starts stuffing his face with her burgers.

"Taste like chicken," Neemon compliments also. Chicken? I'm not gonna question. Next up we have our lone wolf and goggle head.

"Are those supposed to be hamburgers?" Bokomon question looking at the burgers placed in front of them. Kouji of course looks really seafood centered while Takuya looks more meat centered.

"I think I just saw one move," Neemon says a bit frighten.

"Are you going to take a bite?" Bokomon asks.

"Not if they don't bite first," Neemon replies back. This really is a recipe for disaster.

"Mines a Meaty Meat Burger, steak, pork cutlet and ground beef. I was going for volume," Takuya declares feeling accomplished.

"My Seafood Burger has lobster, scallops and shrimps," Kouji says pleased with himself.

"And I topped it off with sardines and peanut butter," Takuya adds in.

"My special sauce is made with pureed squid and white chocolate," Kouji adds in next. Okay... those are odd and... gross. I think I just puke a little in my mouth. I left from the kitchen and into the bathroom spitting out the small excess food that I had. I gargle with water then with mouthwash that they seem to have conveniently. Who knew Kouji would use white chocolate with squid? And Takuya with peanut butter and sardines. That is the first and last time I am going to let Kouji and Takuya cook. I come back seeing Bokomon and Neemon alive checking out our burger as Takuya and Kouji sit dejectedly in a corner looking sad. Looks like they had to break their spirits.

"This is interesting. Is this yours, Tomoki?" Neemon asks pulling the bun off and placing it back.

"It's Rena Onee-chan and my hamburger. Why? Does it look bad?" He asks worriedly.

"No, we just need a break from the last one," Bokomon answers. That's understandable. With that kind of burger, I don't think I'll be able to eat for a year.

"Or get our stomachs pumped," Neemon says.

"Would you like some fresh tea?" the mother Hamburgermon asks.

"Yes please," I answer.

"Why don't we all take a short break. I'll bring them outside in a minute," with that said she left. Izumi comes by checking out our burgers.

"This smell really good Tomoki, Rena," Izumi compliments taking a small whiff of it. "Let's give them a try." She then takes our platter outside with us following behind her and the baby Hamburgermon flapping over our heads.

"Hey Izumi! I'll taste them too!" Junpei calls running after us. Once we got outside it is night time. Izumi places the platter down while she and Tomoki sit and Junpei and I stand up. We were about to try the hamburgers until the sand starts to blow making us gasp in surprise. We all try to see what's going on until the clouds move out of the way showing the three moons all together. Looks like this is our only chance.

"The Chamelomon are coming!" the baby Hamburgermon screams.

"Times up kiddies. The master is very hungry," The leading Chamelomon says marching towards us. "I hope for your sake that you made a better burger." We all stand in front of the lizard Digimon that is green with orange stripes and green armor over his head to halfway down his back He has three claw toe feet and long tail. His eyes look like orange swirls. "Oh what's this?" He questions, sticking his tongue out and grabbing the burgers off our platter and eating it. "Ah, delicious, impressive. The master will be pleased." The lizard says grinning at us.

"That's great so when does the Hamburgermon get to come home?" Izumi happily questions. I deadpan.

"Izumi, I don't think it's going to be that easy," I warn. I guess Izumi was having a blonde moment. As two of the Chamelomon tail wraps around Izumi and I, I snarl at them. "Hey! Let go you overgrown lizard!" I yell at them trying to wriggle my way out.

"Yeah, what do you think you're doing?!" Izumi yells back.

"Forget about what we are doing. You are coming back with us at the Master's mansion making those burgers," the head of the Chamelomon answers. I stop struggling and let this slide. I guess this really is our only chance. Then the others wrap their tails around Tomoki and Junpei too. Dang it not them. Anything but them!

"Let us go you big bullies!" Tomoki struggles also.

"Yeah!" Junpei calls. Then they all take us to wherever their master lives. By the time we get into the forest, they put us down but surrounds us. I stay close to Tomoki. We all march with several arguments here and there between Junpei and the overgrown lizards. "Can't we just spirit evolve?"

"No," I answer quickly. If we play our cards right by playing along they will lead us to the mansion. That way we can get the father Hamburgermon free and stop whoever is behind all this.

"I agree. If we wait long enough they will lead us to the mansion. For now we just have to keep walking," Izumi explains my reasoning in my head as if she were psychic.

"Makes sense to me, man you're smart Izumi," Junpei tries to suck up. I facepalm. I wonder how many brain cells I'm losing doing this? Suck it up and tell her, geez. Boy's, always ogling at girls. I want to smack him right then and there but I don't want to make a commotion just yet. We walk for several more minutes until we stop in front of a wooden gate.

"No wonder they couldn't find the mansion. It's really well hidden," I say understanding that a forest is a really good place to hide in. The building looks like those imperial dynasty buildings with trees surrounding them.

"Geez, and I thought hiding chocolate was tough," Junpei says remembering the time we were attack by those Pagumon who, I guess thought the boys were chocolate.

"You can't even see it from the forest," Tomoki points out. We continue to follow the Chamelomon until we have been shoved inside a cage.

"You continue to make those burgers for our master. We will be back so hurry up. Time is ticking," the leading Chamelomon orders us, locking the door and leaving us. Like locking the door is going to stop us. Then the father Hamburgermon comes running by. He has those same hamburger bun hats sand blonde hair and mustache, pale skin, wearing a chefs rob.

"What is going on?" he questions.

"We came to save you," Izumi replies without missing a beat.

"Nice job, who are you anyway?"

"I'm Tomoki, we met your family in the village. They ask for help," Tomoki replies.

"Are they alright?"

"They are but now we got to concentrate on getting you out of this rotten place," Junpei jumps to the point. We all agree to the idea until we hear screaming. Those voice sounds familiar too. Then it clicks. Oh no the baby Hamburgermon must have been captured and is used as hostages.

"Daddy!" they all yell as Chamelomon brings them near the cage. The father panics seeing that his children are in trouble. Those good for nothing lizards. I will turn them into lizard cubes.

"Look at what I found. If you want to keep them safe you better start cooking," he blackmails as I stand there fist clenched tight.

"We will make as many hamburgers you want as long as you promise not to hurt them," I declare stepping up. He smirks at us agreeing to the terms walking away with the children. Then the father Hamburgermon begs to have them back as the babies cry also.

"Those stinking cowards, using little kids like that," Junpei says outraged.

"This is all my fault. Even my very best hamburgers aren't good enough," he blames himself seeing at how high the risk are.

"Tomoki I am sorry for putting you in danger. I had no idea this was going to happen. It's because of my plan we are stuck here," Izumi then blames herself at our situation. I place my hand on her shoulder.

"It's not your fault Izumi. It's mines to. I also had the same idea," I say also taking the blame. I didn't want Tomoki to get involve with this either. I would never forgive myself if he gets hurt.

"I don't mind at all. Besides it was fun learning how to cook. I even get to chop and cook my own food,"Tomoki says happily. "I also have to say thanks to Rena Onee-chan to make sure that I didn't harm myself too much." I blush a little having the spotlight. "Back home, I was always the little kid who was in the way. But ever since I came to this world, I was able to do things that I never even dreamed about." He continues. "So let's make some hamburgers and make a new plan." Tomoki says with a new found determination. I smile at this. For someone really young, he really has come a long way. Now that's my baby brother. We all remake the burger Tomoki and I made and let Hamburgermon try it.

"Hm, what and amazing flavor. It's so simple yet delicious. I must know the secret," he pulls off the bun to see onions in salad dressing with the normal burger ingredients. "Young man and miss, you created a masterpiece better than my own. You captured the bliss of the burger." He takes another bite out of it enjoying the flavor. Junpei tries one scarfing it down.

"Good job you guys," Izumi compliments us. Then, Hamburgermon starts going into his hamburger mode saying that it should be placed with the sesame seed bun to be perfect. While on his rant the door unlocks with Chamelomon saying that time is up. Junpei has to run his mouth off but a tongue attacks the door saying that we don't care about the babies. The ground starts to rise showing us the babies in cages also.

"Daddy!" they cry.

"Be quiet, now hand over the burgers," Chamelomon demands. "Or I am making them dessert." He threatens. Not on my watch. We all pull out out D-tectors.

"All you're making is a big mistake!" Tomoki declares as we all spirit evolve.

"Execute! Spirit Evolution!" We yell as the familiar data code surrounds us.

"Kumamon!"

"Kazemon!"

"Beetlemon!"

"Kitsunemon!" we all crash out of the wooden cage charging forward. I pull my scythe off my back twirling it.

"Crescent Wave!" I yell slashing at the lizards. The attack glows more brighter, moves faster and looks more stronger than the first time I used it against Toramon. I guess since we are in the night time I get a power boost. He was hit in the face and is forced back but he gets back up and disappears. I stand on guard trying to hear them or at least sniff them out. Then another one jumps over my head as I point my finger at him. "Lunar Laser!" The yellow beam of light shoots out. Same as before it hits him making him fly back. But he disappears right after. This is starting to get on my nerves now.

"Uh, guys, the kids," Izumi calls getting our attention.

"I'm on it," I call racing after the caged babies. Then a Chamelomon pops in front of the cage slashing the chord. I quicken my speed, jumping, and catching them but I land on my stomach, sliding in the end.

"Nice catch Kitsunemon," Beetlemon compliments but is then whack in the face. He gets frustrated that he pins the blame on the kids. I kick him on the head. He tumbles over rubbing his head.

"Don't blame them! They could keep an eye out on the Chamelomon. We can have an easier time to keep track of them if there are more of us," I scold and suggested an idea.

"That's right. You guys can be our eyes and ears and we'll take care of the rest," Tomoki agrees. The babies have determine looks and fly, spreading out to be our radar. They all catch sight of them really easily.

"I had it with these lizards. Lightning Blitz!" Beetlemon charges at the Chamelomon by the tree sending them into a pile.

"Hurricane Wave!" Kazemon calls next adding to the pile.

"Crystal Breeze!" Kumamon adds the remaining Chamelomon.

"This is for almost destroying the village and separating a family! Lunar Blast!" I call out swinging my scythe downwards into the ground making a huge explosion bigger than when I first used the attack on Toramon. "Kumamon why don't you do the honors." I step back.

"Right. Fractal Code Digitize!" Kumamon then scans the data leaving with Armadillomon running away. The babies cheer happily at us then go to their father. What a great reunion? But there is still one more we got to deal with.

"Don't forget you guys we still have the boss to deal with," I remind as the Hamburgermon finally realize that. He rambles on saying about feeding him and went back to the kitchen trying to finish it. "I don't think that's necessary because here he comes!" I shout at them as I feel vibration and my nose caught scent of that familiar wooden legendary warrior. They all turn around finally realizing who it is.

"The giant Digimon is-" Izumi starts

"Petaldramon!" I finish for her as said Digimon stands on his hind legs trying to recognize where he seen us before. Once he did he is angry at us for being here.

"Look's like I have one of my targets!" he declares sending his tongue at me. I slash at his tongue but still got whacked back. I flip over landing onto the ground. Dang it. Looks like they figured out that I unlock Kitsunemon, that's why they must be after me. But who is the other target he is talking about if it's not the others.

"Let's show them who's boss!" I yell towards the others as all of us Slide Evolve.

"Zephyrmon!"

"MetalKabuterimon!"

"Korikakumon!"

"SenKitsunemon!" I yell. I land not feeling used to this Beast Spirit. It's my first time and I can feel the pressure of the Beast Spirit wanting to take over. The body is more of an arctic fox. Blue flames surrounds the ankles, the tip of my three tails and the neck. There is silver armor on the shins and shoulders like SenToramon. The mark of space is in the neck. I stand where I am trying to fight the Beast Spirit.

_"I will not let a weak human like you use me," the beast spirit growls at me. I growl shaking my head. I can't believe we have to fight in my head while the others could be in trouble._

_"I need you to help my friends and save the Hamburger Village. I am not going to let animal instincts like you use me to kill them!" I snarl at her trying to push her back._

_"You insolent child! You cannot control my power! It's far too great for the likes of you!"_

_"If I can control SenToramon then I know I can control you too!"_

_"SenToramon is way too nice of a Beast Spirit! She shouldn't even be called the Legendary Beast Warrior of Space!" SenKitsunemon bites at me as I move out of the way._

_"SenToramon is a great warrior!" I snap at the arctic fox. She charges at me as I duck. I cling onto her leg as she tries to throw me off. I start to climb her as she tries to buck me off and bite at me while she twirls around. I manage to climb half way until blue fire is shot at me._

_"Lunar Blaze!" the blue fire speeds towards me as I let go, rolling onto the ground barely dodging the attack. "Stardust Spark!" Then the three tails lifts up sending gold and silver sparkles but with electricity coursing through it. The dust made it's way electrocuting me. I jerk a bit and stop feeling the tingle of electricity coursing through. "Look at what is happening." SenKitsunemon then shows a small portal to the outside world showing SenKitsunemon attacking Zephyrmon, Korikakumon and MetalKabuterimon at the same time Petaldramon._

_"No," I choke out seeing them getting hurt... by me. Or at least they think is me. I weakly clench my hands at the sight. Tomoki under SenKitsunemon paw. Zephyrmon in her mouth. MetalKabuterimon have been blasted away by the Lunar Blaze. "No!" I scream. I will not let this happen. I get up staggering. "I will not let you hurt my friends!" I yell. A bright light surrounds me as I charge at her. I can feel the power of SenKitsunemon being slowly absorb by me. I jump up into the air, landing onto the back. I place a hand on the scruff of the neck. The bright light makes SenKitsunemon stop for a bit. She snarls at me and tries to bite me until she has been absorb into a glowing orb. I place her back into my own soul taking control of the Beast Spirit._

"Guess who is back!" I snarl at Petaldramon releasing Zephyrmon and Tomoki. But before I could test out the Beast Spirit the father Hamburgermon throws a big hamburger at him and the wood lizard left us alone, charging for the kitchen.

"Let's go!" Zephyrmon says picking up the father and I pick up Tomoki and place him on my back. He looks really out of it but he manages to stay conscious. MetalKabuterimon shoots a Bolo Thunder at the building making it cave in on the sleeping wood lizard and turns back into Beetlemon flying behind us.

"I'm sorry you guys," I apologize running behind them.

"It's okay. No one could control a beast spirit. But what I don't get is that you were able to control SenToramon but you can't control SenKitsunemon?" Zephyrmon shoves the apology away already knowing the conditions of a Beast Spirit.

"SenKitsunemon is more of a killer than SenToramon," I reply.

"That makes sense," Beetlemon flies over my head. We arrive back at the village. I turn back the quickest since the Beast Spirit really did take out a lot from me when I had to fight over for control. I collapse on the ground with Tomoki on the side. I grab hold of him and slightly tear.

"I am so sorry Tomoki," I whisper to him as he hugs me back. I hurt him. I can't believe I hurt him. The guilt has been building up and I try to hide it but it seems to be failing me now since I can't seem to stop the tears. I hurt my baby brother.

"It's okay Rena Onee-chan. I forgive you," Tomoki whispers to me. I hug him tighter ignoring the happy cheers from the Hamburgermon that they were reunited. I mean I am happy for them but the situation I was in right now I can see why Takuya was so scared of controlling his Best Spirit. He was afraid to hurt anyone of us. After I finally calm down a bit the father Hamburgermon announces that he will name the hamburger after Tomoki and I. He named it the Little Toma. It's a weird combination of our name. "Tom" from Tomoki and just the "a" from my name. After they decided to stay out, I go inside to get a drink of water but I come in too see the boys still at it. Bokomon and Neemon looking like they are about to pass out on the ground. I blink a few times. I quietly creep up to Bokomon and Neemon.

"How long have they been at this?" I ask whispering in a monotone voice.

"Forever," Neemon answers not noticing my change in mood.

"Are you okay, my dear Rena?" Bokomon asks. I shake my head no.

"If I were you, you might want to leave while you still can," I say sadly looking at them. They nod their heads, not arguing and about to leave until Kouji and Takuya calls out to them saying who's is better. I sigh and walk up to them and whack them on the heads. They both turn around glaring at me but saw how destroyed and distraught I look.

"Rena?" they both question dropping their anger about getting hit in the head. I start to cry again as I hug both of them. Not caring if Neemon and Bokomon are watching. My legs gotten weak and I collapse on the floor pulling them with me.

"Rena what's wrong?" Takuya finally questions holding onto me by the waist as I cry onto his shoulders.

"Rena," Kouji sternly says placing a hand on my back rubbing it a bit.

"I- Tomoki- Beast Spirit-" I choke on my words as I tightly hold on to Takuya. I can feel his arms around my waist tighten as I hiccup and sniffle. I can feel that Takuya understands what I said as I feel him tense a bit. Kouji stop his rubbing knowing the same situation he was in hurting me. I feel Takuya rock me back and forth a bit. The soft rub on my head, I guess from Kouji trying to sooth me. After awhile of me crying I feel drowsy and I close my eyes falling into a deep sleep in Takuya's embrace and Kouji's constant rub. It's all my fault.

* * *

**Sleepy, sleepy, sleepy. Well as always tell me what you think, ideas, and all that jazz I say at the end of the stories. And I will see you in the next chapter. Yawn. Good bye and good night.**


	17. Dawn to Dusk and Darkest Before Duskmon

**Okay you guys this is a more edited version of the whole chapter I decided to do episodes 20 and 21 together since they did mention that it was from mid day to almost night time and is in just two parts. So this is chapter 15. Beware though. This chapter will be long. Like really long maybe around 10K or close to it.**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN DIGIMON AND THIS OTHER OC WHO BELONGS TO DRAWKNIGHT I ONLY OWN MY OWN OC RENA**

**Let's get this show on the road.**

* * *

I groggily open my eyes seeing that I have been placed laying down in a Trailmon which is Franken. I rub my eyes and sit up. What happen? I wonder.

"I see you're finally up," I jolt at the voice. I turn around to see that Kouji was behind me. How long did I sleep? Did I use Kouji as a pillow? "You alright? You care to explain what happen last night?" Last... night? Memories then start to flood my own mind. Tomoki, Izumi, Junpei and I have been captured by the Chamelomon. We were trying to make the burgers. We manage to bust out of there. We beat the Chamelomon but Beast Spirit to fight against Petaldramon. Lastly, I attack my own friends with my own Beast Spirit. I cried for a long time. I even fell asleep in Takuya's and Kouji's arms. I look down thinking about the event. This wasn't one of my favorites. I really did wish to forget but my own brain decided to haunt me with it. I retold what happen. Kouji had a face of worry, scared maybe. I look away from him and stare at Takuya who sits across from me. He notices that I was staring and came over.

"Hey Princess, you okay?" Takuya gives me a pet name as I scowl at him. "Okay maybe no pet names, huh." He says trying to lighten my mood. But it feels like he is making things a lot more worse for him.

"I don't mind pet names as long it's not Princess, sweet cheek, cupcake or any of those couple sounding pet names. I hate those kinds of name," I say looking away from him.

"Alright... well I can't think of anything but I guess I can give you a nickname though."

"That would be?" I raise an eyebrow at him. I doubt he has any creative nicknames. What can you get from my name? You can shorten it to Ren and translate that to water lily. Then you can shorten my last name to Hitsu but I don't think you can translate that to anything aside from saying written by or drawn by. But that would sound like a weird nickname to have. Hitsu would have work the way it is.

"Lily?" he shrugs hoping I would accept. I sigh. I guess it's better than calling me princess or Hitsu. I would have punch him if he did.

"Whatever," I say indifferently. He seems to relax a bit.

"You okay?" he asks me as I nod.

"A little," I respond. "I still blame myself though." I stare out the window watching the same dirt ground to the Rose Morning Star.

"Don't beat yourself up for it. I was in that same situation. You were there for me so now it's my turn," our leader says confidently sitting next to me and wrapping an arm over my shoulder. I smile a bit at his antics. For an idiotic person he really knows how to take care of people. I elbow him a bit as he smirks at me. He pokes my side as I jump a bit with a small yelp. His smirk grows even wider. Oh shoot. He knows my weakness!

"Stay away from me Takuya!" I yell at him as I scoot away from him. He comes closer with a grin, his hands making the tickling notion. I feel my myself getting closer to Kouji without me noticing. Until he grunts.

"Takuya cut it out! Leave her alone!" Kouji yells at him.

"Relax, I was just messing with her," Takuya grumbles, his fun being sucked out. He crosses his arms and decides to open a window. I guess to cool his head off. I notice the others looking at each other as if they were thinking about something. I have a bad feeling about this. Izumi gets up and pulls me away from the two, well not pull, more of yanking me away from the two. I look back to Kouji who shrugs his shoulders and stare out the window like Takuya.

"Is there something going on between you three?" Izumi asks all of a sudden crossing her arms together. She doesn't even sound like a happy camper either.

"Nothing is going on, Izumi. It's just a normal friends quarrel," I shake her off.

"It doesn't look like it to me. I feel like you three have more than meets the eye. Kouji seems to be more overprotective about you than normal. Takuya seems to be so distracted when it comes to you," she assumes and says what's on her mind. Us three? Yeah right. I shake my head.

"Izumi I think you are overthinking this," I say trying to get out of this conversation. I don't really like when a conversation is directed towards me. The reason why I try to make myself less noticeable but everyone keeps recognizing me or trying to get me to talk about myself when I always refuse to.

"I think not. I think you just don't notice it." Don't notice it? What the heck is she even talking about?

"Look, Izumi, whatever you are thinking about the three of us, there is nothing going on. We are just friends or something family related," I coax her. She exasperatedly sighs and walks off grumbling incoherent words. What's her problem? I stare out the window to notice something really different about the Rose Morning Star.

"Is this place really that dark and sad?" I say randomly catching everyone's attention. They all look out the window seeing the really dark black-red clouds hanging in the sky. Is this a pleasant sight?

"Bokomon? Does your book say anything about the Rose Morning Star?" Tomoki asks as he pulls his head back in. Bokomon who is sitting across Tomoki, has his book out reading.

"Hm, I have not find anything- AH!" he screams after he turns the page. All of a sudden, Franken pulls into a halt tossing us everywhere. I grab onto the seats and kneel down making sure I don't hit my head anywhere.

"Okay! Who was the nimrod that step on the brakes?!" Junpei yells angrily.

"That would be me blue boy," Franken answers. "End of the line!" We all get up to look out the window.

"That can't be right," Izumi speaks. "We are in the middle of nowhere." Why would we be in the middle of nowhere? Is there a particular reason why Franken stop so suddenly? I look down to only see that the tracks still keeps going. Something smells a bit fishy.

"How very observant. Now when I say it's the end of the line, it's the end of the line. Now get out," Franken orders us.

"Kouji! How can you race with this guy?!" Junpei wonders.

"You can't do that!" Izumi screeches. "We have Digirail Passes!"

"Yeah, yeah, write it down, you'll sell millions," Franken retorts indifferently. I agree with Junpei. How did Kouji ever ride with this guy? How did I even ride with this guy for just a short amount of time with Kouji in that stupid Trailmon Race? "Look if you wanna go then go. I ain't stopping ya." He says opening his doors and tossing us out. "I wish you the best of luck. You're gonna need it." He then drives backwards leaving us where we are. I groan as I sit up. Yep, trains are really on my hate list.

"I've been dumped before but never quite like that," Junpei says sadly who was sitting on his bum.

"I still wonder how I manage to be alive riding those crazy trains," I exasperate getting up and dusting myself off. I need to remember to change into my original outfit. My season outfit is starting to get dirty.

"Everyone in one piece?" our fire leader asks getting up.

"I think so," my little ice bear sits up rubbing his head.

"Are there any normal Trailmon?" Izumi whines. Looking up, I see a dark sinister gate in front of us. I stand next to Bokomon and tap his head. He looks up looking all tense. A tense Bokomon is not a good thing.

"Is this the reason why Franken stop?"

"Yes my dear. Welcome to the Dark Gate," the others looks confused. "Behind you, that structure lies within a dark continent: the Continent of Darkness." I look closely at the gate and notice that it has the symbol of darkness on it. If we met, the Legendary Warrior of Earth at the Karatsukinumemon Village, Ranamon near the Toucanmon Paradise shack, Arbormon at the Autumn Leaf Fair and Hamburger Village, I have a feeling we will meet the Legendary Warrior of Darkness in here. And you know how much I hate to be right about these kinds of things.

"Is it as bad as it sounds?" Izumi asks.

"I wish I could tell you but to be honest I have no idea what awaits us there. It's an eerie land shrouded in utter darkness. But the danger it holds are as legendary as it's mysteries," Bokomon tells all he knows about the place. Well that's reassuring.

"There's got to be something written in that book about it," our thunder beetle presses.

"Well, let's take a look shall we, Continent of Darkness chapter twelve," Bokomon announces taking out his book only to reveal two full pages of black blank book. Well someone wasted a lot of ink to cover up what is behind that gate. Or no information has been recorded yet.

"It appears that there is no first hand information on this place. Many brave Digimon have ventured within but it seems that none of them have ever returned to tell of it's secrets." Is he trying to scare us because that is what he is doing to Izumi and Tomoki at the moment. "Only the foolhardy would dare enter the Continent of Darkness. We have to find another route to the Rose Morning Star." He suggests.

"But the shortest is straight ahead," Takuya announces. "Nothing ventured, nothing gained, right?" That is true but it's still dangerous. We don't even know what lurks inside that kind of place. Even Bokomon who has a book about almost everything about the Digimons inhabiting this world and all the places we've been or seen.

"Why don't we vote?" Junpei suggests while Bokomon agrees to the idea.

"Hey, when we work as a team we overcome some pretty tough stuff. So what's the point in backing down and giving up," Takuya preaches.

"Yeah, when something major happens, we will just spirit evolve," Junpei I guess agreeing to that point.

"If there's any trouble we can handle," my little brother.

"Exactly, we are the six legendary warriors who stopped Grumblemon and that guy was no pushover," Izumi backs up.

"You guys know I'm in," Kouji votes. All is left is me. They all turn towards me putting me in the spotlight. As much I want to avoid trouble everyone made a good point. I close crimson eyes, feeling a small breeze lifting my forest green hair. I reopen them once more. Continent of Darkness, I will make sure you won't hurt my friends. Even if it means sacrificing myself.

"Someone needs to watch out for you guys and that will have to be me," I vote in as everyone nods their heads and stares back at the gate. Looks like there is no going back. Takuya being the eager one in the group announced that we are all going. Bokomon still didn't want to go as we all walk forward.

"Don't forget to write!" Neemon yells running after us as Bokomon stands there still.

"Oh I know I am going to regret this!" Bokomon whines running lastly after us. We enter the gate following the tracks. It has been a few hours and we saw the same thing all over again. The whole place is full of dark sinister trees. This place is even really quiet aside from the small noises like owls or crickets and our own footsteps. This makes me really uneasy.

"Could Digimon really end up being ghosts?" Tomoki says out of the blue. Digimon as ghosts? Is that even possible. Digimon are just data.

"What kind of talk is that? Next thing you know you will be telling ghost stories," Izumi seems to be a bit freaked out.

"It was a dark and stormy night, but luckily there was this terrific guy out there waiting to come to your rescue," Junpei tries to impress Izumi but seems to be failing. Poor Junpei that Izumi paid no mind to that. Then the trees start to rustle with an eerie noise freaking Tomoki, Izumi, Bokomon and Neemon out. Tomoki clung to Takuya, Bokomon clung to Junpei, Neemon clung to me and Izumi clung to Kouji. I growl a bit in my chest. That same little pain or anger in the pit of my own stomach or chest popping up. I stop and notice what I was doing. No. Izumi was just scared and clung to the closest person and that person is Kouji. Get your head together. I have to stay focus. There is no time for this kind of thing.

"Tomoki it's just the wind," Takuya reassures as he lets go. Izumi shivers a bit and realize that she clung onto Kouji. She jumps back apologizing while Kouji, who was blushing and looking tense.

"No problem," he tries to sound steady. I clench my fist and growl once more. Why do I have this feeling to wring Izumi's neck? Dang it! Not again. I close my eyes trying to empty my head. I can't do that to Izumi. No one would forgive me if I suddenly hurt her. I inhale and exhale slowly. I open my eyes and check to see Junpei. He's unlucky. He lands on his face with Bokomon clinging to his leg.

"Stop acting like my Aunt Mable's dog!" Junpei yells at Bokomon.

"Aunt Mable's Dog would have turn tails and run by now!" Bokomon retaliates still clinging onto Junpei's leg.

"Neemon get off," I order him coldly who was clinging onto my neck, almost cutting my air flow.

"I don't wanna," Neemon hugs me tighter as he acts like a child. I hack as I pull him off of me and toss him aside like he is a rag. "So mean."

"If you weren't choking me to death I wouldn't have to do that to you," I bark at him, rubbing my throat as he acts like he is sitting in a corner. I sigh at his behavior. How does Bokomon handle him? I animatedly sweatdrop.

"We are not going back. We have been walking for hours," Takuya finalizes.

"Let's walk back a few hours and we can get ourselves all out of this poor excuse of a dark closet once and for all," Bokomon begs. I look around the area to notice something really odd. Something glowing. I start to walk towards it. As I get closer, the glowing things look like moss. Glowing moss? You don't see that everyday. I wonder if it's radioactive? I pick one up feeling the cool little plant. I guess it isn't.

"This should be really useful," I talk to myself.

"Rena Onee-chan!" Tomoki calls noticing that I disappeared from the group. "Where are you?!" Maybe I should have warned them before I disappeared. I walk back with moss in hand.

"Over here," I call making them surround me.

"You shouldn't wander off like that," Kouji scolds looking angry.

"Yeah you scared us half to death that we thought you were captured," Takuya worriedly said.

"Sorry but I notice something glowing and found out that moss glows in this place," I say holding up the glowing moss.

"Where did you find those?" Izumi asks. I point to the direction on where I came from. They all run towards it with me behind. They all stop to see a whole bunch of glowing moss. Each one of them picks one up except for Bokomon saying that filth should not be anywhere near the baby. We continue to walk for a little longer.

"Wow this stuff really works," Junpei says happily that a plant could glow could be really useful. After a little bit more walking we come up to a cave. Joy.

"This cave looks too perfect. Like someone dug it out," Izumi notices a slight difference. Caves normally aren't this clean. There would be at least stalagmites and stalactites forming. Odd.

"Hello! Anybody in there?!" Takuya calls hoping for an answer. The only thing we hear is an echo of his voice and suddenly Bokomon screaming. We all turn to him seeing what's wrong but he is just having an episode again. I sigh. Bokomon has too many episodes today. He said something about the cave being ghost infested that I didn't really pay much attention to. He went into more rants about staying behind until I hear rustling. I look up to see a flash of a shadowy figure flying by.

"Guys, I think I just saw something," I announce.

"Who's there?! Show yourself!" Takuya demands.

_"Who's there?! Show yourself!"_ the voice repeats.

"What are ya?! A parrot?!" Junpei questions.

_"What are ya?! A parrot?!"_ again it repeats. Then multiple voices starts to call out the same question. This is interesting. Next thing you know we will go insane. Then again freaking out is not an option right now. We just need to stay calm and figure out what these things are.

"Knock it off!" Tomoki yells next.

_"Knock it off!"_ Then Bokomon ducks repeating what I just thought about going insane. I swear does everyone know how to read my mind?

"Hey I know. Beetles, battle better in butter!" Izumi yells a tongue twister. Is that going to work?

_"Beetles, battle better in butter!"_ the voice repeats again. Lets just hope.

"I see what you're trying to do Izumi. You're trying to confuse these guys with tongue twisters," I fill the others in. She nods her head as we all give it a shot.

"Six sick bricks might bring back a snack!" Takuya tries first.

_"Six sick bricks might bring back a snack!"_ I guess not that one.

"Peter Piper picked a peck of pickled peppers!" Tomoki tries next.

_"Peter Piper picked a peck of pickled peppers!"_ Nope, they still were able to repeat that.

"Toy boat, toy boat, toy boat, twoy bwoat - Ah!" Junpei tries only to get tongue tied himself. Of course these guys were able to repeat it even with the "ah" part.

"It's no use we can't trip them up," Tomoki points out. I sigh. Figures. I look down at the moss and a small lightbulb pop to my head.

"Well if we can't trip them, might as well reveal them," I say throwing mines at the same time Kouji did at the top of the trees. Bright light filled the tree tops to show a bat looking digimon. It has dark blue and red wings with small little sickles on top. The ears are diamond with dark blue and pink. The body is white with dark blue legs, arms and tails that also has sickles on them. It even has a scruff of white fur around the neck.

"My goodness, those creatures are Pipismon," Bokomon announces.

_Pipismon are mutant Digimon whose powers are greatest in the dark. They can reflect sound back exactly as it's heard._

Thanks for the info Bokomon. The bat digimons then fly away back into the cave and hang upside down.

"For cave dwelling Digimon, they are rather gentle," Bokomon adds in. They really are. I look in amaze. The one that was licking his wings stop and stares at me. I tilt my head a bit and as he did to his. I unlatches from the cave ceiling and flies over to me landing onto my shoulders.

"Well little guy, it seems you have taken interest to me as I am to you," I say scratching under his chin. He cooed happily liking the treatment after he repeated what I said.

"They are so cute," Izumi compliments seeing the Pipismon on my shoulder who is nuzzling my head. He repeats what Izumi said and continues to nuzzle me. Looks like this one is attracted to me.

"I am amazed to see such peaceful Digimon in such a dark place," our book carrier says a bit surprised.

"So I guess it turns out you are glad that you came," Takuya says like he is reading in between the lines. Bokomon looks at him bewildered. "You just learned something. If you hadn't come you would have never known about it. It's good you took a risk."

"If you're not sure about something there is only one way to find out. That's to take a risk and experience for yourself," Kouji adds in giving Bokomon some inspiration.

"Well press my buttons, you're right," Bokomon says realizing what has occurred.

"Why don't you write it down in the book? You would be the first Digimon to chronicle the Continent of Darkness. You'll be famous," our leader says giving Bokomon a bigger head.

"Really?"

"Sure since you are writing about Digimon you can write about us," Izumi chants. "The true adventures of the legendary warriors. You can say how I controlled my Beast Spirit."

"I like to be mentioned. You can write about my cool hat," Tomoki jumps in.

"And you can mention how fearless I am!" Junpei happily says. I think not Junpei. You can keep dreaming about that.

"Okay I shall do it. Today I begin the greatest novel of all time: the Legendary Warriors in the Continent of Darkness!" Bokomon announces happily.

"Will you write about me as well?" Neemon pops up after how long he has been quiet.

"I think not," Bokomon rejects pulling Neemon pants and snapping it. That's our comedy relief for you. I smile. "Well a great novelist needs great material so let's continue on our journey into the unknown."

"Sounds great," Takuya starts.

"Let's go!" the others cheer as I feel like something bad is going to happen. I turn around to see a tree falling with a loud crash. I figure as much. Something good always has a bad.

"Your journey is about to be cut short small fry," the familiar brooklyn accent resonates as Arbormon jumps down. Great. Just what we need. Of course Bokomon freaks out. The Pipismon flew away from my shoulder trying to get away from the danger. "Power Pummel!" Arbormon calls one of his attacks as he jumps into the air attacking the Pipismon and taking their data and landing. "Oh yeah! Feel the power, baby!"

"How could you?!" I yell at the legendary Warrior of Wood watching the loss of a small friend I made in the dark forest.

"That was an appetizer, you kids are the main course," Arbormon says Slide Evolving into Petaldramon. He roars then charges at us. We all move out the way making him crash into the cave and destroying it. Dust fills the air as we try to see what's happening. He continues on his rampage as we drop the moss.

"Let's do this you guys!" our fire leader calls. We all pull out our D-tectors going into our familiar poses. My right hand down to the waist and my D-tector up to my shoulders. Multiple data strips encircles my hand. My right hand up to where my D-tector was and my left where my right hand was. I scan the data and once it was fully scanned I twirl around raising my right hand up.

"Execute Beast Spirit Evolution!" We all yell scanning the data. The familiar power of the beasts encircles us in the respective backgrounds: Takuya in fire, Kouji in bubbles of light, Izumi in cyclones of feathers, Junpei in lightning, Tomoki in a blizzard and I in small sparkles and mist. We all scream into the sound of the beast, eyes glowing white as the armor press into our bodies.

"BurningGreymon!"

"KendoGarurumon!"

"MetalKabuterimon!"

"Zephyrmon!"

"Korikakumon!"

"SenKitsunemon!"

"You know what I think, it's petal pulling time," our beetle tank joke as we all get ready to fight the wooden lizard. "Petaldramon you are all bark but no bite!" He taunts making the wood lizard lash his tongue at us. Dude I had to deal with that with the Chamelomon. I don't want to deal with that with you either. We all dodge as his tongue reach out for a tree and he eats it making him grow bigger. That isn't a good sign. He is like one hundred times bigger than I am. And I only stand at around the size of KendoGarurumon maybe a bit smaller and Zephyrmon is way smaller than I am.

"Eating good makes you big and strong, right?" Petaldramon says standing on his hind legs.

"Right! Bolo Thunder!" MetalKabuterimon attacks first sending his dual ball electric attack at the lizard. That attack hit making a scratch but it then stitch back up like he wasn't hit at all. That isn't a good sign either. He chases after our beetle tank who is driving backwards. Next up our flying dino.

"Pyro Barrage!" BurningGreymon shoots fire bullets at Petaldramon catching his attention.

"Plasma Pod!" Zephyrmon attacks next, making a small scratch but only to be captured by the tongue.

"Howling Star!" KendoGarurumon jumps in saving our harpy. But both were knocked down by the tail. Oh no he did not. I pounce up, my three tails raising.

"Stardust Spark!" I yell as the familiar gold and silver dust flies with electricity sparking, the dust then attaches to Petaldramon and shocking him. Sadly, he didn't seem phased at the attack. He notices me and smirks. His renewed tongue lashes out at me as I jump out the way. He retracts it and he uses his tail to snatch me. I yelp trying to break myself free. I even bit onto his tail which didn't do any damage at all.

"Frozen Arrowheads!" Korikakumon attacks latching onto the head of the wooden lizard but only to be tossed aside. No! Tomoki! I snarl.

"Lunar Blaze!" I yell spiting blue fire at his head. He lets go of me as I land on the ground. He turns and slams his tail into the ground.

"Thorn Jab!" the vine from his tail capture me again as I try to dodge it but there were too many of them. Then he captured the rest of my friends all except for our fire dino. He lifts us all up charging another attack. "Leaf Cyclone!" The attack is heading straight towards us.

"Hold on you guys! Wildfire Tsunami!" He throws his attack trying to cancel it but only to be blown back and knocking all of us down.

"Hah, given Beast Spirits to you puny humans is like giving piles to pigs. So why don't you just do yourselves all a favor and hand them over!" Petaldramon gloats.

"Never!" BurningGreymon yells back trying to stand up. All of us try to. "If you want these Spirits, you are gonna have to come here and take 'em!" We all manage to get back up. The wood lizard was about to charge another Leaf Cyclone but KendoGarurumon interfered.

"Lupine Laser!" the attack hits Petaldramon face. Korikakumon runs up to grab his leg to try and tip him over. MetalKabuterimon falls forward charging up his Electron Cannon. The attack hit his tail distracting the lizard and Korikakumon was able to flip him over like pancakes.

"Wildfire Tsunami!"

"Hurricane Gale!"

"Stardust Spark!" the last of us combine our attacks making the wooden lizard smaller. His Beast Spirit fractal code shows as KendoGarurumon Slide Evolves back to Lobomon. He then scans Petaldramon data leaving Arbormon on the ground.

"Arbormon, now will you give up attacking us," BurningGreymon demands as Arbormon looks a little shaken.

"Yes he will," another voice that I don't recognize enters the field. He has black armor that looks like skulls and ribs and eyes on his feet, knees, shoulders and chest. His hair is blonde and lands down to mid back.

"Duskmon," Arbormon calls seeming happy to know that his ally is helping him in his time of need. "Well it seems the cavalerie has come. A friend in need, is a friend in deed."

"Wrong. You no longer have your Beast Spirit, there really is no use for you now, is there?" a sword comes out of his arm armor all sleek and red. He raises it and slashes Arbormon without even moving a muscle. We all gasp at the sight.

"Yesterday's allies is today's enemy," was Arbormons last words as his data shows and been absorbed by Duskmon.

"No way," I gasp.

"He just attack his own friend," BurningGreymon points out the obvious. Who is this guy and why would he attack his own comrade? This makes no sense. We all had a stare down wondering what we are going to do now with a new enemy in front of us. I think the stakes has become more higher than before than we thought it would be. "Who is this guy?" The shady character laughs at us.

* * *

"Where is Arbormon?" Cherubimon questions the other two.

"Defeated my Lord, from the nuisance of a children and Duskmon no less," Mercurymon answers.

"So he failed to capture the child with Toramon and Kitsunemon?"

"We apologize for our fallen comrade but I assure you we will not fail."

"What about the other girl?"

"She's just walking all alone in the Continent of Darkness," Ranamon replies.

"Very well make sure she does not meet the other children."

"Yes Lord Cherubimon," both the metal and water warrior bow before leaving.

* * *

"I am Duskmon, the Legendary Warrior of Darkness," the new character Duskmon greets.

"That explains the outfit," BurningGreymon mocks a bit. I want to whack him right there for saying that. I don't like this guy. After all those times we fought with the other legendary warriors why does he show up now. And what did I tell you about meeting the Legendary warrior of Darkness here. I so called that.

"You have done well against my brethren," he raises his swords towards us. "Let's see how strong you really are. Show me your power." His sword glows a bright red and he slashes at us sending a crescent red wave that is zooming towards us. We all jump out of the way just in time to see it hit the ground creating a crater.

"All he did was swing his sword," Korikakumon points out.

"I have a bad feeling about this," Zephyrmon warns.

"Come on there is only one of him," our flaming dino says confidently.

"Takuya as much as I agree to that statement, I have a hunch that this is not going to be an easy battle like the others. One, we just met him. Two, we don't know what he could do. And three, I feel like we are going to get our butts handed to us before we even get a chance to hit him," I list out not liking the new comer. He laughs at us again.

"SenKitsunemon, if we defeated Grumblemon and Petaldramon then laughing boy over there is going to be a piece of cake," BurningGreymon again says in confidence.

"Can't you think this through? If he was here the whole entire time how come we didn't know about him since the very beginning. Why now did he decided to show up? I have a feeling that he is a last resort," I state what's in my mind.

"We are Legendary Warriors, we cannot lose," our stubborn headed leader cries out charging in for the attack. MetalKabuterimon and Zephyrmon also charges in to attack.

"You guys!" I call out to them. Why do we have a stubborn headed leader who don't listen to reasons? Our beetle tank charge up a Bolo Thunder and for the attack to hit in front of Duskmon. Dirt cloud kicks up hiding BurningGreymon as he charges in. Everything turns really blurry after that as I try to sniff out my surroundings and try to get a whiff of where he is. Once I caught his scent the dust clouds disappears and Duskmon is behind our flaming dino. He grabs the wings and flips over his shoulders like Burningreymon weighs nothing.

"Takuya," we all call out to him worried.

"You are all weaker than I thought. You should of head the fox mistress' warning. I should give you a chance to surrender." Duskmon gives us mercy. But knowing us we won't give up but are we really strong enough to go against a foe we know nothing about?

"You can give it but we won't take it," Takuya barks back.

"You are proving to be very foolish creatures," Duskmon insults us. We may be foolish but at least we have a heart.

"Junpei, Tomoki turn back to your Human Spirits," out leader orders as both said males turn back to Beetlemon and Kumamon. What is he thinking?! If our Beast Spirit isn't enough to take him down what makes our Human Spirit be enough to finish the job. Then the three with the Human Spirit and Zephyrmon charges in attacking the Legendary Warrior of Darkness.

"I swear Takuya you make us do the most stupidest and dangerous things," I announce charging in also. "This is suicidal!" I pounce up into the air. I open my mouth as my fangs start to have this icy glow to it. "Crystal Star Fang!" I move forward landing on my two front legs attempting to bite his arm. I ended up snagging his sword instead. It froze for a bit before shattering and launching me back with the same red wave. I land hard to the ground, rolling and tumbling until I stop with a hefty skid. I turn back to my human self as I try to get up. That is the last time I am doing something stupid like that again. Lobomon charge seeing that I was kicked out of battle. He sends out his Lobo Kendo slashing at Duskmon but he easily blocked it.

"It seems your attacks are getting weaker instead of stronger. You must know You cannot defeat me," Duskmon gloats.

"A little help here guys!" Lobomon calls for help as the others: Zephyrmon with her Plasma Pod, Beetlemon with his Thunder Fist, and Kumamon with his Frozen Tundra flies in to help our wolf. As everyone attack at the same time Duskmon disappears in the flash of lightning. I struggle to get up as I try to make my way where Bokomon and Neemon are. "Where did he go?"

"Hurry, my dear," Bokomon calls as he makes his way towards me and pushes my legs to go faster.

"I'm trying but can't you see I am hurt," I scowl at him. Once I made it to the tree I lean on it trying to see of the others will be alright.

"Deadly Gaze!" Duskmon attacks with red beams shooting out of the eyes from his armor above as the others dodge it. He lands not satisfied.

"Your efforts against me are pitiful. Surely you have more power than that," the Legendary Warrior of Darkness mocks us.

"Hey we are just getting warmed up," our flaming dino calls out getting up. "Don't take us too lightly you big eyeball. You want power. I'll show you power. Wildfire Tsunami!" The flames around his body erupts engulfing him and shoots towards Duskmon who stands there not even bothering to dodge the attack. If he isn't dodging the attack then he must be really powerful beyond us.

"Takuya! We need to leave now!" I yell as I use the tree to support myself. I grab hold of the tree at the same time holding my bruised up arm.

"Why? I just defeated him," he answers.

"All of us combined weren't able to defeat him and you think you did it by yourself," Lobomon scolds once he gets close to the flaming dino.

"Well yeah," I facepalm at that. In fact I want to hit my head against the tree right now. He is being foolish. Kouji runs past him coming closer to me. He picks me up while the others followed. Takuya being a bit reluctant followed after. The others change back into their human selves to walk farther away from the battle area. I ended up being stuck on Kouji's back getting a piggyback ride.

"You know the more I think about it I know for sure I beat that guy," Takuya gloats. We all groan. "I can't believe an attack that powerful wouldn't do something serious to him. You know." He rants as we all ignore him. "Fine."

"Did you guys hear something that sounds like talking?" Junpei asks.

"Not me, but if I did hear that, I'd say it's getting pretty annoying," Kouji responds to the question.

"Pretty funny guys. You can play your little game all you want. But I'm telling you, that guy is toast. There is no way he can stand there and take that fire attack of mine," Takuya rants. I agree with Kouji. It is getting annoying.

"Yeah right, were you in some other fight? He took all of our attacks and didn't even flinch," Kouji points out.

"Oh, now you can hear me now huh," Takuya retaliates. "Well riddle me this smart guy, how can you be so sure about what happened after you made us all runaway?"

"Do you think he survived?" Izumi asks jumping into the conversation.

"There is no doubt about it at all. None of us did any serious damage to him," Kouji answers. He shifts me a bit as hold on to him and fix myself to help him.

"So how are supposed to beat him?" Tomoki in turn asks.

"I don't know," was our wolf boy's answer. "We'll find some place safe to come up with a plan. Not only that Rena here needs to get patched up." His head slightly turns towards me as I look away. I know that gaze anywhere. It's that same you-idiot-are-you-trying-to-kill-yourself look. It was a risky move I agree to that. But I couldn't help it. It's instincts to throw myself out there first.

"We'll never have a plan. There's no place safe in this world," Tomoki dejectedly says. Oh, my poor baby brother. I pull myself away from Kouji and wave to my baby polar bear, gesturing to come over here. He walks up to me holding my hand. I squeeze it tightly trying to reassure him that everything will be okay.

"You know what, Kouji, this is all your fault. If you just hadn't been so eager to turn tail and run." Takuya put the blame on our wolf.

"Just what are you saying?" Kouji not liking the tone of Takuya and how he puts the blame on him.

"I'm saying that if we only stuck around and worked as a team we might have beaten him," Takuya answers.

"What do you know about working as a team?" Kouji retaliates.

"What do you mean?" Takuya shock that his own answer was thrown back as a question.

"I mean, you didn't look much like a team player when you went charging in against Duskmon by yourself, did you?" Takuya taken aback by the sudden answer and seem to be in a daze of the events that occurred. "You could have been hurt, Takuya. Or we all could have been! Just take a look at Rena! She has taken most of the damage from Duskmon because of your reckless orders!" I flinch that Kouji rose his voice a bit. I know these two get's into fights a lot but I have a feeling this one is worse than when we were separated the first time when they were fighting over Tomoki. Takuya is speechless. The look of hurt and guilt shows on his face. But he pushes that down looking a bit angry.

"So-!" Takuya starts only to be interrupted by Bokomon.

"Well I famished who wants to eat," the book carrier pounds his hand into the other as if he was smashing something on his hand. Takuya trips suddenly not expecting Bokomon to say anything.

"Are you kidding me! We are right in a middle of an argument!" Takuya fumes at the chicken or duck.

"Being angry is a sure sign that you are hungry," Bokomon waves him off. "Now let's have something to eat and discuss this like civilized people, if you can."

"Yeah, let's eat!" Neemon cheers raising both his paws.

"I'll second that motion!" Izumi chants next raising her arm.

"Count me in!" Tomoki feels a bit better raising his arm too.

"Yeah, I am wasting away to nothing," Junpei holds his stomach as it growls making him a bit embarrassed and back to the Junpei we all know that talks about food.

"That should keep Takuya's mouth occupied," Bokomon says as Kouji still stares at Takuya and Takuya stares back. I can sense the really tense atmosphere that everyone is shrugging off. Takuya looks away shoving his hands into his pockets seemingly out voted.

Everyone disappeared to find certain things. I was left here with Junpei who opened up the flames. Izumi comes in with more wood complimenting how he manage to start a fire.

"You know what I'm thinking about Izumi?" he announces. "If we were back at home in the real world I'd be doing nothing like this."

"What do you mean? Talking to a girl that doesn't run away from you," she jokes. I think I should leave them be. I quietly get up making no noise as I practice from before. I make my way out of the small camp taking a random path. I make sure I didn't stray to far that if Kouji comes back and see's that I'm gone he will freak. I stroll along the area until I hear rustling noise. I get into my fighting stance ready to attack. The rustling becomes louder until...

"Woah! Ugh! That hurt," a girl with brown messy hair that lands around shoulder to mid back and is tied back into a low pony tail. Her eyes are different colored. Her right eye is red while the left is blue. She wears a blue t-shirt with the word "bears" and black leggings. She wears black and white sneakers.

"Who are you?" I demand. I didn't think there would be more humans out here. Then again considering with all the kids that got the message I wouldn't be surprised that some stayed or left.

"Huh? Oh hey, more people," the girl says sounding happy.

"What are you doing here? It's dangerous," I warn her as she gets up a bit miffed.

"I should be asking you the same thing," she retaliates.

"We are here on a mission," I said not giving away too much info.

"So am I," we glare at each other for some time. "Who are you anyway?"

"Hitsugaya, Rena," I answer.

"No way, your the daughter of the owner of the Ice Lotus Dragon company," she says shock that a person like me would be here.

"And your point?" I raise an eyebrow at her.

"Nothing, never mind about that."

"Look, it's not safe here and I think we should go back to camp. The others will be looking for me sooner or later."

"Others?" she questions as I nod my head.

"Follow me," I order as I start off without her giving much thought.

"Hey wait for me!" she runs after after me falling into step with mines. After a bit of walking we manage to be there before Kouji and the others arrived.

"Rena where did you go? We were worried that we almost called the others to look for you. Huh, who's that?" Izumi interrogates and notice a new companion.

"Names Loryn," she introduces.

"I found her when I was walking. Unfortunately, she was alone," I answer to a question that most people would have asked and that is: where did you find him/her?

"Alone! You know that's dangerous!" Izumi screeches not liking what she is hearing.

"Again, I could say the same to you," the girl, now named Loryn says back.

"That won't be necessary," I say. "There are a bit more of us. This is just a small part of it."

"Really how many are you?" Loryn asks.

"Six humans and two Digimon. So that is eight in total," I answer, she whistles at the amount.

"Wow. Well better make that nine in total now that I'm here," she gives us a cheeky grin. I nod at her. I still feel weary about her. We can't just protect ourselves at the same time watch out for her if we are in battle. She might not have a spirit. This is not going to go well. "So what's your guy's names?"

"I'm Junpei."

"Izumi."

"Nice to meet ya," Loryn salutes them. By the time introduction was done between us, Takuya, Kouji, Tomoki, Bokomon and Neemon return with food and water.

"We're back!" Takuya cheers happily with Tomoki who is carrying a bunch of apples in his hat. I went up to him and pick them up so he doesn't have to carry it. I set the apples down near the fire but not to close that it will burn Tomoki's mushroom hat and the apples. Kouji comes by and place the water can near the fire also. We evenly distribute what they collected. I turn to the heterochromia girl gesturing her to come forward. She follows and sits around the fire with us.

"Guys this is Loryn," I introduced for her that way Takuya, Tomoki, Kouji, Bokomon and Neemon know who is with us.

"Hey," she waves a bit happily.

"This is Takuya, our supposed leader," I point to our goggle head leader as he waves. "Kouji, our second in command AKA wolf boy." I then point to our wolf who nods as a greeting but glared at me for the title. I shrug back not really caring at the moment. "Tomoki, our youngest of the group." I point to my baby polar bear.

"Hi," he greets a bit shyly.

"Bokomon, the carrier of the book and Lord Seraphimon egg." I'm sure she didn't need me to point that out since the egg is noticeable.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, my dear," Bokomon politely introduces.

"And Neemon the keeper of the red... footie... pants..." I say a bit confused as to what to call him.

"What's up with your eyes?" Neemon asks randomly as Bokomon snaps his pants.

"Don't ask her that you nimrod! That's impolite!" Bokomon yells at our bunny.

"Nah, it's alright. Just had a gene alteration for my eyes. No big deal," she nonchalantly waves it off like it's everyday thing for her.

"I didn't expect to be more humans here," Kouji points out. "How did you get here?"

"Same as all the other kids I saw, the Trailmon," she answers. She nabs one of the apples and bites into it. I take a bite out of mines as everyone else did the same.

"Oh guys before I forget! I have a plan!" Takuya announces feeling proud of himself.

"What's that?" Izumi asks.

"We are going to attack all at once!" Takuya declares as we all look at him bewildered. Loryn looks at us confused.

"That was your plan?" I question not liking the idea.

"How long did it take you think of that kind of plan? A second," Izumi counters.

"Yeah the last time we tried it it didn't work," Junpei backs us up. I notice Kouji scowling at the leader of the group also not liking the idea. Takuya "tsk" at us.

"Now, now, I realize that it may look like the same plan but once I lay it out for you, there will plenty of differences," Tomoki nods his head in agreement. What has Takuya been telling my baby polar bear?!

"How so?" I press farther.

"Tomoki, show them the plan," Takuya seriously orders but still has a playful mirth to him.

"One plan coming up," he pulls out a mini figure of Duskmon and place it in front of the stone table. How did they manage to make that? "Say this is Duskmon."

"Wow Tomoki, did you make that?" Izumi asked amazed as he nods his head. We all gather around. I notice Kouji still by the fireplace. I guess the idea made him miffed so much that he doesn't want to see it.

"It looks just like him," Junpei adds in. That I had to agree.

"Okay now back to the plan," Takuya brings us back in pulling out his figurine of Agunimon. "I will spirit evolve into Agunimon and stop him."

"You guys have spirits?" Loryn ask suddenly as we all turn to her almost forgetting that she is there. Whoops. We nod our heads in unison.

"Well I guess I am not the only one," she pulls out her ruby and gold D-tector.

"What element are you?" Izumi asks.

"Art."

"Art? Is that even an element?" Tomoki wonders as we all turn to Bokomon for the answer.

"Let's see, art, art, art," Bokomon flips through the pages until he founds it. "My goodness, the Legendary Warrior of Art is said to be really rare. No one knows a lot about this Digimon. Story says that she comes by once and disappears after. Many also sought for this power but failed." Rare huh. Interesting. Her spirit could be powerful. Maybe in par with mines. At least we don't have to worry too much about her now that I know she has a spirit.

"Okay you guys my plan," Takuya drawls getting our attention again not liking that he is getting interrupted. "As I was saying." He pulls out the rest of the figurine of Zephyrmon, KendoGarurumon, Korikakumon, Metalkabuterimon and the undecided of SenToramon or SenKitsunemon figure. I guess since I have a so called two separate spirits they couldn't decided whether to build one or the other.

"Wait if there is six of you how come there is seven figures, because I know I'm not in there?" Loryn asks.

"It's because my spirit that has a split personality," I say turning to her.

"How come?" I shrug my shoulders.

"History of the Digital World," I answer the best I could. She animatedly sweat drop at the answer.

"Ahem," our goggle head leader coughs. Right plan. "Okay, as I was saying, again." He eyes us making sure we don't interrupt. "All of you guys will Beast Spirit Evolve. Korikakumon and Metalkabuterimon will move in from the front. Zephyrmon and KendoGarurumon will sneak up from behind. SenToramon or SenKitsunemon whoever you spirit evolve to will go from the sides. Since Loryn is here you can take the sides too with Rena. And when I give the signal everyone else will attack." He concludes knocking down Duskmon. "Any questions?"

"Just one. When do we get going?" Tomoki cheers happily. Kouji, Junpei and I seem unconvinced.

"I'm shock, that it might really work," Izumi falls for the idiotic plan. No, Izumi is smarter than that. She could just be sarcastic.

"I don't know there's still a big problem," Junpei points out.

"What problem?" Takuya lashes out at him.

"Oh yeah, just how do you plan on stopping Duskmon?" our harpy points out.

"I mean, he knocked you all over the place last time and that was your Beast Spirit," Junpei reminds him.

"Yeah well last time I wasn't on guard," he defended. "This time I'll know what to expect."

"He sure is confident," Neemon states.

"Yes and no one can figure out why," Bokomon agrees to the statement.

"I don't like it," Kouji argues back making us turn to him still by the fire pit. Looks like it's time to speak my mind.

"I second that thought," I walk back to where Kouji is.

"Why? Not enough running away for you?" Takuya mocks.

"Duskmon is different than anyone we fought before. Instead of fighting-"

"Hold up! You are not really thinking of running away are you?" Takuya interrupts Kouji. I glare at our Goggle head leader. I can't believe him. We are trying to watch out for everyone and there he goes trying to get us all killed. It's not always about fighting back. We always need to go back and rethink everything that went wrong. Come up with a better plan. Heck, we could have wait for a long time to get information about certain people.

"Yes I am."

"You're pathetic! What makes you think we can even get away even if we wanted to?!"

"Takuya, you are an idiot. It's not always about fighting. There are times we have to retreat and recuperate. If we keep going on like this we could all die," I walk away from the group.

"Rena Onee-chan," Tomoki calls for me sadden. I stop a bit and slightly turn my head. I gave him a blank stare. Kouji walks behind me.

"Takuya come with us," he tells the goggle head who follow.

"Fine."

"Izumi watch out for the others alright. I'll make sure these guys don't kill each other," I command as she nods her head. I follow after them. We all have our differences. Differences that sets us apart. Differences that could pull us together. Differences that could push us away. Life is complicated and delicate. If a balance is tipped too far on one direction, everything will just fall apart.

* * *

**I feel like I rushed on making DrawKnight's Character come out. I mean I foreshadowed that a few times but I feel like no one notices that. Tell me if you noticed that so I am not rushing or tripping about this. I also PM to DrawKnight about having her character come out around after episode 22 or when they go against Sakkakumon. But I decided to make her show up in this chapter. Might as well PM her that.**

**Well this is a long chapter that I got to admit. First one to be close to 10k. Or maybe around 8k without counting AN's.**

**As always tell me what you think, ideas, etc. that I normally say here. Until next time peoples.**


	18. Home Again, Takuya Returns

**Hahaha this time I didn't finish this three in the morning. I finished this at eight pm. I will also make another hidden episode just for the heck of it.**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN DIGIMON AND I ONLY OWN MY OC**

**Let's get this show on the rode.**

* * *

We have walk a bit far from the group. We enter a place that is run down. Climbing down the stairs we all pause in the middle of the spacious room. I stand in the shadows as both Takuya and Kouji in the light that is barely showing. Kouji has his back towards Takuya.

"Alright, so start talking," Takuya demands. There is a brief moment of silence.

"Why do you think you are here, Takuya?" Kouji asks catching the goggle head attention. He went silent, a little shock. "Answer me, I wanna know why you are here." Kouji demands still not looking at him. Our goggle head stares at our wolf wondering what kind of question he asked.

"Well, you know we are here to save the world," Takuya answers sounding unsure.

"You say that like you don't know what it means. What's at stake. This isn't just some video game you can walk away from when things don't work out."

"I'm not stupid you know!" Takuya now angered to what Kouji is referring to. "I know that." Kouji turns around facing our leader.

"Sometimes I really don't think that you do. There is no second chances for all of us. Look at Rena! Look at how many times she almost died! It was a miracle that she manages to come back alive!" I look down. True to those words I almost died trying to stop Kouji's Beast Spirit, I almost died from drowning, I almost died from falling off from high places, heck I even almost died trying to get Toramon other half. I cross my arms, reliving those memories. I scared everyone to death but I didn't really mean to. Most of them weren't even my fault. Half the things was caused by Grumblemon, one was from Ranamon and of course my fox spirit, Kitsunemon. "Sure it could be her recklessness." I resent that. "But at least she know's what's at stake! She tries to watch out for us! She has reasons for each situations! She thinks things through! If we mess up here, it's over!"

"Y-Yeah I know," Takuya says sounding more uncertain as the conversation drags on.

"Then how can you stake our lives on some plan that you only assume is going to work. You don't know anything about this guy! Heck even Rena pointed that out! At least she had a brain to fall back!"

"So what?! We'll all be safe if we run away?!"

"No, I didn't say that!" Kouji now aggravated.

"Then what are you saying?!" Takuya yells back only to be pulled forward by his shirt when Kouji grabs him. He pushes him back into the wall. I step forward about to stop him but Kouji gave me a menacing glare that I never seen him give to me at all. I stop and shrink back a bit but I try to stay strong.

"Kouji, please let go of him," I call out to him placing a hand on his shoulder to only be shrugged off.

"Stay out of this," he demands and looks back to the trapt goggle head. "You weren't there when I crossed swords with him okay!" He says remembering what he went through. "I doubt he was even using half his strength against me! What about Rena? Even in her Beast Spirit she got hurt! In that fight, all he was doing was toying with us!" Takuya now looking more uneasy now that Kouji spills the beans.

"Yeah, okay maybe, but we're the good guys. There must be a way to win," Takuya sounding a little bit desperate.

"He's too strong," Kouji growl at our hot headed leader.

"I know he is strong but every time we run into someone powerful than us we worked together and everything turned out fine. I really believed that we just attack as one we can't lose!"

"Takuya," I call stepping up. I hate being in the sidelines and watching them banter back and forth is not getting us anywhere. "You need to realize this."

"Realize what?! We are more powerful together than you think." I shake my head at him looking away. Everyone went silent. He really doesn't get it. It's not about the battle it's about your friends. Yes together we are strong but at the same time weak. Each individual people in our group keeps us going. We stick together thick and thin. We fall together and rise together. If we lose even one. The group falls apart and we are easy picking. All he ever thinks is saving the world, that it will be a piece of cake, ignoring the stakes and that everything will be okay in the end.

"You just don't get it," Kouji releases him. "Tell me something, then. It's obvious you don't care about yourself. But can you promise me that the others won't get hurt. If you can't, then it's better if you just go home now because I won't let you risk their lives." Kouji turns away about to walk out until the building starts to crumble.

"An earthquake!" Takuya wonders

"No it's him!" Kouji replaces that thought.

Loyrn's POV

When I was running away from the guy who called himself Duskmon the Legendary Warrior of Darkness, I manage to slip past him. But I wasn't sure for how long though. He was after me along with this crazy fish lady, Ranamon but she disappeared because she said she has been called by Cherubimon. I just kept running at a random direction not wanting to turn back. That's when I met Rena and her friends. She was a bit sour at first but she can be nice when she wants too I guess. Takuya seems to be an interesting guy. But seems a bit dense. Kouji looks likes he's the strictest in the group. Izumi... I can't say much. I was about to think she would be a those dumb blonde but she's smart enough. But she seems to be a bit of an air head at times. Like when she says something about getting her own doll when that wasn't what we were talking about. Tomoki... a kid in the group. Who would have thought that an eight year old would have a spirit? I'm impressed though. Junpei, he seems like those comedy people. And I like people who are funny. Then again Bokomon and Neemon, I guess are also the comedy relief Digimon considering how they act around each other and how the others are used to their antics. Of course when we all seem merely about the plan Kouji disagree to the idea. Rena too. Tough crowd. That sparked an argument that didn't look pretty. Rena, Kouji and Takuya left us seven. Of course Rena being third in command ordered Izumi to watch out for us. I guess considering that Izumi and her are the only girls in the group she trust her more than the others. And I just appeared so she probably didn't trust me as much. Makes sense.

"Are they alway like this?" I question trying to break the atmosphere.

"Sometimes," Izumi replies after she went through her episode of banging her head on the stone table. I nod my head.

"A guy like Takuya and Kouji, that spells disaster," I comment.

"Yeah, it always does. Ever since we first met they were like this. Of course there was Rena and I who didn't start on the right foot either. But in the end it turned out alright," blondey answers.

"How does Rena get in between those two?"

"Rena? Well at first she traveled with Kouji. Those two together are like Mr. and Mrs. Wolf if you ask me," she joked. I snort at the thought.

"For some reason I can so see that happening, after what happen between her and I just thirty minutes ago, she didn't look too friendly with new people."

"Yeah, that's the case. As for her and Takuya well those two have sibling relation."

"Sibling relation?" I question. For some odd reason I doubt it's just sibling relation.

"Yeah they tend to do a lot of sibling things like mess around with each other and have their moments."

"So I guess she's the bridge between those two."

"If you put it that way then yeah." We all relax a bit talking about ourselves. Of course we start with the basics like what I like to do for my free time. Well to answer that it's video games! Then it went to serious stuff like what happen in my journey around the Digital World. Of course it's the simple stop Digimon from taking Fractal Code and running away from the other legendary warriors. Unfortunately, that lived short when we were attack by that same guy who chased me before. All of us Beast Spirit Evolved.

"Execute! Beast Spirit Evolution!" I lift my right hand up into the sky, my D-tector in my left hand up to my shoulders. Multiple data code encircles my hand. I bring down my right hand and cross over to the left shoulder while my D-tector to my right. I scan the data horizontally. The data code then encircles my body with a background of colorful flashes and the armor pressing against my own.

"Zephyrmon!"

"MetalKabuterimon!"

"Korikakumon!"

"LadyGrademon!" Oh I look like every other Grademon but I just have a brown pony tail. You know, golden armor, swords, and a blue cape.

"How did he find us so quickly?!" Junpei asks.

"Never mind that, you won't have long to worry about it," Duskmon answers.

"Why do I don't find that reassuring," Izumi adds in.

"It will be okay, just stick to the plan," Korikakumon reasurres.

"What good is plan for all of us to attack if all of us are not here. Guys where are you?" Well scratch that. I don't think Izumi is a dumb blonde after all. I could respect her.

Rena's POV

The three of us hurried out the crumbling building running and trying to get to the others before it's too late.

"I guess we couldn't have run away from this guy even if we wanted to, Kouji," Takuya points out frustrated. But Kouji didn't even answer him as we all keep running. By the time we get near I take the necklace from my neck and open the hatch.

"Time to switch," I mutter as I place the necklace into the slot and the picture of Toramon unlocks and Kitsunemon gets the picture of being lock. "I better save her for later. Execute Beast Spirit Evolution!" I yell. "SenToramon!" I land on my feet as Kouji did the same as KendoGarurumon. Takuya went into his Human Spirit form. We all land in front of the others.

"Okay guys attack!" Takuya charges in again.

"Takuya!" I growl at him.

"Wait!" Kouji tries to call be back.

"I guess we really have to follow Takuya's plan now," Junpei says still unsure.

"Hey don't worry it's a good plan," Tomoki tries to cheer us all up.

"I doubt that," I respond.

"Let's just hope so," Kouji replies. We watch as Takuya attacks Duskmon only to have them dodged or have no effect at all. He laughs at us again with the futile attempts.

"You fool. Did you learn nothing from our last meeting?" Duskmon questions.

"No, I can't lose!" he declares getting ready to punch Duskmon. He continues the assault but Duskmon takes it like he just have been hit by a light wind. "He's so strong." He seems to be in a daze. He snaps out of it and charges but ends up being behind him to keep him down. "Attack now!"

"I guess that's our cue," Izumi announces as we all jump into action. I still have a bad feeling about this. Couldn't Duskmon break free from Takuya's hold a long time ago when we are still charging towards them? If our Beast Spirit isn't enough how do we really beat this guy? I stand on the side as Takuya gave us the go signal.

"Hurricane Gale!"

"Lupine Laser!"

"Bolo Thunder!"

"Avalanche Axes!"

"Meteor Roar!"

"Grade Slash!" Takuya then jumps out of the way. All of our attacks combined into one causing a colorful array of lights. We all stand there hoping for the best. However that didn't come because Duskmon absorbed all of our attacks. Takuya lands bewildered. I knew it.

"It's not possible!"

"You shall be first," Duskmon turns towards him and flash right in front of him. The sword raising.

"Takuya!" I yell running forward. Adrenaline coursing through my veins. But before I could get there Kouji made it first before me. "Kouji! No!" I stop in front of them. My heart sank. Not him. It can't be him. It should have been me.

"Kouji! Kouji why?!" Takuya screams. I swivel around, snarling at the warrior of darkness. Anger replacing all sense of thinking. I notice he looks reluctant. I paid no mind. That didn't stop me from being hostile. I jump at him with flaming fangs. I clutch onto his neck as he falls back a bit, but he stands his ground realizing what is happening and stabs me before I had time to retract.

"AH!" I scream going back to my human self as he tosses me aside next to Takuya. I land harshly as I fall to my side. I moan in pain as I clutch my stomach.

"Rena! This is all my fault! I hurt both of them. Rena! Kouji!" The last thing I knew everything went dark. I wake up to see that everything is pitch black. I look at myself to see that I look like a ghost. Huh? Did I die? Then bright light fills the area. I notice that I was floating and Takuya is standing there looking like a zombie. He was muttering something about going home. Going home? You don't think...?

"Takuya! You can't go home!" I yell. He turns around, facing me. Sadness in his eyes. I try to reach for him, I try to grab him, to hold him close but I just went through him. "W-What is going on?!" I yell. "I just phased through him!" Fear now running through my body. Am I going to lose Takuya?

"I must be hearing things," Takuya says walking into the Dark Trailmon.

"Takuya!" I scream his name following after him. I phase through the Trailmon and stand right in front of him. He looks so out of it. He blames himself for what happened to us. He sits quietly in the train remembering the past events.

"Yeah, that was some plan alright," Takuya mumbles. "Oh well, it doesn't really matter now. I'm going home." Takuya finalizes as there was a sudden warp in the direction we are going. I look out to see we are going through a tunnel that is red and black all over. Small blue speckles of light swarms around the Dark Trailmon. I turn to see if Takuya is alright because I hear screaming.

"Takuya!" I yell coming closer to him only to change forms into a Digimon I never seen before. He now has red spiky hair with chopped up horns, green eyes, he has loop earrings flaming tail, red pants, red gauntlets and red shoulder pads. he has white markings around his body to. "Takuya?" I question not believe what I am seeing.

"Where am I? This isn't home?" he says as he tries to think back. I look around myself to see that this was place when we first took a Trailmon to the Digital World when that strange message or should I say when Ophanimon called us. He gasp realizing where he is. "I get it. This is where we left for the Digital World. But... hey what's up? Why am I here?"

"Bye kid," the Dark Trailmon says closing his door. Then I feel this strange haunting aura coming towards us. I turn around to notice black fog and a shadowy figure walking towards us.

"Oh no it's Duskmon!" I cry as I try to grab my D-tector but I realize I can't grab it. "Huh? My D-tector, I can't get it." I panic. I never been this vulnerable in my life against a bloodthirsty Digimon aside from Kitsunemon. I can hear his laugh echoing through the station as Takuya stands there frozen. "Move takuya! Run!" I try to yell at him but it was no use. He can't hear me. I try to push him away but I still ended up going through him. I'm so useless here. I'm just a wandering spirit. He finally has the idea to run away and come across the elevator. He bashes at it begging to open. When Duskmon is close enough the elevator door finally opens. When it tries to close Duskmon grabs hold making Takuya scream in fright. I didn't want to watch this. I close my eyes. I can't do anything. Then I feel a weird warp in space as I open my eyes again. It's the train station above ground. I notice that the electronic door opens revealing Takuya clutching his head still scared. Then the people started to insult him saying that it could be a costume or calling him an actual animal.

"Oh man my hands," he freaks out sending a burst of flames in his trail as he runs away.

"Takuya!" I call after him, running or more of floating since I am just a ghost.

"What is going on?!"

"Takuya calm down!" I call. Why am I trying to contact him if he can't see or hear me? I follow him until he is out of the station and he leaps into a tree.

"What is this? An alternate universe or something?" he declares as I float to the top of the tree. "Wait. It's my hometown." He watches everyone walk by all happy and carefree. "It's all the same, except for me." He looks at himself not liking what he is seeing. Then I feel that familiar aura.

"Dang it he followed us all the way here," I float behind Takuya getting ready to protect him even if I don't have my D-tector.

"Child of Space, you dare to interfere," he says. My eyes widen in shock as my mouth hangs open. He could see me. "Yes child I could see you. Maybe you could enjoy your time with the child of flames." He says as he his eyes stares directly at me. Then black mist surrounds me as I cover my eyes. I feel my whole body shift. I land on the ground with a thud.

"Ow." I groan as I stand up grabbing my head and rubbing it. What I didn't see is my blue top with snowflakes or my green skirt with flowers. Neither do I see my black boots with stars, white and blue backpack with the sun and my light red sleeves with leaves on it. Even my forest green hair is gone. I twirl around notice that I have an arctic fox tail. My body is like those white Bengal Tigers. My head is like a fox and my ears are tigers. I am also petiet for an animal. I became a hybrid between a fox and a tiger. I don't even have clothes on. Great. At least I have fur. But I guess the only thing I have is silver hand warmers. "Duskmon you better turn me back or else I will send you to space!" I yell out loud making everyone near me turn. Uh oh. That was not what I was hoping.

"What kind of creature is that?" one passerbyer asks.

"It looks like a hybrid of a tiger and a fox," a random lady answers. "First a lion and a tiger now a fox and a tiger. What is the world coming to?" I scamper away as I see Takuya jumping out of the tree. He must of heard me and saw Duskmon. I follow him up to a building.

"Mom! Dad!" he calls desperately.

"Takuya! Wait!" I call out to him as he skids to a halt. He turns to see me in shock.

"Rena?" he questions. "Is that you? How did you get here?"

"Yes, it's me. And I was a spirit at first following you until Duskmon saw me and change me into this hybrid of a canine and a feline," I answer scratching the back of my ears with my hind leg. Why did I do that? I guess it was instincts I guess.

"So that was you who called out to me," Takuya realizes thinking back at the Dark Terminal.

"Yeah. Takuya why did you choose to go home," I say now sadden.

"I ended up hurting you and Kouji. Even if I didn't say it out loud when Kouji said that I should go home if either of you guys get hurt. I actually vowed to that. It was my plan that got you guys hurt. I should have listened to both you and Kouji," he explains as I flash my fangs. I sense trouble and that's Duskmon. The black fog makes it's way closer as Takuya freaks out even more.

"Run!" I order pushing Takuya. He didn't need to be told twice as he was blazing on all fours like I am. We manage to get away but we land to a place that made Takuya all familiar with. It was his home. He dashes forward.

"Takuya wait!" I yell but he almost got runned over by a car if he didn't leap up a bit in time. I stay back not wanting to scare the other people. Takuya really is a troublemaker even back at home. He realize who it is but he ended up scaring the girl and her mother. After looking into his reflection he notices how different he really is. He left again afraid. I run after him into a tree behind his house. I jump my way up to it and finding a comfortable place to stand on. Takuya desperately wanting to change back to his human self with his D-tector. Maybe I can grab my D-tector now. I went to check my fur and yes I now can grab my D-tector. I guess I really can't touch any objects in ghost form.

"Oh great. I'm stuck and I can't go home looking like a mutant," Takuya panics. I lean on the tree trunk waiting till his finishes muttering to himself.

_"Mom I'm home!"_ a voice like Takuya's call out. We look into the window to see... Takuya? Wait if Takuya is here with me then who is he?

"This doesn't make sense," the one next to me says confused. He saw the birthday cake on the table and realize what day it was.

"Takuya?" I call out to him more confused than I am letting on.

"This is by brother Shinya's birthday. This is the day I left for the Digital World," he answers me making me gasp.

"So you are saying we went back in time?!" I almost yell in shock and freaking out. Okay calm down. If we went back in time to the day I went to the Digital World then that means... we could change the past to alter the future. I have a feeling that Takuya might want to stop himself from going. But if he stops himself from going then we will never have met. No he will never meet the friends that he made. I guess there was a reason why I keep feeling those weird warps or shifts in the area when I was a ghost. They were time shifts. I hear the leaves rustle as he lands down near the window. I did the same thing. I pick up the conversation of what they were saying in there.

"I don't know how. But it is true. This is the day I left. We came back to the same day we left for the Digital World," Takuya says sadly. "Mom." He starts to tear up. Oh, Takuya. I get closer to him and nuzzle his neck.

"Takuya," I call to him in concern. But I feel like he is ignoring me. My shoulders sag as he just stares at his family. "Oh, Takuya..."

"I remember you had to wake me up because I overslept, as usual. Shinya, we used to fight all the time, didn't we birthday boy. Dad. You promised that you will play soccer with me next weekend. But I left. Why? I could have been home with my family waiting for Shinya to blow out the candles on the stupid cake. I never should have gone."

"Takuya don't say that," I cooed as I see tears streaming down his face. He still ignores me. "Takuya listen to me." I call to him but then I saw that glint in his eyes. Oh no. No, no, no, no. He figured it out.

"What if I don't make it?" he mutters.

"Takuya listen to me don't-" before I could continue on to what I say he dashes after the past Takuya. "Takuya!" I yell as I chase after him. Boy when he has something on his mind he is willing to go all the way for it.

"Don't go!" Takuya calls out to his past self. His past self stop in confusion.

_"Huh?"_

"Talk about talking to yourself," present Takuya mutters.

_"Oh man, look at what time it is, I gotta jam,"_ the past Takuya starts running again. Present Takuya is following hot on his trails as I am to him. I can't let this happen. I can't lose Takuya. Without him, I could never found myself to smile as much when I was with him. Sure Kouji did too but it's rare now. I always feel at ease when he is there next to me. He makes me laugh even if I don't show it as much. Sure he messes with me but I never lash out at him like I do to the others. Without him our friendship would never have been forged. I stop on top of a brick wall when he saved himself from being ran over a truck. Then the chase began again but before any of us could follow the Past Takuya Duskmon decided to show up. I growled at the strange aura. Duskmon isn't really here. I guess when I was a ghost I had sense an aura. I didn't know if Duskmon was truly here or not. But when he turned me into this it felt real. Not only that Duskmon has no scent at all. Is that the reason why I can't pick him up when I am in this form? If I was a ghost then maybe I could sense him more easily. Then the fog disappears as I slightly let my guard down.

"How can I stop myself?" Takuya questions as he watch his past self run away again.

"Takuya!" I call to him only for him to run after himself again. "Dang it Takuya you stubborn headed mule!" I had to insult him. He is ignoring me like I am not there or more like I became a ghost again. We both leap towards the train that is heading straight to the Shibuya station. I pop my head into the trains windows to see Past Takuya who is on the floor, Past Kouji by the doors, past me in between them and I look a little closer to see a guy in maroon sweater, with a green t-shirt vest, white pants and blue baseball cap that looks like Kouji but shorter hair. He stands a little bit ways off from where Kouji stands. I notice him taking small glances at... Kouji? This can't be right. Who is this guy? How does he know Kouji. Does Kouji know him? I better keep an eye on him. If Takuya keeps ignoring me then fine. I'll give him a piece of my mind if I return back here in my normal self. That is if he remembers me. The train finally stops and I watch out for the capped teen. He runs trying to find Kouji only to finally realized he was at the elevator. He chases after it only to miss it. He bangs on the elevator door and saw the counter going down. He panics and start to take the stairs. Hot on his trail, he manages to go down the first few flights until he lost his footing. He starts to fall down the stairs. I went to go catch him but something is pulling me away. I still push through from that force. Then I feel that dark aura flash over the Kouji look-alike. Then it hit me. He is Duskmon. If I let him fall will he become Duskmon. What happens if I saved him? I took my chance and catch him. I land at the bottom of the stairs on my feet. I know there is no time to dilly dally so I sprint my way down the remaining flight of stairs with Kouji look-alike on my back.

"Who are you?" the capped teen questions.

"Calinemon," I respond. I can't give away my real name yet. Not now. In the near future I will.

"What kind of name is that?"

"Something you will figure out soon enough. I see you were trying to go after Kouji." I answer making him gasp in surprise. "I know who he is. I am a friend of his." Once I made it down the staircase I place him down. "Hurry. Get on a Trailmon before it is too late." Then the bell chimes alerting that it is time to depart. "Dang it." I grab him and place him on my back. "The Trailmon that Kouji and I took is already heading out. I will have to place you on a different one." I announce to him as he nods his head. I place him on a gray Trailmon.

"What about you?!" he yells once the Trailmon starts moving.

"I don't need to! You will see me in the future!" I yell back as he disappears from sight. I hope I did the right thing. I look down. Toramon said that a friend has been consumed by darkness. So it has to be him. That aura I felt before belong to Duskmon. I felt that same aura with the Kouji look-alike. It is the right choice. It would be better to have one more ally than an enemy. I have a feeling that the actual Warrior of Darkness resides in him instead of Duskmon. Having a firm belief of that I jump out of sight hoping no one saw me. I then go look for Takuya. I find him still in the elevator in a daze. "Takuya." I whisper in his ears hanging upside down from the elevator shaft. He pulls back his reach from his past self looking at me. "We need you Takuya. I know you won't back down on your friends. In fact, I need you. I need you more than anything in the world." I confess. He frowns a bit but has a more confident look to him.

"Run Takuya! Get on that train!" he yells at himself making the past Takuya chase after the train he got on in the past. "Go follow your destiny Takuya." It was his final words as the same black fog makes it's way towards us.

"Duskmon you really have nerve following us around! You aren't the true warrior of darkness." I declare preparing for the worst as I step up towards him.

"I am not afraid of you! My friends need me! I won't let you push me around!" The Takuya I know burst into flames punching him. He disappears and the whole entire place clears up with Dark Trailmon back. Then my body starts to shift back to my normal self but this time I start to look more transparent.

"Go on Takuya. I'll be waiting," I call as I start to pixelate and disappear from his view.

"Rena!" Takuya calls out to me as it was the last thing I heard from him. I open my eyes to see the same familiar fields. I sit up to see Toramon and SenToramon standing next to each other.

"I found out who Duskmon is," I announce. They gave me a small smile.

"You did the right thing child," Toramon praises me as I smile a bit.

"Let's hope he makes the right choice," SenToramon counters as I nod my head in seriousness. Just because I saved his life there is a chance he could still become Duskmon. No. I shake my head.

"I know he will make the right choices. I... believe in him. Even if I don't know him. He will catch up to us. And whoever he is he can catch up with Kouji," I finalize, staring at them with confidence and determination. They both smile at me.

"You have grown, child," Toramon praises again.

"As long as you believe in your friends and trust them to be by your side, no one can hurt you," SenToramon lectures.

"We rise as one, we fall as one," I point out. As they nod their heads. The same portal out makes it's way as I step through it. My friends. They watch out for me, cheer me up, they don't treat me as I am part of something big. They see me of who I am. They need me and I need them. We really are powerful with the strong bonds we have.

* * *

**Okay I changed the whole entire episode. I know. If you guys can give me an idea of what I can do for the future chapters now that I made Rena save Kouichi that would be appreciated. I could still have Duskmon as a separate person or I could have someone else as a Duskmon or have a whole entire different Digimon in place of Duskmon and have Kouichi join during or after the Sakkakumon episodes. Or have Kouichi still as Duskmon until purified. Again it's up to you readers with some ideas and I can play around with them mixing with the ones I listed above.**

**As always tell me what you guys think etc. and I will see you guys in the next hidden episode and chapter 17.**


	19. Hidden Episode 2: Songs

**Okay hidden episode #2 yep this will be fun. okay here is a fair warning of who is singing**

Normal - Rena  
_Italics_ _-_ Izumi  
**Bold** - Junpei  
Underline - Takuya  
_**Bold Italics -** _Tomoki  
**Bold** **Underline**- Kouji  
_**Bold Italic Underline**_ - All/both Izumi and Rena on the second and third song

Songs:  
California Girls by Katy Perry  
Angel of Darkness by Alex C.  
I'll Make a Man Out of You by Mulan

* * *

After the battle against Ranamon and the boys D-tectors were stolen. They searched high and low for it. Sadly, they ended up coming with nothing. Rena walked around the beach since they are taking a break from the search.

"Stupid birds," Rena mumbles at their luck. At a time like this meditation would be really good for her right now. Then again meditation isn't only thing that could clear her head. Singing works for her too. As the sun blazes down on her head she takes of her red blouse and leans onto a palm tree letting it cool her for a bit. Right now since she is in the beach she thought of songs involving beaches or hot weather.

"California girls, we're unforgettable,

Daisy dukes, Bikinis on top!

Sun kissed skin,

So hot we'll melt your popsicle!"

Rena sang until she hears laughing. She pauses looking at Izumi who pops out of nowhere. Rena flaps her mouth open a bit before closing it.

"Well, it seems I came at the right time," Izumi giggles.

"I-I... shut up," Rena blushes embarrassed that she has been caught singing. Izumi giggles again.

"It's alright. Why don't I join you."

"I-I don't know. I guess," Rena stutters as she agrees.

"Now what song should we sing?" Izumi wonders Rena thought for a bit. Then she thought about DDR.

"I've been searching for a man."

_"All across Japan,"_

Izumi jumps in as she recognize the beat and the lyrics.

"Just to find, to find my samurai."

_"Someone who is strong,"_

"But still a little shy,"

_**"Yes, I need, I need my samurai."**_

Both girls sings as they laugh singing only the chorus. Once they calmed down a bit Izumi places a finger under her chin thinking.

_"Angel of darkness, Angel of Darkness"_

"The world is in your hand,"

_"But I will fight until the end."_

"Angel of darkness, Angel of darkness"

_"Don't follow your command,"_

_**"But I will fight and I will stand."**_

Rena and Izumi finishes as they both start to trek back to where the others are they decided to sing one last song together. And the song they choose is from Mulan. No it's not reflection. It's...

_"Let's get down to business"_

"To defeat the Huns"

_"Did they send me daughters"_

"When I asked for sons?"

_"You're the saddest bunch I ever met"_

"But you can bet before we're through"

_**"Mister, I'll make a man out of you"**_

"Tranquil as a forest but on fire within"

_"Once you find your center you are sure to win"_

"You're a spineless, pale, pathetic lot and you haven't got a clue"

_**"Somehow I'll make a man out of you"**_

They both made it back and the boys were wondering what the girls were singing. But Takuya, Tomoki, and Junpei decided to join in on the fun. Kouji just stares at them weirdly before shaking his head

"How did I end up with these guys?" Kouji asks himself.

_**"I'm never gonna catch my breath"**_

"Say goodbye to those who knew me"

**"Boy, was I a fool in school for cutting gym"**

Kouji didn't want to join in but Takuya was pestering him along with the other's making him give up and sing along.

**"This guy's got 'em scared to death"**

"Hope he doesn't see right through me"

_**"Now I really wish that I knew how to swim"**_

_**"(Be a man) We must be swift as the coursing river**_

_**(Be a man) With all the force of a great typhoon**_

_**(Be a man)With all the strength of a raging fire**_

_**Mysterious as the dark side of the moon"**_

**"Time is racing toward us, till the Huns arrive"**

"Heed my every order and you might survive"

"You're unsuited for the rage of war"

_"So pack up, go home, you're through"_

_**"How could I make a man out of you?**_

_**(Be a man) We must be swift as the coursing river**_

_**(Be a man)With all the force of a great typhoon**_

_**(Be a man)With all the strength of a raging fire**_

_**Mysterious as the dark side of the moon"**_

**"(Be a man) We must be swift as the coursing river"**

"(Be a man) With all the force of a great typhoon"

_"(Be a man) With all the strength of a raging fire"_

_**"Mysterious as the dark side of the moon"**_

Once the song was finish everyone else began laughing. Even Kouji himself chuckled a bit for the weird antics he got himself into.

"Encore! Encore!" Neemon cheers.

"I say that is quite a show," Bokomon compliments.

"Thanks, but I have to give it to Rena. She started it all when I caught her singing by herself," Izumi points at Rena as she blush ten shades of red.

"I was hoping none of you would hear me," Rena responds looking away trying to act the cool calm Rena she was before she started singing. Every laugh at her failed attempts but she smiled either way considering that she actually had fun.

* * *

**Well I got this story down. Yeah I was like what should I do for the hidden chapter and I started singing California girls because it played on my iPod so I was like okay looks like I will make them sing. And this is what comes out of it. Will till I get chapter 17 in peoples bye bye.**


	20. Sockit Takuya

**This time I finished 30 minutes before 8 pm. Yeah I am trying to do the chapters early as I can that way I don't have to stay up late to do them. Well this is all a bunch of fluff.**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN DIGIMON ONLY MY OC**

**Let's go!**

* * *

I groan as I open my eyes. Where am I? I blink my eyes a few times to see that I am still in the dark forest of the Continent of Darkness. Everything flashed back. The black explosion, Takuya returning home, me saving a Kouji look-alike and coming back here.

"Takuya!" I call out his name jolting up only to clutch my stomach in pain. A groan escape my lips. "Dang it I forgot I was stabbed."

"You should take it easy. You alright?" Kouji asks laying on a tree. He stares as his gaze soften.

"Like a million bucks," I sarcastically remark. "Where are the others?"

"I don't know. After the explosion everyone just disappeared. You were still there weirdly enough. So I had to take you to a safer place. By the time I had to hide you were fading in and out like you were turning into a ghost. I didn't know what to do. So I stayed here until you get better," Kouji explains the situation but his voice says otherwise. He sounds more scared and confused than ever. Duskmon hesitated to attack, that I remember. I think it's because of Kouji. He tried to remember who he is. He fought with himself only to cause an explosion to separate all of us. But now that I saved the Kouji look-alike does that mean Duskmon doesn't exist anymore? Or he is still here and just got his own body. Or maybe Cherubimon found another person to use to become Duskmon. There is so many possibilities that Cherubimon could do. I wonder what happen to the Kouji look-alike. I hope he is alright. Should I tell Kouji about all this. He probably won't believe me. Then again who would believe that I came to the Digital World, become a legendary warrior and try to save it from an apocalyptic digimon.

"We should find the others," I declare as he nods his head. Who knows what happened to them. Takuya is fine on his own and I know for a fact he is trying to find us. I need to find my baby brother, Junpei, Loryn and Izumi.

"Get on my back, you're still recovering from being stabbed and whatever phase you went through," Kouji offers getting down on his knees.

"But Kouji I'll just weigh you down, you look like you still need to recover also," I retaliate refusing to get on his back.

"Just get on," he orders as I huff. So demanding. I wrap my arms around his neck as he lifts me up by the leg. I adjust myself that way I don't choke him by accident. He starts to walk but is a bit sluggish. I told him that I'll just weigh him down. But him being stubborn headed that just made it hard for me to refuse because we would be in an argument that will get us nowhere. "What happen anyway?"

"Huh?" I say in confusion.

"When I told you were fading in and out."

"Oh well, I just had a blast from the past."

"Meaning?"

"Takuya took a Dark Trailmon to return home because of guilt. I followed him for a bit as a ghost but Duskmon was haunting Takuya and basically followed us everywhere. He turned me into a hybrid tiger-fox. Takuya tried to prevent himself from going to the Digital World. Of course he changed his mind and decided to return. He's grown after what happened," I answer him leaving out the part of the Kouji look-alike. He looks at me a bit skeptical. "If you are gonna doubt me how do you explain all this to our family?" He turns away contemplating about it and sighed. He must have figured out I had a point. We have been gone forever and our parents are worried sick about us wondering when we'll be home. As we walk farther we stop by a tree and notice a crumbled up building up on a mountain top. Fun. "I think you should put me down Kouji. It will be easier for us to climb it."

"Alright," he complies letting me off his back. I wobble a bit but he grabs my arm making sure I didn't fall. I stare at the building ahead of us. I have a feeling they are in there. I just know it. Then I felt something wet prick my cheek. Rain? I look up only to have rain pouring over me and Kouji. My hair and clothes clung to my body as Kouji takes off his jacket and shade both of us from the rain. But Kouji's jacket is a bit small to cover both of us so I ended up scooting closer to him. But it became really weird that it stopped all of a sudden.

"That was quick," I mutter as the rain stop and everything dried off instantly. "Huh? Kouji you can take back your coat you know." I remind him as he jolts a bit. "You okay?"

"I'm fine," he says nervously as he places it back on. I take my hair and squeeze any water that is clinging. Kouji take his bandanna off much to my surprise. Some of his hair falls forward a bit but still clung to Kouji's face. They are like really small like those baby hairs but I guess since he tied his hair back it makes sense to have small hair fall over your face. He squeezes the water out of his bandanna and tied it back on. I blink for a bit. "What?" He notices that I have been staring.

"Just surprised that you took off your bandanna that's all," I mutter turning away. My face growing a little warm. "You never take off that bandanna."

"It... belonged to my mother," was his answer. I turn back towards him.

"Your mother?" I question. Maybe I'm pushing it. "Ignore me you don't have to answer that." I say quickly hoping he didn't feel offended.

"No, I brought it up. You kind of deserve to know."

"Kouji like I said you don't have to," I say modestly. He just shakes his head.

"My father said she died," his voice choked. "This is all I have of her. At first I just wore it because my dad said he was gonna cut my hair that, that it was in the way. After I found this bandanna and wore it he said that it belonged to my mom." I gasp. I look away feeling guilty. I pour my problems about how I was alone and he comes up saying that he doesn't have a mother. That made mines way smaller. I still have both of my parents despite them not paying a lot of attention to me. Major guilt trip for me.

"I'm sorry Kouji I didn't know," I apologize as he shakes his head.

"You did deserved to know because of how I treated you," he says as I became more confused.

"How you treated me?" I question as I thought back to what happen in the past. Ever since we departed from our world and entered the Digital World Kouji and I are okay. Nothing was wrong between us. By the time we traveled with Takuya and the others, Kouji and I have been a bit distant. Okay, maybe not a bit but a lot. He always gave more of a cold shoulder than anything. I basically blamed myself for letting him act that way. I was somehow the center of his problems. I wanted to help him fix whatever has come between us but he pushes me away. I feel down casted now, thinking about it.

"I wanted to say sorry all those times I shoved you away. I know you were trying to help. I just couldn't bring myself to do it because of how I try to do things on my own," I stare at him seeing that he was trying to apologize. "It's not you if you're thinking about it." I blink and blush a bit. Seriously, what is with everyone reading my mind. Am I that predictable now a days. "It's just... someone else." He scratches the back of his neck trying to avoid saying their name. His voice sounds a bit irritated.

"Well whoever that person is I hope there is mutual ground between you two," I respond walking forward. If it's not me then who is? It can't be Loryn because she just entered our group. It can't be Junpei either because they rarely talk to each other. It can't be Tomoki because we already had an argument over him when we were on Toy Island. It can't be Izumi. He's nice to her that he offered her his jacket. Can't be the two Digimon either. All is left is Takuya. But how is Takuya making Kouji be more of a cold shoulder? Aside from the stupid things Takuya does.

"Lily," Kouji calls. I perk up hearing him say the nickname Takuya gave me. I notice him blush a bit. Well I never get to see this side of Kouji all the time might as well make most of it. I got to admit he does look cute when he is blushing though. "Thanks, for listening." I smile at him as I clung onto his arm.

"If you need anything I'm willing to listen. Just give me a call when needed, alright," I offer him. "Now we need to start looking for the others." He nods his head feeling a bit better as we run to the far off castle.

By the time we get closer we hear Tomoki, Izumi, and Loryn... laughing? Okay... I guess they must be tickle torched. That explains it. They can't be laughing at something serious as this. Then I hear Junpei saying that we would be coming soon to save them. How right he is? We stealthily make our way closer and stopping behind a boulder. We peek our heads out to see that they are chained to a stone slab being tickle torched. Junpei is the only one who isn't being tickled since he is the only one wearing a jumpsuit. I guess that was pretty smart thing to do. Then on the stone tables I see more Datamon tinkering with their D-tectors. One throws the D-tector only to bounce back to him indicating that their is a force field up. Splendid. Maybe we could break it from the outside. Or the stone table itself to get the D-tectors. But we need to come up with a plan. Next thing you know, the others will laugh themselves to death because each second they are losing oxygen. I thought for a bit until an idea pops in my head. It's risky but it's better than nothing at the moment.

"Kouji, it's risky but I'll distract them," I declare as I seriously look at him.

"Don't be crazy Rena," Kouji looks at me bewildered.

"Kouji there's two of us and five of them. When I get Ranamon and the Datamon away you can try to save the others. If I Spirit Evolve into Toramon I can dodge their attacks. Cats are pretty nimble on their feet. Plus we don't know when Takuya is going to find us. It could be a while." I explain. By the time the tickling and laughing stop we both peek our heads out. Mercurymon is there seeing if they will cooperate. Of course they won't and Ranamon uses her Dark Vapor attack on Junpei.

"Oh no, Junpei. Kouji we have to do it now before he turns into bones," I panic.

"Yeah, but..."

"Kouji it's either this or you could kiss our friends goodbye," I press as he stares at me worried. His eyes shows fear, uncertainty, and a small spec of hope.

"Fine. You better be careful."

"I'll try," I say about to show myself before Kouji grabs onto my wrist.

"Just come back... to me." He looks down not meeting my eyes as he says this. He said the same thing Takuya said to me. I feel it that same heart beat racing like before. He let's go of my wrist still not looking at me. "Sorry. Just come back unharmed." I wrap my arm around his neck into a hug and I feel himself tense a bit before relaxing. I can feel his arms wrapping around my waist.

"I will," I whisper as I did a quick kiss on his cheek also. I back up a bit watching him all wide eyed and cherry red on the face. Boy doesn't this feel like Deja Vu I thought as I blush also. "When I have their full attention go after the others okay." He nods his head as I walk out. Got to stay focus. My friends need me. We are the only ones we can get them out at the moment. I don't know when Takuya will get here but I hope it's soon. "Hey fish brain and mirror boy! Let my friends go!" I insulted and demanded them as they turn to me. Ranamon stops her attack on Junpei making the others sigh in relief.

"One of the three shows up," Mercurymon points out.

"Rena!" Izumi, Tomoki, Loryn and Junpei cheered happily.

"You know Ranamon I really think your not that beautiful. Kazemon beats you by a long mile," I insulted.

"Why you good fo' nothin' rascal, you!" Ranamon fumes. "Dark Vapor!" I manage to dodge the attack but Mercurymon comes up behind swinging his fist at me. I duck, grabbing my D-tector.

"Execute! Spirit Evolution!" I scan the single band data turning into my feline friend Toramon. "Sun Slash Wave!" I shred the air and sending the wave of slashes on Mercurymon chest making him fly back. Ranamon sends out another Dark Vapor as I slash that away with my claws. Pulling my naginata out, I charge towards her. "Solar Flare!" I send out a burst of fire balls towards her as she stands there. Mercurymon jumps in front of her using his mirrors.

"Dark Reflection!" my fireball has been absorbed by the mirror and is sent towards me. I slash the attack away with my naginata making an explosion. I barely dodged my own attack as I jump up to the roofs. Ranamon comes by but this time she is in her Beast Spirit, Calmaramon. Awesome. I am having squid for dinner.

"See if you can catch me!" I yell running on the roof tops. "Solar Flare!" I sent out another attack as Mercurymon used his mirror to deflect it.

"Look here suga,' I don't know why you decided to show up alone but it is a big mistake and insulting me first thing will get you killed."

"Ranamon remember what Lord Cherubimon said we need her alive," Mercurymon rempremends the Warrior of Water.

"What do you need me for?!" I yell at them.

"You shall see soon enough child, but first I will make sure you will be taken care of and properly sent to Lord Cherubimon," Mercurymon answers.

"I'll just squash her like a bug and take her little spirit," the squid Digimon ignores Mercurymon.

"Tis a fool," Mercurymon insults Calmaramon who raises one of her tentacles and about to whack him. Mercurymon dodges from the attack. Calmaramon then throws acid from her mouth attacking Mercurymon. I didn't expect this to happen. I animatedly sweat drop. I feel like this is a good time to sneak off while they try to kill each other. While they are distracted I jump down seeing Kouji now Lobomon able to get our friends out and all they need is there D-tectors.

"Rena. I thought you were distracting them?" Kouji asks wondering why I am back early.

"I was until they are fighting each other about giving me to Cherubimon. Whatever that means. I have a feeling that there is something more to Toramon and Kitsunemon story than what Sorcerymon told us," I answer as I walk up to where the stone table is. I smash the pillars using my Solar Flare attack. I smack the D-tectors back into their hands.

"Where have you two been?!" Loyrn asks/yells at us once she was released and caught her D-tector. I don't want to explain myself again. I normally say things once and you better have caught what I said.

"I was hoping for a thank you but instead I get yelled at," I mutter my tail flicking and my ears ducking at her voice. I got to admit it's really high. My poor aching ears. "Forget about that, why don't we have a little fun." I roar a mighty tiger roar as Ranamon and Mercurymon returns finding out that I disappeared. "You mess with my friends you mess with me!" All of a sudden, lightning, a blizzard and I think wind are mixing together. I was distracted for a bit until I was whacked my Mercurymon. I fly back hitting the stone slab and sliding downwards. Okay that hurt. Stay focused Rena. When I stand back up Agunimon arrived. I smile that he is here. Finally!

"Let's do this you guys!" Agunimon yells at us as Tomoki, Junpei, Izumi, and Loryn Spirit Evolve.

"Kumamon!"

"Beetlemon!"

"Kazemon!"

"SunDorugamon!" a Digimon that has gold and yellow fur, a red gem on the forehead, wings, red claws and pointy ears appeared in place of Loryn.

"Ahaha! Together at last," Mercurymon laughs. "Don't you love reunions? It is time to put on a final act of our play."

"I should put on something more appropriate," Ranamon says Beast Spiriting.

"You don't really think you can win. Haven't you heard? It's not nice to mess with Mother Nature!" Takuya exclaims charging in with us right behind him.

"Let's finish this! Thunder Fist!" Junpei cries slamming his electrified fist into the ground hitting Calmaramon.

"Tempest Twist!" Izumi goes next standing on both her hands spinning and hitting Calmaramon, knocking her into the rubble.

"What is going on?" Mercurymon exclaims in shock and confusion.

"Blizzard Blaster!" Tomoki takes out his snowball gun and starts shooting Mercurymon into a frozen statue by the foot.

"Lobo Kendo!" Kouji takes out his glowing sword and slashing at Mercurymon who tried to defend himself with his mirror but only to be knocked back.

"How did ya'll get so strong," Calmaramon screech in fear.

"Hey don't forget about us! Power Metal!" Loryn attacks making a metal ball in her mouth and shooting towards the two.

"Raining Star!" I spin my naginata in the air as dark clouds form and fast pace star like shuriken rains down onto Calmaramon and Mercurymon.

"We have a stronger ally than you can ever imagine!" He raises his arm with flames bursting from his gauntlet.

"Oh slugbucket, they are using the forces of nature to amplify their attacks," Mercurymon points out. "Master will be displeased."

"Forget about the master! What about us?" Calmaramon screeches.

"Will you stop spitling woman," while they are arguing Takuya charged up flames in his hands.

"You won't defeat us ever again!" he sends out a blast of fire engulfing both of them in flames making them shriek. We all walk forward looking more intimidating than ever. The flash of lightning, the blizzard making everything cold and the wind blowing our hair or fur adds to the effect.

"Now what do we do?!" Calmaramon cries.

"We retreat and regroup," Mercurymon answers as they both run away.

"You little brats!" Calmaramon yells and more insults come from her mouth as we all cheered. The weather lifts up as we got out of the castle. Once we made it to the entrance we all pause.

"Takuya," I call to him as he turns towards me. He smiles knowing that I am okay. I run towards him. He opens his arms trying to give me a hug. When I was close to him - _WHAM!_ I smack him hard in the head as he falls flat on his face. A huge lump on his head now forms. "How dare you just run off like that?! What were you thinking chasing your past self and ignoring me?! I was trying to talk to you but do you ever listen?! No~! You stubborn headed mule! You had me scared to death! Do you think changing the past will help you find the friends you have and-" I was cut off when Takuya places his hand on my mouth. I blink at him and everyone was staring at both of us.

"Chill, Lily. I'm sorry I scared you. But hey at least I'm back," he says smiling at me as my head starts to cool down. I shake my head as small tears start to show.

"Takuya you idiot!" I cry as I clung on to him. He hugs me back as I cry even more. I never showed this much emotions to anyone. These guys are different to say the least. These are friends that I never had. I appreciate them more than you think. As my crying goes down to whimpers I pull myself away wiping the tears. Kouji comes closer resting a hand on my lower back. I look at him as his eyes looks a bit saddened but a small glint of anger. I lean my head on his shoulders telling him I would be fine. I was just scared to lose our goggle headed leader. I couldn't help but let my emotions burst like that. I raise my head as his eyes soften a bit. I guess getting my message.

"Sorry you guys. It was all my fault," Takuya apologizes to the rest.

"Nah you saved us," Izumi dismissed the apology.

"Yeah. Besides we knew you would be back," Tomoki comes in next.

"I guess I really owe you one Kouji, Rena," Junpei thanked us as I shake my head. I point to Takuya as Kouji relied the message I was meaning to say.

"You've changed Takuya," Kouji adds in.

"Yeah I hardly recognized myself either," Takuya says a bit shock but in an understanding. I smile at him as I stand next to him and cling to his arm. "I'm not a kid anymore. I'm starting to understand what being a Digimon is all about. We are in for an amazing ride. All of us." He says pulling his D-tector out and looking at the screen of Agunimon. Once he places it away we all started to make our way out of here. I follow Takuya still clinging on to him.

"Takuya, sorry about whacking you on the head," I apologized after everything went silent and calm down.

"Nah, I kind of deserved that," Takuya dismissed. He pulls off his hat and goggles and place over my head. It was a little big too so I had to hold it up. "You can wear that for a bit. But I want it back." He winks at me as I giggled like a schoolgirl.

"I don't know your hat seems mighty comfortable. I'm thinking about keeping it," I teased as I ran away from him and stand behind Kouji.

"Hey!" Takuya calls out to me bewildered. I poke my head out from behind Kouji as he stares at me with confusion.

"Okay, who are you and what happen to the calm, quiet Rena I know?" Kouji looks at me confused.

"I still am. I guess when something changes others change," I reply feeling like my old self. Did I really changed that much? I guess having Takuya back just made me giddy. It'll probably wear out soon. But now that I am starting to get closer to Kouji I guess I am more hyped up. Put those together I guess you could call it being hyper yet I'm not. But I still wonder about the other Kouji look-alike. I wonder where he is now. I hope he is safe where ever he is.

Loryn's POV

This is one great reunion. But I do feel left out. Everyone is so close with each other except me. Don't I feel like a loner. Takuya, Kouji and Rena are the ones who are more closer than I thought they would. But I do smell rivalry. I'm probably the only one, maybe Izumi notices it too but it seems that Takuya and Kouji has eyes for the same girl. And that girl is Rena. One of these days this girl better choose. Cause right now she is friend hopping or boy hopping. She probably won't realize it but maybe soon she will. Rena right now is clinging with their leader and she acquired his hat and goggles. She teased him and left him with his stuff and ran behind Kouji. Kouji wondering what happened to the Rena he knew before. The trio are really interesting.

"So uh hey," I turn around to see Junpei trying to talk to me.

"Hey, what's up?" I ask.

"Not much just wanting to talk to you because you look so lonely in the back."

"Yeah I kinda am," I answer. "But I am a new addition to the group so it makes sense that I would be the odd one out."

"Same here," he says. I look at him in confusion.

"Why? You know them longer than I do. You shouldn't feel like that."

"Yeah but sometimes I feel like I'm in the way. I mean Tomoki used to be in the way but he changed for a kid. He grown up more than I thought a kid would be."

"I see. Don't give up I'm sure that you will find something that you could do to get the group to notice you," I smile at him trying to cheer him up. He looks at me skeptically but smiles anyway seeing that he isn't the only one. It goes silent for a bit.

"So..." Junpei says finding it a bit awkward now that he has nothing to say.

"What do you think about Kouji, Takuya and Rena?" I question randomly.

"Those three?" He wonders. "I don't know they are cool I guess. I mean Kouji when he fought against the Pagumon he owned like no other. Even Rena owned the Pagumon. They both were those cool quiet types but they seem to show more of themselves each time. Takuya at first he seemed so eager about this stuff but now he seems like a changed man that I even can't recognize him. And I think that they have something between them." He explains. I nod my head.

"That's what they were like before I met them," he nods his head in confirmation. "So you notice it too."

"About what?"

"Noticing something between them," I answer raising both my hand behind my head.

"Oh yeah they act really weird with each other," he waves his hand back and forth.

"Agreed," I say. "You know you are not that bad." I say nudging him.

"Huh?" he looks at me confused.

"You seem to be very observant for a big guy. You seem to have one big imagination too."

"Aw it's nothing," he blushes a bit rubbing the back of his head.

"I think you and I will be great friends because I tend to be observant at times and I tend to dream alot too," I say walking ahead of him as he slowly trails behind me.

"Really?" he questions.

"Sure why not? Now let's go before we are left behind," I say giving him a toothy grin as we both catch up with the others. This is really going to be a start of a new friendship.

* * *

**Woohoo I am on fire. I manage to get in at least three chapters during this break more often than I did when I was doing it on Saturday during my school week. Um as always tell me what you think and I will play around with the future chapters on how to deal with the new Duskmon. Till next time peoples.**


	21. Alone but Never Alone

**Well I actually finished a chapter around 4:30 but that's because I did half the chapter yesterday. And I kind of got distracted a few times taking it a bit longer to get a chapter done. ^_^' yeah. But hey it's done at least.**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN DIGIMON ONLY MY OC RENA! LORYN BELONGS TO DRAWKNIGHT!**

**Let's do this!**

* * *

Out in the dark castle you can hear smashing of glass. Cherubimon yells in anger that his puppet has been taken away from him.

"That blasted girl. I will make sure she will be mine," Cherubimon declares smashing another glass. "But first I need a new Warrior of Darkness. Someone stronger than that puny human I have used. Yes. Ahahaha!" Cherubimon eyes someone out in the human world. He opens it sending a dark vapor around them. Their eyes dulled and they slowly walk into the portal Cherubimon created. "This shall do." He laughs more maniacally than ever as the darkness consumed them.

* * *

We manage to get away from the crumbled castle place and we all follow Bokomon to wherever he is leading us.

"Oh I am so glad that everyone is back together again," Bokomon cheers happily stopping with Neemon as we catch up. The area we are in that I notice is a rocky bridge over a really dark chasm. I push up Takuya's hat because it droops over my eyes. Curse me and having a small head. "So is everybody ready to go?"

"But where we going Bokomon?" Neemon asks.

"You are going to follow me and stop asking ridiculous questions," Bokomon responds.

"Next stop the Rose Morning Star, right?" Junpei pops his head forward sounding excited. Bokomon and Neemon are still arguing Junpei walks past the Digimon Duo. "I'm the leader, follow me everybody!" He points forward marching. What has gotten in his head?

"I'm with ya!" Loryn exclaims happily marching after Junpei. Am I missing something? I tilt my head in confusion as the hat falls over my eyes again.

"Ah!" I let out a small scream as the hat have been lifted off from my eyes.

"Maybe I should take my hat back. It's too big for you and next thing you know you could trip," Takuya says taking back the hat and placing it back on his head. I fix my forest green hair since it's kind of all over the place.

"That would be best," I agree as we follow Junpei as he march and start to sing those military chants or rhyming songs. And of course Loryn started singing along with him too.

"Who elected him? Not exactly inspirational to say the least," Takuya looks at them sheepishly.

"It looks like he's just showing off to me," Izumi jokes.

"What if we don't want to exactly see what he's showing," Kouji teases also.

"I want a turn being a leader!" Tomoki calls looking at us.

"I don't know. Leadership takes independence. You ready for that?" Takuya asks him. Izumi laughs.

"Junpei depends on chocolate and he is okay with that. That didn't stop him!" Tomoki responds as I giggle at my baby polar bear. I catch up to him and hug his little head. "Rena Onee-chan!" He cries in shock. I just giggle at him as he stares all wide eyed at me. "You just laugh!" Tomoki exclaims. I just smile at him.

"That is so true!" Izumi jumps in. "We never hear you laugh at all."

"It's rare. I know," I respond. We all just joke around some more especially on Junpei but he didn't seem a bit amused. While we stop our fun and games Bokomon is ahead of us and by the time Junpei takes the next step the ground starts to crumble with a dark vortex coming out of the cracks. Bokomon and Neemon are separated from us as we get pulled into a weird floating green atom with eyes. We all fall through an eye portal landing almost on top of each other. Takuya lands first with Tomoki, Izumi lands next, then Kouji, me, Loryn and lastly Junpei. I fall head first and as I fall I flip my body that my foot in pointing downwards. I then tuck myself going backwards spinning. I then extend myself turning it into a back tuck flip landing gracefully on the ground on my feet. It's been awhile since I last did gymnastics so might as well get into it again. Everyone else groans in pain landing on the ground with a loud thud.

"Do you mind!" Izumi screams as Junpei gets off. Kouji stands up after landing on his bottom. I look around me to see that we are inside of something. These looks like we entered in some kind of digestive tract or something. Ew.

"Where are we?" Loryn questions. I don't like this.

"How do we even get out is a better question," I say walking forward next to Kouji. But while I am walking the ground doesn't feel right. It's all mushy. So we must be inside of something. Wonderful.

"It looks like we are trap," Kouji announces.

"Are you kidding me?" Takuya asks not liking the sound of it. Neither do I. How do we get out? I look around to see Junpei wandering off. I follow him to see something that looks like and eye. Then I something weird start come out of the side. I was about to pull Junpei back but the hand was too fast and pushed Junpei into the eye turning it a sparkly purple. He screams making me go after him into the portal.

"Junpei?" is the last thing I heard from Takuya. I follow Junpei in to come to an area with a bunch of rocks or bricks stack on top of each other.

Loryn's POV

When I hear Junpei scream in shock I follow the voice to see that he isn't there. And I also swear that Rena followed him too because I notice her walking the same way Junpei is going. Now, where did they go? We tried to look for him. But it proved to be useless because everything seems endless in here. But what freaking me out is that there is a huge eye that looks like it is staring at us. While we wonder what to do to try to find the two run off Takuya has a weird phenomenon.

"I think Junpei is in trouble!" Takuya exclaims. he stares at the eye that is in front of us. "And whatever happened he must be in there." Takuya says eyeing the eye carefully. Just the red hands and random blocks start to form around the cave thing or whatever we landed in. One grabs my wrist as I swat it away.

"Hands off bub!" I yell as I back away from the others. Takuya punches one away from himself. He tried to protect Tomoki from the hand and jump in the way but the hand went through his stomach and he pauses there in shock. Izumi felt the hand Takuya tried to stop from behind her and picks up one of the metal plates and accidentally hit Takuya with it. Kouji kicks one away from him.

"Sorry Takuya," Izumi apologizes as he rubs his head in pain. I jump out of the way from one of the hand but another ganged up on me and tried to push me in. I got really angry and Spirit Evolve along with the others.

"Power Metal!" I shoot a metal ball at the hands.

"Hurricane Wave!" Izumi yells sending a bunch of mini hurricanes at the perverted hands.

"Lobo Kendo!" Kouji slices and dices the hands.

"Crystal Breeze!" Tomoki blows a small blizzard at the hands.

"Pyro Tornado!" Takuya exclaims punching fire at the hands. Once the hands disappeared I de-digivolve back to myself. I wasn't paying attention until a cowardly hand pushed me through and all is left I hear the other's voice calling my name.

"Whoa! Oof!" I land and I hear Rena's voice. Thank god I found her. But where is Junpei? I look up to see where he is and everything went haywire. A colosseum was created and many copies of us were created throwing insults at Junpei. That crazy son of a gun. Who ever made this copies to insult my friend shall feel my wrath.

Rena's POV **(Before Loryn jumps in)**

"You okay Junpei?" I ask him as he turns around freaking out.

"Rena? Yeah I'm okay someone pushed me in though," but then he has the look of anger. "Maybe you pushed me in." I give him one of my menacing glares as he jerks back.

"I did not. I saw something coming out of the walls and I was about to pull you out but the hand was too fast. That's why I came in after to you," I explain. He relaxes a bit before nodding his head. I look around the area to only see that Junpei and I are the only one in here. Hopefully the others will find us soon.

"So where are we?" Junpei asks. I shrug my shoulders. "Hello! Is anybody here?!" He calls hoping to have anyone else in here besides just us two.

"It's just you and me now," a sinister grumbling voice echoes through the area.

"Show yourself!" I demand getting into a fighting stance with my D-tector in hand. Not good. Then the stone pillars explodes with a giant robot looking man. He has a grey top with shoulder pads, green pants, black boots, black gloves, black hat and has a small volcano on his back. He even holds what looks like a microphone. All I could say he looks like a football player.

_Volcamon a cyborg Digimon he uses a microphone to project his Magma Base attack. You'll get a really bad vibe from this guy._

Well D-tector thanks for giving me info after how long ago because Bokomon seems to be doing a really good job on telling us about the different Digimons we seem to be encountering. The cyborg jumps up ready to punch us as we both jump out of the way.

"Hey what's your beef with me?" Junpei asks panicking.

"Junpei the only answer I could say is that we are trespassing," I respond.

"You think you have friends?" Volcamon questions as Junpei gets up backing up. I did the same getting ready to Spirit Evolve.

"What are you talking about you don't even know me!" Junpei exclaims.

"I know you better than yourself Junpei," the cyborg responds as I quickly Spirit Evolve.

"Solar Flare!" I cry out sending my attack from my naginata as he just whacks them away with his fists. Crud. Volcamon looks at me and holds up his Microphone.

"Magma Base!" He yells into the microphone making a screeching waves making me cover my ears. My poor ears. This is what happens when you are a cat. You have a more sensitive ears than anything in the world.

"AH!" I wave my head back and forth has he keeps sending his annoying attack talking about random things that I don't really give a damn. I fall to my knees only to change back to my human self. He stops his attack and turns back to Junpei. Thank the heavens the noise stop. With that kind of attack that affects my ears I am pretty much useless because of how cats and dogs have sensitive ears.

"Your friends want to get rid of you," Volcamon says as I look up to him surprised. Junpei denies it saying that we will never leave him. He Spirit Evolve into Beetlemon. When he tries to attack they ended up in a stalemate until the cyborg used his Magma Base attack again on him making Junpei fall to his knees. He suffers more through the attack as he gets knocked down. Junpei is about to be squashed like a bug, literally by the cyborgs foot. He manages to dodge just in time.

"I may have some issues but I do know who my friends are!" Junpei raises his hand gathering lightning. He slams them down sending out a Thunder Fist attack. The attack connects doing damage stunning Volcamon. "Proton Slam!" Junpei charges in getting ready to ram the cyborg. He connects the attack sending him upwards. The cyborg lands losing his microphone which cracks into a million peices. Junpei takes out his D-tector taking the his Fractal Code. He kneels down panting as I walk up to him.

"You did great Junpei," I say to him as he stares at me unresponsive. "Junpei?" He gets back up startling me.

"My friends won't leave me... would they?" Junpei questions himself.

"Junpei you know we would never leave you!" I cry out to him but he seems to ignore me. What is up with everyone ignoring me these days?! Am I an invisible wall?!

"I don't know, would they?" a more darker sinister voice appears as I notice Junpei's shadow getting longer. I have a bad feeling about this. The voice starts to taunt Junpei about not having any real friends. And saying what kind of friends are we.

"Junpei listen to me!" I call out to him but he starts to panic even more. This is not good. If Junpei keeps doubting about us being friends there is a good chance we could lose him in this kind of fight.

"Woah! Oof!" I hear another voice to see... Loryn?

"Loryn what are you doing here?" I call out to her as I run towards her from where we came from.

"Huh? There you are! We have been looking all over for you and Junpei because you guys suddenly disappeared!" She exclaims at us.

"Loryn there is no time to be scolding us right now. Junpei is doubting our friendship," I say sternly as she gasps.

"He's doubting our friendship?" I nod my head. I can see the look of fear in her eyes as she sees Junpei out in the distance looking around. "Have you tried talking to him?" I nod my head.

"I tried but he won't listen to me," I say worriedly. I look at Junpei who screams in agony. Lightning flash around the area.

"What are we gonna do?" Loryn asks. I shake my head.

"All I can say is that Junpei will have to fight his doubts. It may be hard because he has no proof of our friendships. We need the others," I answer as she grabs my arm in fright. I clasp my own hand on hers trying to reassure her. Then all of a sudden Junpei starts attacking the pillars and more pillars start to rise. Loryn and I had to dodge some of them because one is rising before us. Then the ground starts shaking more and what looks like a wrestling ring rise above the ground.

"Junpei!" we both call only for the ground to crumble beneath us and we had to back up. We look up to see blue laser lights connecting the standing pillars trapping Junpei form where he is. The shadow then manifest itself into a replica of Beetlemon except more sinister and dark than the original. "Junpei!" We call to him trying to get his attention. But it became useless. Our voice is not enough to snap him out of the doubts he has. Then all of a sudden small pillars created itself and turn into what looks like us and the rest of the gang. They start throwing insults at Junpei. Great this copies.

"Hey that's not cool! You can't make copies of me and get away with it! Especially to use me to insult my friend!" Loryn yells at the shadow Beetlemon.

"Forget about the copies!" I yell at her. "We need the others but we should take out the trash." I respond getting my D-tector back out. She did the same.

"Execute! Spirit Evolution!" we both cry.

"Toramon!"

"SunDorugamon!" we both land as I take my naginata out. "Insult our friend will you, well I hope you can insult this! Power Metal!" A metallic ball shots our of her mouth exploding the area from the copies.

"Raining Star!" I twirl my naginata in the air showing the copies with shuriken stars. As we keep attacking the copies seem to regenerate. This is not good. If we destroy the copies they will just end up making more. I turn to Junpei who has his Fractal code showing and looks like he is ready to give up.

"Junpei! Rena! Loryn!" that voice could only belong to our goggle headed leader.

"Guys!" we all scream in delight that they finally made it. I de-digivolve and turn towards Junpei.

"Junpei listen to me and Loryn! We are your real friends!" I yell.

"We won't abandon you! Just have faith in us!" Loryn yells also as he finally realize that we are here. He nods his head and turn back to his shadow self. He takes his D-tector out and Beast Spirit Evolve. At the same time the shadow Beetlemon also beast Spirit Evolve to a shadow MetalKabuterimon. The shadow then shoots out a Bolo Thunder only to not work on the original. I start to cheer as Junpei falls forward charging up his Electron Canon. "Junpei are you nuts!" Loryn screams as he sent his attack blinding us. Everything then somehow turn to normal as we run towards him.

"Junpei!" Loryn cries first stopping next to our thunder beetle.

"Junpei! You alright?" I yell next standing in front of him wondering if he is going to be fine.

"Jeep!" Kouji yells as I stare at him confused at the nickname. He shrugs his shoulders. Then the others comes behind.

"You okay buddy?" Takuya asks kneeling next to him too. Junpei pushes himself up.

"Did Kouji just called me Jeep?" Junpei questions looking at Kouji. "Hey, you really are my friends." He says happily.

"Of course you bonehead," Takuya responds.

"Don't you ever doubt our friendship like that ever again you hear me!" Loryn screams at him shaking him back and forth making him dizzy.

"Loryn calm down he needs to rest," I place a hand on her shoulders and stop for a moment. She then sighs and nods her head.

"Sorry Junpei, you just had me worried." I smile at the two. I have a feeling that those two will be really close.

"Yeah but don't tell anybody," Kouji replies to the previous statement.

"I was worried about you Junpei," Tomoki says next.

"I'm just happy you're alright," Izumi adds in.

"You mean that?" Junpei asks sounding a bit down.

"Sure," our wind fairy replies.

"I'm sorry I doubted our friendship," Junpei apologize. "It was terrible I thought nobody cared about me." He says about to tear up.

"Junpei I said this before we won't leave you," I say watching him getting helped up by Takuya.

"You guys are like family you know," Junpei says getting emotional. "Thanks for coming for me. I love you guys!"

"Okay now I am uncomfortable," Takuya says rubbing the back of his head.

"Sorry it's just been an emotional day that's all," Junpei says happily. "At least the gang is back together again." I agree to that but as always something bad has to happen. The same hands I saw before pops out of the ground and snatchs my ankle.

"Hey! Let go!" I yell stomping at the hand. I hear Izumi scream, run off and starts to sink. "Izumi!" I yell running after her only for her to go through the eye portal. I went down on my knees. "No, Izumi!" I cry her name. I hear Takuya and Junpei scream as they have been pushed into the eye portals.

"Hands off creep!" Loryn yells trying to kick one out of the way only for her to get pushed in by another. "Ah!" I get up quickly to see the hands after Tomoki and Kouji. But I was stop in my tracks as the red hand grab the back of my shirt.

"Kouji!" I yell as I was yank into the portal.

"Rena!" Kouji tries to grab my hand as I try to reach out to him only for him to be out of reach missing my hand just a mere inch. We ended up being separated again. No! I fall flat on my back onto a grassy area. I kneel to see it's the one from my dreams. "Toramon and Kitsunemon field? It really does exist." I say amazed. I get up going to the gazebo. I gasp loudly in shock. No way! He's here!

* * *

**Ahaha cliffy! I am so cruel aren't I. Lol nah I will start the next chapter once this is in. I didn't want to get into too much details of this but yeah. This is probably my shortest chapter ever. But meh. I wanted to skip it but I can't do that because you people might get confused as to what happen. 'Cause really I don't know what to do with this episode since it's mostly about Junpei. Eh whatever.**

**As always tell me what you think as I get the next chapter ready to try and post tomorrow. Ciao.**


	22. Friend from the Past Comes to Visit

**Yep chapter 19 is here and finished before 2 in the morning. But that doesn't mean I'm not tired. I am tired and it took me a while to figure out what to do. for this chapter. But I kind of had an idea. So I did my best to get it to a point where it matches to what the other legendary warriors are going through. It's also short sadly. Well enough of me rambling, disclaimer time.**

**DISCLAIMER I DO NOT OWN DIGIMON AND LORYN THEY BELONG TO THEIR RIGHTFUL OWNERS. I ONLY OWN MY OC RENA.**

**Let's go!**

* * *

I gasp In shock. No way! He's here! I walk slowly towards the gazebo. He turns his head a little scared. I can't believe he is here? How did here get here anyway? I guess the same way as us. I raise my hand up saying that I am harmless but he smiles.

"I thought I was the only one in here," he says. I sit down in front of him.

"How did you get here?" I question as he shrug his shoulders.

"I was on my own and I ended up getting sucked in here. What about you?"

"Same situation but I was with my friends. Unfortunately, we got separated," I say sadly.

"Oh that's terrible. I hope we can find them," he says worriedly.

"It's alright I know they can take care of themselves," I respond trying to ease his worries. He just nods his head. "But I do agree I am worried about them though." I look away. I wonder what the others are doing. Please be safe. I don't know what I'll do without them.

"You know, you're voice reminds me of someone that I met before," he says kind of looking at me suspiciously. I smile trying not to be some kind of culprit.

"Well I hope they are not trying impersonating me," I try to joke.

"Not really. They are just dressed up as some kind of tiger-fox hybrid," he answers. "Named herself Calinemon."

"Calinemon?" I played. He nods his head. "What an odd name. I never got your name." I say tracing the symbol of my spirit.

"KImura, Kouichi. Yours?" Well at least I know his name now since I don't have to call him Kouji look-alike.

"Hitsugaya, Rena," I answer. When we both shake hands I notice a flying icicle coming towards us. I pull Kouichi out of the way into the grass as the Gazebo explodes into rubble. We tumble and tangle ourselves Once we stop Kouichi lands on top of me hovering a bit. He pushes himself up and notice the situation we are in. He blushes and quickly push himself off. I couldn't help but blush a bit too. But I had to push that away to find the attacker. I get up pulling my D-tector out. Kouichi stands next to me a bit frighten.

"My you seem to be fast on your feet," a female voice sounds. She then floats down landing on her feet. She has a light blue tattered cloak. The top is like mines except there is a whole where he belly button is and the cleavage. She wears a white short with light blue ruffles on the rim. She wears light blue boots with heels. Her hair is white going all the way close to the ground that it hangs only and inch off the ground. Her eyes are also really white that there is no pupils at all. She even has small fangs protruding from her mouth.

"Who are you?!" I demanded. She just laugh at me. As I growl at her.

"What's wrong? Is the hybrid scared. If you want to know, my names is IceDeviwomon," she mocks me as my hand tighten on my D-tector. "Or maybe this should."

_IceDeviwomon a devil Digimon. She manipulates the water to her bidding to create illusions of one's fear with her Illusion Mist. She will then strike her prey with her Ice Weaponry that could change at her will._

"Kouichi you need to get out of here," I command as he nods his head and tries to leave only to get knock back into the circle. "Kouichi!" I scream as I get near him helping him up. He has a small scratch on his cheek.

"I'm alright," he answers as he looks up at the ice devil. "What are we gonna do?"

"This. Execute! Spirit Evolution! Toramon!" I scream. I become my feline friend.

"This will be fun. You know, no one has ever survived the mist," she says. "They show all. Illusion Mist!" She disappears as mist covers the area. Great. Mist covers the area and we are blind. She could pop out anywhere. I stand guard.

"Kouichi stay close."

"Right."

"Let's try this," the ice devil says as the mist got thicker. Then a weird image start to appear. By the time the mist starts to dissolve I see Loryn? That's impossible we got separated.

"Rena, check this out!" Loryn cheerfully calls running off to a flower field. I run after her. This aura is all cheerful but where is IceDeviwomon? I don't like this at all. By the time I was about to catch up to her ice shoots out of the ground so quickly impaling her. I stop about to fall on my knees but I stop myself. I close my eyes. These are just those hallucination from her mist. Lyorn is alive. I know it. Is she? I then got kick on the stomach landing on my back. I open my eyes to see the IceDeviwomon hovering over me and to be covered in mist again.

"Rena, you okay?" Kouichi asks next to me.

"Yeah. I hate mist," I mutter sitting up.

"You were in a daze for a bit. What happen?" he wonders.

"I just saw one of my friends get hurt and I couldn't do anything," I say trembling as those flashes back. He stares at me in worry as I shake him off. I need to stop her before I go insane. The mist gotten thicker again as I try to get ready. The mist disappears with Izumi appearing.

"Izumi?" I question.

"Come on, we need need to check out the little pond with fishes," Izumi ushers me and runs ahead.

"Izumi hold up!" I call. By the time we made it to the pond the fishes all fly out of the water and goes back into the pond. It was peaceful but it going to end. I know it. Things gotten colder and Izumi screams in pain. "Izumi!" I call her name as I turn to her to see her frozen solid. I walk forward and try to break the ice with my Naginata before she freezes to death. But the block of ice is really tough to break. The ice devil comes by shattering it complete. Izumi in pieces. I drop to my knees. Izumi. I couldn't save her in time. No. Then an ice shard attacks my shoulder flying back to my side. I push myself. I am going crazy. What if my friends are really getting hurt and I can't do anything about it? Once again the mist thickens and dissolves for me to see Junpei this time. I run towards our thunder beetle trying to save him only to see him get rained on by sharp ice like needles. I close my eyes again not liking the sight to only get tossed aside. The same things happen again.

"Rena Onee-chan," Tomoki happily cries as he runs towards me.

"Tomoki you need to get out of here it's dangerous!" I yell and run to him only to see him get attack by the ice demon that is already behind him. A spear was thrown at my poor baby brother hitting him square in the chest. I stop, hands flies to my mouth as I gagged. I drop to my knees. I was too late. "Tomoki!" I cry tears flowing. I was then hit in the head and I slam into the ground again. I open my eyes to see that Kouichi hovering over me.

"Rena!" Kouichi cries. I sit up groaning. This is not good. I need to focus. She's playing with me. I get up the mist again getting thicker. I growl in frustration. The tears not stopping. Everything is a blur to me. What can I do? I can't even fight back.

"Ahaha!" the ice devil laughs. "I can see it in your eyes. You're afraid to lose your precious friends even with the power you have. You call yourself a Legendary Warrior. How sad. You are powerless." I lay there. The images. They all haunt me. I was always the one that wanted to protect them but I could never fulfill it. All those times I try to save one of them or try to get our friends out of trouble, my friends are already in danger before I even get the chance to do anything. I'm so pathetic. I vowed that I will make sure they are safe but I can't even do that. I even knew when trouble arise. "What's wrong? Cat got your tongue?" She mocks. The mist surrounds me once again. NO! I don't want to see anymore! I close my eyes again.

"Lily," Takuya and Kouji calls for me. I couldn't help but open my eyes. Takuya and Kouji both hover me smiling. I cry. No more. Please, no more. I whimper. I clutch my own hands tightly to my chest. It hurts so much. Stop. Stop. Enough. I can't take it anymore.

"Don't cry Lily," Takuya soothes placing a hand over my head.

"I hate it when you cry," Kouji says poking my cheek. They are gonna get hurt and I can't do anything. I'm so useless. I close my eyes waiting for their pain to come. I hear their screams. They all come to life to me. I open my eyes to see them face down an ice root wrap around their neck indicating that they were choke to death.

"How pathetic," Kitsunemon? "Yes it's me you pathetic child."

"I guess I pretty am pathetic." I agree to her.

"Looks like I made a mistake to lend you my powers. Toramon would have agreed too."

"Maybe I really shouldn't be here."

"I couldn't agree more." I prod more of the thought of how I don't deserve the power to protect my friends, to protect the Digimon and their home. I couldn't save Sorcerymon. I couldn't save the Karatsukinumemon home. I couldn't even save Seraphimon. Kouji got hurt because I wasn't fast enough to save Takuya. Jupei got hurt by Ranamon. I couldn't save Tomoki from Grumblemon. And the other list of Digimon who got hurt or my friends that got hurt in the process. I shouldn't have agree to this. They could all be dead by now. I was about to scumb to my own darkness until I hear him.

"Rena!" I jolt from my thoughts. Kouichi is in the grasp of IceDeviwomon being choke to death.

"Kouichi!" I jump up from my laying position and grab my naginata. If I can't save one person then I can't save others. "Solar Flare!" I send a fireball at her making her let Kouichi go. I make a mad dash towards him and is able to catch him before breaking his neck.

"Thanks," Kouichi wheezes and coughs.

"I'm sorry Kouichi. I am suppose to be protecting you and I am doing a terrible job at it," I apologize as I set him down.

"It's alright. Rena no matter what happens I know you will always have your friends back. You might get tossed aside a few times but I know you can always get back up and return to fight," Kouichi says. I nod my head. I can't give up yet. I need to find my friends. Sitting here thinking I can't save them isn't going to get me anywhere. Kouichi is right. I can always get back on my feet and get ready to fight back. My own fear can't stop me. I know my friends are alive. If my friends are hurt I'll always be there to stop whoever harms them. I get ready for the battle ahead of me. Fear is the reason why I am holding back. I got to press forward. With a determine gaze I feel the power of the sun gathering into the naginata.

"I will make sure your little friend over here will get what he deserves," IceDeviwomon gathers ice into her hands creating a bow and arrow. "Ice Weaponry!" The arrow made of ice speeds towards Kouichi.

"Raining Star!" I twirl my naginata quickly the clouds turning dark, the stars shoot out faster than normal. They shred the ice arrow like paper. I dash forward jumping up. I swing downwards slicing the ice demon's arm. She screech in pain as she holds her arm. I land on my toes and I stick my naginata into the ground. I raise my claws up. "Sun Slash Wave!" I jump up again shredding the air, sending the wave of slashes towards her. It too made a fast approach towards her.

"Ice Weaponry!" she threw small shards at the attack canceling out. I'm not done yet. I need to find my friends. Make sure they are safe. I land again on the grassy field and grab my naginata. I sprint forward. She summon an ice spear in her hands. She tries to stab me but I spin out of the way on my toe. I slam the naginata on her back. She takes the hit falling forward. She used the ice spear to balance herself. She turns towards me. I face her my expression never changing. "You shall pay for that!" She screech at me as she charges turning her spear into a sword. She slashes downwards as I stop it with the handle of my own weapon. She adds to the pressure as I was about to go down to my knees. Then I flick my tail forward grabbing her foot and pull it to get her off balance. At least I know I can use my tail like that now. I slash my naginata at her making her scream in pain. She falls to her knees and her fractal code shows.

"Evil devil you shall be purified by the stars of space," I say scanning her code until she turns into a digiegg. I land and transform back. I collapse as Kouichi run towards me.

"How are you feeling?" Kouichi asks kneeling next to me.

"Better. Actually more like amazing than before. I always doubted my power to save my friends. But if I keep doubting myself I could never press forward to save anyone. I would always have to watch in fear that they would always get hurt because I can't do anything. Not anymore. I just need to be stronger. Believe in myself more often. And have trusting friends." I explain. He smiles at me and offers his hand. I take it and he pulls me up. The familiar eye portal shows up.

"Where do you think it will lead?" Kouichi asks.

"Either out of here or some other part of this crazy place," I respond as I walk towards it. I stop. "But I can't leave yet. I need to find the others. I'm not sure if some of them were able to make it out or not but I'll stay to find them."

"Wherever you go I'll go," Kouichi states. I shake my head.

"Kouichi it's dangerous you should head out. Bokomon and Neemon should be out there waiting for us to return," I order. He shakes his head also. I sigh. "If we get into a battle I want you to hide, okay?" I propose. He nods his head and follows me through. We enter a place where it's really dark. I tense a bit at the area. It's like a mass swirl of purple, black, and a small tint of red. I walk forward cautiously with D-tector in hand. I glance back to make sure Kouichi is behind me. Of course he still is. He looks a bit frighten. As I walk forward Kouji comes out of nowhere trying to find a way out. "Kouji!" I yell running towards him and hugging him. I can feel his body tense but he still hugs back.

"You're alright, thank goodness," he says in my hair. I pull away and smile at him.

"At least you're okay. You're not hurt are you?" I ask walking around to see if he is hurt at all.

"No I'm fine," he replies. He then looks up to see someone behind me. He looks really shock. "Who are you?" He says in confusion. Okay if Kouji doesn't know about Kouichi and Kouichi knows about Kouji then this has become really awkward. In truth I didn't expect to meet up with Kouji first though. I thought I would see either Loryn or Izumi. Heck maybe even Junpei first.

"Just a friend of hers that she found. Kimura, Kouichi," Kouichi responds as I eye him suspiciously. He's lying to him. If he knows Kouji why not say something about it. It could jog some sort of memory for Kouji. Kouji just eyes him suspiciously too. But he paid no mind to it but he still looks troubled that he looks so much like him aside from the clothes and hairstyle.

"We need to find a way out of here and find the others," I say so that everything doesn't blow over. They both nod but the real problem is how do we get out of here if there is no portal in sight. Just then I hear the same sinister laugh from before. My eyes widen. No way! That's impossible! I thought I... He approaches showing himself from the shadows. But... I couldn't process everything. He's back. How?! I tremble in fear as I step back, making the boys notice. Kouji steps forward getting ready to fight. Kouichi steps back after seeing the look of the Digimon in front of him. He looks beyond scared. Frighten more like it. I just don't get it. How can Duskmon be back? I stare at the warrior as he did the same to all of us. This is going to be a battle for our life I just know.

* * *

**I hope I didn't rush the meeting of Kouichi and Kouji. Because I said I would make them meet during the Sakkakumon episodes or after. But since I am going to skip most of the Sakkakumon episodes when it's Izumi's, Junpei's, Tomoki's, Takuya's episodes and jump to Kouji's I had to make it when Rena will actually meets him. I had a tough time deciding which is really making my brain hurt. I tend to be an undeceive person. Oh well... T_T I'll just cry in a corner for this. I beileve this is my worst.  
**

**Well now that this chapter is done I will do Loryn's next since of course Loryn is a secondary character and needs her time to shine since I only used her in short POV or is mentioned. So this will be an interesting to write.**

**As always tell me what you think, idea's etc. until the next chapter and the long awaited bonus chapter. Yep the bonus chapter is back once chapter 20 is in. Till next time! Ciao!**


	23. Truth Hurts

**I tried my best to come up with a plot for Loryn's, given the information from Drawknight. And I know it isn't as long as I hoped because I kind of blanked out. Well it was a small writers block until I have a small faint idea of what I can do to play around with this chapter. It wasn't much which made me really sad. Well here is chapter 20 for you guys and the bonus chapter might come during this week but I have more faith that it's on Saturday at the most. So disclaimer time.**

**I DO NOT OWN DIGIMON AND LORYN THEY GO TO THEIR RIGHTFUL OWNERS. I ONLY OWN MY OC RENA.**

**Let's go...**

* * *

"AH!" I scream landing face first. Those stupid hands they are getting on my nerves. I rub my head as I push my self up. "Where am I?" I look at my surrounding looking really blank like white blank aside from all the paint around the area. Hm...art stuff. I pick up a paint brush and dip it in blue paint. I don't mind painting but most of my paintings I randomly do really suck. what should I paint? Then I thought about my home. I draw a square looking blue house that a normal child would do. I wash the paint off the brush and dip in black to draw the windows, doors and the roof. Yeah I know my painting looks really childish, I am not a professional artist. I draw trees around and small flowers. I place the paint down and admire the work. Not bad. But now is not the time to be playing around. I need to find the others. I turn around only to be splattered with paint. I wipe the paint off my face to only see a Digimon with a canvas looking body. The eyes are on top and they have arms and I guess they just bounce to move around. This place is crazy.

"Who are you trespassing into my territory?" the canvas Digimon demands getting ready for another shot of paint to my face.

"Woah hold up I was just pushed in here I didn't mean to disturb you," I wave my hands trying to prevent me getting splattered in the face with more paint.

_Canvasmon a very artistic Digimon that can draw out the whole entire life story of one person just by looking at them. Beware, his Paint Bomb attack will make fantastic art on you._

Oh hahaha I'm already a canvas if you didn't notice the paint dripping all over me Ophanimon. I try to wipe off the paint off of me only to see that Canvasmon isn't attacking me. Let's hope that it stays that way.

"I apologize," he says while hopping his way over to me with those annoying tapping noise. I smile trying to be nice. "Hm, a very interesting person, are you."

"I beg your pardon?" I question confused by why he says I'm interesting.

"Interesting indeed," he muses as he hops around me. "Inspirational."

"Inspirational?" I question. I never thought I would be some kind of inspiration to anyone. I'm just an average girl. How does that work?

"Yes, inspirational," the artistic canvas says. "You came here from Colorado is it not child?" What?! How did he know?! I shake my head. He has it all wrong I'm not from Colorado.

"You have it all wrong. I'm not from Colorado. I'm from Japan like the others," I deny. I can't let him know all my secrets. I could lose my friendship with the others.

"That's not what I see in your soul," Canvasmon says eyeing me. Okay dude you are right in my face. Back off please. Of course I didn't say that to make him throw another colorful pain to my face. That would have sucked big time. "The soul always tells all. Art is expression of the soul." That's not good. He could reveal everything about me in no time. Right now I don't want my whole life story to be revealed. That sounds much like a stalker too.

"I don't know what you are talking about," I say trying to hide some of my fear.

"Hide all you want but you cannot escape!" the canvas Digimon declares getting a little hostile. I don't need that right now. I take out my ruby and gold D-tector in case he starts to attack. "Paint Bomb!" He throws colorful paint towards me as I jump out of the way. I roll a little and spirit evolve.

"Okay you paint board, time to get serious," I state. "Power Metal!" An iron ball forms in front of my snout as I swing my head back and throw forward. The grey ball slams into the paint making it colorful and explode upon impact. Of course there is colorful smoke because of the paint. I flap my wings going into the sky only for more paint flying towards me. I dodge them easily. "Watch it!" i yell at the talking canvas as the paint splatters into the wall. A picture is created. I turn to see what it is and it's my mom, dad and my brother all holding onto me. He did get all teh details of what they look like too which is really creepy. We are a happily family. We all have ups and downs but we still stick together.

"Your family, right? Lina is your mother, Stan is your father and David is your brother," Canvasmon says. "A good family life aside from the fights your parents had." I turn to him in slight fear. He wouldn't. I growl. He better not! "Your parents don't know what to do because they wished you were like your brother. Highly educated, top of the class and a perfect child to their eyes."

"You are wrong. They know I'm perfect like my brother!" I cry.

"That's what you believe. You are lucky your parents still love you despite your clumsiness," the canvas Digimon states getting ready for another paint job. "Paint Bomb!" Another paint ball flies as I dodge that also making it hit the wall. More picture shows when I spent all those time in Colorado. The time I played with my brother and I fell in the mud and cried. David had to take me home. My mom scolded me after. He is trying to distract me with my memories. I charge up my attack.

"Power Metal!" I shoot another metal ball sending it to the canvas. But he fall flat to the ground dodging it completely. Oh he is lucky he is a flat Digimon. He hops back up and throws another Paint Bomb. As always I dodge it and it splatters in the wall showing the day I go to the Digital World. It was that time my parents and I had a fight. We were fighting about me going to Japan with David because I always wanted to go. Plus he is moving there too. I don't know what I'll do without my brother. He is and always going to be there when I needed him. But now that he is so much older than me he is able to go anywhere he wants. He is like my best friend for a sibling. Then my phone rang saying that my destiny was calling. I basically followed the directions and ended up here.

"Is the Digital World your get away from your parents?" questions the talking canvas. I shake my head. This isn't my get away. I was just curious what my destiny was. I didn't know it will lead me to this.

"No. It's not my get away!" I scream at Canvasmon.

"Says the girl who denies the truth of her soul. The fight with your parents made you mad enough that you stormed out of the house before you got the message. And in quote 'anywhere is better than at home.' Unquote. You said that personally yourself after you got the message."

"Leave my life out of this! Cannonball!" I yell charging a ball in my mouth and charging forward to the canvas. Speeding towards him, he ducks but I jump and flip. I land downwards slamming the ball onto his back. I bounce back landing on my feet.

"Strong for a human," he charges another Paint Bomb flying towards me and hitting the wall again with the picture of the recent friends I have: Takuya the leader, Kouji the wolf, Rena the smart, Izumi the bubbly girl, Tomoki the grown up squirt, Bokomon the book holder, Neemon the pants holder and lastly Junpei. The shy, funny, and modest friend I have.

"Interesting friends. You have eyes for one." Eyes for one? What is he talking about? "The boy in the blue jumpsuit." Junpei? What?! How is that even possible? I just met him. "That boy seems to be a nice person. But I wonder what kind of past he has. I bet it will fuel my inspirational art." I drop thinking about Junpei. He might go after him if I don't stop him. Junpei is my friend and I can't let that happen. I couldn't be there when he was fighting his shadow self. I guess this is my chance to redeem myself with. He is toying me with my life and emotions. I am not going to let that happen. He is going down.

"Power Metal!" I yell shooting the ball. I then charge another for my Cannonball attack. I speed right behind the previous attack. Canvasmon jumps away but wasn't prepared for my Cannonball. For my friends. For Junpei. I know I won't be able to see him once I have to return home but at least he knows that no matter how far we are, we can at least stay friends. I need to convince my parents to let me go when I get home. That way when I move to japan with my brother I can see my friends again. The attack collides showing the fractal code of the artistic canvas. I take my D-tector and scan it. The egg flying back to wherever it goes when you purify it. I then change back as an eye portal opens. "I wonder where does this lead to? Hope it gets me out of here." I step through it only to be spit out and falling in mid air. "Okay maybe I regret saying that!" I scream falling. I close my eyes waiting fro the impact until I land on something soft. I slowly open my eyes to see that I landed on Junpei's arm which made him land on his bottom.

"Ow," Junpei groans as he tries to sit up. He rubs his head and sees me. "Hey Loryn. You alright?" Junpei says concerned.

"Yeah I am. I just didn't like how I got thrown out of there," I rub my own head as I stare up at the colossal green atom looking place with eyes. "Where's Takuya, Kouji, and Rena?"

"They are still in there," Izumi answers worry etched on her features. "Takuya stayed to look for Kouji and Rena. He even found out that this thing is actually Mercurymon Beast Spirit, Sakkakumon."

"Not only that, Duskmon entered in there not too long ago either," Tomoki exclaims, his voice getting more worried than the others.

"The only thing we can do is wait and hope they survive," Bokomon jumps in as Neemon stays quiet staring at the green atom of Sakkakumon.

"And I can't believe that we were walking around inside of him," I twitch at the thought. "Gross." I gag making everyone think the same thing. Now they wanted to gag too.

"Too much information," Izumi screeches trying to shake the thought out.

"Yeah," Junpei agrees.

"I think I'm gonna be sick," Tomoki looks a little green.

"Sorry you guys," I apologize as they try to shake it off. Now that we are out and all is left is the leading trio. Let's just hope they make it out alive and come back to us.

* * *

**Again I feel like I did bad on this chapter. This is what happens when you have slight writers block. URGH! I will also cry in the corner for this... T_T**

**As always tell me what you think, ideas etc and I will try to do my best. Till the bonus chapter. Sayonara.**


	24. Bonus Chapter 2

**This will be repetitive on some parts but please bare with it. I try to get it close to each characters personality. I started doing this on Monday night. Some on Wednesday, Friday and I started to finish this on Saturday which I promised you that I will post. The next chapter won't be until next Saturday because of course I have school.**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN DIGIMON AND LORYN THEY GO TO THEIR RIGHTFUL OWNER. I ONLY OWN RENA**

**Let's go!**

* * *

Loryn's POV

Okay I recap of everything that happened to me. Ever since I got here it was all good and great until I got myself a D-tector. At first I was confused at what to do because Ophanimon said to look for a spirit. Of course I did in a village where there was a bunch of Veemon. Then my beast spirit in a place full of Armadillomon. By the time I got them it's just me saving all sorts of Digimon. I would try to tell you what I have been through but that would take forever. But this is the most important thing. Getting you guys caught up with the current situation we are in. Starting off with me going into the Continent of Darkness. I was chased literally by Duskmon and Ranamon into the creepy forest. I started off fighting them first but that didn't prove to be a good match up so the only thing I could do was run away. Until I tripped over a stupid root making me land on the ground disgracefully. But I think I should tell you about the people I met along with what happened. Oh also it's a good thing I know Japanese! I would be so lost if I didn't because they are Japanese.

Rena... boy was she the brightest sunshine you can meet. Not really. She was rude. Of course I would normally talk to people without giving much of an attitude but this girl really has one when meeting new people. And she has to be the one I met first. But I can see that she's more nicer when she is with the others. I think Izumi and Rena are best friends but I could be wrong. Takuya and Kouji could be her guy best friends. But I do notice that they act differently around each other. I don't know if it's just me or everyone catches on. I think I said this before, she is boy hopping. For a girl from a rich family you don't see her as the type to spend time with boys especially if her family is strict as heck. But what do I know? Her parents might not really care. They probably would be happy if she made friends. If she had any in the past. Considering her attitude, maybe not. But I guess ever since she ditched her home she must have been stuck with guys the most aside from being with Izumi. I wonder how she handled their idiocy. I also caught on how she's protective of others too. She may not show it but she's willing to risk it. That's a type of person I see her as. She went on a rampage when Duskmon hurt Kouji. I got to admit, that was scary when her Beast Spirit is a tiger. Tigers are no fun when angry.

Makes me wonder what happen between the three when they left though because when they came back they looked really on edge. But I also got to say thanks because to them because they did save us from Ranamon and her tickle torture and hurting Junpei. Plus Takuya too.

Oh what about that time when we were sucked in from that green atom thingy. How did Rena land on her feet?! That was so awesome! She needs to teach me how to do that! I know for a fact I can never land on my feet like she can. I always land on my face making mini people in my head laugh at me for my clumsiness. But not only that she disappeared with Junpei through this eye portal thing and it sucks that we can't do much to help our friend Junpei. I can't say much about Rena now that we are separated again. Hopefully she can make it out alive since we are out here looking at the Digimon Sakkakumon. .

Who else.. oh Takuya. Takuya, Takuya, Takuya. A very stubborn leader. Hot headed I guess. The plan he came up with had almost all of us killed. No wonder Kouji and Rena disagreed in the first place. Makes me wonder what goes on in his head. I think Izumi is right. I feel like Takuya came up with that idea in just one second. Geez talk about suicide mission. Oh I think he has a thing for Rena. Yep I'll talk about this. It's a good detective work to work around in while we are here. Our goggle head seems to take quick glances at Rena when we were walking away from the castle. I guess from guilt before we got separated. He also offered her his hat and goggles to wear for the time being until he had to take it back which I think is cute. I have a feeling Kouji is jealous about this too. This is going to be fun.

Speaking of Kouji.. the wolf bandanna boy, he is like those cool bad boys kind of thing. I don't get how girls can like guys like that. Maybe the cool part but the bad boy? Then again I was attracted to him for a bit until he acted like a jerk. That so shut me off from him. But he isn't as bad when it comes to protecting others. I guess Rena and Kouji really are alike. Ahaha. Mr. and Mrs. Wolf, Izumi would say. Then again I said that I pictured that. And it's true. I wonder what kind of connection they both have. Kouji doesn't show a lot of love to the group and so does Rena. I guess they show it secretly around each other. I so got to investigate that.

Izumi. Well I got to talk about the other girl in the group before the last couple males and the Digimon. Izumi is cool. She has this air of self confidence. She's nice. Willing to protect others. She told me that she was born in Japan but moved to Italy which is really cool. I guess that's the reason why she says random Italian words. Hm... I can't really say much about her though. I think she has a thing for the hot headed leader. I mean she known him the longest compared to Rena. What I heard from Izumi. Rena started off her journey just with Kouji and while Izumi started off with Tomoki, Bokomon, Neemon and Junpei. I heard her encounters with the wolves weren't a nice one either. I guess she has eyes for Kouji too but I can't be so sure. Again what is with girls going for the cool bad boys. Takuya is like the funny kind type. Then again I would have a hard time deciding if I was in that situation too if I were to think about it. I should get this over with and get to the others.

Tomoki. Again who would have thought an eight year old to get a spirit. The others said that he has matured for his age. Well good for him. I believe he is much more closer to Takuya and Rena since I sometimes hear him say Onee-chan or Onii-chan. Good thing I know Japanese. Those mean big sister and big brother. Thank you David for teaching me how to speak Japanese since you are moving there. He's not bad for a kid. He really knows how to be brave and be there when their friends needed it. Despite him being small he knows how to pack a punch.

Bokomon and Neemon. And interesting duo if you ask me. They are the comedy relief team. Yep they are both funny the way hoe Bokomon attacks his own Digimon friend about the things Neemon says. But really pulling his pants? Is creeper status if you ask me. Plus the egg. Major creep fest there. But Bokomon is really helpful because he knows alot. And I mean alot about the Digital world that I never knew about. They guys are lucky to have him on the team. As for Neemon... well he is smart in his own way. Then again the things that he says or asks are stupid. Izumi also told me about how Neemon had those smart moments like finding something in the Bokomon book and something else that I forgot. Eh. Whatever.

I guess that leaves Junpei. Junpei is my closest friend. He may be older than me but that doesn't stop me from being his friend. I mean he's just older by one grade. Not too far off, right? It's cool that he can do magic. I always want to do magic tricks too but I can never get the concept of it. Hopefully Junpei could make me his apprentice. That would be so awesome. About Junpei personality wise, he is really sweet. Alot of people must of disregarded him as someone who is not really important. I noticed it because of the way how the others joked about him. It was kind of mean, yeah but I know that they would never hurt him even if they tried. But seeing Junpei really scared about going against his shadow self because of how he was alone and have no friends. I feel really bad about. that makes me more attached to the big guy. I guess I could kind of understand that situation. I mean I always tend to rely on my brother and have less friends. I guess that what made me connect with him instantly when I see him. But I still don't get what Canvasmon said about me having an eye to him. I mean friend always have eyes for each other, right? I am so confused. Whatever it is I hope it doesn't cloud my judgment about me being friends with him. Man I have rambled on for so long about the others. I feel like going to sleep now.

* * *

Izumi's POV

This is bad. Really bad. We ended up being separated more than once and I am out here waiting for the others to come out. Takuya, Kouji and Rena are still in there. Sakkakumon captured up and tried to bring our worst nightmare to life. I do hope they are okay. Sigh.

I remember during when we were helping the Gomamon to get to their home and the boys didn't have their D-tectors. Rena and I are the only one that decided to help until Rena convinced them to help out. I can't believe how easily Rena can make the boys work. Why does it always have to be her? Takuya and Kouji always pay attention to her. They never pay attention to me. She's not the only one here. The way Takuya looks at her when she isn't looking. She even let Takuya lay on her lap. What is up with that?! I notice how Kouji was stroking her hair too after he unbraided it. At least I was able to stop Ranamon or Calmaramon and brought the Gomamon back home. Rena couldn't do much. But she almost died again which scared me to death. Kouji manage to do CPR to get her back up again which I was relieved to no end. She has no idea how scared she got us.

Then there is the part where Kouji gave me his coat. But it didn't beat how Rena was being held by Kouji. Not only him but Takuya too. So unfair. At least Tomoki had his Beast Spirit and was able to control it. I feel bad that I couldn't help either. Man don't I feel useless. I mean Rena had to go against Petaldramon on her own while Tomoki get the boy's D-tector back.

Then the Trailmon race. That ShadowWereGarurumon was cruel. Even the Trailmon we rode in was horrible to me too saying he can't win with a human. It's a good thing Takuya won and took that wolf out. But I hated when I was kicked out right after Junpei which is no fair. Tomoki had the power of ice to make a bridge and Mole had to fall off the cliff. That just ticked me off right there. And I didn't win a hamburger! After the race Rena hugged Takuya and that is not cool. She needs to keep her paws off of him! She's just lucky I didn't wring her neck. And I wonder what kind of affair she has with Kouji too. Takuya even returned the hug! ARGH! I wonder what happened between them to get this close.

I better stray away before I might actually hurt her. And I bet the others will not like it either. Going back to Hamburgers and the Village, Petaldramon was cruel taking the father Hamburgermon away from his family. It's a good thing We manage to defeat him but I know we didn't see the last of him. But what was actually scary was Rena's Beast Spirit and I mean Kitsunemon Beast Spirit. Her beast spirit attacked us. She had me in her snout that's for sure. She even squashed Tomoki under her paws. I never knew a fox could be that dangerous. I always thought tigers are more scarier than that. I guess I was wrong. Remind me to never get her mad and turn into that Beast Spirit ever again. She did look sad though. I did want to help her out but I feel like she needed time to herself. I notice that Tomoki wanted to go after her but I need to make sure he stays out of her way.

Huh... lets go to the Continent of Darkness. That place at first didn't scare me because I had the others with me and I believed that we could get through it no problem. Guess what, I was wrong... again. I got freaked out so much that I feel like Tomoki was going to tell some kind of ghost stories. I freaked out even more that the trees started moving and I basically clung to Kouji. That was embarrassing... HAH! Take that Rena. I get to hug Kouji! How do you like them apples?! Sigh... I am probably a horrible friend to say that. Sadly we were attacked by Petaldramon who destroyed the forest. We manage to defeat him leaving Arbormon in his place but he was cut down by another Legendary Warrior named Duskmon. He is no joke to play around with. He defeated us without breaking a sweat. Of course Takuya, Kouji and Rena had a disagreement after we manage to get away from the battle. So they both left talking. I wanted to make sure they didn't hurt each other but Rena ordered us to stay put. But she even found a friend along the way named Loryn.

Loryn is pretty cool. She's likes to play video games and I'm sure the boys would probably like to hear. I heard that she actually was here in the Digital World the whole time and we didn't know. She said that her element is art. I wonder if art is an element. Then again Bokomon said the Legendary Warrior of Art is really rare and is seen once and leaves without any trace. If it is then it must be really strong maybe as strong as Rena's spirit. They could probably put up a fight better than I. I did wonder about her eyes. She said it was a genetic miscoding that made her eyes the color it is. Blue and red eye color. It's an interesting color. Reminds me of Kouji and Takuya. Then again Rena has green hair and crimson eyes. Christmas is all she described with those colors.

Going on... when we were attacked by Duskmon again we had to go with the plan Takuya stupidly thought that was going to get us all killed. Of course Takuya couldn't leave a scratch on the Legendary warrior of Darkness making him stand there in fear. Duskmon went after him and what surprises me is that Kouji intercepted the attack and Rena went beserk that Kouji got hurt. That made both of them change back. I never been so scared in my life that I thought Kouji and Rena were actually going to die right then and there. Kouji got slashed and Rena got stabbed and that would have been pretty painful. Not only that Takuya freaked out yelling both Kouji and Rena's name. What's weird is that Duskmon started to freak out sending a dark blast towards all of us. I don't know where the heck Takuya went after Tomoki, Junpei, Loryn and I were captured by Ranamon and Mercurymon. We ended up being chained up and our D-tectors were taken from us.

We had to suffer a long session of tickle torture because we couldn't tell where Takuya, Rena and Kouji went. How the heck were we suppose to know where they went. After that Ranamon attacked Junpei using her Dark Vapor. I was scared that we might lose him. That is until Rena popped out of nowhere grabbing their attention. She started to insult Ranamon which I think is being crazy because there was one of her and two of the evil legendary warriors. But really she was just a distraction when I saw Kouji popping out of the boulder and digivolve into Lobomon to cut us out. But that didn't mean that the Datamon attacked him too. I hated being useless again. Kouji manage to take them all out and freed the rest of us. Rena came back. But what confuses me is that Cherubimon wanted her. I wonder why. What does Rena have that Cherubimon wanted? Aside from the power. Good thing too Takuya returned and this freaky weather came out of nowhere but the weather somehow made our powers stronger. We were able to kick Ranamon and Mercurymon butt.

This is just wonderful day. Until Takuya got whacked in the head by Rena for being an idiot and saying something that about going home. She cried which was a shocker. She never seem to be the type to cry. Takuya treated her more nicely than I thought he would. He comforted her... I am losing Takuya to Rena. Not only that Takuya let her wear his hat and goggles. WTH?! She teased him and went to Kouji. Kouji asked if anything happened to the Rena we all know. The calm, quiet yet slightly mysterious Rena. They both have a connection to her that I can't seem to break. All of them are more comfortable around her. But I know I still have a chance. I can't give up now. Kouji is also in the list but how will that affect all of us? What am I going to do?

This goes on to me telling you how we got sucked into Sakkakumon. Of course we tried to find Junpei, Rena and Loryn since they disappeared all of a sudden and we have to enter an eye like portal to try to get out of there. What creeped me out was the hand that was in there. One touched me on the behind and I ended up accidently hitting Takuya. Ehe... whoops. By the time we got rid of them we went through the portal to see Loryn and Rena in the side lines and Junpei in the battle ring with a bunch of clones insulting the big guy. I wanted to punch those clones. I would never insult Junpei like that. The good news is that he manage to defeat his shadow self and all the clones disappeared. More bad news though. We ended up getting separated again. I was sucked in from the ground and Rena tried to grab me but was too late because I fell in before she reached me. But the good thing is I defeated Ranamon all by myself without the others and was able to leave. I feel accomplished for that. That is how we got here in the first place.

* * *

Junpei's POV

I could tell you everything but I like summarizing better. To make this short and simple our D-tectors were stolen by Toucanmon. We tried to get it back but we had to fight Calmaramon while getting the Gomamon home. I was sad that no one used my idea of a huge pirate ship boat. It was amazing too. Sigh. Anyways, Izumi being awesome used her Beast Spirit to send Calmaramon packing. Then again Calmaramon couldn't control it and ended up spinning away. We manage to get to Gomamon Island. Rena almost died again which I couldn't do much again to protect her or at least try. Kouji manage to do CPR to make her cough out the water and breath again. And I am sure everyone was relieved from that. I was jealous that Takuya and Kouji gets a hug from Izumi first. But I did notice that Rena acted strange when Izumi hugged them. I might as well keep a closer look. But of course I still got one and I enjoyed every single bit of it. But I still feel like she doesn't acknowledge me like she does with the others.

Moving on. We manage to get out D-tectors back thanks to the little squirt. I remembered that I tried to eat thirty plates in one hour but that didn't turn out well. I still wonder how Izumi managed to stuff all that in her body. Makes me respect her more than ever.

Trailmon Race... that was not fun. I got out second because of the stupid sludge digimon that attacked me and the Trailmon, Raccoon Dog. I even wanted that hamburger that Izumi screamed about. I was also pissed off that Buffalo was so rude to Izumi. I wanted to shock that Train to smithereens. Izumi didn't deserve that. After the race Takuya won and surprisingly Rena hugged Takuya. I was shocked. She was never the type to hug anyone. But I also feel the angry aura from Izumi. And I got mad because Izumi is mad at them. I had a feeling Izumi has taken a liking to Takuya. It makes sense since Takuya show leadership, is good looking, and cares about others. I am jealous of that. If I wasn't this big probably Izumi would have liked me more than those guys.

All I could say when we were in Hamburger Village is good food and never get Rena pissed off when she is in her Beast Spirit of Kitsunemon. She knocked me out with just one blue flame attack. I was lucky I just survived.

The Continent of Darkness not a fun place. It was the last place I wanted to be in. But I got to stay strong for Izumi. Good thing Petaldramon is defeated but Duskmon is a no go. He took us down. He even tossed Takuya like he was a pancake. If I were him I would have thought of a better plan because the pla he thought of was the same as before. I have to agree to Bokomon and Rena, his brain is the size of a microscopic organism. Of course everyone got separated. Me being chained up with Izumi, Tomoki, and the new girl Loryn.

Speaking of her, she's really nice. She even offered to be my friend regardless of what the others think of me. I guess I am a special person to be given a girl that will talk to me. She's really interesting too. She's like those tomboy girls that you don't see everyday. All the other girls care about their looks. At least she doesn't. I even saw her stroll at the back of the line and I couldn't help but try to talk to her since she feels so out of placed. That's how I feel about being in the group too. This really is a start of a friendship that I may never have. Probably maybe even better than the friends I have at the moment. But that didn't mean I don't see them as friends. They still are.

Continuing on, I was attacked by Ranamon with her Dark Vapor which hurt. Of course Rena, Kouji and Takuya saved us and we kicked the evil legendary warriors butt and sent them packing. We all had a moment together and what a surprise again Rena cried. Takuya is comforting her and I can feel the mixture of sad and mad aura from Izumi. I really am losing Izumi to Takuya maybe Kouji too. Next thing you know I won't be able to have a chance with her. This is depressing. Heck Rena has Takuya and Kouji wrapped in her pretty little fingers without her even trying. There is this air about her that attracts people. Takuya lended his goggles and hat to her but it looked too big on her. She teased that I never knew could do and goes to Kouji. Of course all of wonder what happened to the girl we know. She was never this giddy before. Something really must have happen between those three.

You know what's more depressing thinking about how my friends don't like me. Yeah I doubted my own friendship with them after we got sucked into Sakkakumon. I was afraid that my shadow self is right. Huh... I feel pathetic thinking that. I know my friends won't abandon me since they all came in looking for me. That' when I know that my friends are really true. Again we got separated because I got pushed in by the hands at the same Time Takuya did. I had to defeat Cherrymon to get out. Of course Cherrymon was no pushover and I was able to get out. I was stuck there with Bokomon, Izumi, Loryn, Neemon and Tomoki waiting for Rena, Kouji and Takuya to come out. This will be a long battle.

* * *

Kouichi's POV

I somehow remembered being saved by a hybrid tiger-fox from falling down the stairs. I manage to be in the Digital World because of her. I tried to find Kouji but that seems to be impossible because of how this place is really big and he could be anywhere. I didn't know what to do when I got here. Of course there was this one digimon who is a Terriermon who decided to watch out over me for the time being until I can find this spirit that he talked about. He said that I didn't have a D-tector though because I told him I never had a phone. He said there was another way to obtain one. But I need to find the opposite of the element I am destined to be with. I am not sure what that is all about but if I can it can help me find my brother then it's fine.

Of course traveling for a while now this Digimon who called himself Mercurymon attacked Terriermon and I. I made it out alive but seeing Terriermon or Gargomon taken out I couldn't help myself but be frighten. I lost a friend in this world who kept me sane this whole entire time. Mercurymon ended up Beast Spiriting and taking me in.

I landed in an area where it looks really sunny in a field with a lake and a gazebo. I walk up to the gazebo and sit there until I can think of a way to get out of here. There was something weird on the table. The symbol showed almost a replica of the kanji version of universe or space. One side is all sunny while the other is dark. When I look around the area there was an exact mirror but it looks like it is night time there. I was about to go check it out I refused. I don't know what lurks in the darkest part of this place.

That was when I met Rena. She sounds familiar though like that Hybrid I met. I wasn't sure but it could be her. I need to make sure though there are chances that she could be lying. We were attacked also by an ice devil. She attacked Rena most because of how she Spirit Evolve. That's when I realized what Terriermon ment. Rena did all she can but it looked like she was about to give up. I saw tears running down her eyes when she was in a daze too. before i can snap her out of it the ice devil caught me by the throat and tried to choke me to death. Of course Rena snapped out of it and manage to save me.

We were able to get out after defeating the evil ice demon and ended up in an area where everything looks dark and Kouji was there. Just my luck. But I can't say this straight out that I am his brother because he wouldn't believe me. I need to have some time alone where Rena isn't here and I can tell Kouji what really happened. After a small heartfelt talk another Digimon named Duskmon appeared. I have a feeling like I know him from somewhere. I just don't know where. It's scaring me more than I thought it would. Kouji comes and protect us but the outcome, I don't it's going to be pretty.

* * *

Tomoki's POV

I don't know where to start. All I can say is that Rena Onee-chan and Izumi are so cool trying to go against Ranamon and her Beast Spirit. In the end Ranamon couldn't control her Beast Spirit making her spin away. We manage to get the Gomamon home to their friends and family which is really awesome. I even get a hug from Izumi. But I was also scared that Rena Onee-chan won't wake up because he almost drowned and died again. I teared when that happened. I don't want to lose her. She's the one I could rely on when I needed her the most. But At least she is alive thanks to Kouji. He really is a life saver.

I actually did something really great that day when we got our D-tectors stolen. I was able to get it back thanks to my Beast Spirit. Datamon said that I had one hour to find something to trade for the D-tectors and I ran into Rena and Wizardmon who helped us. Of course when we went out of town we found the Toucanmon with a camera that they traded in for our D-tectors. Being chickens they ran away but fell into cold water. Even though they did deserve it they can't drown. I helped them out until Arbormon attacked us. I felt bad that Rena Onee-chan had to stay behind to keep Arbormon away from the village until I can get the D-tectors back. But at least she's safe.

The Trailmon race was fun actually. I find it funny that Neemon had to forfeit since he fell asleep. But the big mean ShadowWereGarurumon attacked all of us. He was cheating! At least Takuya Onii-chan won that race that way the big mean wolf won't hurt and cheat again in that race.

You know Arbormon, right? Well he showed up again but this time at the Hamburger Village. It's a good thing we arrived and saved the father. I actually enjoyed cooking. I got to thank Rena Onee-chan because she helped me out in the kitchen. If it weren't for her then I wouldn't be able to get my hamburger done. She's a really good cook too. She said that she helped her mom cook. I wonder what happened between her and her mom. She never mentions alot about herself. It makes me wonder more about her. She can be so mysterious too. But the scary thing is when she Beast Spirited evolve into SenKitsunemon and she attacked us. She can be really scary in that form. I hope she can control it if she uses it again. I still don't get how she manage to control SenToramon but not SenKitsunemon. What's the difference between them? But Rena did look sad. She didn't want to talk after we made it back to the village. I wanted to go make sure she is okay but Izumi, Junpei and the Hamburgermon Family made me stay put. I was really worried about her.

Continent of Darkness isn't really my favorite place. I got really scared and thought Digimon could become ghosts. Of course we were fine for a bit until Petaldramon comes by again. We manage to defeat him leaving Arbormon but a new enemy comes by called Duskmon. He is super strong! He took us down in no time flat. We manage to get away but for how long. When Takuya, Onii-chan, Rena Onee-chan and Kouji were fighting and had to leave. I got scared that they might end up hurting each other. I hope Rena Onee-chan will be okay with Takuya Onii-chan and Kouji.

Rena Onee-chan also met a cool friend name Loryn. She will be a good playmate because she said she liked video games. That will be really cool that we both can go to each others house and play all day. Her element is art and Bokomon said that the element of art is really rare that it is considered a Legendary Warrior. But I wonder why it was never mentioned before. I guess it was taken out of the history. Bokomon said that some were able to witness but some didn't believe them. That is so cool. But her eyes is really cool. You don't see that everyday. I still wonder if that's even possible.

Sadly we were attack by Duskmon again and went with the plan. I had faith that our plan worked but in the end it didn't. I was scared and Takuya was about to get hurt but Kouji and Rena Onee-chan ended up being the ones getting hurt in the end. They both protected Takuya Onii-chan. But what's weird is that Duskmon went crazy and attacked with this dark fog thing. It hurt all of us and Ranamon and Mercurymon was able to capture most of us. We were in for tickle torture and it was not fun. She was trying to make us talk on where Rena Onee-chan, Takuya Onii-chan and Kouji are. In truth we didn't know where they went. Takuya disappeared all of a sudden. I think Kouji and Rena was able to escape despite the injuries they have at the moment.

Junpei got hurt also from Ranamon. Rena was being crazy and come out by herself. She made Ranamon and Mercurymon follow her. Kouji was able to free us. Takuya Onii-chan showed up with this crazy weather that came by also. Bokomon and Neemon were there too if you guys were wondering. We beat Ranamon and Mercurymon now that we have Takuya Onii-chan back.

Rena Onee-chan cried which I am surprised about. I never seen Rena Onee-chan cry before. She doesn't seem like the type to. I could be wrong though. I wanted to cheer her up but Takuya Onii-chan did a good job at it. Takuya Onii-chan gave his hat and goggles to Rena Onee-chan. I never seen her so happy before. That she even laughed. I never knew she was capable of laughing. She rarely does. But no matter as long as she is happy I am happy!

When we have a good time together joking around and trying to be leader but we were taken in by Sakkakumon. It was really stupid that we landed on our stomach but Rena Onee-chan landed on her feet. How did she do that? I was so amazed. When we try to get out Junpei, Rena Onee-chan and Loryn disappeared. Red hands started to attack us and of course being us being epic we defeated them.

We went through the eye portal and see Junpei fighting himself with Loryn and Rena Onee-chan standing in the side lines. The creepy thing is that There were clones of all of us. How is that even possible? But the clones a being bullies insulting Junpei. But the crazy thing is that Junpei used his Electron Cannon defeating everyone.

But we ended up being separated again. I landed in the area of a place that looks all fiery. I met Asuramon and he wanted to help me. He was friendly but a little way too much if you ask me. Friendship isn't always about being nice sometimes you can have small fights but that what brings you closer. I was able to leave and I am here waiting with the others for our leader, the lone wolf and my big sister. You don't know how worried I am now that Duskmon entered Sakkakumon. I hope they are alright and stay away from Duskmon.

* * *

Takuya's POV

I don't even know anymore. All the things I've been through. I was scared, frighten, and any other words to describe how scared I am. I thought we lost Izumi and Rena in the same day. But Rena mostly because she was out like a light. I freaked but Kouji saved the day. Luck guy. Used CPR on her. Of course none of us told her but she probably would have a brain to know that one of us did it. But she never questioned who did it surprisingly. Again he was lucky she got to hold Rena first but I call second after Kouji decided to let go of her. And considering how Rena was wearing thin clothes despite looking long she still was cold.

But I panic even more because she had to take on Arbormon on her own. I hated feeling useless. Rena got captured from Arbormon after we got to the place where they battled. The area was all destroyed and they are nowhere in sight. So we did a quick Spirit Evolution till we found her. I wanted revenge when I saw Petaldramon there with Rena tied up. At least she manage to get out of her restraints. Tomoki was able to control his Beast Spirit. How he manages that I don't know? Bokomon had to insult me for it. Damn you Bokomon. Whatever.

Moving on to the Trailmon Race. I never knew that Rena unlocked Kitsunemon so quickly. Kitsunemon is really a mysterious fox. Quite elegant too with the air she carries. But what surprised me the most was that she... Kissed me on the cheek! Like how lucky was I. And it's all because I told come back. I couldn't stop thinking about it. It even distracted me during the race a few times. But I manage to hide that from the others. She hugged me herself too. Like actually herself! I never thought of her as a hugger. But I was glad she's okay. Nothing seemed to harm her after I rode past Kouji. Kouji I believe was the last one who is with her with Tomoki. I trust Kouji to take care of Tomoki and Rena and I am sure of that. But what made me more surprised was that Rena cried.

Why did she cry? Well she said she couldn't control her other Beast Spirit. She cried because she hurt Tomoki, Izumi and Junpei. I couldn't do much but just hold her in my arms. She looks so broken. I understood how she is feeling. I know Kouji did too because he almost killed Rena too the first time. I can see it in his eyes. We all felt guilty from that time. The sad thing is that she fell asleep from all that crying. We rested in the village for a bit and we had to leave really early. Rena was still asleep. I ended up carrying her and laying her down. Across from me. Kouji came by letting her use his lap as a pillow. I was not happy that he did that. But I didn't want to argue to wake up Rena. She does look peaceful when she was asleep but with the tear stains showing it made it looks like she is having a nightmare. But what made it fun is that I poked Rena and she squeaked. I found her weakness. She freaked out but Kouji had to ruin the fun. But the fun was ruined regardless because of the Continent of Darkness.

The only good thing was that Rena found and extra friend. She could help us out with the plan too. The only thing I know about her is that. She was here a long time ago and has the spirit of Art which is rare. I couldn't learn anymore because I had to go with Rena and Kouji to have a little talk which ended us almost going into a fist fight. But more yelling. Rena Look disappointed me which I did not like. Rena must have hate me for the carelessness I have been in lately. I can't blame her for that though. So it's alright for me.

That place was not our friend. We had to go against Petaldramon and Duskmon. I believed that We could defeat Duskmon easily because we are all together. But you know how wrong I was. I ended up costing my friends life. Kouji was right. If I can't keep the others safe I wasn't cut out to be here. Rena and Kouji got the burn of the hit that was meant for me. You know how I regretted that. My plans what made them all hurt. That's when I entered the Dark Trailmon to go home. Of course I turned into a creature. I had a feeling it was a Digimon. I freaked out that I came home like that. Rena surprised me too for following me. She turned into a hybrid tiger-fox. How? I don't know. She told me that she was just a ghost. I freaked that she must have died and it was my fault.

Of course going through the whole "I should stop myself from going to the Digital World" fiasco was over I finally realized something. I was so self centered. The power I had was not something to mess with. It's all about saving what's important to others. I had no connection with the Digital World. It was the reason why I couldn't do much. No wonder Kouji and Rena disagreed with the plan. They were just looking out for the others. By the time I came back everyone disappeared.

I manage to find Bokomon and Neemon being attacked by this tiki looking people. He just wanted friends but he threatened them. I manage to stop him without fighting surprisingly. He helped us with his Spirit Boomerang to help us find the others. I made it just in time with the weather I call forth. We all stop Calmaramon and Mercurymon making them run away. It was an accomplishment. We manage to stay in one piece. Rena cried again which I felt bad. Comforting her was okay for me. At least she calmed down but her hitting me was the last thing I needed. She hit me first before breaking down again.

Kouji wasn't looking too happy because I made Rena cry again. He stepped up trying to comfort her but I notice that she placed her head on his shoulder. I never been this tense. What happened between them? I never thought that Kouji would even allow her to do that. He seemed fine with it too! Forget it I just need to talk to him myself later on. Rena is adorable when I gave her my hat and goggles. The wa how it was too big for her and it lands in front of her face. I couldn't help but laugh and smile at how she manages to act so calm yet cute with those on. At least she is happy. I am fine with it.

But I know for sure is that after our little celebration was over because we ended up being sucked in by Sakkakumon. I got hit in the head by Izumi because hands started to come after me and the others. Junpei, Loryn and Rena disappeared. I don't know how but I figured it had something to do with the eye portal. We finally found them but the clones creep me out. They insulted him like no other. Again we were separated. I got pushed in at the same time as Junpei after Izumi disappeared first trying to run away. I had to go against Parrotmon, and IceLeomon. Tomoki, Izumi, Junpei and Loryn made it out but Kouji and Rena hasn't yet. So I gotta stay here and look for them. No matter what.

* * *

Kouji's POV

I may be calm but right now I am freaking out. Rena almost got killed again. After the tidal wave swallowed us a column of water was able to capture Rena choking her to death. I wanted to fry that fish of a legendary warrior for hurting her. She wasn't breathing as much but that's because of the water that filled her lungs. So the only thing that came to mind was CPR. I was able to save her much to my relief. I wanted to hug her. But you know I can't. I had to carry her most of the way now that she went after Kitsunemon. No one knows about it but me since I woke up first.

We were just riding the stupid raft with Rena still in my arms. She may be cold but she is warm. Junpei had to butt in with teasing. I ignore him and snapping at him at the same time. Izumi being freezing and me being nice I gave her my jacket. I didn't need it because Rena is already warm... Damn it... Rena what are you doing to me? But I felt bad that I didn't warm her up and she was pulled away from me into Takuya's! She just cuddled into him too! Normally, I wouldn't be bothered from this but i don't know why now it is.

Crash landing at the stupid fair Rena had to land on me. Weirdly I didn't mind. She moves away which I did feel a bit disappointed. But I know there is no time for that. We had to split up looking for the stupid Toucanmon but we all came up with nothing. We heard from Bokomon and Neemon that Tomoki and Rena went out of town making us rush there as fast as we can. Unfortunately, Tomoki came back by himself and looks ready to cry. He told us that Rena is fighting Arbormon on his own and I was about to rush there to help until Takuya had to grab me saying that she should handle this herself that we need the D-tectors back first before we can help her.

I reluctantly agreed. I know Rena can take care of herself but for how long? By the time we got our D-tectors back we had to run back where we came from only to find that they aren't there. Either Rena manage to defeat him and came back or Arbormon took care of her. I didn't like the idea of Arbormon taking her out. That made my blood run cold right there. I ran back in town seeing if I can find her safe and sound. Bad news is that she turns up where we last were. Arbormon tied her up and she manage to get out of it thankfully. I wanted revenge but Tomoki ended up doing the work. I guess he wanted revenge also for hurting Rena. Once everything was over our mission is going to the Rose Morning Star.

Upon going there, there was a race. It was stupid. But that didn't mean I had a little fun. I could have won if only ShadowWereGarurumon and his stupid lackie didn't attack us. But really Rena actually hugged Takuya. She never hugs anyone besides Tomoki! I know for a fact she has a soft side for kids but Takuya of all people! Some things happened between them and I am about to find out.

About the prize from the Trailmon Race, it's a trip to Hamburger Village. The only thing I could say there is that Takuya and I got competitive with the burger making. I first made something with seafood which tasted nasty. I got to admit. Then something with fruits. I feel like we killed Bokomon and Neemon. that is the last time I'll be cooking. But what caught my eyes was Rena who was helping Tomoki cook. Not to be sexist or anything but a girl has this in the bag. They are made for the kitchen. What I heard was that she used to help her mom cook. No wonder she was able to do the basic things in the kitchen without batting an eye.

She did seem sad though. I just want to go there and comfort her. All those times I pushed her away. I know that my pride wouldn't let me have anyone helping me out. Rena is different. She never pushes anything unless needed to be but... forget it. What startled me more was that she cried. I never seen her cry. She's just too tough to cry. But seeing her break down like that hurts more than you think. It was her Beast Spirit that shook her up. Takuya and I ended up comforting her without much thought till she fell asleep.

Putting up with Takuya carrying her till we had to leave, I had to make sure Takuya didn't drop her. I can't always trust him to take care of Rena. Once he put him down I lay her head on my lap so she can be comfortable. She looks peaceful but at the same time she look disturbed. What am I going to do with her? She wakes up a little bit after only for Takuya to mess with her. Of course I had to stop it seeing how uncomfortable she looked. But I can never imagine for Rena to be a bit skittish just by a poke on the side. I thought she would never be fazed by that. Whatever. We also came by the Continent of Darkness.

That place is not a walk in the park. Petaldramon and Duskmon attacked us. I can say that Duskmon is someone we should not mess around with. He swat us around like we are flies. Damn him. He was toying with us. If he isn't using half his strength then he could easily kill us if he wanted to right then and there. Not only that Takuya made one of the most stupidest plans in his whole entire life. He was about to kill us all with that idea. Rena, Takuya and I had to go for a talk but he just don't get it. He's stupid for thinking this is a game. I had to prove my point that if he can't keep the others safe he should go home.

Duskmon came by as always trying to kill us. We went for the plan even though I told Takuya to stop. The stupid idiot. I never imagine him to freeze up there either. Rena went forward first. Knowing what she was doing, I had to stop that attack before Rena gets hurt. But that was pretty painful. Getting slashed in close range like that. I caught glimpse of Rena going all animal instinct on Duskmon only for her to be stabbed. As I watch Duskmon hold her in the air and tossed her aside I wanted to get up to knock him out. But the strength I had didn't suit me very well. Last thing I know was that Duskmon threw a huge shadow fog at all of us. Ranamon captured the others leaving Takuya to suddenly disappear and Rena unconscious. I had to get her to safety.

What bothered me was that she was slowly disappearing. Almost ghost like. I don't know what to do. If she disappeared forever I won't even forgive myself. I wouldn't admit this to anyone but I teared a bit. Stupid Rena trying to attack in anger. Look at what happened to you. You fool. It was a long time until she finally stirred. I was glad really. I had to carry her until we came to one of the castle. She told me about being a hybrid tiger-fox which I don't understand. She even said she followed Takuya to the past. I didn't believe her at first but then she made a point about us telling our parents about this. So I had to shut my mouth about that. How do I explain this to my parents? I can't say "hey dad, mom sorry I haven't been home for so long I just went to the Digital World and saved it. I hope you can forgive me." Psh yeah right.

It even started to rain randomly but left quickly when we were under my jacket. Having Rena close is something that I am getting used to now. I really never thought about this much. But she's something that I seemed to be looking for. Something that rooted me down to keep me in place. She even comforted me in my time of need. Mom... I didn't know why I brought it up. But... it did lift something when I told her. I felt a lot more better that time. I guess this was our moment together until we had to find the others. If only this could last longer. But of course our friends are important right now.

All I can say right now is after we found our friends being tortured by Ranamon, Rena was being crazy. She was going to distract them leaving me to deal with releasing our friends. I didn't want her to go. I always thought about the worst case scenario. Especially when she got hurt. I tried my best not to show it but I guess that proved as a failure. I told her to just come back to me. I don't want to lose her like I lost my mom. I am not going to let her disappear from me like this. But I give her credit she was bold enough to kiss me on the cheek. I couldn't stop thinking about after Rena left. She kissed me. Huh... talk about major distraction. I couldn't help but smile a bit. That girl really is something else. But I had to wipe it off. Of course my friends are there. I need to free them. I manage to get all of them out. Until Rena came back without getting hurt to my relief. But what confused me was that Cherubimon wanted her. That set me off already. That means I got to protect her more than ever. I am not letting Cherubimon get his filthy paws on her. Takuya finally came with the crazy messed up weather mixed with a blizzard, thunderstorm and being it really windy. To keep that short we kicked butt.

Once we made it out Rena went up to Takuya and practically whacked him till his face hit the ground. She can get scary when angry. I couldn't help but back up a bit from that. She yelled about what she told me making the others confused. It's better that they don't know. Again she cried and hugged Takuya. I always hated that feeling in the pit of my stomach. I really wanted to shred that goggle head leader of ours. After everything Takuya gave his hat and goggles to her. This seems out of place for me to say it but... she looks really cute with that on when it lands on her face. I guess the hat was too big. It just added to the calm, quiet, mysterious effect about her. Of course I had to shake that away and she seemed to be teasing which is so out of her element. When she ran behind me I couldn't help but asked what happened to the girl I knew. We all joked until that had to be ruined.

Damn you Sakkakumon. We get sucked in landing inside. Hands started to attack us. Rena, Loryn and Junpei disappeared all of a sudden and we had to look for them. Simple as that. But my feelings about finding them really raged. Takuya thought about the eye being a portal and was our only chance to escape. So we followed that theory. Lucky for us it lead to where the trio ran off to. What disturbed me was that there were a bunch of clones that looked so much like us. It even insulted our friend Junpei. But know that they are safe is fine by me. Once that entire fiasco was finished. I even gave out thunder beetle a nickname. Of course it was a one time thing.

But that lived short because we were attacked by the stupid red hands again. Izumi went first. Then Takuya and Junpei. Loryn went next. Rena tried to save Tomoki but that didn't end well because a hand grabbed her before she got to the kid. I tried to get her back but I was too late. She disappeared before our fingers could even touch. I was too slow. Damn it all! I was then grabbed also behind the back being pulled in and Tomoki was pushed in last.

I had to defeat a Digimon who called themselves Karatenmon. He got on my nerves. He read my every moves and used psychological stuff on me. What really got to me was what he said. He said that a couple people who are really important to me are in danger. He said that one girl I care for is a target to many. I thought about Rena. He used her against me. If he did lay a scratch on her I will rip those feathers off. But who is the other? I don't know. But I still defeated him in my beast spirit form. I was able to leave.

I arrive somewhere that was dark. I heard voices until I realized that it was Rena's I couldn't help but hug her back after she dashes towards me engulfing me in a hug. At least she's alright. Then I notice she brought another person. His name is Kouichi Kimura. But it bothered me that he looks almost like me but with shorter hair. He said she was just a friend that Rena found. I have a feeling that he is hiding something more. I'm not sure but it's worth a shot to keep an eye on him in case. Rena seems to be fine with him though. But I notice something really off about her too. It seems she knows something and isn't telling me. I got to talk to her too. That's when I notice Her look scared along with Kouichi. Duskmon appeared. Great. Just the person we needed. This sucks.

Hm... i almost forgot about that one girl. Loryn. It great that she's a good addition to the team. At least she has a spirit. That's all I can say. I don't know alot about her because I had to talk to Takuya. So I can't have any opinions. She just needs to prove herself.

* * *

**Ahaha. Finally finished and it is 11:10 PM! This is my longest bonus chapter ever! I think this is really 10K. I feel this is more detailed to each of their views. Especially when most of them just repeats it's self which probably got annoying. But I had to make sure to let them think about what they though about each section or at least what happened in each episode.**

**Well tell me what you think, ideas, etc. and I will see you in chapter 21! Aloha! LOL! That's also bye in Hawaiian so ha! okay for reals bye.**


	25. Celestial Fusion Evolution

**I am tired, it's three in the morning and I am hungry. I will edit this later on today after homework to get this a little better.**

**DISCLAIMER****: I DO NOT OWN DIGIMON AND LORYN THEY GO TO THEIR RIGHTFUL OWNERS. I ONLY OWN RENA!**

**Let's go so I can sleep...**

* * *

I don't understand. How is Duskmon back? I quiver in my place. He's not suppose to... I saved Kouichi... unless... Cherubimon found another person to mess with their heads. I failed... again... I can feel the presence of Kouichi scooting closer to me. I turn to him only to see him looking like he is about to pass out. Pale as a ghost, he drops to his knees. The look of fear across his own being. Closing his eyes, he covers his face with his hands. If Kouichi and Duskmon meets, will Kouichi remembers who he used to be? If he does will he turn back? No... like I said Kouichi has the real Legendary Warrior of Darkness, somewhere. I don't even know if he has a D-tector at all. If he doesn't then it's our top priority to protect him until he does.

"Who is he? Why does it feel like I know him?" Kouichi mutters as I place a hand on his shoulders. He shakily turns to me and has a pleading look that wants out.

"What do you want from us!?" Kouji yells at Duskmon as takes out his D-tector.

"The girl," Duskmon answers, his red demonic blade swishing out of his armor.

"You are going to have to go through me first!" Kouji shouts at the seven eyed armor freak.

"Gladly," the fake warrior charges forward as we all dodge the slashing sword. I had to yank Kouichi by the collar even though I did feel bad about choking him, out of the way making him gasp in surprise. I let go of him making him yelp a bit, falling back.

"Sorry," I mumbled as he gives me an 'it's okay' look as he rubs his neck. Kouji quickly digivolves into Lobomon as I too turn into Toramon. "If you want me you are gonna have to get to my cold dead body!" I threaten, spinning my naginata around above my head and making it come slashing down in front of me. "Solar Flare!" I call out sending fireballs towards the warrior. He manages to slash them away and charge towards me. I braced myself getting ready to counterattack until Kouji intervenes slashing his sword against Duskmon.

"Out of my way!" Duskmon commands waving his arms knocking Kouji out of the way. I growl sending out my Raining Star attack. The fake warrior then raises his sword sending a crescent wave attack at us. I did a backflip handspring enabling me to float in the air for a bit.

"Sun Slash Wave!" I claw the air making it speed towards the warrior.

"Deadly Gaze!" the many eyes on his armor all lock on to me sending red laser beams at me. I couldn't dodge them while in the air so I end up getting knock back tremendously across the room. I flip, tumble, and skid on the ground coming to a halt as I de-digivolve back.

"Rena!" hear the the two boys calling my name as I slowly glide my eyes towards them. Kouji charges towards Duskmon in blind rage, sword up in the air. Duskmon being quick he sent out another Deadly Gaze sending Kouji on the other side of the room.

"Kouji!" Kouichi yells worriedly. The fake legendary warrior of darkness attention is now on me as he makes his way. My D-tector lays a bit away on front of me. I got to be quick. I can't afford to let Kouji and Kouichi get hurt.

"Ugh," I groan pushing myself up and reach for my D-tector but a hand grabs my collar lifting me up. I cough holding onto the hand and trying to pry myself off. "Let go you seven eyed freak!" I spat at him as dark vapor starts to surround me. I close my eyes. The darkness stings coldly onto my body. "AAAAHHH!" My voice echoes through.

"Rena!" Kouji screams in fright and anger. "Slide Evolution!" I faintly hear his voice in the distance through my screams. The dark vapor glides around my body and through. It's so cold. The pain of loneliness and betrayal emits from the hybrid. Whoever this person or Digimon must have been through this recently or maybe their whole entire life. Then something flashes in my head. A family. Yelling. Slamming. A speck of brown hair flowing that was leaving the house was all I could see before the vapor starts to get stronger. Kouji rams into Duskmon making him let go of me but the dark vapor still engulfs me. KendoGarurumon and Duskmon square off.

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!" my screams gotten louder. I bit my tongue trying to suppress but it starts to get more difficult each second. "Who are you!?" I scream at the air as the dark vapor gets thicker consuming me. The pain increases stabbing every inch of my fiber until I can no longer take it. With one last ear piercing scream the dark vapor moves up gathering together and slamming down towards me. My voice gets cut off as the dark void consumes me.

I groan shutting my eyes tighter. I feel the bitter cold sliding over me. I crack my eyes open. Darkness floats around me. I push myself up slowly. Clink. Stopping, I look down to see that I am chained on both my ankles and wrists. Great. I look around, my bag and D-tector is on the other side of the room inside a purple force field dome. I notice that I am inside a cell. You know those normal jail cells you see everyday but more like dark with barely any lights and the room is all crystal looking. Then a dark cloud appears taking a shape of what looks like some kind of bunny. A really dark looking bunny.

"I have you now child of Space," the voice, low and sinister resonates as his eyes squints menacingly.

"Who are you and what do you want from me?!" I scream back as he laughs.

"You my dear child play a more important role that will unlock the ultimate power. I am Cherubimon," the demonic bunny answers. "I will rule this land and crush every living thing that stands in my way."

"You sick bunny!" I bark charging forward only to be pulled down because of the stupid restraints. "Once I get out of here I will come after you and burn you to crisp!" I threaten yanking on the chains only for it to dig into my skin. I can feel the small blood trickling its way down my wrist.

"Insolent child, Lightning Spear," flashes of dark lightning strike me as I scream in pain. The electricity flows around my body. Once the attack disappears I lay flat on my side. My body all singed and my vision blurs. Small sparks jumps making me twitch. Another foot appeared who I assumed to be Duskmon. "Very good Duskmon you have done well in retrieving the girl. As a final request finish off the annoying pests." Cherubimon commands as Duskmon bows his head. He turns to me, eyes showing no remorse.

"Say goodbye to your friends," he says as he leaves the area. I would have went after him but being chained up, in a cell and electricity paralyzing you is not helping the cause. I growl at how defenseless I am. I shut my eyes seeing the electricity dance for a bit. I open them again as Cherubimon is still there. What power is Cherubimon is speaking of? What does Toramon and Kitsunemon have to do with the power? All I know is that if you combined their power they will become someone more powerful than the Human and Beast Spirit itself. I still never figured how to do that in the long run.

"Of course you must still be confused why I need you and your Spirits," Cherubimon begins. "I am sure you heard the story of Lucemon." I eyed him as he continues. "Toramon and Kitsunemon battled fiercely in the war at a price. They both used themselves as seals for Lucemon. The seal is slowly weakening and the spirits start to revive themselves. They are just the weaker version of the spirits you have." Weaker version. Is that the reason why I tend to get knocked out easily. Most of the power was used to seal Lucemon. If that were to release Cherubimon could easily take that power and use it to destroy the whole world. But wouldn't that mean Lucemon will be released since it is was used as a seal? Damn it. "But since I finally have you and your spirit I will absorb that power." It doesn't matter. Despite the power shortage I will defeat this crazed power hungry bunny.

"It won't matter if I got the weaker version of Toramon and Kitsunemon. As long as you are defeated even with the power I have, I don't care!" I shout at him pushing myself up.

"You are a simple minded human," the demonic bunny says. "It's no use. You are trap here until I need you." The dark cloud vanishes, leaving me kneeling on my shins. I need to find a way to get my stuff back. I lift my arms to see that I am really chained. Sigh. What am I going to do? My eyes glide more around the dark crystallized room to see that the keys are hanging on the key holder on the right side where the door is. Okay, you villans suck. You would leave a key in the jail cell where you put your captors in and let them have the ability to get it. I glance at the cell a little more clearly and I am just laying on black crystal floor and the chains are connected to the walls. I get up walking close to the chains to inspect them. It's old but it's loose from the wall despite the small amount of rust here and there. I could pry it off the wall somehow but with what? I walk near the jail door but I can still feel the tugging of the chains from the wall. I glance around the room to see a small fire poker too the left. They really are setting me up to escape are they? I scoot over making sure I don't cut my hands off. I stretch my left arm and slowly scoot closer each reach. But once I reach more father for the fire poker, the cuffs start to dig into my wrist. Blood start to leak down my arms again. I curse as I did one last stretch and grab the stupid metal pole. I quickly retract back to see my left wrist bleeding all over the place.

"Damn you Cherubimon and your stupid fake lackie of a legendary warrior," I curse rubbing my aching bloody wrist. I better hide this from the others and change out of this outfit so they won't know. I take the fire poker and jab it into the wall. I used the metal pole to wretch the binding off the wall. It took a while but I manage to get all of them off. I will be sore in the morning. Or night. Whatever! I'll just be sore after. Now to get the stupid key. Now that I am near the cell door I calculate how well I can toss the fire poker. I take the fire poker and use the jail cell bars to turn it into a hook. It hurts like down to the core of the earth hurts. I had to use my feet and kick it several times with my arms. It even took forever to do it. What I don't get is that Cherubimon and Duskmon didn't come and check on me. I had a feeling the Duskmon is too busy going after my friends, Cherubimon is trying to plot a world domination and whatever my friends are doing I just hope they are safe. I wonder what happen to Ranamon and Mercurymon. I haven't seen them since I got out of that floating atom thing which I had a feeling it is a Beast Spirit of Mercurymon.

Once I got it into a hook which is a living... yeah I'm not gonna finish that. I grab the hook and tie it to the end of the chain. With the binding on it's gonna add extra weight making it fall more faster. I need to throw high, making sure to go against gravity. I chuck it at the key high enough which to my luck attach it. I pull upwards making the key fly. I pull the key towards me and I unlock the chains. I then unlock the cell door. I take another metal pole and swing a the voodooed stones taking the forcefield down. I grab my stuff and quickly switch my clothing. I dig around my bag to see if I have anything to cover up the cut. The only thing I have in there is a red handkerchief that I didn't know it was in there. I guess it was really hidden. I wrap it around my wrist to make sure no blood is showing. I tried to hide it the best I can using the red blouse I have. I then quickly and quietly make my way out.

I quietly walk down the halls what looks like dark crystals sprouting out everywhere. I feel like this is the home of Duskmon. With that said I can feel the chill. I stop feeling a presence behind me. I turn around slowly to see Duskmon standing behind me. Just when I said that they don't check on me I had to jinx myself. I sprint away from him turning left and right down the halls. I don't know where the heck I'm going but I just need to find a way out of here. I dare didn't look back. I can't even stand a chance against Duskmon. I know that for sure. Twisting and turning around I see a door. I pray that it is the exit. I open it only to show a room. I walk in to see some kind of mural. I see an humanoid angel which I guess is Lucemon. The symbols of all the Legendary Warriors surrounding the angel Digimon. I saw a book on the corner. I grab it look through it and it was a dusty Diary from Toramon. How did this get here? I open it only to see the text in Digimon language. I frown. Looks like I need Bokomon. I stuff it in my backpack and quickly run out in case Duskmon finds me. I sprint my way out of the room following the hall. I hate this place. It's a freaking maze!

I skid to a stop after a few hours of running to find a huge door. I guess it's the exit. I made a mad dash to the exit to only see it explode. I had to back up a bit trying not to kill myself. Despite the whole destruction of the door I still book it. I manage to get out dodging the crest wave attacks. I Digivolve into Toramon running away and Duskmon hot on my trails. I scale down the cliffs landing on my feet. Duskmon lands several feet in front of me.

"Running away Child of Space," Duskmon taunts. I had enough of this guy.

"Where are my friends?!" I yell getting ready for any attack.

"Safe," he answers as I growl. They better be. "But I promise Lord Cherubimon to make sure you don't escape,." He charges after me as I jump out of the way. I did a backflip hand spring again and I float up the air. I bring out my naginata and send out my Solar Flare attack. He slashes the attack like last time. I land on my feet as Duskmon teleported near me. "Lunar Plasma!" He slashes downwards as a huge red dome appears. The attack made a huge explosion catching me in it.

"AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!" I scream in pain as I collapse forward. I close my eyes. I can't defeat him. I close my eyes. I'm sorry you guys. I remember all those times I spent in the Digital World with them. Loryn despite her being new to the group, Junpei who is cool about almost anything, Kouichi who I saved, Izumi who is my only female friend in the group, Tomoki my baby polar bear, Takuya my weird goofball and Kouji my wolf. I said that I needed to get stronger but... I still doubted myself that I will be strong enough to at least be close to defeat them. I failed my friends.

"Goodbye," Duskmon says.

"Rena!" I can hear them. My friends. I must be really hallucinating. I look up to see Loryn or LadyGrademon using her sword to stop it.

"Snap out of it you crazy suicidal chick!" she yells at me pushing Duskmon away.

"Loryn," I mumble. Then two Digimon that I didn't recognize lands in front of me. Then a bat guinea pig flies on my head.

"Are you okay child?" The guinea pig questions.

"Seraphimon?" I question looking at the small Digimon.

"Yes and no. His name is Patamon," Bokomon answers. I stare one last time to the rookie Digimon.

"What about them?" I say looking at the two Digimon that looks like a hybrid of KendoGarurumon and Lobomon and a hybrid of BurningGreymon and Agunimon.

"That is BeoWolfmon and Aldamon," Bokomon responds. I look at the two. So that means Takuya and Kouji got another evolution. They are getting stronger each time. They are doing this for the Digital World. They are doing this for their friends. I close my eyes again. I want to be stronger. I always doubted my ability to protect the others. Kouichi was there to tell me that no matter what happens I can get back up. And damn straight I will. I shakily get up. "My dear, what are you doing?! You should be resting!" Bokomon panics. I shake my head.

"I can't. I am not going to stay on the sidelines. I am not letting anyone get hurt ever again. Despite the small strength I have. I will fight to the end. I'll die trying!" I declare as my D-tector, which is in my hand and necklace glows brightly. Bright light then engulfs me. Then Toramon, Kitsunemon, SenToramon and SenKitsunemon are surrounding me.

"You truly have grown," Toramon says.

"You know after seeing your butt getting handed a few times, you really don't know how to give up do you?" Kitsunemon mumbles picking at her scythe. I shake my head no. A small twitch of a smirk makes it's way on her face. "Not bad."

"Are you ready?" SenToramon asks. I nod my head.

"You know what to do," SenKitsunemon says. I hold my right hand down to my waist like normal. Multiple rings engulfs it. As usual my left hand up to my shoulder.

"Execute! Celestial Fusion Evolution!" I switch the places of my hands and scan it. As both my Beast Spirit and Human Spirit stand next to me, data curls around me as parts of Kitsunemon and Toramon combines together.

"Amatsukumon!" I call landing. My feet are like SenKitsunemon with the shin armor, the tail belongs to Sentoramon which has the bell, the body is armored with white plate this time instead of the kimono top from Kitsunemon. I have Toramon facial features. This time instead of having a scythe or a naginata I have a katana strap onto my left hip and a tessen attach to the left thigh. The tessen is attached by a chain at the end and it connects to the hilt of the katana.

"O-Oh my," Bokomon stutters seeing my other form of a tiger-fox hybrid. "Amatsukumon is a mega Digimon from both Kitsunemon and Toramon together along with their Beast Spirit. She takes grace and death more seriously than you think." Bokomon explains.

"Pretty kitty," Neemon comments.

"Duskmon you will not harm my friends ever again. Tell Cherubimon that I am not a tool to be used for power," I declare taking my katana and tessen.

"Very well child. Show my what you can do," Duskmon charges with a Lunar Plasma attack.

"Fox Flames!" I call out as blue fire fox blazed out from the orbs from my katana. The attack meets causing a huge explosion. Dust kicks up everywhere. "Sun Field!" I summon an orange force field around the others preventing them from getting hurt. The dust cloud slowly disappears as I caught a glimpse of Duskmon on his knees. I gets back up eyeing us carefully. He runs towards me smashing the force field. I swing my katana forward as he brings his forward too. Our swords clash as power start to surge between us. A dark aura emits from him as a silvery orange aura emits from me. Then I saw a quick flash of a person with glazed black eyes and black short hair. Distracted I push back jumping away from the fake legendary warrior of darkness.

"Lord Cherubimon will be more than please to have you. The key has awaken," Duskmon says leaving in the shadows. Once he disappears I de-digivolve as the others did too.

"Rena you okay?!" everyone yells coming towards me. I nod my head.

"I've been in worse situation," I respond bringing my hand up waving it off.

"I was so scared that we will never see you again!" Tomoki cried hugging me. I pat his head. trying to calm him down.

"Yeah!" Takuya jumps in. "Don't ever scare us like that again!" He grabs my shoulders and shaking me back and forth. I had to whack him upside the head to tell him to let go. Izumi gave me a sideways hug. Kouichi smiles at me seeing that I am alright. Loryn goes into a rant about how I need to be more careful. Junpei tries to calm his brown headed friend. Kouji just stands there all quiet which of course I notice.

"Kouji," I call to him as he reluctantly looks up.

"I'm sorry," he mumbles turning away. I guess he must be sorry that he couldn't do anything to save me from Duskmon. He tried his best. Duskmon was too strong for any of us at that point. Not only that Toramon and Kitsunemon powers is being used as seals and Cherubimon said that Lucemon was sealed by them. This worries me the most because if the seal were to break Toramon and Kitsunemon would be more powerful than normal at the same time Lucemon could be released. That would be bad if Lucemon is released. Who knows what he will do.

"Well now that I am back where do we head off to?" I question.

"We are going to save Ophanimon. There is a Trailmon that could lead us to the Rose Morning Star," Bokomon answers as I nod my head. I guess we are still continuing with a new objective and that is to save Ophanimon. I take my D-tector out seeing my new Digimon on screen. As long I have this power I will use it to protect my friends and the Digital World. With the strength I have, nothing can stop me.

"Well what are we waiting for let's go," I say seriously as Takuya leads the way to wherever the Trailmon is.

* * *

**As always tell me what you think, ideas, etc. and I will try to get it as good as possible. Now I am going to sleep because I am tired as Vietnamese noodles (pho).**


	26. Hidden Episode 3: Mystically Soft

**Okay I know i haven't updated in a week. I said that it will be on here Friday or Saturday. I decided to go with the hidden episode first and then I go onto the next chapter. I had a major spring cleaning, I had to do my chemistry lab report so I don't have to do it on Sunday. Urgh my brain fried after a while. I will start on the next episode around now and hopefully I can get it in on Sunday or something.**

**Okay I don't know what went through my head when I first typed this up. I guess it was just a small fluff but I don't know... I kind of just typed what's in my head. Blah!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN DIGIMON AND LORYN ONLY MY OC!**

**Let's just go...**

* * *

The three Digital World moons shines down really late at night. Kouji had to carry Rena out of the Trailmon they were riding in without trying to disturb her in any way possible. To him it was tedious but he knows he can't leave a girl vulnerable out in the open. Sometimes he curses his kindness. Kouji carrying Rena on his back, he gently place her on the bench in a station they have stopped in. He was wondering where he was now but he was too tired because he stayed up almost half the night to watch out for the sleeping forest green haired girl. Sure he drifted off once in awhile in the train but the constant protectiveness of others caused the lack of sleep making him crabby. He stares at the sleeping figure seeing that her back leans against the back of the bench. Her head tilted in an uncomfortable position. He sighs not in the mood for this.

"Things I do," he murmurs sitting on the bench placing Rena's head onto his lap. He lies back into the bench draping his arms over the back rest. He glances down at the sleeping figure before him. He feels the light breathing of the crimson eyed girl. Suddenly, Rena cuddles a little closer to his thigh making him tense up. He hoped that the green haired preteen is a heavy sleeper. "This really isn't my day." He grumbles incoherently as he tries to relax. Next thing he notices was that the girl was shivering a bit. He started to take his coat off and place it over her. I'll take it back before she wakes up he thought looking up at the sky. He closes his eyes trying to get some rest. After a few minutes he finally fell asleep.

A couple hours went by with him taking the toll of stiffness. He wakes up seeing the green haired girl still asleep. It was close to the morning so he take his coat off of her to make sure she won't notice that he was keeping her warm for the night out in the open. He places his navy jacket back on making sure not to disturb Rena. Taking a good quick look he knows he saw how innocent looking she is despite the cold exterior. He shakes his head from the thought. No time for thinking such nonsense his raven hair swishes as he shakes his head. His gaze soften a bit glancing at the girl again. A sigh escaped his lips. Kouji unconsciously ran his hand right through the green hair. He notice how soft and silky it is wondering how she manages to keep her hair like it is after being outside for a long periods of time. He stop realizing what he was doing.

"The lack of sleep really is getting to my head," the blue-nette mutters closing his eyes once more. Until sleep takes over once again.

Time passes till he groggily wakes up as the sunlight slips in between the trees and his eyes. He blinks a few times noticing the green haired girl gone. He panics a bit but notices that she returned unscathed. Kouji lets out a sigh of relief that Rena is okay.

"When did you wake up," the ever blunt wolf questions.

"Not too long ago, about five minutes," Rena mumbles walking closer. He notices how the light touches her feature making her more angelic yet the frown on her face makes it show the hidden mysterious pain. Realizing he was staring he stopped just getting up trying to make it unnoticeable. Rena of course didn't want to admit anything about his sleeping figure before he woke up was cute. To take half the thought away, a nice walk and finding out where they are was a good distraction. Rena secretly enjoyed the sleeping wolf. Wolf to her are just mystical aside from the soft fur and high hunting skills. Both unconsciously sighed. The wolf started to walk away but with the interruption of the blonde and the jumpsuit boy really put more of a downer to the mood they are in. With everything out of the way the wolf duo walks away without any other words.

Maybe I am getting way too soft, both Kouji and Rena thought as both try to figure out how to keep their distance from others for the time being.

* * *

**Like I said I don't know what went through my head. This was just something random. It's short I know but this is all I can think of at the moment. Oh well until I can get the next chapter in, this will have to make due until I can properly straighten things out.**

**Tell me what you guys think, ideas, etc. and all that jazz. Bye!**


	27. Brother in Spirit

**Okay I finally got this chapter in. I am sorry if you have to wait for so long. I tried to get this in on Saturday but I had a chem Project I needed to do so that hindered it a lot. I'm just gonna go with it right now.**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN DIGIMON, LORYN AND DAVID! ONLY RENA!**

**Let's go I am hungry.**

* * *

We slowly walk away but I couldn't help have this strange feeling I have. That boy I saw in the flashback when we were in Sakkakumon. They look almost the same. I saw a glimpse of black hair back then when I was in par with Duskmon, whoever that person is, could they be the same. But I wonder why they showed it to me for. That boy. Should I ask the others of what I saw? Maybe it could jog some kind of idea. It's worth a shot. Though I do doubt anyone will know of a black haired boy with glasses.

"You guys," I call out making them turn to face me considering I am all the way in the back. We still keep on walking. "When I was fighting Duskmon I caught a glimpse of the person on who is Duskmon." I announce making them stop completely urging me to go on. "It was a boy, black spiky hair and black eyes, wearing black glasses. Any ideas of who it is?" I stare at them hoping anyone of them have any connections to the person. Everyone shrug but I notice one person in the group look like they seen a ghost. Loryn. I didn't want to call her out just yet. I can't put too much strain on her head with everyone around. She probably could have some kind of trauma. It could be a possibility that she knows the boy. Friend? Sibling? Shoulders sagging. "I guess none huh." I answer the question myself leaving it hanging in the air. We continue to walk everyone in their own thoughts about the boy and any possibilities of whom. Who are you?

Loryn's POV

How can that be? The only person I know that has those features is my brother. He can't be here. I left before he can even find me. No he can't. I am sure that there are other guys that look just like him. Anyone can pull it off. I hope it's true though. I can't have my brother coming into this world. Sure he is older than me but I can't let him get involved into what I am doing. Rena really had to bring that up. I didn't want to believe it is my brother but I had so many doubts in that it could still be him. There are a whole bunch of guys with black hair with black eyes but with glasses that is still one out of one hundred. But I have a feeling that Rena might have caught on. I can't underestimate her. She's smarter than most in the group despite her age. She could figure it out in no time flat. I clench my hands into fists. She could single me out easily. I stop noticing something on the ground that is was more than enough to convince me. It can't be. I pick up the clothing that I usually wear. It was my hat. My brother always kept this with him. I clutch it like a lifeline. My brother is truly here.

Rena's POV

I was in the back again as always but this time instead of Takuya taking the lead, Loryn is upfront. In truth I was secretly observing her. She seems deep in thought. Way more than what the others are doing. There really has to be a connection between her and the boy. That is until she notices something on the ground. She picks it up and sees that it was a hat. It's black and white with bear ears on it which is designed to be like a panda bear. She looks scared, worried, and shock. A mixture of feelings that resides in her that she probably didn't want to believe. Everyone stops seeing that Loryn is clutching a fabric that they didn't notice.

"Hey Loryn, what you got there?" Junpei asks walking up to her.

"It's my hat. My brother usually holds onto this every time I would randomly run off and he tries to find me," Loryn answers, but her voice sounds shaky. "I didn't know he was here." Loryn chokes.

"What happen between you and your brother? You said you sometimes randomly run off and your brother keeps that with him while he tries to look for you?" I question finally getting some answers from her.

"My parents and I had a fight. In truth I'm not really from Japan like you guys. I'm actually from Colorado. The United States," she begins. I listen carefully getting the info I need. "My brother was moving to Japan. Of course he is only 3 years older than me. He wanted to go to school in Japan. He is moving in with my Aunt and Uncle there. I wanted to go with him but my parents refused. I don't know what I would do without my brother. He is like the only only friend I could ever have. I bet after I left and came to the Digital World, he tried to look for me." Loryn finishes placing the hat on her head. I notice something hanging off from the hat. I grab to notice it is a brown glasses.

"Are these yours?" I question handing it to her.

"Yeah, in truth I am actually nearsighted," she answers taking the glasses and putting it on. She looks a little more comfortable now that she could see.

"I wonder how you manage to walk around without hitting anything." Junpei asks surprised of the talent.

"I am not that blind. I can still see small specks of stuff in front of me. If you could see me I actually sometimes trip. Especially when Rena saw me tripping on a root that I couldn't see," Loryn retaliates crossing her arms. But still relieved that she could finally see after all those times she must have trip on her own foot or accidentally running into something.

"If that hat is here, then that means your brother was recently here," I say looking out in the distance.

"What does your brother look like?" Izumi asks. "Maybe we could find him?" Her breath hitch. She looks away not wanting to acknowledge us.

"It's the same description that Rena had said earlier," Loryn chokes out.

"Is it possible?" Kouichi leaves the question hanging over our heads. The possibility that Duskmon is Loryn's brother.

"Are you guys saying that my brother is Duskmon?!" Loryn screams at us in outrage.

"We aren't, it's just a possibility. Your brother could have ran away from Duskmon when he saw him coming by," Kouichi reasons. Loryn, starting to calm down a bit nods her head.

"I just hope he is safe," she mutters looking away from us. I place a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"I know he will. We just need to have faith," I coo as she nods her head. Inhaling, she turns to the others.

"Bokomon, where is the Trailmon that could help us get to the Rose Morning Star?" Loryn asks as Patamon flies over our heads and lands on Loryn's head.

"It should be close. Just a little more walking and we should find the Trailmon tracks leading out of here," Bokomon answers as we all continue to walk. Everyone becomes silent. I still have a feeling that Duskmon is Loryn's brother but I can't jump to that kind of conclusion yet. It could be another person who looks just like Loryn's brother. That has to be the reason. If Duskmon is Loryn's brother she won't be able to fight back. Everything jumbled up inside my head as I try to comprehend everything that has happen. Duskmon, Loryn's brother, the key being awakened. What did Duskmon mean about that? Did I accidentally unlock the key leading to Lucemon? Or is Amatsukumon the key that is going to release Lucemon once I am close. My brain is going to explode if this continues. I close my eyes making sure to clear my head and get everything straight again. As I walk not paying any mind the rookie celestial digimon flies over my head and lands in my arms.

"What is bothering you, Rena?" Patamon asks as I stare at the bat guinea pig. I blink a couple times before I could register. I shake my head indicating that I'm okay. He looks a bit disappointed. "I know when you are bothered?" I sigh seeing that this little guy have a knack of knowing things.

"Aside from Duskmon being a possibility of being Loryn's brother what did he mean by the key has awaken?" I ask looking at the celestial rookie. His ears flaps down hearing the god like Digimon. The look of fear etches onto his face.

"Amatsukumon is the key," Patamon answers. She's the key. So, does me evolving into her unlock the seal to Lucemon. If it did then, Lucemon will be able to take over once Cherubimon is out. I don't think he knows that Lucemon might come back if he does try to take the power the fallen celestial digimon have. I shake my head hoping for the best. I really don't like the sound of this. "Don't worry. I'm sure there will be a way to find out if Duskmon is Loryn's brother. If so we can set him free. If Lucemon is released then you and your friends will stop him." He tries to bring my spirits up. I hope.

"There it is!" Bokomon chants coming to a train tracks. We all stop near it hoping that a Trailmon will come by. Then I hear something from Izumi, Junpei and Tomoki saying about Angler being all young and riding through the place. Whatever they did they must have really found a Trailmon that could help. Just then I hear whistling noise, if you call it whistling, screaming into the air and stopping right in front of us. I guess this is the Angler they were talking about. We all board on. Tomoki, Kouji, Loryn, Takuya, Neemon, Patamon, Bokomon and I are in one cart while Kouichi walk to the other one over. My own eyes follow as I get up and follow him. Patamon must have notice considering he lands in my arms again.

"Kouichi," I call gently to him as he turns startled from the sudden call. He relaxes noticing it is just me and Patamon.

"Hey," he greets as I give a nod to him. He sits down while I sit down next to him. An awkward silence floats over our heads. Should I tell him the truth that it was I who saved him? He must have some suspicions already. I could get some info why he is after Kouji. It could clear up a couple questions I have between the two look alike. Inhaling, I decide to start off.

"Why are you after Kouji?" I question catching him off guard. He stares at me wondering how I knew. "Considering on your facial expression you're asking how I knew. Well you may not believe it but I was the one who saved you from falling to your death in the train station." I answer. I receive a confused face until he finally understands.

"You were Calinemon, weren't you?" he interrogates eyeing me. I nod my head.

"Yes, it is I who saved you. Sorry if I didn't tell you when we first met. I didn't want you to know just yet." I answer as he nods his head in understanding.

"Well if you want to know I am actually Kouji's brother. Twin to be exact," he replies. He looks into the window leading to the other cart where Kouji is sitting.

"No wonder you look just like Kouji. I'm sure Takuya said the same thing."

"He did but I also kept quiet about me being Kouji's brother," he sighs sadly.

"Why would you?" Patamon asks innocently as Kouichi looks at the rookie celestial Digimon. He shakes his head.

"I'm actually scared that he won't believe me," he replies. I sigh. I guess that is why he never said anything. But that is understandable if you haven't known a person at all in your life and claims that you are their brother or sister. I wouldn't have believe in it at first but I would slowly accept it.

"I have a feeling he has some suspicion on why you look so much like him. I think it is best of you to tell him the truth. Kouji may not look like the believing type but he is the type to try to understand," I advise as Patamon nods his head.

"I guess," Kouichi looks away. Just then the lights go out as we come to a halt.

"It seems we are taking a rest stop," I point out as I stand up. "You wanna take a walk for a bit? It could clear your head. I sometimes do that when things bother me." I ask politely as he nods his head in acceptance. I walk by the door as he follow suit. Jumping down, he jumps down also while the others do the same. Kouji and Kouichi glances at each other for a minute and look away. Kouichi then starts to walk away as I follow close. Wow, doesn't this feel like Deja Vu again, especially when I first came to the Digital World. We walk for a bit making sure not to stray too far. We walk in comfortable silence this time. Kouichi seems to be in a better mood also. So we decided to walk back.

"Rena," he calls as I turn to him still walking. My hands behind my back, forest green hair slightly gliding. "Thank you."

"Well, you helped me once so I'm helping you. Fair game," I shrug my shoulders smiling. "Now come on let's go before they start to leave us." I jog ahead.

"Rena, wait for me!" I hear Kouichi's voice struggling to catch up as I chuckle. I turn walking backwards, everyone staring at the scene.

"Come on Kouichi!" I call turning around reaching to the others. I giggle as Kouichi finally reaches us out of breath. He hunches over placing both his hand on his knees.

"Where do you get that kind of energy?" he asks looking up trying to grasp air into his lungs.

"Sorry Kouichi. I just have the talent for it." I apologize rubbing my arms sheepishly as everyone stares at us weirdly. But I have a feeling some people aren't happy at the moment. "Are we ready to go?" I question trying to ignore the feeling as everyone nods getting into the train. Kouichi enters the other cart again. Kouji being curious as to whom Kouichi is following him in. I decide to leave them. It's there family reunion time anyway. It's better to leave them be.

"Rena what did you and Kouichi talked about?" Izumi finally asks eyeing me suspiciously.

"We just talk about random things, that's all," I answer waving her off. I can't have her snooping into Kouichi's life until he wants to tell the others. She still eyes me while something or someone decided to give us a warm welcome. Story of my life. Want to take a guess? Well it's Duskmon. He practically decided to drop by and give us a good explosive welcome. And when I mean explosive, I literally mean he exploded parts of the ground around us and he knocks Angler to his side. We tumble in the carriage until we have to climb our way out. He sends out another attack making us all scatter around. I tumble a couple times before landing next to Kouichi on my side. Curse you Duskmon. Curse you. I push myself up as I threateningly glare at the fake warrior of darkness. "I swear we were okay for a couple hours and he decided to come back for another round." I curse even more as he raise his red sword. The familiar red crescent moon slash flies towards us as I roll out of the way and push myself up fully after doing a spinning handstand. I am going to finish him off once and for all. "Execute! Celestial Fusion Evolution!" I digivolve into Amatsukumon.

"Execute! Fusion Evolution!" Takuya and Kouji joins in turning into BeoWolfmon and Aldamon. They both land next to me.

"Okay you are so getting your butt kicked right here, right now!" Takuya/Aldamon declares his wings spreading in intimidation.

"I am sick of you kicking our butts," Kouji/BeoWolfmon calls next.

"Insolent children. Slide Evolution!" Duskmon calls out with dark data swirling around him. Okay, he is sending out the beast. "Velgemon!" He is really huge for a Beast Spirit Digimon He is like again one hundred times my size. He has a red skeletal body, wings are black with red tips, dirt blonde hair, which the form is a shape of a pterodactyl. This is gonna be amazing. He soars above us making me cringe and duck from the sudden swoop of gust. "Prepare to die!" His wings connect to the ground grinding and spinning around us like vultures do with their prey. What is he up to? He then lifts back up into the air and turn towards us. His wings begin to glow. "Dark Obliteration!" The ground we are standing on start to glow making us jump out of the way instantly. The ground then starts to turn to dark particles and the area we were standing on disappeared.

"That does not look good," I comment seeing the gaping hole in the ground. This so reminds me of that time going against Raremon leaving holes everywhere and trying to kill us by spitting acid. I jump up raising my katana. "Fox Flames!" I shoot a ball of blue fire which then turns into foxes. The blue flaming foxes dash towards the eagle pterodactyl hybrid trying to burn or at least singe any part of the Digimon off.

"Dark Vortex!" then a huge laser starts to come out of his eye and zap my flaming foxes. Cursing him, I handspring backflip and did a cartwheel out of the way since it is aiming towards me.

"Solar Wind Destroyer!" Aldamon attacks next sending a huge fireball at Velgemon which he easily dodges. I throw my tessen right after managing to shave off a small amount of his feathers off. Damn him. I pull the chains back catching my tessen.

"Solar Chain Explosion!" the chain on my tessen and katana ejects from the ends. The chain glows orange, snaking it's way to Velgemon, attaching and binding onto it's body. He tries to shake it off smashing into the ground. But that only make the glow of the chains blink rapidly. The chains turn into a chain reaction explosive bomb. But that means I have to wait for the chains to regenerate back at the end of my weapons. Velgemon sends out another Dark Vortex and while I summon out a Sun Field using the tessen fan by holding it above my head. I end up being blown back by the force with BeoWolfmon catching me with his bladeless arm.

"You alright?" he asks me as I nod my head in confirmation.

"Thanks," I jump out of his arm. The chains on my weapons are starting to form. Slowly but surely. I dash forward jumping up onto Aldamon back. I try my best to slash at the fake beast warrior of darkness. I send out a few Fox Flames while Aldamon shoots out fire like missiles known as Atomic Inferno.

"Cleansing Light!" BeoWolfmon attacks next sending lasers and missiles all over the place. Some actually almost hit us when we were close to Velgemon.

"Watch it!" Aldamon and I yell back to the metallic wolf. What are we, your practice targets? He waves his hand saying sorry. I look down seeing my chains almost complete. Come on, come on. I beg the chains to finish. I jump off doing a couple aerial turns, throwing my tessen fan at the eagle Digimon. The tessen missed completely as I now have to retrieve it which embeds itself into the ground a little ways away. Stupid fan. Sometimes I wish you can come back like a boomerang. I land on my feet crouching. The pterodactyl Digimon summons another Dark Obliteration attack but this time much bigger than the first one. Aldamon swoops in grabbing me by the waist and grabs BeoWolfmon by the hand to get us out of there as fast as he can. He then drops us far enough from the explosion. Landing on my feet, I run trying to get my fan back. I notice the dark shadow looming over me as I know that Velgemon is after me.

"Fox Flames!" I summon my flaming fox as he was getting too close for comfort. I duck rolling and finally retrieving the tessen. Once the fan is in my hand the chains finally connect. Finally, geez! I stab the ground with the katana. I raise the fan right in front of me, palm facing up. A silver glow surrounds my body. "Moon's Pillar of Grace," the chains separates once again but this time in pieces which surrounds and spins around me in a circle but this time in a silver glow. I jump to the side, the chains follow like a ribbon. I whack one towards Velgemon turning it into a projectile. Then I did the same to the others in a trance. It becomes an intricate dance of flying chain projectile. Some of the attacks hit but I had a little help with BeoWolfmon using his Cleansing Light and Aldamon using Atomic Inferno.

"Pretty fireworks," Neemon comments while Bokomon snaps his pant waist. You know the normal.

"Man I wish we could help them out," Junpei says not liking that we got the spotlight.

"Even if we tried we are no match for Duskmon even in his Beast Spirit form," Izumi reasons.

"We would change back before he even gets serious," Tomoki adds in. "I have faith in them though."

"Same here," Kouichi agrees eyeing the battle.

"They better come out alive or they will get an earful," Loryn threatens. Once the dance is over Velgemon hovers over the ground as BeoWolfmon, Aldamon and I charge up an attack.

"Frozen Hunter!"

"Solar Wind Destroyer!"

"Fox Flames!" the attacks quickly makes its way over to the weaken beast spirit making a big explosion. Dust fills the air as we shield ourselves. Once the place clears the body of Velgemon disappears in black data. The boy trying to separate from the fake data. Thinking quickly, I scan the Fractal Code seeing the boy who is much older than us. The same appearance I saw but this time he is wearing a black hoodie jacket, grey pants, and black sneakers. I de-digivolve back as Kouji and Takuya. We all ran towards the boy who stirs and slowly pushes himself up.

"Are you alright?" Takuya calls out trying to help the guy up.

"What hit me?" the boy questions rubbing his head.

"David?" Loryn wonders but with a shock look. He glances up hearing the voice and runs after her. He takes her into a tight embrace.

"Where have you been? I have been looking all over for you! Don't you ever run off like that!" the boy named David, exclaims worried. "Where are we?" He then questions looking around the area seeing how totalled it is and he finally notices us. "Who are your friends?" Loryn introduces us with us greeting back in our own kind of greeting. He examines us before smiling. "Nice to meet all of you." He then turns to Loryn. His looks are asking 'where the heck are we and what is going on?'

"We are in the Digital World and we are trying to save the planet by this demonic celestial Digimon named Cherubimon," Loryn's answers which makes David look at us all skeptical. "If you want proof look at this." Loryn takes out her gold and ruby D-tector and digivolves into SunDorugamon. David screams in fright falling back onto his bum, glasses hanging off and a look of disbelief. She then de-digivolves back crossing her arms with the look of 'now to do you believe me?' David composes himself fixing his glasses.

"Well this is an unexpected turn of events," David fixes his clothing.

"We didn't believe it at first but it's real," I enter into the conversation as he looks at me.

"Did you dye your hair green and have red contacts?" he asks me as I cross my arms.

"No, this is my natural hair and eye color, thank you very much?" I huff. Yeah, it happened several times before. I got sick of it. I keep telling them that it was natural. Some didn't believe me at first until I proved that my dad has crimson eyes and my mom has green hair. Some even questioned that if my parents used colored eye contacts or dyed their hair. You couldn't believe the surprised looks on their faces when they finally found out that it was real.

"Sorry," he apologizes. My head finally cools down as I accept it.

"How did you get here anyway?" Loryn asks as everyone had the same question in mind.

"I don't remember. All I remember is hearing a voice and then everything went all black and hazy," David rubs his chin trying to recall everything. Contemplating on the idea, we had a feeling that it is Cherubimon doing. All of us has a serious face while David gave us a confused look. Now that we have Loryn's brother in tow we need to protect him. Looks like we got two handicap on us. But the thing is how do we get the true spirit of Darkness to show? I sigh this really has become more and more difficult. The only option we have is to take a quick break but we have to continue moving to save Ophanimon. That is until we have another visitor. They really want to kill us all. Lightning strikes down around us as we all dodge once again. But this time a dark glowing figure that I know all too well. Looks like he decided to come and play. We all growl angrily as he chuckles lowly.

"You have done well in defeating my warriors but let's see how you fare well against me," Cherubimon laughs evilly. This is going to be fun.

* * *

**Well as always tell me what you think, ideas etc. while I will go and find something to eat. I am hungry.**


	28. AN: On Hold

I am sorry but I am putting this story on hold until I can gather what is left with my uncle passing away. I know it's been over 2 months since I last posted. I just lost my spark to do any writing. So I am just gonna be off from here and probably read some of the other's stories to get my mind off. But it will never last as long as I hoped from time to time. Again sorry for the inconvenience. I just don't have it in me... I'll try to get back ASAP.

~JPR8686


End file.
